


Зовите меня Кимми

by wardrobe_and_pumpkins



Series: Космошняга [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Slash, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrobe_and_pumpkins/pseuds/wardrobe_and_pumpkins
Summary: Исследовательское судно, которое возвращается из длительной и неудачной экспедиции, принимает сигнал о помощи, и капитан без колебаний бросается на зов. Так молодой врач из экипажа обзаводится неожиданным и своевольным инопланетным пациентом, который втягивает его в череду опасных приключений.





	1. Сафитар

Слабые струи воды быстро скользили по темной коже и исчезали в сливном отверстии. Слишком быстро исчезали. Воды для личных расходов на корабле был строгий минимум. Конечно, сухая дезинфекция, установленная в каждой каюте, работала отлично, но Рэихи считал, что удовольствия от нее никакого.  
Спустя минуту струя резко прервалась. Поймав последние капли, Рэихи вздохнул и потянулся за полотенцем. Следующий душ можно будет принять только через три дня. Он вышел из кабины и, надевая по пути чистый костюм, вернулся в каюту с твердым намерением посвятить свободный вечер разговору с семьей вместо утомительной работы в лаборатории. Однако стоило ему войти в комнату, как запищала видео-панель у двери. Рэихи обреченно принял вызов, метнувшись в сторону.  
— Доктор, срочно пройдите в палату реанимации! — без предисловий заявила медсестра, снимая стерильную маску.  
— Сейчас буду! — отозвался Рэихи, натягивая брюки и стараясь не попасть в зону охвата камеры на видео-панели. — А что случилось?  
— Ваш пациент приходит в сознание. Доктор Сола просила вас прийти немедленно.  
Едва она закончила вторую фразу, как Рэихи уже выскочил в коридор. Он провел последнюю октаву в ожидании этого момента и думал, что когда этот человек сможет, наконец, поговорить с ним, он спляшет от радости прямо в медотсеке. Налетев у входа в лифт на первого помощника, и неловко извинившись, он нажал нужную кнопку и через пару минут уже входил в двери медотсека. Здесь Рэихи притормозил и немного успокоился. Затем взял из шкафчиков на входе чистую форму, надел ее вместе с маской и перчатками, пересек стандартные палаты и вошел в реанимацию.  
— Опаздываешь, — поприветствовала его коллега, глядя на монитор. — Пульс нормализовался примерно пять-семь минут назад. Он вот-вот начнет дышать самостоятельно, так что, думаю, можно отключить его от ИВЛ.  
Рэихи склонился над капсулой регибернации. Там, в питательном растворе лежал их проблемный пациент. Пряди его темных волос, словно водоросли, едва уловимо покачивались и цепляли на себя мелкие пузырьки. Бледная кожа из-за раствора казалась зеленой.  
— Я отключу его, — тихо сказал Рэихи. — Подстрахуй меня.  
Анера Сола молча встала у монитора, на который выводилась информация о состоянии юноши. Рэихи протянул руку и, затаив дыхание, нажал кнопку на панели ИВЛ. Аппарат загудел, раствор в капсуле запузырился, узкая платформа, на которой лежал пациент, поднялась на поверхность. Дыхательная трубка, обеспечивавшая его кислородом, втянулась в верхнюю станку капсулы. Какое-то время парень лежал неподвижно, затем — Сола беспокойно потянулась к дыхательной трубке — стал хватать ртом воздух и, наконец, громко и судорожно вдохнул. Врачи одновременно уставились на монитор.  
— Состояние стабильно.  
Рэихи облегченно сполз на ближайшую кушетку. Было время, когда они думали, что парень не выкарабкается.  
— Ну, что мы имеем на данный момент? — негромко произнесла Анера, глядя в планшет с историей болезни. — Вид — человек, биологический возраст — восемнадцать лет и пять месяцев. Первичная диагностика выявила сильное обезвоживание организма, в настоящее время ликвидировано интенсивной терапией, а так же злокачественную опухоль поджелудочной железы, изолирована по методике О'Хара. На левой ключичной, левой лучевой, правой плечевой, левой бедренной и тазовых костях имеются повреждения, говорящие о переломах возрастом от восьми до пяти лет относительно данного организма. В организме 47% различных токсичных веществ, характерных для проживания в зараженной местности Талахасы. Тем не менее, мозг и ЦНС не повреждены. Психическое состояние неизвестно. Хронических заболеваний не выявлено.  
— Первым делом надо перевести его, — опомнился Рэихи, поднимаясь.  
Юноша дышал неглубоко, но ровно. В какой-то момент его ресницы дрогнули, а глаза приоткрылись. Врачи изумленно переглянулись.  
— Вы можете назвать свое имя? — первой отреагировала Сола.  
Человек сглотнул, переводя мутный взгляд с одного на другую. В какой-то момент им показалось, что он снова потерял сознание, однако он выдавил тихим охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом:  
— ...Кимми.  
Затем он закашлялся, выплевывая сгустки раствора. Рэихи приподнял его из капсулы и перевернул. Когда парень затих, они с коллегой вытерли его, переложили на сухую каталку и одели в пижаму медотсека. К тому времени дыхание парня окончательно пришло в норму, но Рэихи все же остался с ним в палате на ночь. Он не мог допустить, чтобы с этим пациентом что-то случилось.

***

Пространство вокруг корабля превратилось в воронку, сродни сингулярности. Звезды исчезли — лишь впереди мерцал алый свет. Приборы навигации на миг зависли, словно от перебоя энергии, но мгновением позже, когда «Сафитар» вынырнул из червоточины, мигнули и снова заработали, подсчитывая положение относительно звездных ориентиров и вычисляя расстояние до следующего туннеля.  
Рэихи любил момент перехода. Несмотря на распланированный путь и исправно работающие приборы, ему нравилось думать, что хоть какая-то часть их экспедиции связана с — пусть и минимальным — риском. Ведь всегда была вероятность в пару сотых процента, что червоточина выведет не туда. Когда он высказал эту мысль капитану, та отмахнулась.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. С тех пор как мы начали ими пользоваться, пропало всего четыре корабля.  
— Из двух сотен, — возразил ей Рэихи, — это значит, что вероятность благополучного полета всего 98%. Поразительно, что мы летаем через них, зная это.  
Анзель долго глядела на звезды, всполохами возникающие в поле зрения — во время перехода поле зрения сильно ухудшалось и восстанавливалось лишь спустя какое-то время. Этот момент Рэихи тоже очень любил. Это было похоже на фейерверк в день Чшори, а лампы под потолком коридоров напоминали вереницу ярко-желтых бумажных фонариков, которые развешивали на улицах за день до праздника.  
Они сидели на капитанском мостике после ужина. Анзель отпустила навигатора и пилота, сказав, что проведет корабль через туннель сама. У нее это и правда здорово получалось, только координаты закладывать нужно было заранее, но судно она вела превосходно. Такой огромный корабль, как «Сафитар», не терпел дилетантов.  
— Как там ваш парень? — негромко спросила Анзель.  
Рэихи покосился на нее.  
— Все еще без сознания. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу, наконец, с ним поговорить.  
— От него будут неприятности, — вздохнула Анзель.  
— Почему? — удивился Рэихи.  
Та пожала плечами.  
— Ты же знаешь, что случилось с той станцией. — Анзель закусила губу. — Их главный сервер был взломан, а системы жизнеобеспечения выведены из строя. Ты заметил, что все спасательные капсулы остались на борту? Никто так и не успел добраться до них. От всего экипажа хорошо, если кости остались, а этот парень — невредим.  
— Благодаря тому, что его не успели разморозить, когда случилась трагедия, — пожал плечами Рэихи. — Он даже не знает, что случилось.  
Анзель покачала головой, скептически глядя на него, и фыркнула:  
— А ты подумай хорошенько! Уж ты-то должен понимать, какие проблемы в международных отношениях может сулить нам эта находка. Я уверена, руководитель экспедиционного корпуса всыплет нам так, что мало не покажется. А твоему отцу придется разбираться с последствиями той бучи, которую наверняка поднимут земляне, когда узнают, что мы вытащили с «Авалона» выжившего.  
— Да за что? Не могли же мы его там оставить!  
Теперь пришел черед Анзель неопределенно пожимать плечами. С упрямым Рэихи ей сейчас хотелось спорить меньше всего.  
— Сдается мне, это было бы предпочтительнее.  
Она убедилась, что бортовой компьютер закончил вычислять курс, и перевела «Сафитар» в режим автопилота, глядя на экран внешнего обзора. Левее по борту переливалась алая туманность, которую на Акарсе называли Ободом Заша. Анзель быстро отстучала на сенсорной клавиатуре поправки к курсу — туманность отличалась аномально повышенным радиационным фоном даже по меркам открытого космоса. Когда она закончила и обернулась на Рэихи, то увидела, что он все еще хмурится.  
— Ой, да брось! — сказала она уже мягче. — Ты что, правда, думаешь, что нам дадут медали за то, что мы разворошили тот гадюшник?  
— На медаль я не рассчитываю, но простой прибавки к зарплате хватило бы, — буркнул Рэихи с иронией.

*****

Пару недель назад, после того как состояние окончательно нормализовалось и врачи перестали ждать неожиданностей, Кимми перевели в общую палату. Она была небольшой — всего на десять мест — светлой и изолированной, никаких тебе иллюминаторов, только выход в приемный покой. Это немного раздражало. Кимми чувствовал себя, как в коробке. Или тюрьме. Почти все время он лежал неподвижно, потому что, казалось, что из его тела вдруг высосали все силы. Иногда, когда он погружался в дрему, наступало состояние паники — становилось трудно дышать, тело отказывалось слушаться и, просыпаясь, он не мог вспомнить, где находится. Лишь когда к нему подходил кто-то из врачей или медсестер, Кимми вспоминал.  
Только в последние несколько дней он сам стал ощущать себя лучше и начал вертеться, на одном месте уже не сиделось.  
Из обрывочных разговоров персонала, доносившихся до него, он успел понять, что находится на исследовательском судне акарсианцев. Но как он на нем оказался, выяснить не удалось. Отчасти потому что общаться со своими спасителями или пленителями — кто их там знает — Кимми желанием не горел. Для начала он хотел вспомнить хотя бы свое собственное имя. Персонал обращался к нему по имени, которое ни о чем ему не говорило. Может, акарсианцы всех неизвестных называют так? Что-то вроде земного аналога Джона Доу...  
Приложив титанические усилия, Кимми сел, и посмотрел на медсестру, которая что-то набирала на стационарном планшете. Насколько он успел выяснить, ее звали Эла Н’гора. Из всех трех медсестер и двух докторов, что периодически дежурили возле него, она была самой малоинтересующейся им персоной, в то время как глаза остальных горели научным интересом. Под их взглядами Кимми чувствовал себя подопытным кроликом. Особенно его раздражала другая медсестра — Леони — которая, помимо того, что вводила препараты хуже, чем Кимми сам мог бы это сделать, так еще и практически без остановки болтала. Большинство информации Кимми от нее и узнал, не произнеся ни единого слова. А у третьей медсестры был такой жуткий ансарский акцент, что Кимми с большим удовольствием послушал бы скрежет пенопласта по стеклу. Когда наступала ее смена, он готов был поверить в Бога и начать ему молиться, лишь бы только заставить ее замолчать. У других была более терпимая речь. Они старались говорить с ним на испанском, видимо, рассудив, что ансарский пациент не понимает. Но Кимми понимал, в основном. Кажется, он учил его в академии, и прогресс уже в том, что он это вспомнил.  
Однако медсестры — это еще полбеды. Он согласился бы на их присутствие, лишь бы не встречаться с докторами, которые его курировали. Ладно, доктор Сола была еще ничего, по крайней мере, в отличие от второго она не докучала всякого рода занудными вопросами, ответы на которые Кимми может и знал, но совсем не помнил. А еще она была очень привлекательной и мило смущалась даже на самые жалкие попытки Кимми заигрывать с ней.  
В животе заурчало, и он вздохнул, собираясь с силами.  
— Эй, сестричка, ничего, что я тут с голоду помираю? — проворчал Кимми, едва узнав свой голос.  
Эла резко обернулась, удивленно глядя на него. У нее были глаза необычного зеленого цвета, Кимми видел такой только на головидео, изображавших растительность Земли.  
— Да, я умею говорить, — фыркнул он и с трудом подавил кашель. — Так что там насчет перекусить?  
Медсестра еще пару мгновений смотрела на него, словно забыла, что хотела сказать, потом осторожно приблизилась и проверила жизненные показатели.  
— Боюсь, вам придется дождаться завтрака, — сказала она, наконец. — А сейчас стоит поспать.  
— У меня время ночного перекуса, — не отступал Кимми. — Запиши к интересным фактам о землянах — мы любим жрать, когда приспичит.  
— Часы приема пищи закончились, — неуверенно ответила медсестра и вернулась взглядом к своему планшету, будто ища у того поддержки.  
— Часы приема? Ты серьезно? Может вы еще и трахаетесь по расписанию?  
Эла возмущенно уставилась на Кимми, в глазах ее сверкнула насмешка. Она уперла руки в бока и, после полуминутных гляделок, сдалась:  
— Я позову доктора, — сказала она и вышла из палаты.  
Кимми проводил ее взглядом, попутно отмечая, что эта медсестричка и глазом не моргнула на его хамство. В то время как другая акарсианка реагировала бы гораздо эмоциональней: смутилась бы и умчалась жаловаться шефу на домогательства или что-то в этом роде. Они в этом плане от землян разительно отличались: были предельно вежливыми, тактичными и... занудами.  
В любом случае, Кимми не намеревался ждать доктора, по крайней мере, сидя здесь. Если на этом проклятом корабле есть камбуз, он его отыщет, съест всю акарсианскую дрянь, которую посчитает съедобной и тогда можно будет и доктора подождать.  
Идти пришлось медленно и наугад. Исходя из логики, возле медотсека камбуз находился бы в последнюю очередь — здесь всегда должно быть много пространства, чтобы свободно пройти или пробежать для оказания медицинской помощи, а когда это возле столовки не было столпотворения?  
По дороге ему часто попадался персонал корабля, но Кимми даже не пытался спросить у них дорогу — как-то в голову не пришло. Его провожали удивленными заинтересованными взглядами, за спиной слышался шепот, но никто не пытался его остановить. Видимо, с безопасностью здесь не очень, подумал парень, а в академии чужаков даже на порог не пускали, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволить им разгуливать по территории. Спустя десяток дверей, один ярус и возмущенный возглас какой-то акарсианской дамочки, он нашел, что искал, благодаря чудесному запаху чего-то вредного и жареного.  
Прозрачные двери камбуза автоматически открылись, стоило ему приблизиться на полтора метра, и Кимми оказался в круглом зале с аккуратно расставленными столиками на три персоны. Внутри было пусто и тихо — видимо и, правда, все у них по расписанию — за исключением возни, доносившейся с кухни, куда Кимми и решил заглянуть.  
Здесь было довольно душно, шумели какие-то приборы на стенах и играла музыка, перебиваемая чьими-то подвываниями. Мотив был быстрым и смутно знакомым. Кимми сделал несколько шагов и увидел в конце помещения, пересеченного двумя длинными столами с кухонной утварью, стоящего к нему спиной акарсианца в майке и белых брюках свободного покроя. У него была кожа персикового цвета и темно-каштановые коротко стриженые волосы. Он, пританцовывая, напевал под нос ансарские слова песни, и раскатывал на столе тесто. Кроме него на кухне, кажется, никого не было.  
Кимми немного огляделся и обнаружил справа от себя холодильную камеру. Недолго думая он обчистил пару полок, схватив оттуда несколько контейнеров, и расставил на столе позади все еще отплясывающего акарсианца. Он выглядел довольно забавно, особенно когда не попадал в ноты своими завываниями. Исполнитель на записи пел очень быстро и акарсианец просто не успевал за ним повторять, отчего порой сбивался, и получалась полная неразбериха.  
Кимми успел сжевать нечто, напоминающее бутерброд, и запить какой-то ароматной жидкостью в пластиковой баночке, когда до него дошло, что песня, которая орала в невидимых динамиках — классика с его родной планеты.  
— Господи Иисусе, вы, извращенцы, сделали кавер на Элвиса? — возмутился он. — Да у нас за такое расстреливают по статье «вандализм».  
Когда акарсианец обернулся, на его лице отразилась масса эмоций, основной из которых было изумление.  
— Что, инопланетная обезьяна, никогда людей не видел? — мрачно усмехнулся Кимми, и на него обрушился возмущенный поток ансарских слов, значение которых он понимал через раз — видимо, какой-то диалект — и которые не означали ничего хорошего, судя по интонациям.  
В итоге акарсианец уперся руками в стол, за которым расположился Кимми, и выжидающе уставился на него. Тем временем музыка закончилась и на кухне воцарилась тишина за исключением напряженно гудящей вытяжки. Под взглядом мужчины Кимми неспешно дожевывал свой бутерброд, который по консистенции — да и по вкусу — напоминал целлофан.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец, спросил мужчина на хорошем испанском. — Ты — пациент доктора Солы, разве ты не должен быть в медотсеке?  
— Да я замучился там торчать, — фыркнул Кимми. — Я что, нахожусь под арестом и мне нельзя покидать палату?  
— Вроде нет, — неуверенно отозвался акарсианец, почесав лоб. — Но ты, кажется, болен, чтобы разгуливать...  
— Я заразен?  
— Нет. Ты пробыл в анабиозе дольше, чем должен был.  
— Насколько дольше? — Кимми приложился к баночке со сладким напитком, и акарсианец сложил руки на груди. — Чего?  
— Ты в курсе, что ты пьешь?  
— Неа, но мне нравится.  
— Кто бы сомневался. Но давай-ка я заберу это у тебя, — он довольно бесцеремонно вырвал из рук Кимми баночку и убрал обратно в холодильник — в самый дальний угол, как успел заметить парень. — Тебя что, в медотсеке не кормят?  
— Кормят какой-то дрянью. Да еще и по расписанию.  
— Правильно, иначе наши запасы закончатся до того, как мы вернемся домой.  
— Если вы вернетесь, — поправил Кимми и пояснил под непонимающим взглядом мужчины: — Червоточины. Серьезно? Надо быть самоубийцей, чтобы пользоваться ими.  
— Статистика говорит, что они наиболее безопасны, нежели гипер-двигатели, которые имеют свойство взрываться, ломаться, перегорать в процессе прыжка, расщепляя тем самым корабль вместе с экипажем.  
— Зато это быстрая и легкая смерть, — парировал Кимми. — Лучше, чем обнаружить свой корабль в глубоком космосе случайным патрулем с одним лишь прахом на борту и найти информацию на запасном сервере, что экипаж сожрал друг друга в течение пары месяцев, сойдя с ума от ужаса и отчаяния.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Гуарскую трагедию? Это был единственный случай.  
— Ага, остальные просто еще не нашли, — насмешливо фыркнул Кимми. — Дрейфуют себе где-нибудь, и доедают друг друга.  
Акарсианец убрал со стола, вытащенные Кимом контейнеры, оставив ему один с бутербродами, и вернулся к своему столу, где продолжал раскатывать тесто.  
— Тебя зовут Кимми, да?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Доктору ты назвал это имя. Разве не помнишь?  
— Когда это я такое сказал? Они с самого начала меня так называют.  
— Откуда-то же оно взялось.  
— Явно не от меня.  
— Неважно, все называют тебя именно так, — улыбнулся мужчина, оборачиваясь. — А мое имя Авари Дая. Я, как ты уже, наверное, догадался, повар на «Сафитаре».  
— И готовишь ты дерьмово, — добавил Кимми, ничуть не смущаясь, и отложил недоеденный бутерброд.  
— Ты еще не пробовал, как я готовлю!  
— А то, что я сейчас ем, это манна небесная, по-твоему?  
— Нет, это всего лишь синтезированная пища. У нас нет возможности питаться натуральными продуктами постоянно, потому что большинство из них быстро портятся, а выращивать их в полете просто некому, да и условия на «Сафитаре» не те. Вот на «Зиране» есть свои теплицы... Но попасть туда практически невозможно из-за высокой конкуренции.  
— Как познавательно.  
— Если подождешь немного, я угощу тебя пирогом по рецепту моего отца. Это невероятно вкусно.  
— Тоже синтезированным?  
— Мы не так давно в полете, чтобы некоторые натуральные продукты, прихваченные мной с Акарсы и практически контрабандой доставленные сюда, испортились. Так что иногда я балую друзей нормальной едой.  
— Мы вроде не друзья.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — подмигнул ему Авари.  
Пирог оказался действительно вкусным. И, что более важно, настоящим. Сдобное тесто напоминало по вкусу само себя, как и мясная начинка внутри. Никакого целлофана. Кимми не мог вспомнить, когда он вообще в последний раз ел что-то подобное и ел ли вообще. В голове крутилось множество разрозненных мыслей и образов-ассоциаций, самым ярким из которых был образ светловолосой девушки. Но кто она такая и что делает в его памяти, он понятия не имел.  
— О, на ловца и зверь бежит, — Авари махнул рукой, заглянувшему на кухню акарсианцу. — Учуял запах настоящей еды?  
Кимми обернулся и скривил физиономию — в дверях кухни стоял один из докторов, которые бегали все это время вокруг него и которые были все на одно лицо. Впрочем, судя по виду акарсианца, он тоже был не слишком доволен ситуацией.  
Рэихи с облегчением вздохнул, когда увидел, что пациент в порядке.  
— Вы не должны так сбегать из палаты, — сказал он, присаживаясь напротив жующего пирог парня. — Это опасно.  
— Опасно — торчать в вашем медотсеке, — с набитым ртом ответил Кимми. — Я спасал свою жизнь от мучительной голодной смерти. И, как видишь, преуспел.  
Рэихи покосился на повара.  
— А я говорил, что вам надо разнообразить больничное меню, — пожал плечами Дая.  
— Послушайте, — он снова поглядел на Кимми, — вы не понимаете, в каком состоянии были. Не сочтите за оскорбление, но если бы вас нашел ваш собственный — я имею в виду, земной — корабль, вы вряд ли выжили бы. Даже сейчас ваше выздоровление не завершено.  
— Я себя прекрасно чувствую, док, — повар пододвинул Кимми еще один кусок пирога, за который тот сразу же принялся. — По крайней мере, лучше, чем когда ложился в криокапсулу.  
Авари тем временем отрезал по куску пирога себе и врачу.  
— Рад, что это так, — серьезно отозвался Рэихи, — и, тем не менее, вам положен отдых.  
— Не будь занудой, — Авари толкнул его локтем в бок. — Представь, как он проголодался за то время, пока был в анабиозе.  
Рэихи сварливо отмахнулся.  
— И сколько же я спал? — поинтересовался Кимми.  
Он уже не первый раз задавался вопросом, как оказался на акарсианском корабле. Насколько он помнил, его шаттл летел совсем в другое место. Или за время, которое он провел в полете, что-то изменилось? Сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа.  
Лицо врача же осталось невозмутимым, однако он сильно колебался, размышляя над ответом.  
— Скажем так — дольше, чем позволяло ваше здоровье.  
— С моим здоровьем все прекрасно, док, я прошел медкомиссию при поступлении в Академию, — с важным видом доложил Кимми. — Так сколько я пролежал там?  
— Почти полтора века, — пробормотал Рэихи в надежде, что Кимми его не расслышит.  
Но судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Кимми, он все прекрасно услышал.  
— Я проболтался в открытом космосе полтора… века? Как это? — Внутри у Кимми все обдало ледяным ужасом, слишком быстро сменившимся на апатию и смирение. — А остальные? Со мной на борту должны были быть еще двое. Что с ними?  
Акарсианец на мгновение прикрыл глаза. И Кимми это напрягло еще больше. От него явно скрывали важную информацию.  
— Вы были не один, — вздохнул, наконец, Рэихи, — а вместе с целой станцией. Судя по бортовому журналу, челнок с капсулой благополучно состыковался с «Авалоном». А дальше — тишина. Когда мы нашли станцию, она дрейфовала у истока Рукава Персея. Персонал и ваши коллеги, к сожалению, погибли.  
— Из двадцати тысяч человек экипажа выжил я один? — весело хмыкнул Кимми, дожевывая очередной кусок пирога. — Нихрена себе! Мне срочно надо в Вегас! Подбросите до Земли-матушки?  
Авари и Рэихи в очередной раз переглянулись. Повар опустил глаза и принялся наводить порядок на столе.  
— Боюсь, наш курс изменить невозможно, — слабо улыбнулся врач. — Мы возвращаемся на Акарсу.  
— О нет, только не на планету зануд, — взмолился Кимми, воздев руки к потолку. — Я сойду на ближайшем пункте дозаправки, где есть посольство землян. Спасибо за навязчивую заботу и за пирог — я таких никогда не ел, и готов признать, что ты готовишь вполне сносно, мой инопланетный друг.  
Кимми встал из-за стола, вытащил из холодильника бутерброд и, отсалютировав им акарсианцам, отправился обратно в палату, по дороге судорожно размышляя о выведанной информации. Итак, он провел в космосе гораздо дольше семи лет. Это не страшно — на «Авалон» он, кажется, не торопился — главное, что жив остался. И это объясняло провалы в памяти и постоянный голод. Организм, наверное, чуть с ума не сошел, проведя столько времени в анабиозе, нужно срочно запастись слоем жира, вдруг опять припрет.  
У лифта его догнал взлохмаченный Рэихи. Глядя, как Кимми обреченно закатил глаза, он улыбнулся.  
— Я попросил его добавить вам два дополнительных приема пищи, раз уж больничная еда вам так не нравится. Но, прошу вас, не сбегайте снова. По крайней мере, без моего ведома.  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, я скажу «спасибо», но я не скажу. И торчать в палате безвылазно тоже не буду.

Свою «угрозу» Кимми сдержал. Общество медиков его начинало раздражать, поэтому, чтобы не тратить время на ругань, он просто игнорировал их — в основном медсестер — и сбегал из палаты, как только те заканчивали втыкать в него шприцы и всякие трубки. Доктор Сола особенно этому не противилась, ее Кимми, кажется, не очень-то интересовал, а вот Рэихи первое время ни на шаг не отходил. В основном Кимми пытался разбавить его общество обществом Авари. Повар оказался наполовину человеком, так что Кимми не удивился, что нашел с ним общий язык быстрее, чем с кем-либо еще, хотя и не отрицал, что это выглядит как-то расистски. Он торчал в камбузе практически все время, невзирая на снующих вокруг других поваров, недовольных, но слишком тактичных, чтобы выставить наглого землянина вон. Их намеки тот упорно пропускал мимо ушей. Кимми подозревал, что все это не без вмешательства Рэихи ему сходило с рук, поэтому было интересно, как далеко еще он сможет зайти, прежде чем акарсианцу влетит от руководства.  
Через неделю докучать на кухне Кимми наскучило, поэтому он нацелился на библиотечный архив, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время. Правда, разрешение на доступ пришлось просить у Рэихи, но Кимми справился с этим с деловым хладнокровием.  
Первое, что его поразило, это дата, указанная внизу сенсорной панели. Акарсианцы, конечно, вели свое летоисчисление, однако еще во времена Первого контакта были установлены звездные даты, призванные синхронизировать время на разных планетах, дабы составить единое передвижение пассажирских и торговых кораблей. Так что, приняв во внимание увиденное число и подсчитав в уме, Кимми выяснил, что его не обманули — действительно, с тех пор как он отправился на «Авалон» прошло никак не меньше ста двадцати семи лет. До этого момента он, видимо, не до конца осознавал свое положение, теперь же ужас вновь вернулся, поселившись где-то в желудке.  
— Сто с лишним лет торчать в анабиозе! Да я же все пропустил... слишком много всего!  
— Повторите, пожалуйста, ваш запрос, — попросил архивный компьютер механическим голосом, думая, что обращаются к нему.  
Теперь Кимми стало понятно, почему большинство акарсианского оборудования, которое он успел увидеть на корабле, казалось ему таким необычным. Он, конечно, делал скидку на то, что внеземные технологии разительно отличаются от земных, но принцип их работы заставляли изучать в военной академии. Кимми хорошо это помнил. Так же, как помнил и то, что учился на инженера по обслуживанию военных космических кораблей.  
Значит, военный.  
— Это уже что-то, — пробормотал Кимми себе под нос. — Компьютер, предоставь имеющуюся информацию о станции «Авалон».  
На экране замелькало множество статей, заголовки которых были похожи друг на друга: «Трагедия», «Ужасная трагедия», «Чудовищная халатность», «Кто в ответе?», «Захватчики уже близко!» и тому подобное. Официальная же версия гласила, что произошел какой-то сбой в системе жизнеобеспечения станции. Кимми пробежался взглядом по статьям, и обнаружил, что все они сходились в одном — станция перестала функционировать в тот день, когда на нее прибыл последний «Кронос».  
— А кто летел на последнем шаттле? — скептически хмыкнул Кимми, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди. — Ваш покорный слуга.  
В ответ на его вопрос компьютер тут же выдал красную табличку с надписью «Информация отсутствует». Но Кимми и так помнил имена тех, кто летел там: лейтенант Джеймс Эшби, лейтенант Люк Гриффитс и лейтенант Кимберли Вест. Но как на месте кого-то из них оказался он сам, парень понятия не имел. Уж явно не заменил в последний момент по приказу руководящих проектом.  
Он снова принялся на этот раз более тщательно изучать статьи в поисках упоминания своего вмешательства, но ничего не нашел. Значит, эта информация не для общего пользования. И отсюда до человеческих архивов, хранящих это дело, ему не добраться. Самой забавной оказалась статья с заголовком «Инопланетная провокация», где автор обвинял акарсианцев, цахранцев и хангабийцев чуть ли не во всех грехах человечества, начиная с «Ошибки Беранже». Да уж, пусть лучше они, чем он.  
Следующий час Кимми посвятил изучению событий случившихся за последние сто лет. Особенно его интересовал родной мир. И как оказалось, трагедия на «Авалоне» была не последней в судьбе землян. Семьдесят лет у них ушло на то, чтобы переконструировать прыжковые двигатели, оборудовать ими искусственные колонии, не повторив при этом «Ошибки Беранже» и сбежать с родной планеты, оставив ее на растерзание природным и техногенным катастрофам.  
Люди с четырех колоний-станций — «Голландец», «Арго», «Зеф» и «Амфион» — заняли найденную недавно планету под названием Нерея, при этом в правительстве произошел переворот и смена власти. Людям с «Ковчега» — пятой колонии — это не понравилось и они отсоединились от нерейцев, заняв совершенно новую и не изученную планету Меран 14 или, как называли ее местные — Тануана.  
Земля тем временем пришла в запустение. На ней осталось всего процентов двадцать населения. Там отгремело несколько территориальных войн, изменился климат... Туда начал стекаться космический сброд, бегущий от правосудия или чего похуже, а сами земляне за последние лет пятьдесят объединились и создали синдикаты, которые специализировались на создании оружия.  
— Должно быть, у них там весело, — усмехнулся Кимми и выключил компьютер, решив, что на сегодня информации ему хватит.  
Внезапно он обнаружил, что не так уж и злится на акарсианцев за утаивание столь важной информации. После драки кулаками не машут. К тому же они спасли ему жизнь. А еще он в чертовом будущем! Кто бы мог подумать? С прошлой жизнью его ничего не связывает. Он совершенно новый человек, один из выживших в страшной катастрофе... которую, кажется, сам и устроил.  
Нет, слишком мал шанс выживания. Он же не мог знать, что его подберут акарсианцы спустя сто лет. Разве что он террорист-смертник. Или может, что-то пошло не так? А может, это вовсе и не Кимми сделал? Ведь его так и не разморозили по прилету — не успели.  
В голове билась какая-то догадка, но Кимми никак не мог вытащить ее из глубин памяти.  
Погруженный в раздумья, он не заметил, как оказался в оживленном коридоре на первой палубе корабля.  
— О! Капитанский мостик. Здесь я еще не был. 

*******

— … А потом она говорит мне, что переехала в мою квартиру! Отец сам отдал ей ключи! Может, спроси она меня заранее, я была бы не против, но там же настоящий хаос! Я не успела убрать ни записи, ни чипы с подготовительными курсами, ни даже пароль поставить на домашний компьютер. А эта мелкая паршивка наверняка притащит туда своего дружка. Светлая Анва, младшие сестры — это настоящее стихийное бедствие! Вернусь — голову ей оторву.  
Рэихи, который во время этой тирады старался не улыбнуться, все же не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Тебе-то смешно, — фыркнула Анзель, подперев щеку кулаком, — младше тебя в семье никого нет, но поверь на слово, были бы — ты бы замучился.  
— Если б у меня была младшая сестра, мать бы от нас точно с ума сошла. Но я бы научил ее швыряться красным ринсом с двадцатого этажа, — Рэихи победоносно сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла первого помощника.  
— Кого научил бы, мать? Так и представляю почтенную сайтрэ Гранзис, кидающуюся ягодой в прохожих.  
Рэихи отмахнулся. Сестренка Анзель бесила его подругу сколько он себя помнил. Но он ей даже немного завидовал — та хоть и ворчала на девчонку, все же по мере возможностей помогала ей и поддерживала. Если бы старший брат Рэихи нашел время хоть раз позвонить ему во время полета, он убедил бы отца сделать этот день национальным праздником.  
— Капитан, — окликнул Анзель темноволосый пилот, снимая наушники. — Лейтенант Пэйто докладывает, что дальнейший курс готов. По его расчетам, до следующей червоточины три часа лету, он выведет нас на безопасную орбиту Ри-Шу.  
— Пусть перешлет мне подробности, — немного нахмурилась Анзель. — Спасибо, Хайми.  
Некоторое время на мостике стояла тишина, прерываемая только попискиванием капитанской приборной панели.  
— Я постоянно сбиваюсь со счета, сколько раз ты была на Цахране? — почесав висок, спросил Рэихи.  
— Четыре, — отозвалась капитан, просматривая расчеты навигатора. — Первый раз — еще с отцом, помнишь, мы улетали с дипломатическим договором на Маиран? А четвертый — сразу после того, как мне дали капитана. Ты в это время еще сопли лечил своим землянам, — несмотря на небрежный тон, Рэихи заметил в ее глазах проблески веселья.  
— У нас же для них холодно, — попытался возразить он, — вот и простужаются по три раза в год. Когда мы еще ходим купаться на Ларней, они уже по уши в шарфах.  
— Бедняжки, — ухмыльнулась Анзель, закрывая окно с сообщением навигатора Пэйто, и набрала код на панели. — Арджес, как освободитесь, пройдите на мостик.  
Отвернувшись, наконец, от рабочего места, он озабоченно посмотрела на Рэихи.  
— А тебе кто-нибудь из дома звонил? — понизив голос, спросила Анзель.  
— Сестра с матерью, — вяло ответил тот.  
Анзель недовольно хмыкнула.  
— Могли бы и почаще, — проворчала она, — ты же не в Шиа-Тара на выходные укатил.  
— Отцу и Ниши некогда, — пожал плечами Рэихи. — Да и смысл им трезвонить каждый день? Только энергию транжирить.  
Вздохнув, Анзель улыбнулась и снова повернулась к приборной панели.  
— Ладно, иди работай. А то и так уже слухи ползут, что я тебе отгулы выдаю пачками за сомнительные услуги.  
Не скрытые гарнитурой уши пилота стремительно покраснели. Рэихи поднялся и направился к двери, но та распахнулась раньше, впуская на мостик первого помощника. Арджес вытолкнул вперед себя возмущенного Кимми.  
— Капитан, я выловил этого... индивида, когда он ошивался в коридоре перед мостиком и ругался с дверью.  
Белые брови Анзель поползли вверх.  
— Светлая Анва, Кимми, ну чего вам в лазарете не сидится? — не выдержал Рэихи.  
— Какой идиот ставит на двери капитанского мостика авторизацию? — фыркнул Кимми. — Если что случится, то помощь к вам не дойдет!  
— Вероятно, тот, кто не хочет, чтобы в стратегически важном для корабля месте, находились те, кому там быть не положено, — криво усмехнулась Анзель. — Сайтрэ Гранзис, заберите отсюда свою говорящую мартышку, пока я не отправила его в изолятор.  
Кимми придирчиво осмотрел капитанский мостик, нарочито игнорируя женщину, и, скривившись как от головной боли, остановился взглядом на Реихи.  
— Сайтрэ... как вас там? Что это у меня так тихо жужжит в ухе? М-м-м? Вы слышите такое "б-з-з-з"?..  
— Должно быть, что-то на слуховой нерв давит, — проворчал Рэихи, указав на выход. — Пойдемте, надо проверить, как бы не опухоль.  
— Но я уже замучился торчать в вашем сраном лазарете! — возмутился Кимми, подталкиваемый на выход. — В конце концов, лучше действительно засадите меня в изолятор, так хоть будет очевиден мой статус пленника.  
Дождавшись, пока дверь на мостик закроется за ними, Рэихи ответил ему таким же возмущенным взглядом.  
— Послушайте, я давно бы выписал вас из стационара и выделил отдельную каюту, но лишних здесь просто нет. Можете хоть сегодня поселиться в моей, если это хоть как-то вас успокоит и заставит вести себя адекватно!  
Кимми хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Думаю, я так и сделаю, — сказал он. — Не дело это — квалифицированному инженеру, в которого правительство вбухало кучу денег, мозолить глаза медицинскому персоналу. Буду мозолить глаза только тебе.  
Рэихи, не восприняв угрозу всерьез, удивленно уставился на него, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте.  
— Вы вспомнили свою специализацию? Вы помните, что случилось до погружения в криостаз?  
— Я помню... Вернее, припоминаю. Кусками, никакой общей картины. Скорее всего то, что случилось за несколько часов до отлета. Или дней… — Кимми резко остановился и завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, в какой части корабля находится. — Я есть хочу, — заявил он и добавил: — Когда мы окажемся возле ближайшего посольства землян, я подам на вас жалобу по статье… э-э-э… проклятье! А сто лет назад я наизусть помнил кодекс. Проклятье! — повторил он и вдруг зло треснул кулаком по стене коридора. — А потом засужу всю планету за халатное отношение к жизням экипажа… Катастрофа века, вашу мать. А спасателей посылать не пробовали?..  
— Насколько я знаю, они посылали, — сдержанно отозвался Рэихи, направляясь вместе с Кимми в сторону камбуза, — но вокруг станции была мертвая зона. А после всех попыток, сворачивания исследовательской программы и траурных мероприятий, стали более насущными другие проблемы.  
Рэихи задумчиво нахмурился. Если пациент начал вспоминать отдельные фрагменты, шанс, что память вернется полностью, увеличился, и они, наконец, смогут узнать, что случилось с несчастной станцией. Нужно только найти способ, которым можно подстегнуть процесс. Но перед этим еще убедить Кимми позволить это сделать.  
— И почему я не удивлен? — проворчал тем временем Кимми. — Уверен, это все Гиллард. Ему прям не терпелось свернуть проект. Растрата бюджета, деньги на ветер… Еще бы! Совет колоний в обход ему прибыль делил, а все почему? Потому что вкладываться изначально не захотел. И кто в этом виноват? Финансиста его на кол. Надо поискать информацию о его потомках. Надеюсь, у них все в полной жопе.  
— Гиллард? — усмехнулся Рэихи, выходя из задумчивости и покосившись на парня желтыми глазами. — Боюсь, тут ваш прогноз не верен. Диана Гиллард — правнучка наместника — одна из семи правителей нерейской колонии.  
Кимми заскрежетал зубами.  
— Ну и где в этом мире сраная справедливость?  
Они зашли в камбуз и Кимми с ходу плюхнулся за один из длинных столов на кухне, где Авари как раз заканчивал наводить порядок после своей смены. Рэихи медленно опустился на соседний стул, не отпуская мысли об амнезии Кимми. По всей видимости, придется как следует поработать с его личностью. Но и медикаментозное вмешательство не помешает.  
— Двойную текилу, — сказал Кимми, подпирая голову рукой.  
— Могу предложить чай, — Авари закинул полотенце на плечо и уперся обоими руками в стол.  
— Двойной.  
— Обойдешься.  
Он поставил перед Кимми кружку с дымящимся напитком, и тот заткнулся на несколько минут.  
— Как жизнь? — спросил Авари у Рэихи.  
Тот исподлобья поглядел на него, почувствовав себя загнанным.  
— Как может быть жизнь врача-ксенобиолога, который возвращается из миссии без образцов, но зато с неуправляемым пациентом?  
— Выпей и ты чаю.  
— У меня от вашего чая изжога.  
— Боже милостивый! — воскликнул Авари, хотя у обоих гостей сложилось впечатление, что он хотел сказать совершенно иное. — Что с вами обоими? Обычно ты прибегаешь сюда радостный, а ты с кислой миной ноешь, чтоб он вернулся в палату. Кто обидел моих разнорасовых друзей?  
Те угрюмо покосились друг на друга.  
— У меня депрессия, вызванная замкнутым пространством, — промямлил Кимми. — А этот под каблуком у бабы и, вероятно, поэтому у него тоже депрессия.  
— Она капитан, быть у нее «под каблуком» — обязанность всего экипажа, — фыркнул Рэихи, — а в депрессию меня вгоняете вы.  
— Ой, это чем же? — скривился Кимми. — Тем, что не сижу, как примерный щенок, на привязи и не делаю кульбиты в воздухе по щелчку?  
— От вас этого никто и не требует! Всего-то не сбегать без предупреждения и не хамить экипажу.  
— Авари, глянь, он сейчас разревется — землянин меня не слушается, землянин грубит, землянин такой плохой...  
— Перестаньте, — покачал головой тот. — Оба.  
Рэихи устало потер глаза. Даже неделя дежурства в педиатрическом отделении клиники для землян не отнимала у него столько сил, сколько день общения с этим парнем. Не то что бы он действительно считал людей плохими, но в отличие от анвашаев им поголовно недоставало дисциплинированности. Именно в этом — а не в халатности и уж тем более не в финансировании — был источник их проблем. Повар тем временем поставил перед ним чашку с наларским чаем, и Рэихи почувствовал, как аромат заваренных листьев поднимает ему настроение. Он решил сменить тему.  
— Как думаешь, — спросил он Авари, — может, стоило продолжить поиски? Я не хочу критиковать Анзель, но, по-моему, мы слишком быстро свернулись. Световой год — это мало для миссии такого масштаба, а ведь зонд не мог ошибиться.  
— Ну не знаю, лично мне хватило. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к таким экспедициям, Рэй. У меня дома бизнес простаивает, а я тут лепешки пеку. Хочешь долгие полеты — подай прошение о переводе на «Зиран», когда он вернется лет через семь.  
— Они хоть что-то находят! А когда «Сафитар» последний раз возвращался с хорошими новостями и уже тем более с грузом? Лет десять назад, — Рэихи вздохнул. — Будет обидно, если его программу сочтут нерентабельной.  
— Один груз мы все-таки везем, — улыбнулся Авари, кивая в сторону хмурого Кимми.  
Рэихи смерил того оценивающим взглядом.  
— О да. Исследовательские лаборатории у меня этот образец с руками оторвут.  
— А потом приплатят, чтобы ты забрал его обратно, — рассмеялся Авари, хлопая рукой по столу.  
— Надо будет выждать с пару октав, а потом цену заломить. Глядишь, и работать уже не понадобится, — Рэихи отпил горячего багрового чаю.  
Впрочем, как знать, если он сможет добиться восстановления его памяти о трагедии, этот парень и вправду может стать очень востребованным. Кимми вдруг отодвинул от себя почти полную кружку чая, крутанулся на стуле и вышел из-за стола.  
— Эй, куда собрался? — Авари обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Мы же шутим.  
— Без меня, — махнул на них рукой Кимми и выскочил из кухни.  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — прокомментировал Рэихи, глядя ему вслед.

Вечером, когда Рэихи, лежа в кровати, читал в приглушенном свете встроенного в стену ночника отчеты ксенобиологов из предыдущей экспедиции «Зирана» — тем ребятам повезло больше, они наткнулись на луну, окруженную метановой атмосферой — дверь каюты отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Кимми. Рэихи удивленно приподнялся, откладывая планшет, но Кимми уже прошел внутрь, неторопливо стягивая на ходу больничную рубашку.  
— Что вы..?  
— Хм. Я думал, что тебе как «другу» капитана полагается более просторная каюта, — Кимми бесцеремонно завалился на кровать рядом с Рэихи и заложил руки за голову. Через мгновение он изумленно округлил глаза. — Нет, ну натуральное издевательство! Койки в вашем медотсеке раза в два жестче. Поверить не могу, что я там столько времени провалялся.  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул и досчитал до десяти, но менее злобным его взгляд не стал.  
— Все каюты, кроме капитанской, одинаковые и жесткость кроватей тоже везде одинаковая, — его голос вдруг стал почти умоляющим. — Вам что, правда, так в медотсеке не понравилось?  
Кимми состроил несчастную физиономию.  
— Ты не представляешь как, — он блаженно прикрыл глаза, устраиваясь удобнее. — Кстати, надеюсь, ты не храпишь.  
Рэихи раздраженно отодвинулся, сполз из полусидячего положения ниже и сложил руки на груди.  
— Взаимно.  
— Если честно, я не помню, — усмехнулся Кимми.  
Рэихи внимательно поглядел на него и, решив, что хуже уже не будет, смягчился и поинтересовался:  
— А что вы помните, кроме того, что были инженером? Помните подготовку к полету?  
— Нет, — признался Кимми через некоторое время, голос его сделался глухим. — Будто ее и не было.  
— Совсем ничего? — с надеждой спросил Рэихи, снова подтянув к себе планшет и вызвав данные о состоянии пациента. — Хм. Тогда может расскажете что-нибудь о своей специализации, раз уж это единственное, что вы помните?  
— А ты любишь поболтать на ночь, я смотрю, — фыркнул Ким, но все же ответил. — Я не только это помню. У меня в голове полно обрывков воспоминаний об Академии, интернате, я помню каких-то людей, и мне кажется, что они были моими друзьями. Я помню своих учителей, особенно одного старикана в инвалидном кресле… Только не помню, что он преподавал.  
— А себя вы не помните до отлета?  
Кимми нахмурился и покачал головой. Казалось, каждая попытка вспомнить причиняет ему боль.  
— Я помню, что хорошо учился. И преподаватели хвалили.  
Рэихи несколько мгновений вводил данные в планшет, затем, поглядывая на Кимми, проговорил:  
— Честно говоря, меня беспокоит, что у вас кровяное давление в мозгу подскакивает, когда вы предпринимаете попытки добраться до воспоминаний. Думаю, стоит с завтрашнего дня отменить лекарственную терапию, память вернется сама. А как вы сами охарактеризуете эти воспоминания — они обрывочные или ассоциативные?  
— Обрывочно-ассоциативные, — пробормотал Кимми, недоверчиво следя за манипуляциями Рэихи. — Оставь уже свою игрушку, — он потянулся за планшетом и выхватил его из рук врача прежде, чем тот успел убрать его подальше.  
Рэихи возмущенно вздохнул, схватил его за запястье и, не без усилий вытянув компьютер из цепкой хватки, осторожно сохранил всю информацию, отключил и отложил на низенькую минималистичную тумбочку.  
— Ну? — Рэихи взмахнул руками. — Довольны? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вам не особенно нравится, когда вас окружают с расспросами и процедурами. Но при этом вы настойчиво привлекаете к себе внимание, когда другие заняты, — он вдруг ехидно улыбнулся. — Это я утром тоже внесу в историю болезни, когда повод за ночь придумаю.  
— Эй, это вообще-то ты полез ко мне с вопросами, — вяло возмутился Кимми.  
— Задавать подобные вопросы — часть моей работы с пациентом.  
Рэихи хотелось спать, но он постарался отодвинуть мысль вышвырнуть наглого землянина из каюты в дальний угол сознания. Представив, что в комнате больше никого нет, он обреченно откинул голову на подушку. В этот же момент Кимми перекатился на бок, практически вплотную приблизившись к Рэихи, и смерил его хитрым прищуром.  
— А что-нибудь поинтереснее входит в твои рабочие обязанности, док?  
Рэихи приподнял бровь, неприязненно покосившись на разделяющие их сантиметры.  
— Например? — отозвался он, глядя Кимми в глаза. — Лекции по этике личного пространства в вашем понимании вряд ли будут интересной вещью.  
Тот тоже смотрел на него пристально, изучая. Взгляд Кимми то и дело падал на губы Рэихи, а затем поднимался чуть выше, по линии «звездной дорожки» к виску, либо опускался по ней же на шею и ключицы.  
— Например, рассказать мне об этих твоих «родинках», — Кимми протянул руку, но прикоснуться почему-то не решился. — А еще лучше — показать…  
Если Рэихи и смутился, то виду не подал, только немигающий взгляд желтых глаз скользнул вниз, на руку Кимми.  
— «Дорожки» обычно показывают только самым близким, — иронично сказал он, но тон его голоса остался строгим. — И близким в данном случае, не значит тем, кто подполз вплотную.  
— Из правил бывают исключения, — резонно заметил Кимми.  
— Вы вообще в курсе культуры прикосновений анвашаев? — спросил вдруг Рэихи, отводя руку Кимми в сторону тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Даже если и в курсе, то я не помню об этом, — открыто улыбнулся Кимми, кажется, впервые за все время пребывания на «Сафитаре». — Просветите, доктор.  
— Ансарский язык вы вспомнили, — усмехнулся тот, но пояснил, — прикосновение к «звездным дорожкам» руками считается грубым и вызывающим. Их можно касаться только той же частью тела, на которой они находятся. Именно поэтому видеть их может исключительно самый близкий анвашаи.  
— То есть иными словами, лапать меня тебе можно, а если я протяну руку, ты мне ее выкрутишь, — фыркнул Кимми. — Неплохо устроились. А как вы в таком случае врачей посещаете? Гинекологов там… — он нахмурился. — У вас ведь есть гинекологи?  
— Исключения, — напомнил ему Рэихи, выдавив вежливую улыбку. — Да и потом, «дорожки» редко бывают в местах скопления лимфоузлов.  
Кимми вздохнул и улегся на живот, запуская руки под подушку.  
— Что ж, не сочти за домогательство, док, если я во сне случайно коснусь того, чего не следует, тем, чем не следует, — усмехнулся он, устраиваясь удобнее. — Боже, надеюсь, я не проснусь связанным по рукам и ногам…  
Рэихи поджал губы, стараясь подавить возмущение, вытянул из выдвижного ящика под кроватью запасное одеяло и с подчеркнутым раздражением накрылся им по самый нос. 

**Акарса, 9755**

 

Аши клонилась к закату, подсвечивая своими лучами колоссальные небоскребы Нэй-Нара, отчего с верхних этажей казалось, будто улицы затапливает расплавленное золото. Редкие облака над долиной далеко внизу сияли оранжевым и розовым цветом. Погода в кои-то веки стояла почти безветренная и облачка вяло дрейфовали в воздушных потоках между склонами двух гор.  
Шави, высокую округлую фигуру которой из глубины комнаты практически не было видно из-за лучей заходящего светила, закрыла кремовые жалюзи, потирая рукой уставшие глаза. Постояв немного в одной позе, она ушла в ванную. Впрочем, через несколько минут ее заставил вылететь оттуда раздавшийся по видеофону звонок.  
Оставляя за собой мокрый след и раздраженно кутаясь в полотенце, Шави присела перед небольшим экраном, на котором высвечивалось имя брата, и нажала кнопку приема.  
– Привет, ты за… – Ниширу осекся, заметив сконфуженное лицо младшей сестры, которое обрамляли ее мокрые белые волосы, и усмехнулся. – Прости, что отвлек. Есть дело.  
– Какое? – несмотря на недовольный вид, голос у Шави был заинтересованный.  
Ниширу покусал нижнюю губу.  
– Отец не сказал. Вызвал пару минут назад и велел приехать. И тебя прихватить. Так что собирайся, я заеду за тобой, – он скосил взгляд в сторону, где, по всей видимости, находились часы, – минут через двадцать.  
– Договорились, – улыбнулась Шави.  
Ниширу отключился, а она вернулась в ванную – довольствоваться оставшимися драгоценными секундами водного душа. Почти все время до приезда Ниширу, Шави сушила, а затем заплетала свои длинные волосы, периодически поглядывая на часы. Когда от отпущенных двадцати минут осталось пять, она быстро оделась и, заперев дверь, спустилась на скоростном лифте со сто семидесятого этажа на минус второй. Миновав несколько переходов, Шави вышла к туннелю личного транспорта, и как раз вовремя – стоило ей ступить на тротуар, рядом припарковалось небольшое авто на антигравитационной подушке.  
Шави с улыбкой вскочила на пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем.  
– Давно не виделись, Ниш, – она чмокнула брата в щеку, и тот, закрыв двери, тронулся с места.  
– Как тебе в Месс’Авине? Понравилось? – поинтересовался Ниширу, уверенно и осторожно ведя авто по туннелю. – А то я ведь тебя так и не видел с тех пор, как ты оттуда вернулась.  
Шави иронично хмыкнула.  
– Это мой первый отпуск за последние два года, мне понравилось бы даже на Ахорне без скафандра. Но там действительно было здорово, особенно на пляжах, – она прикрыла глаза, вспоминая влажный тяжелый песок, далекие крики прибрежных птиц и теплый ветер, гнавший с моря запах воды и соли. – А как Ферин и Нейши поживают?  
Старший брат усмехнулся.  
– Ней с боем вырвал у матери каникулы на Дестране. Только в прошлую октаву проводили его с Орбитальных гаваней к бабуле на скоростном курьерском. А Ферин… – ухмылка Ниширу превратилась в нежную полуулыбку, – сменила окрас.  
Шави от неожиданности подскочила на сиденье и повернулась к брату.  
– О! – восторженно глядя на него, воскликнула она. – Светлая Анва, это же потрясающе! И давно?  
– Две октавы назад, – с долей самодовольства отозвался тот. – Если хочешь, приезжай завтра, Ферин будет дома. Повидаешься с ней, она по тебе тоже соскучилась.  
– Конечно, хочу! А мама с папой уже знают?  
– Нет пока, – покачал головой Ниширу, и Шави заметила, что он направил авто в туннель, ведущий к междугородним трассам.  
Радость от новости о будущем племяннике медленно угасала, погребенная под мыслями о неком деле, под предлогом которого отец вызвал их. Задумчиво глядя на дорогу перед собой, Шави решилась спросить:  
– Куда мы все-таки едем?  
Ниширу некоторое время молчал.  
– Отец просил приехать в дом Тергвана, – сказал он, наконец, выруливая в более просторный туннель, ведущий вниз, в долину Тисс-Ларней, – видимо, обсуждал что-то с Эзарисом.  
– Зачем ему? Вы ведь еще год назад решили, что на предстоящий Фаратри ты сменишь его на посту Председателя. Мне казалось, все дела Хайресис теперь ведешь ты.  
Брат покосился на нее и вздохнул.  
– Не все. Есть у меня кое-какие догадки. В Большом круге за последние три сезона двое попались на взятках. Еще один отмывал деньги для синдикатов с Земли. Четвертый оказывал давление на пенварсский областной суд, чтобы добиться снятия обвинений с преступника. Насколько я могу судить, Малый круг отреагировал на все случаи удивительно спокойно, и отца это насторожило. Возможно, Эзарис раскопал на кого-то новый компромат.  
Шави, задумчиво хмурясь, глядела на светло-серое дорожное покрытие, на котором мелькала цветовая разметка. Десятки подобных преступлений происходят на Нерее и Тануане ежегодно и их виновники даже не попадают под уголовную статью, но Акарса – другое дело. Сложная многоуровневая система власти и контроля над ее доходами и расходами, а так же особая культура иерархических взаимоотношений практически исключала подобные случаи. Ответственность и власть шли на их планете рука об руку.  
До того, как их далекий предок объединил разрозненные государства Акарсы, в отдельно взятых правительствах еще царил подобный кавардак, и первый Гранзис приложил все усилия, чтобы искоренить должностной эгоизм ради эффективного развития. Но, видимо, память о временах, когда анвашаев нельзя было назвать по-настоящему цивилизованной расой, периодически давала о себе знать в отдельно взятых личностях. А вот зачем Председателю Малого круга для улаживания этой проблемы понадобились оба ребенка сразу — другой вопрос.  
Ниширу тем временем спустился в долину, обогнул озеро по туннелю с прозрачными стенами, через которые виднелась бирюзовая толща воды с колышущимися в ней темными водорослями, и направил машину вверх. Выезды из туннелей в подземных дорогах Акарсы всегда делались поэтапными, чтобы чувствительные глаза анвашаев имели возможность привыкнуть к наружному освещению, каким бы оно ни было. Миновав слабо, на манер заходящей звезды, подсвеченную световыми панелями внешнюю часть туннеля, они выехали на поверхность. Вдалеке справа виднелся стремительно приближающийся дом, больше напоминающий военную базу.  
Ниширу притормозил у пропускного пункта. Роботизированная система считала их биометрические данные, подняла ворота, и он припарковался на стоянке во дворе, где их встретила охрана.  
– Параноик, – беззлобно проворчал Ниширу, позволяя охраннику с портативным сканером Дома Тергвана себя обыскать.  
Шави усмехнулась, мысленно соглашаясь. С тех пор, как их общий друг Эзарис занял пост главы Дома, подобные обыски стали обязательным ритуалом всех походов к нему в гости. Исключений он не делал ни для кого, даже для собственной матушки. Впрочем, только она этому и возмущалась, особенно после того, как один наиболее рьяный охранник распотрошил принесенные ею для сына слоеные конвертики с мясной начинкой.  
Наконец, брата и сестру пропустили в дом. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться по широкой лестнице наверх, они привычно спустились по неприметной винтовой лесенке из темного железа на два этажа вниз. Терпеливо дождавшись, когда медленно открывающийся герметичный затвор пропустит их, Шави и Ниширу спустились ниже. Там их встретила охрана другого сорта – на смену вызывающего вида качкам с поверхности пришли двое, выглядящие куда более угрожающе благодаря не напускному спокойствию и грации дикого зверя, с которой они совершали даже самые незначительные движения. Они без лишних слов расступились перед Гранзисами и пропустили в помещение за еще одной толстой дверью, и по отсутствию досмотра Шави поняла, что сканеры этой охране не нужны – ими парням служат собственные глаза.  
Когда дверь с легким шипением встала на место, брат и сестра кивками поприветствовали сидящего за круглым столом мужчину и только тогда позволили себе немного расслабиться.  
– Спасибо за оперативность, – негромко сказал Ашвир Гранзис, махнув детям садиться.  
Молодой темноволосый анвашаи рядом с ним приподнялся из-за стола, приветственно кивнув новоприбывшим.  
– Шави-Хафеш, – улыбнулся он, – ты определенно засиделась дома без дела.  
– Я была в отпуске, – буркнула Шави, но усмехнулась. – Почему все думают, что я ничего не делала?..  
Отец прервал собиравшегося что-то добавить Эзариса на полуслове. Авторитет старшего Гранзиса был очень многогранным и своеобразным феноменом, благодаря которому высокого властного мужчину с короткими белыми волосами, выбритыми над правым ухом в виде Анвиной стрелы, длинным носом, напоминающим клюв хищной птицы и пронзительным взглядом карих глаз могли обожать одновременно детишки единственного Нэй-Нарского сиротского приюта, который субсидировал Дом Гранзисов, и взрослые самодостаточные члены Малого круга. Семья знала Ашвира Гранзиса как надежного и заботливого главу семейства, никогда не смешивающего эту свою роль с ролью влиятельного и ответственного главы государства. Шави не была сторонницей психологической теории о том, что дочери выбирают мужей, похожих на своих отцов, однако не могла не признать, что сама не отказалась бы от спутника с характером отца.  
– Зачем мы здесь, отец? – прервал ее размышления Ниширу  
Ашвир выразительно поглядел на Эзариса, и тот поспешил включить мониторы встроенных в стол компьютеров.  
– Вы должны кое-что знать, – начал Ашвир. – Два дня назад я получил донесение от нашего специального агента, которого я послал с заданием в Хагросу. Агент вышел на связь, получил дополнительные инструкции, а затем исчез. Вероятно, был убит, так как пилинговое устройство, передающее сюда, на базу, данные о его физическом состоянии, отключилось. Его задание... было связано с выяснением обстоятельств некоего преступления, виновный которого, по моим предположениям, имеет связи в одном из Домов Хайресис.  
Несколько мгновений младшие Гранзисы переваривали информацию. Потом Ниширу осторожно сказал:  
– Ты не думаешь, что чип могли просто удалить?  
– Не могли, – отозвался Эзарис вместо их отца, – он был разработан моими учеными, на девяносто процентов состоял из клеточного материала и поэтому не мог быть обнаружен никакими сканерами. Смерть клеток организма-носителя вызывает смерть самого чипа. К тому же, мы не сообщаем агентам, что вживляем им это устройство.  
– Значит, ты думаешь, что его убрали, чтобы ты не добрался до следующего звена их цепочки? – спросила Шави.  
Ашвир приподнял левую бровь и кивнул.  
– И это не самое важное. Все наши расследования последнего сезона говорят о том, что готовится заговор – агентурные сети чаще несут потери, в документах, циркулирующих в министерствах, все больше фальсификаций. Когда мы пытаемся установить первоисточник, он ведет за пределы планеты или, наоборот, в какое-нибудь мелкое ведомство, зачастую даже не связанное с данными в документе. В нескольких экваториальных районах резко возросла активность сепаратистов в результате действий засланных провокаторов, а в этой октаве мы получили доказательства того, что на меня готовили покушение.  
Шави и Ниширу напряженно переглянулись.  
– Только готовили? – дрожащим голосом спросила девушка.  
– Пока да. Но нам так и не удалось задержать террористов, поэтому... вы должны быть готовы к любой неожиданности. Собственно, вы нужны мне не только для того, чтобы передать вам эти сведения. Это дело чрезвычайной важности, даже малейшая утечка информации недопустима, поэтому до работы над расследованием я допустил крайне маленький штат сотрудников, которым можно доверять, – Ашвир повернулся к сыну. – Ниширу, мне нужно усерднее готовить тебя к посту Председателя. Медлить нельзя. Отправь пока Ферин к ее матери, Эзарис приставит к ней охрану. Я приму на себя возможные удары, если они повторятся, но ты должен усвоить за предстоящие несколько октав огромное количество информации, – дождавшись от сына согласного, хоть и неохотного кивка, мужчина повернулся к дочери. – Шави, вам с Эзарисом нужно постараться найти зацепку в правительственной документации, которая может вывести наше расследование к заговорщикам. Твое юридическое образование тут будет очень кстати.  
Шави кивнула, бросив короткий взгляд на Эзариса. До сих пор серьезность должности ее отца сказывалась лишь на времени, которое он проводил дома. Но убийства… По ее спине забегали мурашки. Ашвир тем временем вывел на экраны компьютеров данные расследования и глубоко вздохнул.  
– И еще кое-что. Вы должны знать, что доверять обоим кругам Хайресис больше нельзя. Спонсировать террористов и сепаратистские движения и при этом так поразительно заметать следы может только кто-то из них. Некто всерьез нацелился разрушить нашу правительственную систему. Этого допустить нельзя – наши социальные и экономические тенденции на данный момент таковы, что любые серьезные потрясения в политическом строе выльются в кризис как минимум национального масштаба, который отбросит Акарсу на тысячу лет назад. Не имеет значения, как, но сейчас очень важно сохранить централизованную власть. Будьте готовы принять эту ношу и должен предупредить, что едва ли она будет легкой.  
Несколько минут он продолжал объяснял суть представленных на экранах статистических данных, но затем Шави не выдержала:  
— Папа, а как же Рэихи? Его нужно предупредить!  
После долгой паузы Ашвир с новым вздохом ответил:  
— Слишком рискованно передавать такую информацию даже по зашифрованному каналу. Но через несколько дней «Сафитар» должен встать на Цахране для подзарядки генераторов, и капитан Кеи-Хис по прибытию получит приказ ожидать. Мы уже выслали скоростной корабль с нашей охраной, которая должна будет доставить его домой. «Сафитар» простоит на Цахране максимум дней шесть-семь, тем более что в экипаже два прекрасно обученных телохранителя из отрядов Эзариса. За это время с Рэихи ничего не должно случиться.


	2. Посольство

Он вспомнил о том, как оказался в криокапсуле, буквально на следующий день. Воспоминания обрушились вечером, когда Кимми возвращался из камбуза, где в очередной раз докучал Авари. Виски прошила резкая боль, совершенно невыносимая, и Кимми рухнул там же, где и стоял, схватившись за голову. На его крик сбежались все, кому «посчастливилось» находиться поблизости. Все, кроме проклятого Рэихи, который преследовал его постоянно, но именно сегодня решил изменить своей традиции. Он появился только через несколько минут, когда голова Кимми готова была забрызгать мозгами коридор «Сафитара», ввел какой-то препарат, и Кимми провалился в полубессознательное состояние.   
Когда он пришел в себя в лазарете на следующее утро, то ясно помнил, как выволок из криокапсулы девушку и, всадив ей в шею пневмошприц с какой-то дрянью, занял ее место.  
Кимми долго сидел на койке, пялясь в стену и игнорируя медсестер. Впрочем, они довольно быстро отстали от него, убедившись, что состояние стабилизировалось. А вот Рэихи то и дело заглядывал в палату, куда Кимми снова приволокли, сверлил обеспокоенным взглядом и пытался разговорить. Кимми было не до него — настолько, что он даже не вспомнил о намерении вернуться в его каюту — он пытался уложить в голове вновь полученную информацию. Теперь смешки и восторги по поводу «путешествия во времени» теперь отходили на второй план.   
Похоже, в криокапсуле он оказался не совсем так, как хотел бы. Он занял чье-то место, предварительно избавившись от человека. Тело осталось лежать в шаттле на протяжении всего семилетнего полета. Его наверняка видели те, кто принимал «Кронос» на станции по прилету. Что они подумали? Что кто-то из троицы офицеров совершил убийство или что преступление было совершено кем-то еще, пока все трое уже находились в анабиозе? Успели ли они передать об этом инциденте на Землю? Началось ли там расследование?  
Думая, что это он убил девушку-офицера и занял ее место, и, сопоставив случившееся со станцией после, Кимми пришел к выводу, что без него и здесь не обошлось. Не может же оказаться совпадением, что он летел на шаттле, ставшим причиной гибели «Авалона» и двадцати тысяч человек персонала? Так не бывает, подсказывало Кимми что-то внутри, какое-то знание, о котором он пока не вспомнил.   
С другой стороны, может все не так уж и плохо? Люди покинули Землю, и кто знает, у кого теперь хранятся все эти древние архивы по делу «Авалона»? Наверняка они погребены где-то или вовсе пропали при каком-нибудь сбое, которые обычно случаются с техникой раз в десятилетие. Сейчас о том, что он — единственный выживший с «Авалона», знает только экипаж «Сафитара». Они смогут доложить о нем в соответствующие инстанции, только когда прибудут на Цахран. Следовательно, он сможет скрыться именно там. И хоть ему не нравилась мысль кинуться в бега на планете с жутким матриархальным строем, другого выхода он не видел. Как только о нем станет известно людям, выдачи сразу же затребуют обе земные колонии. А судя по тому, что он вспомнил и еще вспомнит, такой вариант совсем нежелателен. Уж люди наверняка знают больше, чем было предано огласке в СМИ. И пока Кимми тоже не будет в курсе, чтобы играть на равных, ему нельзя светиться.   
Еще вчера до приступа адской головной боли, Кимми утверждал, что намеревается отправиться в посольство первой из земных колоний, которая попадется у него на пути, и Рэихи даже вызвался проводить его, лишь бы только сплавить уже от греха подальше. Это будет удачный шанс, чтобы удрать. Ему просто необходимо исчезнуть. Да и «Сафитару» со всем экипажем тоже.

 

Оставшиеся дни прошли в попытках убедить назойливого Рэихи в том, что с ним все в порядке, и не выдать вернувшиеся воспоминания. Приходилось заговаривать зубы, хамить и уходить от темы. Ко дню их прибытия врач успокоился и перестал докучать каждые полчаса расспросами о его самочувствии. «В самом деле, откуда такая дотошность, — думал в очередной раз Кимми, — я ж его уже посылать замучился, а ему все неймется». В какой-то момент его посетила мысль, что воспоминания может подстегнуть криокапсула, которую акарсианцы прихватили с собой, и которая была заперта в грузовом отсеке. Только как к ней пробраться, не привлекая внимания?   
Когда Кимми наткнулся на кают-компанию, ему почти удалось выстроить роившиеся в голове мысли. Здесь он бывал редко — слишком большое количество акарсианцев его напрягало, но сейчас идея повертеться рядом с ними казалась удачной. Может, ему повезет, и он стянет чей-нибудь пропуск.   
Помещение было просторным и светлым. В одной его части стояли терминалы, где любой желающий мог что-нибудь почитать, посмотреть или послушать, в другой находились столики и буфет, а так же мягкая зона отдыха, где приятную атмосферу создавали экзотические растения. То есть это для Кимми они были экзотические, а для экипажа, это, видимо, были растения с родной планеты. Сегодня здесь было так же шумно, как в любой другой день. Большая компания расположилась на диванчиках, сдвинув столы из буфета. Они играли в какую-то настольную игру. Среди них Кимми заметил первого помощника.   
— Удачно, — пробормотал он.  
А еще здесь был Авари. И как только он заметил Кимми, то пригласил присоединиться к ним. Возражать никто не стал, только смерили любопытными, подозрительными и смущенными взглядами. Как оказалось, игра была обычной «Монополией», только немного видоизмененной временем — локации распространялись на три мира — человеческий, акарсианский и цахранский — и деньги были представлены в нескольких валютах.   
Не успели ему выдать фишки и начальный капитал, как от двери послышались знакомые голоса. В кают-компанию зашла капитан и — Кимми чуть зубами не заскрипел от раздражения — его лечащий врач. Последний что-то сказал женщине, и та звонко расхохоталась, хотя сам Рэихи, кажется, выглядел несколько сконфуженным. Команда поприветствовала ее полуофициальными поклонами головы, капитан приветливо улыбнулась и ответила тем же. Парочка уселась неподалеку от игроков, продолжая о чем-то полушепотом переговариваться на мягком шелестящем ансарском.   
Игра неожиданно для самого Кимми ему понравилась. Минут через сорок он уже накопил некоторое состояние, приобрел недвижимость на двух планетах и развивал бизнес на третьей, успевая при этом злорадствовать над теми, кому везло меньше. Шеф-повар «Сафитара» был из их числа.  
— Да ты мухлюешь! — возмутился он, когда Кимми выпадала очередная удачная комбинация.  
— Как можно мухлевать в «Монополии»? — фыркнул Кимми, и купил себе еще один актив. — Хотя знал я одну девчонку, которая могла выкинуть кости с тем числом, которое назовешь.   
— Да неужели? — ехидно улыбнулся повар. — Эту девчонку часом не Кимми звали?   
— Я не помню, — загадочно ухмыльнулся тот, пожимая плечом, и сделал ход.   
Все игроки возмущенно взвыли, когда ему выпала очередная удачная локация, и он получил с нее налоги.  
— Что? Это случайность! Мне просто везет!  
— Землянин надрал вам задницы? — над головой Авари появилась заинтересованная мордашка капитана. — Кто-нибудь уже вышел из игры? Можно мне фишку?  
— Конечно, капитан, — улыбнулся ей первый помощник и выдал тот же стартовый набор, что и незадолго до этого Кимми.  
Анзель, хитро улыбаясь, устроилась за столом. После первого же хода ей удалось купить небольшую цахранскую компанию. Вслед за подругой подтянулся и Рэихи, молча присев на краешек освободившегося стула.  
— О, ты купил «Энвео-Гэлэкси»? — капитан уважительно присвистнула, глядя на Кимми.  
— Да, и еще половину самых прибыльных компаний землян, — проворчал Авари, который сидел вот уже полчаса всего с двумя исси в кармане.   
— Я ж не виноват, что из тебя экономист никакой. — Кимми покосился на молчаливого Рэихи. — Док, а ты чего не играешь?   
— Не хочу, — пожал плечами Рэихи.  
— И не надо, из тебя экономист еще худший, чем из Авари, — весело отозвалась Анзель.  
Следующим ходом она вынуждена была заплатить налог одной из многочисленных компаний Кимми, зато почти сразу получила эти деньги назад — он угодил на поле ее фирмы.  
— Да и врач, честно говоря, тоже не ахти, — поддакнул Кимми и, обменяв часть своих исси на цахранские керцы, добавил с еле заметной улыбкой: — Зато он не храпит. А это очень важный момент на самом деле.   
— Ты не прав, он отличный вра… — Анзель осеклась на полуслове и подняла брови. — А при чем здесь храп?  
Авари прыснул в кулак, а Рэихи сверкал на Кимми возмущенным взглядом.  
— Я думал, мы обсуждаем недостатки дока, — пожал плечами тот, игнорируя взгляд Рэихи. — Вы же первая начали, капитан. Но потом я посчитал, что это немного несправедливо, и решил поделиться с вами своими наблюдениями относительно его положительных качеств. К слову, он еще и не пинается по ночам.   
Все игроки притихли и переводили опасливые и любопытствующие взгляды с Кимми на Рэихи. Щеки врача заметно потемнели и он, покачав головой, приложил ко лбу ладонь, несомненно, желая сейчас же провалиться сквозь пол в открытый космос.  
— Ну, капитан-то, скорее всего, в курсе, — заметил Авари, сдерживая очередной смешок, и Анзель, покраснев не меньше Рэихи, гневно воззрилась на него. — А вот твоя осведомленность выглядит странно.  
— А что здесь странного? — невозмутимо нахмурился Кимми, передавая кости соседнему игроку. — Он сам меня пригласил, между прочим.   
— Но я не думал, что вы действительно придете! — не выдержав, воскликнул Рэихи.  
— Но я пришел, док, — Кимми подвигал бровями вверх-вниз, улыбаясь, — и ты меня даже не выставил. Он плохой мальчик, капитан, вы поаккуратней с ним.  
— В следующий раз выставлю, — прошипел Рэихи, пряча лицо в ладонях, — и запру в лазарете, привязанным к кровати.  
Авари, хрюкая от смеха, уронил голову на стол. Анзель пару секунд сверлила Рэихи и Кимми взглядом, но потом не выдержала и тоже расхохоталась.  
— Болваны, — выдавила она, когда немного пришла в себя.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что буквально все сейчас смеялись, заразившись от Авари и получив «зеленый свет» от капитана, Кимми сунул руку в карман комбинезона первого помощника, рядом с которым на подлокотнике кресла он уселся вначале игры, и, вытянув оттуда пластиковую карточку пропуска, спрятал ее в свой рукав.   
«Боже правый, откуда я умею лазить по чужим карманам?!» — то ли в возмущении, то ли в восхищении думал Кимми, при этом чувствуя какую-то иррациональную радость, что не растерял навыков.  
— Так, играем, господа! — он постучал ладонью по столу, призывая всех угомониться. — Я почти вас уделал. Мне только осталось купить еще два филиала «Мвенай-Индастрис» и у меня будет неиссякаемый денежный фонд…   
Игра завершилась только часа через два. За это время несколько участников отсеялось, включая и первого помощника, который рассеяно порывшись у себя в карманах, поспешно покинул кают-компанию. Тогда и Кимми решил не терять времени. Он ушел в уборную и, запершись там, скопировал код карты Арджеса на наладонник Рэихи, который он предварительно позаимствовал у того в каюте. Глядя на бегущие строчки кода на экране, Кимми думал, что, вероятно, этому его обучили в Академии. А вот где он учился так лазить по карманам? В памяти вновь возник образ умирающей девушки. Кимми поморщился.   
Вернувшись в зал, он так же незаметно скинул пропуск между подушек кресла, в котором сидел Арджес, и, попрощавшись с игроками, двинул в сторону грузовой палубы. Как он и предполагал, там была установлена та же авторизация, что и на мостике, так что он с легкостью преодолел ее благодаря переписанному коду. Криокапсула стояла в самом конце помещения, частично накрытая серым брезентом. Обходя ее по кругу и тщательно разглядывая, Кимми ничего не почувствовал.   
— Должно же быть хоть что-то?  
Взгляд зацепился за развороченную панель управления: треснутый сенсорный экран и несколько ниш для микросхем, задающих параметры анабиоза, с торчащими оттуда оголенными проводами. Сейчас в одной из них все еще торчала на своем месте одна из микросхем среди вывороченных проводов. Внезапная догадка поразила его, заставив сердце забиться в бешеном ритме. Неужели это и есть то, что погубило всю станцию? По официальной версии на станции накрылась система жизнеобеспечения. Но почему это произошло, нигде сказано не было. Так может кто-то помог в этом? Или что-то? Что-то, что летело в последнем шаттле.  
Вирусная программа, например. Она проникла в систему жизнеобеспечения «Авалона» через одну из криокапсул, которые подключили к общей сети, чтобы заняться разморозкой прибывших. Двух его «коллег», видимо, разморозили первыми, а его не успели, и он так и остался дожидаться своего часа, пока кругом умирали люди ужасной мучительной смертью.   
Кимми осторожно вынул микросхему и, повертев в руках, сунул в карман. Затем он стер все следы копии кода с наладонника Рэихи и покинул грузовой отсек.

***

На планету разрешили спуститься только капитану «Сафитара», Рэихи с Кимми, а так же парочке громил из службы безопасности. Кимми понял бы, если бы они входили в стандартный «наземный» комплект капитана, однако один из них — да и второй тоже — старались держаться ближе к Рэихи даже в шаттле, призванном доставить их в космопорт единственного цахранского города на поверхности — Зе-Ран.  
— Эй, а почему мне не предоставили личную охрану? — поинтересовался Кимми, покосившись на военных и пихая локтем Рэихи в бок. — Я же важная шишка. Важнее всех вас вместе взятых.  
На самом деле присутствие охраны затрудняло его план побега. Хотя его затрудняло еще и наличие Рэихи, но уж от него-то Кимми надеялся отделаться. А вот с обученными военными будет сложнее. Впрочем, он тоже обученный… вроде как.  
— Я тоже предпочел бы, чтобы нас не сопровождали, — деликатно кашлянув, отозвался Рэихи, — но это приказ капитана. — Он покосился на Кимми и, не выдержав, спросил: — Вы точно в порядке? Вы особенно нервный в последние дни. Вас все-таки беспокоит то, что вы больше века пролежали в криостазе? Или это что-то другое?  
Кимми еле удержался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Опять он за свое!   
— Я в порядке, — проворчал Кимми, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору. Шаттл затрясло при входе в плотные слои атмосферы, и он вцепился в подлокотники кресла. — Но ты бы как себя чувствовал на моем месте?   
Рэихи пожал плечами, насколько позволяли ремни безопасности, и встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Пожалуй, пытался бы понять, по чьей милости пропустил полтора столетия, и наверстывал бы упущенное, попытался бы найти хоть какие-то старые связи. Вы говорили, что вы инженер… вам, наверное, не терпится снова взяться за это? Уверен, вы найдете много интересного в последних разработках.  
— Да уж, пожалуй, — отстраненно кивнул Кимми.  
По чьей милости он провалялся так долго, ему было действительно интересно. Однако пока мозг отказывался выдавать хоть сколько-то стоящие воспоминания по этому вопросу.   
— Но для начала придется получить гражданство одной из колоний и пройти переаттестацию. Черт возьми, опять в академию!  
— Думаю, это не будет для вас проблемой. Все ваши тесты умственного развития выдавали результат выше среднего.  
Хоть на этом спасибо, мрачно думал Кимми, интеллектом его не обделили. Вот бы еще узнать подробности. Вспомнить курсы, вспомнить академию, вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, что не подпадает под уровень интуитивного знания. Что-нибудь конкретное. Он снова глянул в иллюминатор — внизу среди бесконечного снежного покрова ютился цахранский город. Темные пики гор, окружавшие его, походили на раскрытую пасть морской твари, вынырнувшей изо льда.   
Шаттл медленно снижался. На границе города его встретили два цахранских катера воздушной безопасности и сопроводили на отдельную взлетную площадку, предназначенную для особых гостей. Кимми весь подобрался, пытаясь еще с трапа прикинуть, удастся ли ему оторваться от акарсианцев до того, как они прибудут к посольству. По всему выходило, что вряд ли.   
Когда их скромная процессия покинула шаттл, в лицо ударил свежий морозный воздух, отличающийся от того, что генерировался на «Сафитаре», так же, как натуральная еда — от синтетической. Кимми вздохнул полной грудью и закашлялся с непривычки. С площадки открылся прекрасный вид на город. Он был построен по образу городов других цивилизаций, и цахранского в нем было мало, в нем смешивались стили земной и акарсианской архитектур. Самое интересное находилось под поверхностью планеты, среди ледяных скал и подземных озер. Кимми видел подземные города лишь однажды на головидео, и даже представить не мог, насколько все могло измениться за эти полтора века.   
— Ну, спасибо вам за доставку, — Кимми попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку, — и разморозку, но дальше я сам. Счастливо оставаться, господа.  
— Рано прощаетесь, — мягко усмехнулся Рэихи. — Я пообещал капитану проводить вас до посольства.  
Кимми раздраженно поморщился. Рэихи тем временем отвернулся к охране, некоторое время активно с ней перешептывался, а затем поравнялся с Кимми в сопровождении всего одного телохранителя.  
— А он-то зачем нужен? — возмутился Кимми, смерив взглядом громилу, который был минимум на голову выше его и точно в полтора раза шире. — Боишься, что цахранские дамочки проходу не дадут? Так ты себе явно льстишь.   
— Это его работа, — туманно пояснил Рэихи, переглянувшись с охранником, и направился к лифту с площадки.  
Последовавший за ним Кимми успел заметить, как громила едва различимо улыбнулся уголком рта. Троица быстро спустилась на нулевой уровень, где Рэихи показал таможенному контролю удостоверение и, пояснив, куда направляется их процессия, первым прошел через сканирующее устройство. С ним и Кимми не возникло никаких проблем. Последним оказался телохранитель. С видом оскорбленного достоинства он выложил из карманов перед таможенником удостоверение личности, а следом — нейро-тейзер, шокер последней модели и звуковую гранату. И хотя удостоверение подтвердило его профессиональное право на ношение оружия, гранату ему пришлось сдать.  
Они вышли из космопорта, храня траурное молчание, и тут же влились в разношерстный поток на улицах города. Подавляющим большинством встреченных особей были цахранцы самых разнообразных мастей — от иссиня-черных с красными вкраплениями до ярко-желтых с темными пятнами — одетые в традиционные одежды тех же цветов, что и кожа. Вторыми по частоте были люди, но они, к странному разочарованию Кимми, нисколько не изменились. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал, что у них отрастет третье ухо или хвост, но все же могли и измениться хоть чуть-чуть за сто лет. Еще реже встречались акарсианцы, но на них он успел насмотреться и на «Сафитаре».   
Кимми постоянно вертел головой, одновременно запоминая дорогу от космопорта и стараясь обнаружить для себя наиболее удачный маршрут для побега. Он не был до конца уверен, к кому именно приставлен этот телохранитель, и не кинется ли он следом за ним в случае чего. Ведь на кой черт телохранитель доктору? Разве что это действительно приказ его подружки-капитана, которая беспокоится, что цахранки уведут ее хахаля. Подобная мысль заставила Кимми злорадно ухмыльнуться — кому нужен этот зануда?  
Они прошли огромную площадь, украшенную статуей какой-то венценосной цахранской бабы, которая в угрожающем жесте замахнулась то ли посохом, то ли копьем — с того места, где стоял Кимми, было не разглядеть.   
— Это монумент нынешней Королевы-Жрицы, — пояснил Рэихи, проследив его взгляд. — Ее оружие метит в сторону, где располагается Хии-Рас — город клана Ца, главного противника королевской власти.   
— Мда, ничего, как я погляжу, не меняется. — Кимми поежился от поднявшегося слабого ветра. Форменный комбинезон, выданный на корабле перед спуском, неплохо защищал от холода, царившего здесь, однако неприкрытые руки Кимми начали зябнуть. По прикидкам Кимми, температура в городе была около минус десяти градусов. — Полтора века назад они все так же срались друг с другом.   
Разномастных прохожих, когда они пересекли площадь, стало меньше, в основном встречались только люди и редко — цахранцы. Кимми тихо чертыхнулся. Теперь сбежать и затеряться в толпе будет гораздо сложнее. Чем он раньше думал? Надо было валить еще перед площадью, вот на ней можно было бы удачно скрыться. Рэихи тем временем огляделся, сверился с картой, встроенной в наладонный компьютер, сориентировался в направлениях и, кивнув куда-то севернее монумента, негромко сказал:  
— Посольство Тануаны там. Нереи — на другой улице. Вы уже выбрали, какое гражданство хотите получить?  
Стиснув зубы, Кимми чуть ли не бегом направился по указанному первым проспекту. Краем глаза он видел, что Рэихи и громила все еще идут за ним, и отчаянно мечтал, чтобы в них вписался какой-нибудь транспорт с незадачливым водителем.  
Посольство Тануанской колонии выглядело как невысокое, но донельзя вычурное здание — в соответствии с классическим ампиром двадцать шестого века. Мощные колонны у входа подпирали украшенный лепниной козырек на уровне третьего этажа. К парадному входу вела короткая, но широкая аллея, по которой устремился Кимми, скептически фыркая на помпезные украшения на крыше здания. У входа его нагнал Рэихи.   
— Позвольте мне переговорить с консулом.  
— Я и сам говорить умею, — огрызнулся Кимми. — Твои услуги мне больше без надобности, док.   
— И как вы объясните им, что с вами случилось? — поднял бровь Рэихи. — Без медицинского освидетельствования и хоть какого-то подтверждения вас примут за очередного контрабандиста или беженца с Земли и вышвырнут вон. Вы вряд ли есть в информационных базах, насколько мне известно, их обновляют раз в пять лет.   
Кимми открыл было рот, чтобы послать назойливого врача к черту, но его вдруг окатило волной неприятного предчувствия. А затем между ними пролетел заряд нейро-тейзера и расплылся по двери посольства всполохом тусклых синеватых молний. Взвыл сигнал тревоги внутри здания. Рэихи и Кимми изумленно уставились друг на друга, но не успели отреагировать, потому что в следующую секунду обоих снес на землю телохранитель.  
Они спрятались за колоннами посольства под практически непрерывным огнем тейзера. Телохранитель, загородив Рэихи и Кимми, открыл ответный огонь по невидимому противнику. Стреляли откуда-то сверху — посольство окружало множество других зданий повыше. Парень вдруг понял — это именно тот шанс, которого он ждал. Нет лучшего момента улизнуть, чем в подобной заварушке. Он быстро выглянул из-за колонны, чтобы примерно оценить свой потенциальный маршрут, и тут же спрятался обратно. Выход с территории посольства был только один, там-то его и подрежут. Нужно было отступать назад. Когда Кимми, решившись, кинулся вдоль здания к углу, его догнал изумленный возглас Рэихи, а затем и он сам.  
— Вы с ума сошли! — он схватил Кимми за руку и потащил обратно за одну из колонн.  
— Да отцепись ты, твою мать!   
В этот момент в посольство врезался мощный ионный заряд. Акарсианец и землянин на мгновение замерли, задрав головы — прямо на них падали обломки козырька и стены здания. Теперь уже Кимми вынужден был дернуть на себя Рэихи, чтобы их обоих не накрыло. Телохранитель что-то крикнул им, но слова потонули в грохоте и стрельбе. Похоже, ионный заряд прилетел с противоположной стороны от той, с которой продолжал перестреливаться телохранитель.   
Кимми уже было плевать, он завернул за угол здания и, добежав до конца, то и дело успевая пригибаться от летящих мимо зарядов двух видов, ловко перемахнул через невысокую ограду. По обратную сторону решетки он притормозил за небольшим декоративным деревцем, упершись руками в колени, и выдохнул.   
— Прям как в детстве, — нервно усмехнулся он и увидел, что Рэихи все это время бежал за ним следом.   
Тот ловко преодолел препятствие, которое следом настиг очередной ионный заряд. Кимми и Рэихи едва успели отскочить в сторону: прутья забора вынесло вместе с бетонным фундаментом и разнесло стеклянную витрину на другой стороне улицы. Послышался чей-то истошный визг, и Кимми кинулся дальше, вильнув в узкий переулок. На этот раз Рэихи от него не отставал, как, впрочем, и выстрелы невидимых снайперов. Подумав, что если у нападающих есть ионные пушки, то уж сканеры и подавно, Рэихи оттащил Кимми ближе к стенам. Позади них посреди тротуара взрыл дорожное покрытие еще один всполох смертоносного пламени.  
— Нужно укрыться где-нибудь! — крикнул Рэихи. — Не станут же они палить во все здания в округе! И надо дождаться Кэихана!  
Телохранителя нигде не было видно, и Рэихи заметно нервничал, не зная, жив ли тот вообще. Они выбежали из переулка, и Кимми припустил к следующему — чем уже улочки, в которых они скрываются, тем больше вероятности, что заряд угодит в крышу, и меньше, что в них попадут. Однако была у них и негативная сторона: проклятый доктор никак не выпускал его из виду.  
— Они не побоялись палить, когда мы были на территории посольства, — тяжело дыша от продолжительного бега, выдохнул Кимми, продолжая, тем не менее, двигаться вперед. Ему явно еще рано было подвергать себя излишним физическим нагрузкам. — На простые здания им точно насрать! Лично я не хочу, чтоб меня погребло заживо.   
Они пробежали до конца переулка на парковку и сбавили темп. Здесь грохот перестрелки слышался лишь приглушенными раскатами. Где-то над головой раздался каркающий звук сирены приближающихся флайеров служб безопасности. И Кимми вдруг наткнулся на один из таких взглядом. Он стоял на краю площадки и точно не принадлежал никаким службам, потому что не имел никакой специфической раскраски — обычный, зачуханый, невзрачного серого цвета — так что парень решил воспользоваться именно им. Все равно бежать надо, а терять уже нечего. Раздражало только присутствие Рэихи. Вот чего ему стоило отстать и побежать искать кого-нибудь стража порядка?  
Кимми подобрался к флайеру, припаркованному на общественной взлетной площадке перед высокой многоэтажкой, убедился, что кругом никого нет и, схватив Рэихи за руку, стащил с него наладонник.   
— Я немного поиграю и сразу отдам, — заверил Кимми, вскрывая крышку, и принялся что-то подкручивать и переподсоединять в его внутренностях. Затем он приложил его к дверному стыку флайера возле магнитного замка, и на экране побежали строчки считываемых кодов доступа к системе управления машиной. Спустя несколько мгновений, растянувшихся для парня в минуты, наладонник издал сигнал, строчки замерли в определенном порядке, и раздался щелчок. Дверь флайера медленно поднялась вверх.  
Кимми самодовольно улыбнулся, вынул из наладонника какую-то деталь, после чего тот мгновенно потух, и сунул его изумленно наблюдавшему за ним Рэихи. Тот, казалось, временно утратил дар речи.  
— Как я и думал — оболочка другая, а суть та же. Хоть сто лет, хоть двести, а старый добрый способ никогда не подведет.  
Он быстро юркнул внутрь машины, но, обернувшись на Рэихи, заметил, что вид у него такой, словно он сейчас придушит своего пациента.   
— Что? — удивленно спросил Кимми, возвращаясь взглядом к панели управления и пытаясь разобраться, что в ней к чему. — Так и быть, соберу обратно. Но я ведь отдал, верно?  
И тут Рэихи внезапно прыгнул вперед на пассажирское сиденье флайера и, ухватив Кимми за грудки выданного ему форменного комбинезона, как следует встряхнул.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь, неотесанный мерзавец?! — зарычал он, и эхо разнесло по стоянке его дрожащий от гнева голос. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь? Угнал флайер, вместо того чтобы обращаться в службу безопасности! Взломал — а я знаю, что ты пытался! — базы данных «Сафитара», чтобы получить доступ к засекреченной информации! А теперь ты еще и разобрал единственный комм как раз тогда, когда нужно вызвать помощь! Надо было везти тебя замороженным до самой Акарсы!  
Кимми смотрел на него, в изумлении открыв рот, несколько долгих секунд. Это был первый раз на его памяти, когда Рэихи мало того, что орал на него, так еще и отошел от своего вежливого обращения на «вы». Плюс ко всему вид взбешенного доктора почему-то заводил. Кимми глубоко вздохнул и сильным уверенным движением отвел от себя его руки.  
— Надо же, — сказал он, — а я уж начал думать, что ты какой-то навороченный андроид, который только и делает, что нудит. А ты, оказывается, умеешь выходить из себя… Ну так вот, док, я тебя за собой не тащил. Можешь возвращаться к своему телохранителю, хотя я сомневаюсь, что он все еще жив, или звать полицию, армию спасения, да кого угодно! А я уматываю отсюда куда подальше и как можно быстрее.  
— На чужом флайере ты далеко не уедешь, — возразил ему Рэихи, — и когда тебя поймают, твои шансы получить документы будут равняться нулю. — Он нахмурился. — Ты вообще собирался в посольство?  
Кимми оскалился в улыбке и запустил систему управления флайером.  
— Мне по душе мое прежнее гражданство, знаешь ли.  
На панели управления вдруг что-то пронзительно запищало, двигатели включились, а дверь машины плавно встала на свое место с глухим шипением прямо перед носом Рэихи, когда тот уже собирался выйти наружу. Флайер качнуло и он поднялся в воздух.   
— Не понял, — Кимми хмуро уставился на панель управления.  
— Автопилот? — Рэихи оттеснил его в сторону, подавшись вперед.  
Они вместе оглядели показатели приборов, нажали на пробу пару сенсорных клавиш, но упрямая машина на все попытки отключить автопилот реагировала противным звуком и внушительной мигающей надписью «Ручное управление заблокировано» на экране.  
— Это ведь не может быть ловушкой?.. — пробормотал Рэихи себе под нос. — Многовато совпадений для последнего часа. Да нет, не может быть… они же не знали, куда именно мы побежим и что побежим вообще…   
— Кто это «они»? — Кимми сверкнул яростным взглядом, но тон его оставался спокойным. — Сдается мне, док, эта горячая встреча у посольства предназначалась тебе.   
Рэихи внимательно поглядел на него.  
— Понятия не имею, кто это мог быть, — отозвался он, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — Выстрел из тейзера только насторожил и спугнул нас, какой смысл был палить из него, если кого-то из нас хотели убить?..  
— За каким чертом за тобой таскается телохранитель? — не отставал Кимми. — Даже два — я видел рожу второго, когда ему было велено остаться у шаттла.   
Кимми был уверен, что целью был не он. Да и с чего бы? О его существовании никто еще не знает. Так быстро информаторы работать не могут. Расстояния до планет для всех одинаковые. Да и те, кто могут его арестовать, обычно не имеют привычки сначала палить из тейзеров и чего похуже.   
— Странно, что ты этого еще не узнал, с твоей-то тягой ко всему новому и засекреченному, — скептически фыркнул Рэихи, сложив руки на груди.  
Кимми подозрительно сощурился. Интересоваться экипажем корабля ему как-то в голову не пришло. Флайер тем временем миновал расчищенные темные улочки, пригородные пустыри и теперь мчался куда-то на юго-запад, к окружающей город горной гряде. Заснеженная пустыня на поверхности Цахрана была одним их самых скучных зрелищ в обитаемой галактике — однообразные сугробы, покрытые плотным слоем наста, выступающие кое-где угольно-черные породы, словно оставленные кем-то обломки настоящих гор, и нескончаемый ветер, разносящий по бесконечным белым полям ледяную крошку, завывающий и выбрасывающий в воздух внушительные белые вихри.   
Глядя в окно, Рэихи вдруг сказал:  
— Мне жаль, что ты попал в заварушку. Но если бы ты раньше сказал, что не пойдешь в посольство, нам не пришлось бы подставляться под плазму.  
— Что? Ты сам увязался за мной! Я изначально собирался идти один.   
— Я хотел помочь тебе! Тьфу, — раздраженно буркнул Рэихи, — так мы ни к чему не придем. Куда ты собираешься теперь? На Землю?  
— Тебе какая разница, док? — Кимми сполз с кресла пилота и залез под панель управления, откуда спустя секунду раздался металлический лязг и скрип. У него возникла мысль замкнуть автопилот, но та груда проводов, что на него свалилась, оказалась ему совершенно незнакомой. Рэихи помог ему выпутаться из них, но вид у него все еще был мрачнее некуда.   
— Мне есть разница, потому что руководитель экспедиции даст мне пинка за потерю пациента и единственный найденный в полете «груз». А ты все еще считаешься моим пациентом, пока я не сплавил тебя какой-нибудь планете по официальным каналам, — Рэихи вдруг сощурил желтые глаза. — Но ты ведь… Ты рвешься на Землю как раз потому, что хочешь избежать огласки, так? Ты что-то натворил?  
— Что я мог натворить, док? Я больше века пролежал сосулькой! И теперь я — единственный выживший в одной из «величайших трагедий земной истории», — пробормотал Кимми, садясь обратно в кресло. — По-твоему, было бы здорово заявиться к колонистам и объявить, кто я такой? Да они будут месить дерьмо вокруг меня, пока я не помру. Я помню свой мир, док. И уверен — он нихрена не изменился.   
— Но ведь это шанс! — воскликнул Рэихи. — Ты знаешь, что там случилось, ведь так? Ты мог бы поднять систему безопасности космических станций до нового уровня!  
Может, так оно и было бы, однако Кимми не покидала мысль, что в таком случае делать это он будет из-за решетки.  
— Память хоть и возвращается ко мне, — ответил он уклончиво, — но я все еще не представляю и половины того, что было перед отлетом, и каким образом станция накрылась. И пока я этого не вспомню, я и шагу не сделаю в сторону людских, акарсианских и цахранских правоохранительных органов.   
— Сначала надо бы пережить вот это, — как-то странно подобравшись, хмыкнул Рэихи и указал вперед.  
Там, среди стремительно приближающихся черных скальных выступов, слабо выделялось небольшое серое плато. Кимми сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть его получше, и заметил алые отсветы сигнальных огней, которые делали окружающий плато горный колодец похожим на дыру в преисподнюю.  
— Что за черт? — вырвалось у него. — Куда летит эта колымага?  
Рэихи на сидении рядом казался менее сбитым с толку, но, к удовольствию Кимми, не менее напуганным.  
— Похоже на какую-то базу, — тихо отозвался врач. — А ты как думаешь?  
— Думаю, что нужно было угонять другой флайер.  
Он вдруг сорвался с места и кинулся в заднюю часть машины, где за переборкой скрывался небольшой грузовой отсек. Ему была частично знакома подобная схема действий: одиноко припаркованный флайер, спокойное местечко, отсутствие любопытных глаз… Открыв переборку, Кимми яростно чертыхнулся. Внутри высились закрепленные на полу металлические ящики — много ящиков, со странной, неизвестной ему маркировкой.   
Флайер тем временем завис над посадочной площадкой, которая вблизи оказалась вовсе не площадкой — это была шахта, ведущая вниз, под землю — и резко нырнул в темноту. Сигнальные огни скрылись из виду, а благодаря подсветке панели управления, ни Кимми, ни Рэихи не видели в шахте дальше своего носа. Время от времени из мрака выныривали поблескивающие стальными перилами отмостки и откликались на свет панели флайера похожие панели открытия дверей, установленные у массивных, явно герметичных створок. На последних метрах спуска у машины включились фары ближнего света, она замедлила ход и плавно опустилась на серый бетонный пол с расчерченными на нем разделительными полосами. Встала, отключила панель управления — и заглохла.   
— Вы, кажется, в таких случаях говорите «мы в жопе»? — поинтересовался Рэихи.  
— В полной, если быть точным.   
Кимми, открыв двери, вышел наружу, надеясь, что его пристрелят первым и не придется ничего объяснять владельцам флайера. Под землей было довольно прохладно, так что Кимми, успевший согреться во время беготни по городу, практически сразу замерз и вспомнил о криокапсуле. Ощущения, когда ложишься в нее, наверное, примерно такие же. Рэихи вышел следом, опасливо глядя по сторонам. Где-то далеко наверху белела точка еще пока светлого неба. На их глазах эта точка скрылась за переборкой, и Кимми готов был поклясться, что снаружи она выглядит как посадочная платформа с обозначениями какого-нибудь легального частника.   
На стенах шахты вспыхнули прожекторы, направленные на флайер и их самих. Со стороны лифтовой шахты, пристроенной сбоку от посадочной площадки и теряющейся в темноте из-за яркого света, послышались торопливые шаги, и на свет вышел молодой цахранец иссиня-черной масти с красными вкраплениями, практически не видными из-за его одежды. Он вскинул шокер и, направив его на незваных гостей, вопросительно поднял бровь.   
— Вы кто такие? — спросил он.   
Кимми хотел ответить в своих лучших традициях, но вдруг оглушительно чихнул, заслужив изумленный взгляд Рэихи и заставив цахранца напрячься.  
— Это ваш флайер? — растерянно заговорил доктор. — Мы попали под перекрестный огонь в центре города, а когда уходили из-под него, то наткнулись на флайер. Вы разве не слышали, что там творилось? — спросил он и пояснил, — Какие-то террористы обстреляли посольство Тануаны из ионных пушек. Уверен, это были хангабийцы! Настоящие маньяки!  
Цахранец только сильнее нахмурился, явно не заинтересовавшись новостями. Да и кто бы заинтересовался? Хангабийцы на Цахране, мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу Кимми, серьезно, док? Еще со времен своей учебы он помнил о напряженных отношениях между этими двумя расами. Если он хоть что-то понимал в цахранках, то ситуация на данный момент нисколько не изменилась. Ни один хангабийский корабль и близко не подпустят к планете.   
Кимми обречено вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. В последний раз он говорил с человеком, угрожавшим ему оружием, полтора века назад. Но угрожал тот далеко не шокером.   
— Слушай, брат, — он сделал еще шаг, — мы ошиблись машиной, взяли не ту. Бывает. Там была такая пальба, что думать было некогда. Мы ничего не трогали, товар ваш на месте.   
Лицо цахранца вытянулось то ли в испуге, то ли удивлении — из-за чертовой расцветки его кожи было сложно с первого раза уловить эмоцию.  
— Как — на месте?! — воскликнул он, размахивая шокером так, что Кимми пришлось снова отступить назад. — Его не забрали?  
Он, забыв о безопасности, проскочил мимо и скрылся в машине. Спустя секунду раздались цахранские ругательства. Когда он показался, то снова направил на обоих «гостей» оружие.  
— Кто вы такие, Цар вас дери?!   
— Мы — члены экипажа «Сафитара», исследовательского судна, — воскликнул Рэихи взволнованно, — встали на Цахране на двенадцать часов для подзарядки генераторов, а когда гуляли по городу, то попали под обстрел!  
— Кончай заливать, блондинчик, — резкий женский голос эхом раскатился по шахте — динамики, из которых он шел, располагались где-то немного выше, как и, очевидно, камеры наружного наблюдения. — Или я что-то пропустила, и экипажи акарсианских исследовательских кораблей обучают угонять флайеры или вы несете полнейшую чушь! Веди их сюда, Сим. Будем разговаривать по-другому.   
Цахранец указал шокером в сторону лифтовой шахты, откуда сам недавно появился. Кимми насмешливо покосился на него.   
— Эту развалюху угнал бы и пятилетка.  
— Заткнись.  
Они зашли в лифт и начали спуск вниз. Стало еще холоднее, чем прежде, и Кимми снова чихнул. Когда он поднял голову, то наткнулся на настороженный взгляд Рэихи. В лифте не было никаких кнопок, позволявших видеть, на какую глубину они опускаются, поэтому когда кабина остановилась и створка отъехала в сторону, они ожидали увидеть все, что угодно — от центра управления до — чем черт не шутит — тюремного помещения. Цахранец вытолкнул вперед Кима и Рэихи и, проведя их по короткому коридору, освещенному вереницей голых дешевых светильников на потолке, завел в небольшое полукруглое помещение. Кимми заметил, как лихорадочно забегал взгляд Рэихи, словно тот еще надеялся, что допросов и выяснения ситуации можно будет избежать.  
Из двери на другом конце помещения к ним вышла темноволосая женщина — человек — в черно-оранжевом комбинезоне, плотно прилегающему к телу. На правом боку у нее висел нейро-тейзер, а на левом — ионный бластер.  
— Ну так что, красавчики, будете сами отвечать на вопросы или мне подправить кому-нибудь из вас мордашку для начала? — женщина поставила руки на пояс и выжидающе посмотрела на парочку. Правый глаз ее оказался ядовитого оранжевого цвета, как раз в тон комбинезона, и выглядел довольно странно.   
Кимми подавил очередной зарождающийся чих и ответил:  
— Может для начала скажете, за кого вы нас приняли?   
Ему в подбородок уперлось холодное дуло шокера цахранца, который по-прежнему стоял позади.   
— За тех, кто сорвал нам очень важную поставку, — прошипел он раздраженно.  
— Ну так я ведь уже сказал, что это вышло случайно. Товар все еще у вас.  
— Ты, похоже, не понимаешь, во что вляпался, дорогуша. — Женщина уселась на край панели управления, занимавшую часть стены, и перевела взгляд на Рэихи. — А ты чего скажешь интересного, акарсианец?   
Тот нервно нахмурился.  
— Вы же понимаете, что будь нашей целью намеренно сорвать вам передачу товара, мы бы не полезли в ваш флайер. Мы действительно не знали, что он ваш, а заподозрили неладное, только когда не получилось отключить автопилот. Но было уже поздно, — Рэихи устало вздохнул. — Мой… Я могу компенсировать вам часть денежных потерь, если вы отпустите нас обоих.  
Женщина и цахранец переглянулись. А Кимми мысленно отвесил доктору подзатыльник: зачем подавать им идею?   
— Предлагаешь выкуп за свою шкуру? — протянула женщина. — С этим можно работать… Возможно, когда Разеш вернется, он не сразу тебя пришьет. Ну а ты, человек, за тебя кто-нибудь заплатит?   
Кимми не сдержал ехидной ухмылки, что смотрелась очень странно, учитывая ситуацию — один в будущем без каких-либо связей.   
— Нет, мэм, — ответил он, — я в очень незавидном положении.  
— Согласна. Тебе конец.  
После этого их снова повели куда-то по коридорам и запихнули в пустую комнату с голыми стенами. С потолка капала вода, и было, кажется, еще холоднее, чем везде, где им до этого приходилось находиться. Кимми, наконец, дал себе волю и расчихался.   
— Что с тобой? — не выдержав, спросил Рэихи. — Ты же не аллергик.  
— А я почем знаю? Ты у нас доктор.  
В помещении было негде сесть, кроме как на пол, но Кимми казалось, что тот покрыт изморозью, и ему от этого становилось еще холодней.   
— Послушай, я понимаю, в каком положении ты оказался, — негромко сказал Рэихи. — Я постараюсь добиться и твоего освобождения.  
Тот только чихнул в ответ. Тогда Рэихи протянул к Кимми руку и, бесцеремонно приложив палец к его сонной артерии, измерил пульс, нахмурился — хотя сильнее, казалось, уже некуда — и вдруг остолбенел. Кровь, казалось, отлила от терракотового лица. Рэихи посмотрел парню в глаза.  
— Скажи-ка мне, кто-нибудь из медсестер делал тебе инъекцию в ягодицу, по-старинке? Болезненный такой укол, из очень характерного шприца с ярко-красной отметкой?..  
— Если бы хоть одна из них лапала меня за задницу, я бы заметил, — буркнул Кимми, шмыгая носом.  
— Точно? — дрожащим голосом переспросил Рэихи, словно надеясь, что тот передумает.  
Кимми на этот раз не стал удостаивать его ответом и только мрачно кивнул. И сразу же отпрянул, потому что Рэихи вдруг подскочил, принимаясь мерить шагами их камеру.  
— О, светлая Анва, что я натворил! — испуганно прошептал он. — Тебя вообще нельзя было пускать в Зе-Ран!  
— Да неужели? Есть еще какая-то причина помимо той, что на тебя совершили покушение, а удирать пришлось мне?  
Рэихи остановился, в ужасе глядя на него и схватившись за голову.  
— Еще как есть. Ох, дерьмо, нужно было лично проследить за вакцинацией, но мы с Солой поручили это медсестрам… Неужели… Я не получил их отчета, думал, что его приняла Сола… — он опустился на пол, с силой потерев лицо руками и долго собирался с мыслями перед тем, как продолжить. — Лет тридцать назад из Нерейской колонии в Исследовательский институт Акарсы пришел запрос на изучение вирусного штамма. Он развивался у них постепенно, и они далеко не сразу поняли, чем он вызван. Понимаешь, — Рэихи поднял голову, — все дело в генной инженерии. Она широко распространилась за те годы, пока ты лежал в криостазе. Нерейцы думали, что модификация иммунных клеток поможет им быстрее адаптироваться к условиям в колонии и победить болезни, которые мучили вас тысячелетиями, но в итоге она просто открыла дверь этому вирусу. Там началась эпидемия. От нерейцев вирус подхватили меранцы и остальные земляне. Отголоски прошлись даже по землянам Акарсы. Последние лет пятнадцать мы совместно разрабатываем вакцину, да и смертелен он не всегда, только если его провоцирует ряд определенных болезней, которых у тебя не нашли, но…  
Он снова вскочил на ноги и, оказавшись у двери, пару раз грохнул по ней кулаком.  
— Эй! В вашей норе врач есть?! — крикнул он. — Нужно поговорить!  
Кимми прикрыл глаза — час от часу не легче. Сначала их обстреляли, затем они вляпались в какую-то историю с нелегальным товаром, теперь вот какой-то навороченный вирус. Видимо, он проживет в новом мире меньше, чем предполагал изначально.   
— Слушай, успокойся. Я не чувствую себя смертельно больным. Но твоя паника меня напрягает. Здесь ужасно холодно, я, видимо, просто чувствителен к перепадам температур.  
Рэихи его слова не убедили. Он заставил себя сесть, но не успокоился. Следующие несколько минут они провели в полной тишине, только вода, капающая из щели между проржавевшими потолочными перекрытиями, отстукивала по холодному полу свой редкий, но угрожающий ритм. Когда Кимми в очередной раз оглушительно чихнул, Рэихи вздрогнул и пробормотал, уткнувшись в колени:  
— Я, наверное, худший врач за всю историю научных экспедиций. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Начинаю понимать твое постоянное желание сбежать из медотсека.  
Кимми не собирался его переубеждать. Он лишь злорадно хмыкнул на слова Рэихи и принялся расхаживать по комнате, избегая тех мест, где с потолка капала вода. Через некоторое время снаружи послышались тяжелые шаги, дверь открылась, ударившись о стену, и в помещение вошли двое мужчин — человек и здоровенный цахранец — и уже знакомая им женщина.   
— Вот эти, — ткнула она пальцем в сторону обоих пленников. — За акарсианца могут заплатить, по его словам, а человек бесполезен.   
— На корабль их, — рявкнул цахранец и второй мужчина вытолкнул парочку обратно в коридор, угрожая ионным бластером. — Некогда сейчас разбираться, надо валить немедленно.   
Теми же темными обшарпанными коридорами их провели обратно в помещение, где приземлился флайер, который уже успели куда-то убрать. Шахта теперь была ярко освещена, и Рэихи с Кимми сощурились от яркого света прожекторов довольно потрепанного шаттла, принадлежащего явно какому-то крупному кораблю. Подталкивая пленников впереди себя, их конвоир загнал обоих по трапу наверх, где работали с грузом уже виденный ими ранее молодой цахранец и неизвестный акарсианец. Краем глаза Кимми увидел, как Рэихи рядом с ним попятился назад, но в спину ему ткнулось короткое дуло бластера.  
— Двигай давай, я не говорил, что можно останавливаться, — спокойно сказал мужчина позади них.  
На его голос цахранец и акарсианец подняли головы. Первый вернулся к работе почти сразу, но акарсианец провожал их взглядом от самого лифта. Уже когда Кимми поднимался в шаттл, позади послышался самодовольный смешок:  
— Юджин, ты прямо-таки невоспитанное животное! — издевательски воскликнул акарсианец, и Кимми заметил, как, досадливо зажмурившись, выдохнул Рэихи — резко, словно у него воздух из легких выбили. — Как можно угрожать бластером сыну председателя Малого круга Акарсы?


	3. Принцесса Ниаша

Первые дни после их вынужденного и поспешного взлета прошли в напряженной атмосфере. Напряженной со стороны Рэихи, а вот банда контрабандистов никак не могла приспустить градус эйфории. Он махнул на них рукой — все равно шанс, что их освободят бесплатно, испарился, как дым, еще в разговоре с женщиной. Его опознание только прибавило к уже предопределенному выкупу пару-тройку нулей. Нужно было теперь найти способ связаться с семьей или хотя бы с «Сафитаром».  
Помимо прочего Рэихи не на шутку перепугался, когда на следующий день после старта с Цахрана, Кимми заболел по-настоящему. Теперь он чихал через каждые полчаса, шмыгал мокрым покрасневшим носом и неразборчиво гнусавил, когда пытался что-то сказать. Так как они почти все время проводили взаперти, в крохотной каюте, в которой даже сортир был размером с детский стульчик, взволнованный Рэихи попросил того самого акарсианца, что опознал его и который дважды в день приносил им еду, позволить сделать Кимми анализ крови. Или, если они так сильно перестраховываются, хотя бы провести его самим. Акарсианец отмахнулся от него, сказав, что посоветуется с капитаном. Но Рэихи так нервничал, что ждать не мог — мысль о том, что он по собственной глупости и непредусмотрительности погубил пациента, не давала ему покоя.  
Он решил, что не собирается оставлять Кимми в руках этих контрабандистов, даже если придется заплатить его часть выкупа из собственного кармана, и лишь надеялся, что ошибся в своем предположении о вирусе.   
На третий день, когда Кимми спал на жесткой полке, которая, по садистскому замыслу строителей корабля, должна была служить койкой, дверь каюты открылась, и Рэихи, который едва успел умыться, вздрогнул. В коридоре стояли мужчина, впервые конвоировавший их на корабль, и акарсианец. Оба с нейро-тейзерами.  
— На выход, выше высочество, — усмехнулся акарсианец и махнул оружием.  
Рэихи послушно последовал за ними, кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на Кимми, на бледном лице которого ярко горели багрянцем щеки и нос. Его отвели наверх, в каюту, очень похожую на зал совещаний на «Сафитаре», только меньше раза в три и примерно во столько же раз мрачнее. Светлые коридоры и переборки ставшего ему родным корабля ни в какое сравнение не шли с этим катафалком. Он поморщился от собственной ассоциации, боясь, как бы она не стала реальностью.  
За длинным столом с рядом сенсорных панелей у дальней стены сидел огромный цахранец. Рэихи уже слышал, как остальные называли его капитаном. Его темно-зеленая кожа в тусклом свете единственного потолочного светильника казалась почти черной, из-под высокого воротника плотной черной куртки виднелись сероватые пятна, по которым угадывалась его принадлежность к клану Ран.  
Рэихи усадили по левую руку от капитана, акарсианец сел напротив, а человек лениво прислонился к стене у двери. Доктор молча ждал, глядя на цахранца.  
— Итак, обрисую ситуацию вкратце, — начал капитан. — Вы с дружком сорвали нам сделку, которую мы планировали полгода, и теперь нас преследуют головорезы разъяренного клиента. Мы с командой рассчитываем получить за твой счет отличную компенсацию.  
Светлые брови Рэихи поползли вверх.  
— Вы планировали ее полгода и не смогли придумать ничего лучше флайера на пустой стоянке? — не удержавшись, изумился он.  
Цахранец резко приблизился к нему, изучая немигающим взглядом светло-серых глаз. А затем таким же резким движением приложил его головой о стол.  
— В специалисты записался? — прошипел он на ухо. — Говори, сколько у твоего папаши на счету.  
Рэихи попытался выпрямиться, но капитан продолжал держать его за шею.  
— Насколько я знаю, пара миллионов исси, — отозвался он. — Остальное в инвестициях, даже будь у него желание вывести их на счет, он не сможет этого сделать.  
— Серьезно? — подал голос мужчина у двери. — Президент целой планеты сидит с парой миллионов в кармане? Да на Тануане у вшивого парламентария на счету в разы больше! Он просто пытается сбить цену.  
— Нет, Юджин, он не лжет, — отозвался акарсианец напротив. — Ввод накопленных средств в оборот — практически обязательное условие для глав Домов, входящих в Малый круг. В основном, они инвестируют в систему образования, содержание Орбитальных гаваней, иногда — в строительство. Другое дело, — гаденько улыбнулся он, — что сайтрэ Гранзис при правильной мотивации найдет, где взять деньги, он же не оставит своего маленького сыночка в лапах гнусных бандитов.   
— Можете взять мои кредитки, там еще сорок четыре тысячи, — пожал плечами Рэихи, что в полусогнутом положении выглядело, как конвульсия. — Большего я вам предложить не могу. Но у меня есть кое-какие условия.  
— Условия? — насмешливо фыркнул цахранец. — Ты, верно, забыл, где находишься.  
Рэихи нервно облизал губы и покосился снизу вверх на капитана.  
— Землянин, — пояснил он. — Дайте мне его вылечить.   
Троица контрабандистов хмуро переглянулась между собой.  
— А что с ним? — неожиданно для Рэихи спросил капитан, тогда как он ждал как минимум продолжения насмешек. — Ру сказала, что у него обычная простуда.  
— Я боюсь, что это может быть NCC-1701. Вам же не нужно, чтобы эта гадость спровоцировала вирус у остальных людей? Позвольте мне хотя бы проверить?  
Контрабандисты снова обменялись взглядами. Первым не выдержал человек.  
— Боже, Разеш, дай ему сделать анализы! — нервно воскликнул он. — Мне не улыбается подохнуть от этой дряни.   
— Ладно, лечи своего человека, — согласился капитан через некоторое время. — Он нужен мне живым и здоровым, когда мы прилетим на Луну.  
— Мы летим к Земле? — обеспокоенно дернулся доктор. — Зачем?  
Цахранец, наконец, выпустил его из захвата, и Рэихи подумал, что на шее, должно быть, будет сплошной синяк от его стальной хватки.  
— Тебе этого знать не обязательно. — Взгляд капитана снова сделался мрачным. — Юджин, веди его в лазарет и пусть им Саша займется.  
Мужчина отлепился от двери и, бесцеремонно схватив Рэихи за плечо, повел прочь из зала.  
— Постойте! — воскликнул Рэихи. — Вы позволите мне связаться с отцом?  
— Чтобы он успел заранее подготовить спасательную операцию и натравить на нас доблестную службу безопасности? — скептически поинтересовался акарсианец.  
— Займись человеком, — сказал капитан, — а переговоры оставь нам.   
На этом Юджин вытолкнул его из зала и они, миновав кают-компанию и спустившись на один лестничный пролет, зашли в лазарет. Здесь было тесновато, но на порядок светлее и уютнее, что Рэихи сразу же бросилось в глаза. Женщина сидела за рабочим столом, изучая что-то под микроскопом. А на каталке, закрепленной у стены, валялся темнокожий парень почему-то в солнцезащитных очках, закинув руки за голову и пялясь в потолок. Заметив товарища, конвоирующего Рэихи, он сел, но не произнес ни слова.  
— Чего надо? — спросила женщина, не отрываясь от своего занятия.   
— Он считает, что у пленного человека, возможно, активизировался вирус NCC-1701, — пояснил Юджин.  
Саша тут же вскинула голову, удивленно уставившись на Рэихи.  
— Что за глупости? У него из симптомов только насморк и небольшая лихорадка. Вирус не так проявляется.  
— Он не сделал ежегодную вакцинацию, — соврал Рэихи и опустил взгляд, старательно изображая вину и муки совести.  
Хотя, почему «изображая»? Он ведь действительно в ответе за своего пациента, каким бы надоедливым недоноском тот не был. На «Сафитаре» ему не от кого было заразиться, но они с Солой, — да что там! — он сам должен был посмотреть результаты анализов и проследить за вакцинацией. А теперь черт знает, что могло пойти не так в организме человека. Каждый раз, когда Рэихи думал, во что может вылиться эта его невнимательность к отчету медсестер, у него все внутри холодело.  
— Вы, ребята, совсем спятили на своей Акарсе, да? — недовольно прошипела Саша. — Сами к этой гадости иммунны, а другие пусть дохнут?  
После долгих уговоров, когда Рэихи уже кое-как удавалось свести в своих сбивчивых объяснениях концы с концами, женщина сдалась, выдала видавший виды медсканер и новенький набор для забора крови и отправила с ним Юджина. Рэихи поглядывал на конвоира настороженно, но успел к нему немного привыкнуть за эти дни. Спокойный, не особенно разговорчивый темноволосый мужчина с красивой прямой осанкой определенно раньше был военным, и напоминал ему старшего брата — тот тоже не разменивался на лишние разговоры и производил впечатление скалы, отвечающей на ветра и невзгоды холодным молчаливым достоинством. Вспомнив о брате, Рэихи вздохнул и подумал, что тот, в отличие от него, ни за что не попал бы по глупости в подобный переплет.  
Он старался не думать, что сейчас чувствует Анзель — и как его близкая подруга, и как капитан судна, с которого после перестрелки пропали пассажиры. И какие пассажиры!.. Человек, который, возможно, приоткроет завесу тайны, сгустившейся за все это время над станцией, и анвашаи, отец которого председательствует в Малом круге акарсианского парламента. Рэихи закусил нижнюю губу от досады. Нужно будет что-то делать, иначе Анзель могут понизить, а то и вовсе отстранить от полетов, а она с младшей школы безумно рвалась во флот. Он почти не сомневался в том, что сможет доказать, что их исчезновение — вина тех неизвестных нападавших, а не ее.   
Мысли о покушении — почти удавшемся — добавляли новой головной боли. Рэихи не раз снова возвращался к своим догадкам, сделанным еще тогда, во флайере. Почему первые выстрелы велись из тейзера? Хотели заполучить его живым, но вышли из себя и решили поджарить? Глупость какая. Но ведь не могли же они просто перепутать пушки…  
Рэихи задумался и чуть не прошел мимо каюты, служившей им изолятором. Юджин схватил его за плечо и, отперев дверь прикосновением пальца к настенной пластине, втолкнул внутрь. Кимми полулежал на жесткой койке, привалившись левым плечом к стене и обхватив себя за локти в попытке согреться. Он был все так же неравномерно бледен и смотрел в противоположную стену немигающим взглядом красных слезящихся глаз.   
Он мрачно глянул на вошедших и чихнул, утерев нос рукавом комбинезона. Рэихи подошел к нему, присел на койку и обернулся на оставшегося в дверях Юджина, который не спускал с них глаз и держал руку на поясе — поближе к тейзеру.  
— А нельзя принести ему одеяло, а? — с надеждой спросил Рэихи.  
Юджин, оставаясь в прежнем положении, поднял руку и треснул кулаком по панели над входной дверью, замаскированной под вентиляцию. Та, скрипнув на петлях, открылась — внутри лежали свернутыми несколько шерстяных одеял, ватный матрас армейского образца, вроде того, которым уже три дня довольствовался Рэихи, и аптечка.  
— Стандартная комплектация всех кают, — сказал Юджин, вытянул аптечку и одно из одеял и кинул их Рэихи.   
Тот с облегчением поймал получившийся сверток.   
— Спасибо.   
Заинтересовавшись аптечкой, он раскрыл ее и подвинул к Кимми. Просмотрев его тело через медсканер на предмет внутренних кровотечений, и не обнаружив их, Рэихи немного успокоился. Он нашел аппаратом нужные вены и отложил его на скамью.  
— Дай мне руку, — попросил он Кимми, и тот неохотно подчинился.  
— Что, док, на своем «Сафитаре» недостаточно на меня насмотрелся? — прогнусавил он.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Рэихи, стерилизуя ему место укола.  
Кимми поморщился, когда игла вакуумного шприца проколола ему кожу, но во время самой процедуры сохранял то мрачное молчание и недовольную мину, какие были у него до их возвращения. Когда встроенная в шприц пробирка наполнилась, Рэихи аккуратно заблокировал ее и, нажав небольшую кнопку на шприце, убрал иглу в предусмотренную для нее внутреннюю нишу. Он снова простерилизовал и заклеил место укола на руке Кимми плотным пластырем, найденным в аптечке. Затем, внимательно оглядев его состояние, прощупал у него на шее лимфатические узлы, не обращая внимания на возмущенное сопение.  
— Лишь бы полапать, — усмехнулся Кимми и прикрыл глаза, прижав ладонь ко лбу.   
— Я не лапаю, я диагностирую, — задумчиво отозвался Рэихи — лимфоузлы оказались воспаленными, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало: это было характерно как для простуды, так и для вируса. — В чем дело? Голова болит?  
— Все болит, — простонал парень и, подтянув на себя одеяло, отвернулся к стене, — оставь меня уже, я посплю и буду в норме.   
— Очень на это надеюсь, — пробормотал Рэихи себе под нос.  
Он собрал медицинские принадлежности и повернулся к Юджину. Но тот преградил ему путь.  
— Давай сюда, Саша сама сделает анализ, — сказал он, протягивая руку.   
Рэихи ничего не оставалось, кроме как отдать пакет из-под набора для забора крови и медсканер.  
— Осторожней со шприцем, — только и сказал он перед тем, как дверь закрылась.  
Рэихи пару минут стоял посреди каюты. От страха и напряжения ему хотелось бегать по стенам, но он лишь молча смотрел на Кимми.   
— Эй, Кимми. Тебе еще один матрас не нужен? — Рэихи критически оглядел наполовину проржавевшую нишу в стене.  
Тот сонно вздохнул, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое. Затем, через пару мгновений, словно поняв, что вопрос ему не приснился, приоткрыл один глаз и нахмурился.  
— Нет, — буркнул он.  
Рэихи пожал плечами, и сел на свое «ложе», расположенное на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. В полутора метрах от него медленно и плавно вздымалась при дыхании спина Кимми. Парень беспокоил его не только своей подозрительной простудой. Обычно пациенты с крио-синдромом — потерей памяти после долгой заморозки — приходили в себя в течение одной октавы. Конечно, приходилось делать скидку на огромный срок, проведенный человеком в состоянии криостаза, и что на Акарсе ему оказали бы куда более качественную помощь, чем на борту далеко не самого лучшего исследовательского корабля. И, тем не менее, память должна бы уже вернуться к нему. Или на самом деле он помнит больше, чем хочет, чтобы другие думали?   
Рэихи подтянул колени к груди. Люди ему, вообще-то, всегда нравились. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но нравились они ему как раз теми качествами, которые так бесили его в Кимми — импульсивностью, смелостью, тем, что бросали вызов короткому сроку своей жизни стремлением все попробовать. На Акарсе к человеческой диаспоре относились, как к шумному младшему братишке, который никак не повзрослеет и продолжает год за годом выкидывать такие финты, от которых уважающие себя анвашаи оставались в недоумении.  
Если бы он вспомнил хоть часть, связанную с гибелью «Авалона», Рэихи бы удалось убедить контрабандистов, что парень не менее важен, чем он сам. Впрочем, это только поднимет за него цену, а доктор и так собирался вызволить своего пациента вместе с собой. Вот только как дать знать об этом отцу?  
От воспоминаний о семье у Рэихи вырвался нервный смешок. Отец и Ниши его на лоскуты порвут за подобную глупость. Мама… с ума, наверное, сойдет, волнуясь из-за него. Зато Шави — непринужденная, общительная и отходчивая — сделает вид, что напугана, но потом, наедине, примется жадно заваливать его вопросами: где он побывал, кто пытался его убить, что собой представляли «гнусные бандиты» и в конце лишь вздохнет, досадуя про себя, что тоже не может попасть к кому-нибудь в плен, чтобы сбежать из-под бдительного ока излишне заботливой мамы и служб безопасности отца. Шави была старше него почти на двенадцать лет, хотя для анвашаев с их продолжительностью жизни это не было такой уж большой разницей. Она одна знала, как Рэихи боится лишний раз показаться Ниширу на глаза, полагая, что раздражает его, знала, почему он выбрал в мединституте такую специализацию, и какие именно отношения связывали ее младшего брата и его капитана. Наверное, только ей он и рассказал бы об этом вынужденном полете все подробности. Рассказал бы о Кимми.  
Если, конечно, он вернется домой.  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул и заерзал, устраиваясь на спине и глядя в темный металл потолка каюты, а затем закрыл глаза. От скамьи до него донесся тихий шорох нетвердых шагов, а затем рядом улегся Кимми, накрывшись одеялом. Его ладонь касалась руки Рэихи, и казалась тому раскаленным угольком. Он открыл глаза, внимательно оглядел Кимми и, выпрямив руку, коснулся его лба. Кожа была сухой и все так же болезненно горела.  
Почувствовав прикосновение, Кимми заворочался и ткнулся лбом в плечо Рэихи. Поразмыслив немного, тот подавил готовое прорваться наружу возмущение, вспомнил о состоянии Кимми, обхватил его обеими руками и притянул поближе к себе. В конце концов, подумал он, немного погреть лихорадящего пациента — ничем не хуже, чем в свой выходной читать сказку больному ребенку. 

 

Рэихи, встрепенувшись, проснулся и сразу же поморщился от боли в затекшей руке. Видимо, он так и заснул с Кимми под боком. Приглушенно охая, он поднялся, размял отекшую руку и, прихрамывая, скрылся в небольшом закутке, служившем в каюте уборной.  
Выйдя оттуда чуть более бодрым, он кинул взгляд на хилый матрас. Кимми все еще спал, завернувшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Рэихи немного посидел рядом, прислушиваясь к его дыханию — тот, кажется, стал шмыгать немного реже. Затем его взгляд упал на поднос, стоящий у порога. Видимо, завтрак давно миновал. Он раздраженно взял с подноса свою порцию, впервые почувствовав отвращение к синтезированной пище.  
После завтрака делать в этой жестяной коробке было решительно нечего. Отставив опустевшую тарелку обратно на поднос, и немного постояв над ним, думая, как уговорить Кимми поесть, Рэихи в порядке эксперимента приложил руку к настенной пластине. Дверь послушно отъехала в сторону. Он осторожно выглянул в коридор, ожидая увидеть охрану, но там было пусто.  
Снова взглянув на Кимми, Рэихи решил, что было бы глупо не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Вряд ли контрабандисты ждут, что они вдруг захватят их проклятый корабль. Их всего двое, а учитывая состояние Кимми и вовсе, можно сказать, полтора. Да и кому придет в голову устраивать бунт на корабле, который наверняка ровесник его бабушки? Один выстрел мимо цели — и привет, разгерметизация.  
Рэихи некоторое время размышлял, в какую сторону направиться и, в конце концов, поплелся наугад. Коридор вывел его к лестнице вниз. Он невольно вспомнил о сорвавшейся сделке и таинственном грузе, из-за которого так разнервничались контрабандисты. Стараясь идти тише, он быстро спустился на одну палубу вниз. В кораблях такого типа грузовой отсек отделялся от остальной части лишь парой переборок и стандартной дверью, в отличие от исследовательских кораблей Акарсы, где под грузовые отсеки отводилась дополнительная палуба с герметичными перегородками и доступом через авторизацию. В случае непредвиденных ситуаций эту палубу можно было даже отстыковать от судна без ущерба для него.  
Внизу оказалось достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть заставленный металлическими ящиками пол. Рэихи сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ним, но огляделся и с замиранием сердца заметил, что справа от него открыта дверь. Свет, благодаря которому можно было разглядеть груз, лился именно из нее.  
Решив не испытывать судьбу, он первым делом заглянул туда. Помещение оказалось машинным отделением. Часть генератора, которая чаще всего требовала обслуживания, выводилась именно сюда, вырастая, казалось бы, прямо из стены и врастая в другую. Рядом лежал набор инструментов, провода, уходящие под генератор и старенький плеер. Играла негромкая музыка. Из-под внушительного вида механизма доносились редкие звяканья и постукивания, как будто кто-то, помимо своего основного занятия, отбивал ритм отверткой. Предмет, который Рэихи сначала принял за чересчур толстый кабель, оказался… хвостом? Рэихи озадаченно моргнул.   
Но нет, ему не показалось. Толстый пятнистый хвост подцепил металлический ключ с универсальным разъемом и утянул под механизм. Послышался приглушенный скрежет закрепляемых гаек. Некоторое время Рэихи остолбенело ждал, а затем из-под генератора выбрался довольный тануанец. Он заметил незваного гостя, едва ощутимо вздрогнул и, с любопытством оглядев его, склонил голову набок.   
— Юджин разрешил вам свободно бродить по кораблю? — немного удивленным тоном спросил тануанец. — Не похоже на него.   
— Дверь была не заперта, — пожал плечами Рэихи, — так что, видимо, это и было разрешение. А что, вы частенько кого-то похищаете?  
— Нет, мы вообще этим не занимаемся. Вы с другом — исключительный случай.   
— Ты, очевидно, тоже, — осторожно заметил Рэихи. — Насколько я знаю, твои соотечественники не особо жалуют космические перелеты. Как же ты оказался здесь?  
— Я пошел вслед за другом, только и всего, — дернул плечом тануанец. — Зачем вы пришли сюда? Вы что-то искали? Если что, лазарет прямо над нами.   
Рэихи вдруг вспомнил кое-что.  
— Можно узнать, зачем вы летите на Землю?  
— Чтобы получить деньги за вашего друга. Кстати, как он себя чувствует? Кажется, его заказывали живым, а не мертвым…  
— Что?! — испуганно переспросил Рэихи. — Но кому он мог понадобиться? Они ведь говорили, что он бесполезен…   
Перед глазами у Рэихи вставали целые ряды разномастных догадок. Может, тануанец их перепутал? Хотя нет, это какой-то бред. О Кимми пронюхали спецслужбы людей? Но когда они успели на него выйти? Анзель доложила о нем, только когда они прибыли на Цахран, раньше этого просто негде было сделать. На всех станциях, где они останавливались во время пути до Цахрана, не было соответствующих инстанций, и стояли они там максимум пару часов. Что-то тут не вязалось, и Рэихи напряженно нахмурился.  
— Как выяснилось, от него есть толк. За него дадут меньше, чем за вас, доктор, но лучше, как говорится, синица в руках.   
В этот момент на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги, металлические ступени задребезжали, и в машинное отделение заглянул Юджин. Он, заметив Рэихи, выжидающе поднял брови.  
— Наглость — второе счастье, да, док? — буркнул он. — Вернись в каюту.   
— Я… можно мне в лазарет? — попросил Рэихи. — Я бы хотел увидеть результаты анализов.  
— Для того я и не стал запирать вас, — сказал Юджин, грозно сверкая глазами. — Увижу где-нибудь, кроме лазарета и каюты еще хоть раз, привяжу к кораблю, и полетишь следом.   
— Кому вы собираетесь отдать Кимми? — не сдавался Рэихи.  
— Тебе бы лучше побеспокоиться о том, кому мы отдадим тебя. — Юджин схватил его за шиворот и поволок прочь из машинного отделения. — На Земле за тебя могут заплатить много больше, чем твой папаша.   
— Да вы с ума сошли! — воскликнул он. — Вы понимаете, к чему это может привести? Хотите развязать войну?  
— Хочу, чтоб ты заткнулся.   
Юджин довел его до каюты и втолкнул внутрь. Дверь закрылась, но не заперлась, как это было в первые дни. Оставшись стоять посреди темного прохладного помещения, Рэихи смачно выругался. Если он не найдет способ выяснить, кто же вызвался заплатить за Кимми и — чем черт не шутит, вдруг Юджин не врал — за него самого, его шансы вернуться домой равны не просто нулю, они давно ушли в минус. Контрабандист-акарсианец правильно полагал — при желании его семья не только выведет свой инвестиционный капитал, но и удвоит его, но Рэихи пугало другое: память Кимми может оказаться полезной для оружейных и оборонных синдикатов Земли.  
Рэихи тяжело выдохнул, признавая на время свое поражение, и сел на скамью, уставившись на спящего Кимми. За складками одеяла не было видно даже лохматой макушки парня. Какое-то время он еще смотрел на него, но затем понял, что Кимми не дышит. Громкого сопения, которое сопровождало его сон последние два дня, тоже не было слышно. Рэихи похолодел и кинулся на пол, принимаясь распутывать покрывало, но спустя мгновение озадаченно отступил назад.  
Одно одеяло из комплекта каюты было свернуто валиком и накрыто другим.

******

 

Во время пребывания на «Сафитаре» Кимми не снились сны. Во всяком случае, он их совсем не помнил. Но на корабле контрабандистов все изменилось. Видимо, спровоцированное простудой подсознание активизировалось и принялось выдавать болезненно-яркие образы из прошлого или настоящего, странные картины и пейзажи, стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними тут же возникали незнакомые искаженные лица. И тогда Кимми просыпался, чтобы снова заснуть и снова увидеть все это дерьмо. Ему так отчаянно хотелось просто лечь и погрузиться во тьму, что он начинал скучать по своей криокапсуле. В ней тоже не было снов.   
В какой-то момент он окончательно проснулся и понял, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, теперь у него был выбор между бодрствованием и кошмарными сновидениями, в которые прежде пытался утянуть восстанавливающийся организм без его на то желания.   
Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, он поднялся по лестнице в конце коридора и оказался в кают-компании. В животе заурчало, и Кимми вспомнил, что в последний раз ел еще вчера. Он принялся с энтузиазмом шариться по полкам и ящикам в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного и в итоге нашел кофе и какую-то синтезированную дрянь, напоминающую на вид студень с опилками. Презрительно оглядев студень, Кимми решил остановиться на кофе. Он налил его в стакан с изображением полуголой тетки и устроился за столом, воткнутым в одном из уютно обставленных уголков помещения.   
Кимми все время возвращался к той части своих воспоминаний, что была у него о «Кроносе». Шаттл, три криокапсулы, одна из которых пуста, и умирающая девушка. Умирающая от его руки. Неужели он был убийцей? Или это игра подсознания и все было не так, как кажется? Кимми не мог разобраться: то ли это действительно так, то ли он просто хочет так думать. Он вспомнил, когда пробрался в грузовой отсек на «Сафитаре», чтобы взглянуть на криокапсулу, что на ней было выгравировано крупными посеребренными буквами — «лейтенант Кимберли Вест». Вот откуда взялось его имя. Но оно совершенно точно девчачье, и это опять приводило его к мысли о мертвой девушке. Он занял ее место. Только с какой целью? Прилететь на «Авалон» и быть тут же арестованным? Что-то здесь не так. А еще эта микросхема, которую он вынул из капсулы. Он нащупал ее в кармане комбинезона и немного повертел в руках. На этом маленьком куске металла, всего два на два сантиметра, хранилось то, что погубило целую станцию. Кто-то — вероятно, сам Кимми — вставил ее в капсулу Кимберли Вест. Но если так, то зачем нужно было занимать ее место, зная, что станции конец?   
Из размышлений его вывел чей-то громкий голос — по той же лестнице, что и он пару минут назад, в кают-компанию поднялся темнокожий парень, на лице которого почему-то были надеты черные солнцезащитные очки, и, заметив Кимми, оторопело замер в дверях.  
— Привет, — Кимми меланхолично махнул рукой, незаметно убирая схему обратно в карман, — я тут кофе решил попить, присоединяйся.  
Парень медленной пружинистой походкой приблизился к столику и уселся напротив. Очки съехали ему на нос, открывая взгляду неестественно синие глаза. Ким присвистнул, оценив.   
— Линзы?  
— Биоинженерия.  
— О. И зачем они тебе такие… красивые?   
— Тебе не понравится ответ, — мрачно усмехнулся собеседник и вернул очки на место, скрывая глаза.  
Он был практически ровесником Кимми, как он сам прикинул, ну, возможно, немного старше. Роста они были одного, а вот телосложением контрабандист выделялся. Разглядывая его черты лица, Кимми пришел к выводу, что он не чистокровный человек, в нем явно прослеживалась акарсианская кровь, хоть и не было этих дурацких «дорожек» и прочих отличительных особенностей. Разве что волосы — они были того же приятного молочно-белого оттенка, как и у Рэихи.  
— Вы гляньте-ка, ожил!  
Кимми и не заметил, как в кают-компании вслед за полукровкой появилась уже знакомая женщина. Кажется, ее звали Саша. Она приблизилась к столику и, опершись на него одной рукой, щелкнула несколько раз перед глазами Кимми маленьким фонариком, вынудив его возмущенно замахать руками.  
— Что за варварство? — Он потер глаза, перед которыми плясали разноцветные пятна.  
— Что за неженка, — в тон ему отозвалась женщина. — Зрачки реагируют… странно.  
— Чего странного? У любого нормально человека они бы реагировали.  
— Да твой дружок всех на уши поставил, сказал, что у тебя NCC-1701. Выходит, он ошибался.   
— Я ему сразу сказал, что никакой это не NC-как-его-там. Обычная простуда. На этом долбанном Цахране был жуткий дубак.   
— Симптомы ушли? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отвратительно.  
— Почему? Что-то болит? Не тошнит?  
— Почему? — фыркнул Кимми. — Меня похитили какие-то маньяки, а у меня нет ни денег, ни связей, чтобы выкупить себя. И отвратительно — еще мягко сказано.   
— Я говорю про болезнь, идиот! С этим не шутят!  
— Относительно этого тоже могло быть и лучше. Меня до сих пор знобит, и башка трещит, но это от твоих воплей. Угомонись, женщина!  
Саша обалдело уставилась на него.  
— Держи меня, Ромул, я собираюсь его придушить, — сообщила она темнокожему и — Кимми едва успел пригнуться — замахнулась для оплеухи.   
— Бешеная… — Он отполз от нее на другой конец скамьи.   
— Ты что, на голову больной? — не унималась Саша. — Впервые вижу человека, который так безответственно относится к этому вирусу.  
— Да что в нем такого ужасного-то?  
Взгляд женщины снова сделался недоумевающим. Она переглянулась с Ромулом, который тоже с подозрением нахмурившись, косился на Кимми. Так, похоже, он сболтнул лишнего…  
— Ты никогда не слышал о штамме NCC-1701? — поинтересовалась Саша, присаживаясь рядом с Ромулом. — Откуда ты родом?  
— С Земли, — неуверенно ответил Кимми.   
— Из какого синдиката? — подключился к допросу Ромул. — Или картели?  
Кимми задумался. Он как-то еще на «Сафитаре» вычитал названия каких-то из них, но теперь они напрочь вылетели у него из головы. Саша и Ромул снова переглянулись, определяя его долгое молчание каждый по-своему.   
— Как думаешь, зачем его заказал Векеса? Он какой-то странный. Может он такой же, как ты?..  
— Сомневаюсь, — протянул Ромул, оценивающе оглядывая Кимми, — разве что бракованный.  
— Эй! Я, вообще-то, все слышу, — возмутился Кимми. — Кто этот Векеса? Вы сказали, он заказал меня?   
Когда это слухи о нем успели так широко распространиться?   
— Если ты с Земли, ты должен знать, кто такой Векеса.  
— Чтоб я еще раз во что-то подобное ввязалась. — Саша прикрыла глаза рукой, потирая их. — Нужно было скинуть их в шахту еще на Цахране.  
— Да брось, так мы хоть что-то с этого поимеем. Может, даже сможем откупиться от тех цахранских ведьм. Они наверняка выслали за нами своих головорезов.  
Саша протяжно застонала, роняя голову на скрещенные на столе руки.   
— Все было просто идеально, пока не появились эти двое…   
Кимми вдруг вспомнил перестрелку у посольства Тануаны. Сначала он думал, что виной всему Рэихи, и охота велась на него. Между прочим, эту догадку подтверждало то, что он сын хренова короля — или кто он у них там? — Акарсы. Кимми бы изошел на злорадство, если бы не дурацкая простуда, скосившая его. Но теперь, когда выяснилось, что его вдруг «заказали», все могло быть по-другому. Это его могли ловить у посольства. Или все-таки Рэихи? Сначала ведь стреляли нейро-тейзерами. А потом начали палить из ионного оружия. Либо был приказ убить, если не смогут поймать живьем, либо кого-то из них пытались убить, а кого-то вырубить. Кимми очень хотелось верить, что нейро-тейзеры предназначались именно для него.  
И опять он вернулся к прежнему вопросу: откуда о нем так быстро узнали? Это невозможно. Если только кто-то на «Сафитаре» не слил информацию о нем и его происхождении еще до Цахрана. Он ведь может действительно дорого стоить, если все грамотно устроить.   
— А я говорю, что это глупая затея. — Из коридора послышались голоса, и троица обернулась на один из четырех дверных проемов, ведущих в помещение. — То есть я хочу сказать, мы ведь раньше этим не занимались, и кто знает, как все…  
В кают-компанию поднялся Юджин, а следом за ним — у Кимми, кажется, отвисла челюсть, — двигалось существо, похожее на гибрид мартышки с человеком, и оно разговаривало. У существа был длиннющий хвост, которым оно помогало себе передвигаться, и серебристо-серая шкура. При этом оно было одето в красный рабочий комбинезон, заляпанный машинным маслом.   
— О чем речь? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовалась Саша.  
— Тиа против того, чтобы мы продавали акарсианца на Земле, — пояснил Юджин, и тут взгляд его остановился на Кимми. — Твою мать, вы что, совсем обнаглели? Пошел вон отсюда.  
Кимми переводил оторопелый взгляд с Юджина на Тиа и обратно, не решаясь двинуться с места. Что это за ненормальная вселенная? За полторы сотни лет не могло все так измениться! Вот уже и мутанты какие-то появились…   
Существо тоже заметило его и вскочило на скамью напротив. Вблизи оно казалось еще более странным, чем выглядело.   
— О, похоже, ему уже лучше, — сказал Ти.   
— Это может измениться, если он сейчас же не исчезнет отсюда! — Юджин указал Кимми на дверь.  
— Что это за… — Кимми хотел было сказать «тварь», но вовремя спохватился, — существо?   
— Существо? — удивился Ти, оглядываясь на товарищей, которые в свою очередь пялились на Кимми. — Это он обо мне?  
— Да он какой-то контуженный, — вздохнула Саша, — не удивляйся.   
— Ага, — поддакнул Ромул, — про вирус не в курсе, про Землю тоже. Точно бракованный.   
Так, похоже, пора ретироваться, пока он еще чего-нибудь не сболтнул. С этой минуты Кимми решил больше ничему не удивляться. Говорящие мартышки, акарсианские принцы, информация, распространяющаяся со скоростью мысли… Пф, будущее!   
Шагая по коридору к их с Рэихи каюте, Кимми не переставал оглядываться — Юджин стоял на лестнице и ждал, пока его указание будет выполнено. Наконец, оказавшись внутри, он застал акарсианца возле матраса, держащим в руках одеяло, которым Кимми обернул рулон.   
— О, ты никак купился, — весело фыркнул Кимми, выглядывая в коридор — Юджин все еще стоял там, скрестив руки на груди — и запер, наконец, дверь. — Классика. Никогда не устаревает.   
Рэихи раздраженно кинул ему одеяло, и Кимми завернулся в него, как в мантию.  
— Полагаю, этот розыгрыш был предназначен не столько мне, сколько нашим тюремщикам.  
Рэихи сел на скамью, неприязненно глядя на лежащий на полу матрас и потирая шею. Кимми опустился напротив него на полу и уселся по-турецки, прислонившись к стене. Матрас под задницей тоже был «классическим». Он спал на таком всю свою жизнь в интернате, а потом и в общежитии при Академии. Странно только, что это он помнит, а то, что случилось гораздо позднее, перед самым криостазом, нет.   
— Ты, я смотрю, тоже успел прогуляться, — сказал Кимми. — Видел говорящую серую тварюжку? Кто это такой? Сто лет назад я не слышал ни о чем подобном.   
— Ты имеешь в виду тануанца? — не сдержал улыбки Рэихи. — Это коренные жители планеты, где образована одна из ваших колоний. Земляне зовут ее Меран 14. Ее заняли около сорока лет назад и, видимо, сильно продвинулись в изучении тануа, раз один из них смог стать инженером. Они достаточно сообразительные, но тануанца в космосе я тоже вижу впервые.  
— Эта жуткая обезьяна — инженер?! Боже, я хочу обратно, в прошлое…  
Рэихи поджал губы.  
— Кое-кто совсем недавно производил такое же впечатление.  
— О, доктор изволит шутить? — Кимми завалился на матрас и блаженно вытянулся на нем. Головная боль, о которой он успел забыть во время пребывания наверху, снова начинала напоминать о себе. — Похоже, ты не безнадежен.  
Рэихи тем временем поднялся с насиженного места, подхватил со скамьи поднос и пересел к нему на матрас.  
— Тебе надо поесть.  
Кимми глянул на уже знакомый «студень» и скорчил гримасу, отворачиваясь.  
— Я не буду есть эту мерзость.   
— Обычное протеиновое желе, — пожал плечами Рэихи, — в любом случае, других вариантов у нас нет, а ты все еще болен. Тебе нужно как-то восполнять силы.  
— Я наверху попил кофе, мне хватит, — Кимми брезгливо отодвинул от себя поднос.   
— Кофе — не еда. А в твоем состоянии кофеин может только все усугубить. Ну же, — Рэихи изловчился и сунул Кимми под нос ложку с желе, — ешь. И не вздумай плеваться.  
Тот посмотрел с подозрением на дрожащий кусок студня в ложке, затем перевел взгляд на Рэихи.   
— Ну, если ты меня покормишь, я, пожалуй, буду не против, — ухмыльнулся он и взял предложенный ему кусочек в рот. Однако, начав жевать, Кимми обнаружил, что на вкус этот студень такой же, как и на вид. Он, с трудом подавляя в себе рвотные рефлексы, проглотил его и потянулся за бутылкой с водой, прилагавшейся к их обеду. — Даже из твоих рук это все еще дерьмо, — выпив четверть бутылки, выдохнул Кимми и окончательно отодвинул от себя поднос.   
Рэихи обреченно вздохнул и решил сменить тему.  
— Узнал что-нибудь? — спросил он.  
— Тебе не понравится, — поморщился Кимми. — Они вроде как решают продавать тебя на Землю или твоему венценосному папочке. А меня и вовсе уже пристроили какому-то Векеса.   
Рэихи выругался и задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
— Ох, надеюсь, они этого не сделают. Говоришь, Векеса? Это плохо. Это очень плохо.  
— Что вас не устраивает, ваше величество? — усмехнулся Кимми  
Рэихи открыл было рот, но вдруг споткнулся на полуслове.  
— Когда ты рылся в информационных базах, тебе разве не приходило в голову выяснить обстановку на родной планете? — скептически спросил он, но так и не дал Кимми ответить. — Гачи Векеса — глава второго по величине оружейного синдиката, специализирующегося на биологическом оружии. Если он заинтересовался тобой так скоро, значит, кто-то с «Сафитара» совершенно точно сообщил о тебе.  
— Да, с безопасностью у вас какая-то хрень, — кивнул Кимми, вспоминая, с какой легкостью он проник в грузовой отсек. Он заложил руки за голову, и посмотрел на Рэихи. — За секретными сведениями совсем не следите. Я помню, когда учился в Академии, шло громкое дело об утечке информации. Не помню, кто и что там проворонил, но виновников посадили на электрический стул.   
Рэихи потер руками лицо.  
— Мерзость какая, на борту у Анзель шпион, а я даже предупредить ее не могу! — воскликнул он.  
— Ты бы лучше за себя беспокоился. Или за меня. А шпион, скорее всего, сошел там же, где и мы — на Цахране. Во всяком случае, я бы так и поступил на его месте.  
— Или он все еще сидит там и собирает информацию.  
— У меня есть и хорошие новости, — поспешил сообщить Кимми. — Саша сказала, что ты болван и паникер. А я здоров.   
Он оглушительно чихнул и шмыгнул носом.  
— Ну, почти.   
Рэихи снова посмотрел на него.  
— Их врач сказала тебе результаты анализов?  
— Нет, она чуть не ослепила меня, и, основываясь на моих реагирующих зрачках, сделала заключение, что ты болван.   
Рэихи только покачал головой.  
— Ты так и не понял, насколько опасна эта болезнь, да?  
— Я впервые о ней слышу! — возмущенно воскликнул Кимми. — Откуда мне знать, какие у вас тут новые холеры!   
— Так ведь я рассказал о ней! — Рэихи вскочил на ноги и заходил туда-сюда по каюте. — Кимми, она выкосила в свое время почти треть и без того не густо населенной нерейской колонии, и накопилась в ваших организмах в таком количестве, что каждый человек теперь является ее носителем! Дети рождаются с этим штаммом в крови. С ним живут, с ним и умирают. А если не повезет, то и от него. Из-за него любой с подозрением на вирус может прийти в любой населенный пункт Акарсы, Цахрана и ваших планет, и ему предоставят бесплатное обследование. Из-за него люди свернули одиннадцать успешных программ в области генной инженерии, даже те, которые спасали людей от не менее серьезных заболеваний, потому что ставки были слишком… — он вдруг снова осекся и остановился, — высоки…  
Рэихи застыл, ошарашено глядя на Кимми, словно вообще видел его в первый раз. Кимми казалось, будто он слышит, как вращаются у того в мозгу перегревшиеся дымящие шестеренки.   
— Мне нужно в лазарет! — выпалил Рэихи и пулей вылетел из каюты.  
Кимми проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. Он мог поклясться, что не помнил о подобном штамме не потому что ему отшибло память, а потому что полтора века назад такого вируса вообще не существовало. А значит, он точно не мог родиться с этой штукой.   
— Разве это не очевидно? — пробубнил себе под нос Кимми и прикрыл глаза.  
Под закрытыми веками вновь встал образ мертвой девушки.

**Акарса, 9755**

 

После масштабных весенних гроз, обильных на дожди и заморозки, по сравнению с которыми земные грозы казались просто облачной погодой, в долину Тисс-Ларней наконец пришло лето. Под теплыми лучами Аши буйно зацвела белыми ароматными бутонами городская растительность, а полевые цветы превратили низину долины в колышущееся под ветром золотисто-белое полотно.  
Шави смотрела на это летнее великолепие из окна второго этажа особняка Тергвана, куда в кои-то веки выбралась пообедать из засекреченного подвала, но как бы ей ни хотелось, ее этот пейзаж не трогал. Полупрозрачные занавески в большой гостиной колыхались всего-навсего от кондиционера, а пахло не нежными цветами, а терпкими и горьковатыми пряностями от подноса Шави. Есть она не спешила — как не спешила спускаться обратно и погружаться в водоворот неотложных дел. Все равно все шло наперекосяк, а ее помощь, казалось, только тормозила расследование, а не способствовала ему.  
На лестнице раздались шаги, и в зале появился Эзарис. Увидев вяло ковыряющуюся в тарелке девушку, он направился к ней. Шави никак не отреагировала, даже когда тот уселся рядом.  
— Не стоит тебе сюда подниматься, — после некоторой паузы заметил Эзарис.  
— Мне надоело торчать в твоем бункере, — проворчала Шави, медленно жуя кусочек маринованного в приправах сырого мяса.  
— Это ради твоей же безопасности! — громко возразил тот, но понизив голос, продолжил. — Наши… враги знают, где ты. Нижние этажи этого дома — самое безопасное место во всей долине, считая Нэй-Нарский зал заседаний Хайресис. Они выдержат даже прямое попадание атомного оружия, но дом над ними просто отвлекает внимание. Ну же, Шави-Хафеш, мы стараемся обеспечить твою безопасность…  
— Вы старались недостаточно! — огрызнулась та, стрельнув в него злым взглядом желтых глаз.  
Эзарис сник. Собственные ошибки приходилось признавать, даже если они стоили жизни отцу девушки. Несмотря на то, что они знали о готовящемся покушении, искали организаторов и принимали все возможные меры предосторожности, смерть Ашвира стала для всех потрясением. Но она и дала им существенные доказательства того, что пресловутый заговор зрел изнутри Малого круга, и позволила арестовать двух глав Домов. Впрочем, их допросы ничего пока не дали. Все было куда глубже, чем полагали Эзарис и Ашвир. Теперь сам он был мертв, а его жена, которая по стечению обстоятельств оказалась в момент покушения рядом, лежала в больнице.  
Гранзисы не могли полностью отказаться от своих обязанностей ради расследования, поэтому Ниширу приходилось присутствовать на экстренных советах и без того уменьшившегося Малого круга и на сводных заседаниях обеих палат Хайресис. Эзарис старался свести эти выходы в свет к минимуму, потому что основания полагать, что таинственный организатор стремится устранить всю их семью, никуда не делись.   
Угрюмая Шави тем временем доела обед, и Эзарис кивнул в сторону лестницы.  
— Идем, — мягко позвал он, — нужно получить ответ с Дестраны о прошедшем совете колоний. Ты давно звонила старшей сайтрэ Гранзис?  
Шави недоуменно, но все еще мрачно покосилась на Эзариса, однако все же последовала за ним.  
— Бабушке? Но отец говорил, что связываться с «Сафитаром» опасно даже по зашифрованному каналу. А ты собираешься… да если у предателя есть там агенты, если коммуникаторы наших семей прослушиваются, мы же просто растрезвоним наши планы на всю планету!  
— В случае с «Сафитаром» были альтернативы, мы тогда решили воспользоваться ими. С Дестраной другого выхода нет, даже скоростной корабль летит до нее не меньше двух октав. В любом случае, мы и не собирались сообщать никаких данных. Все предупреждения и наиболее важные сведения мы направили еще с Нэйши, теперь… что с тобой?  
Шави побледнела.  
— Нэйши ведь там на каникулах у бабушки! Ему грозит опасность! — и она вперед Эзариса умчалась вниз по лестнице.   
Когда Эзарис спустился в зал связи, Шави и один из техников уже кодировали канал. В ожидании сигнала с колонии, девушка бросила на друга несчастный взгляд.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, с ними обоими, — успокоил ее Эзарис, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло.  
— Разумеется, — горько фыркнула Шави, — со всеми нами все будет в порядке. Отец мертв, мама в коме, Ниширу и его семья — следующие на очереди, а Рэихи пропал.  
Эзарис вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, а Шави в напряжении уставилась на экран стационарного коммуникатора. Еще около получаса на нем не было ничего, кроме помех, затем связь начала устанавливаться. И без того взвинченная Шави напряженно заерзала в кресле, мысленно умоляя судьбу, чтобы бабушка оказалась дома.  
Еще через пару минут ее надежды были вознаграждены — вызов приняли, и на экране комма появилось изображение пожилой анвашаи по плечи и бежевой стены со встроенным шкафом за ее спиной. Несмотря на возраст, лицо бабушки было не так сильно испещрено морщинами, как у многих ее ровесников. Ее кожа была столь же смуглой, а «звездные дорожки» на ней — столь же яркими, как у самой Шави. Короткие серебристые волосы были зачесаны назад и только две длинные прядки обрамляли строгое лицо женщины.  
— Бабуля! — обрадовалась Шави, подавшись вперед в кресле, но изображение не двигалось.  
Она оглянулась на Эзариса и техника. Те только развели руками. Сигнал с Дестраны запаздывал на целую минуту даже с их сверхсовременным оборудованием. Более того, на все остальное оборудование планеты он шел еще дольше.  
— Шави, милая, здравствуй! — пожилая сайтрэ, наконец, сдержанно улыбнулась. — И ты, Эзарис. У вас что-то срочное, судя по характеру вызова?  
Шави закивала.  
— Бабуль, слушай внимательно, — торопливо заговорила она, — ты и Нэй в ужасной опасности! Наша семья…  
— Ниширу уже сообщил мне о смерти Ашвира, — негромко отозвалась бабушка чуть погодя. — И рассказал о том, что у вас происходит. Мы с твоим отцом, — она сделала кивок в сторону Эзариса, — уже предприняли кое-какие меры здесь. Но ты сама в порядке?  
— Ты уже все знаешь? — выдохнула Шави.  
Она не могла решить, что чувствует по этому поводу — облегчение или вину. Последнему чувству, казалось бы, неоткуда было взяться, но какая-то его часть все же заполняла сердце девушки.  
— Знаю, милая.  
— В случае открытого конфликта… в случае переворота Дестрана поддержит нас? — прямо спросила Шави, глядя бабушке в глаза. — Дом Эрг’аикин уже отрезал нам кое-какие финансовые каналы, Си-Аннэ продолжают юлить по поводу межправительственных контактов, еще два Дома мы пока только подозреваем, как минимум один Дом Малого круга точно замешан в происходящем. В таком положении колонии могут поддержать заговорщиков, им невыгодно будет оставаться на нашей стороне.  
— Об этом не беспокойся, — помрачневшая бабушка по-деловому поджала губы, напомнив Шави младшего брата — тот делал так же, если был чем-то недоволен. — Латрей — беспристрастный и честный судья. Пока главный заговорщик не показал лицо, колонии будут отмалчиваться, тихо поддерживая нас, Гранзисов. Мы только позавчера обсуждали это на Совете. И выгода тут вовсе ни при чем, дело, как ни странно, в том, как все это будет выглядеть в глазах общества.   
— Сайтрэ Гранзис, — сказал вдруг Эзарис, — а почему вы считаете, что общество отвергнет его? Если он начнет информационную войну, рядовые анвашаи могут принять его сторону.  
Пожилая женщина долго смотрела на него, формулируя свою мысль.  
— Власть, то есть мы, — ответила она, наконец, — должны быть примером для собственного народа. Наша система воспитания и обучения построена таким образом, что предательство и убийство, к которым прибегнул организатор покушения на Ашвира — самый худший пример, который вообще может подать власть. Да и не только власть, это касается любого анвашаи. Поэтому когда он откроет себя, народ не примет его, в каком бы свете он ни представил свои поступки.  
— Но убийцу отца это не остановило, — покачала головой Шави. — Он уже сосредоточил в своих руках власть нескольких Домов Малого круга и неизвестно, сколько из Большого. Мы в меньшинстве. Он может получить наше место в Хайресис и просто купить всех остальных.  
— Я уверена, вы остановите его прежде, — успокоила ее бабушка и загадочно улыбнулась. — А насчет Нэя не беспокойся, мы с Ниширу уже обсудили, как поступить.  
Шави улыбнулась в ответ, хотя чувствовала себя по-прежнему гадко. Учитывая продолжительность жизни анвашаев, она все же была еще совсем молода, и поддержка родителей и бабушки, которая отправилась на постоянное проживание в колонию еще до совершеннолетия внучки, была важна для нее.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Шави.  
Сайтрэ Гранзис несколько досадливо вздохнула.  
— Единственный, с кем могут возникнуть проблемы — это младший Анцзорр, но судя по прошедшему Совету, он единственный на Ифере вообще отказался поддержать нашу сторону. Мы с ним еще побеседуем, — по тону бабушки Шави поняла, что ей вовсе не хотелось бы оказаться на месте председателя Совета колонии Ифера.  
Но через мгновение они с Эзарисом переглянулись, пораженные синхронной догадкой.   
— Прости, ты сказала — Анцзорр? — осторожно спросила Шави и, дождавшись ответного кивка, снова поглядела на друга. — Значит, он тоже может быть подговорен убийцей. У нас пока нет на него доказательств, но если так… если он отказался открыто поддержать нас, то это…  
— Это очень плохо, — договорил за нее Эзарис, временно отключая звуковую передачу исходящего сигнала комма. — Орбитальные гавани в таком случае перестанут подчиняться вашим запросам, и мы лишимся нашего главного преимущества. Более того, если Рэихи каким-то образом вернется на Акарсу, на «Сафитаре» или в обход его, он может попасть там в ловушку.  
— Все гораздо масштабнее, — несчастным голосом возразила Шави. — Если Анцзорр подчиняется организатору заговора, в его руках весь флот Акарсы.  
— У вас там все в порядке? — обеспокоенно окликнула их бабушка, и Эзарис поспешил вернуть звук.  
— Да, — прошептала Шави и заставила себя улыбнуться. — Спасибо тебе, бабуль. Насчет поддержки колоний — я надеюсь на тебя. Позаботься о Нэйши. Он должен оставаться у тебя, пока все не утихнет. До связи!  
— До связи, милая, — улыбнулась сайтрэ, отключая комм.  
Еще некоторое время они сидели перед экраном коммуникатора, по которому снова шли шипящие помехи. Затем Шави нервно сжала руки в кулаки и поглядела на друга. До своего отлета на мелкую административную должность в колонию бабушка часто говорила внучке, что та очень похожа на нее в юности. А из маминых и отцовских рассказов она знала, какой тогда была бабушка. Иногда эти рассказы снились ей, и юная девочка — будущая сайтрэ Гранзис — была в них решительной и отважной правительницей, ведь именно ее сменил на своем посту Председателя Ашвир. Шави не знала, действительно ли она так на нее похожа, но время отсиживаться в тени старшего брата прошло. Пора было браться за дело со всей возможной ответственностью, потому что следующая ошибка могла стать решающей.


	4. Луна

В лазарете было тесновато и очень светло, в отличие от кают-компании контрабандистского суденышка, хотя и стоял запах медикаментов и стерилизатора. На «Сафитаре», как и в мединституте и большинстве акарсианских клиник, их нейтрализовали ароматизаторами на основе растительных порошков. Рэихи поморщился, оказавшись в небольшом помещении, но тут же просветлел: громилы в солнечных очках здесь не было. Его немало пугал этот странный парень. Саша развалилась на кушетке, просматривая на головидео какой-то сериал. На Рэихи она взглянула лишь мельком.  
– Что на этот раз? У твоего дружка понос?  
– Можно мне самому увидеть результаты анализов? – перешел к делу Рэихи.  
Саша посмотрела на него исподлобья и едва заметно повела плечом, возвращаясь к просмотру.   
– Они все еще в центрифуге, я их не трогала.  
Рэихи завертел головой в поисках аппарата и, обнаружив его на небольшой подставке слева от стола, двинулся к нему. Поискав чистые стерильные перчатки, он надел пару и поднял крышку. Аккуратно вытащив емкость, он просмотрел каждый компонент крови под миниатюрным микроскопом. И вирус, и простуда давали повышенный уровень лейкоцитов, и Рэихи понимал, что кто-нибудь другой на его месте, вроде Саши, списал бы все именно на последнее, поэтому решил идти «от противного» – и не ошибся. Лейкоциты в бешеных количествах выделяли гепарин и гистамин. Это, на самом деле, был не повод для радости, но Рэихи все же почувствовал некое удовольствие от того, что хоть какая-то часть его догадок нашла подтверждение.  
— Ну что? Спорю на сотню, что анализ чист, – сказала Саша, наблюдая со своего места за его манипуляциями. — Хотя это как-то не честно, ведь очевидно же, что парень здоров.  
— Я поспорю, если выкуп за меня заплатит отец, а не какой-то преступник с Земли, в противном случае мне нет смысла расплачиваться с тобой, – улыбнулся Рэихи, и вернул емкость в вакуумный контейнер. – Но ты права, я зря паниковал. Хотя, думаю, когда имеешь дело с этой болезнью, перестраховка становится частью повседневных обязанностей.   
– Ты сказал, что парень не делал вакцинацию, — тон женщины стал серьезнее. – Почему? Мы с ребятами заметили, что он какой-то пришибленный. Не хочешь поделиться?  
Рэихи еле заметно вздрогнул. Он надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, но с момента старта с Цахрана все же придумал наиболее, на его взгляд, правдоподобную версию происходящего с Кимми.  
– У него генерализованная амнезия, довольно серьезный случай, – он прислонился к столу, стараясь принять непринужденную позу. – Настолько, что главный врач нашей больницы даже не рискнул направлять его к другому лечащему врачу, когда меня взяли на «Сафитар». Он понемногу приходит в себя, как ты можешь заметить, но некоторых вещей он, похоже, может не вспомнить никогда. Что до вакцинации — его история болезни утеряна, поэтому нам приходится с осторожностью восстанавливать его иммунитет во избежание передозировок.  
Брови Саши взлетели вверх.  
– Хочешь сказать, он летит вместе с тобой с самого начала вашей экспедиции? За каким чертом он тогда понадобился Векеса? Хм. Черт разберет этих ублюдков… Ладно, вали отсюда, а то Юджин уже грозился выкинуть тебя в шлюз.  
– Он разрешил мне подниматься в лазарет, а учитывая, сколько за меня могут заплатить, в шлюз, скорее, вылетит он сам, – проворчал Рэихи, направляясь к лестнице.  
Драгоценное время, оставшееся до прилета на Луну, неумолимо утекало, натягивая нервы, как струны — казалось, еще минута и терпение лопнет. Рэихи потратил целый день, обдумывая собственную внезапную гипотезу. К сожалению, практически все окружающие, а так же сама паршивая ситуация этому препятствовали. Он не сомневался, что если попросит Сашу провести дополнительные анализы, это вызовет у нее подозрения, а то и вовсе снова схлопочет оплеуху, как в случае с капитаном. Но к удивлению Рэихи, его продолжали пускать в лазарет, хотя о своих домыслах он предпочел молчать.  
Большую часть времени Рэихи все так же проводил в полупустой каюте, где от стен веяло холодом. На него самого это никак не влияло, но Кимми продолжал кутаться в одеяла, словно в плащ. Ну, хоть с потолка здесь ничего не капало, а ведь могло бы для пущей драматичности. В основном Рэихи просто наблюдал за состоянием Кимми, которому с каждым днем становилось все лучше. Тот с ним почти не разговаривал, и Рэихи полагал, что это из-за того, что обсуждать им было особо нечего. В итоге Рэихи – иногда безуспешно – пытался сам разговорить мрачного и задумчивого Кимми, пытаясь добиться восстановления его памяти. Он спрашивал обо всем, что приходило в голову: о детстве парня, друзьях, его обучении, преподавателях и любимых предметах, о любимых моделях космических кораблей, книгах и фильмах и, конечно, предполетной подготовке. Радости все это Кимми, естественно, не прибавляло. Когда о его простуде стали напоминать только темные круги под глазами и редкое шмыганье носом, Рэихи решил, что пора проверить свои выводы.  
На мысль его натолкнула та самая генная инженерия. Он не очень хорошо помнил историю Земли, ей в мединституте уделяли всего два семестра и рассматривали лишь с точки зрения эволюции человеческой медицины, но последние темы обычно запоминаются особенно хорошо. Люди свернули программы модификации собственного иммунитета не для того, чтобы уделить большее внимание лечению NCC. Усовершенствованные рецепторы на иммунных клетках предательски цепляли вирус, позволяя ему невероятно быстро делиться. И насколько он знал, эти программы получили наиболее активное развитие каких-то сто лет назад. Рэихи помнил, что читал на втором курсе научные статьи того времени, полные восторженных комментариев к одной из таких программ против рака.  
Истина прояснилась в его голове с эффектом разорвавшейся бомбы: что, если Кимми все-таки болен этим вирусом? Но не так, как другие земляне, нет, ведь он почти полтора века пролежал в криостазе, «проскочив» период повсеместного распространения иммунных модификаций. Болезнь проникла в его организм, даже сохранила скорость деления собственных клеток, но того, что давало старт осложнениям, которые неминуемо проявлялись у остальных людей, — искусственно добавленных в структуру иммунных клеток человека рецепторов — не нашла. И, как и контрабандисты, решив хоть что-то с этого поиметь, принялась мучить Кимми простудой. Неслучайно первые симптомы, появившиеся у Кимми, так напугали Рэихи на Цахране – штамм NCC тоже начинался с озноба, лихорадки и повышения температуры тела.  
Потому основная гипотеза Рэихи заключалась в том, что, переболев таким нетривиальным образом, Кимми мог заполучить иммунитет. В таком случае парень – не просто исключение из правил, он настоящее сокровище для человеческой нации.   
И как он на «Сафитаре» до этого не додумался? Обидно было, что таинственный шпион, сливший информацию Векеса, понял это раньше. Хотя нет, он знал, почему ни он сам, ни Сола не придали этому значения: этот проклятый вирус настолько вошел в повседневную человеческую жизнь, в человеческую медицину, что им попросту не пришло в голову, что его у Кимми может не быть. Теперь Рэихи не переставал корить себя за промах.  
И все же нужно было собрать больше доказательств, нужно было еще хоть что-нибудь сделать. Потом у Рэихи не будет на это времени, Кимми попадет фактически в рабство, станет подопытным кроликом в стальной клетке Векеса, который будет просто выдаивать деньги из желающих раз и навсегда получить иммунитет. А он сам… От мрачных размышлений у Рэихи едва не опускались руки, но потом, наблюдая за тем, как Кимми потрясающе прикидывается спящим, устроив и второе одеяло в качестве подушки, он кое-что придумал.  
Рэихи подсел к нему с кратким и, как ему казалось, исчерпывающим предложением:  
– Мне нужно сделать тебе еще кое-какие анализы, — он посмотрел Кимми в глаза, — если ты не против.  
– Я весь твой, — улыбнулся тот, и прикрыл глаза, — если мне не придется для этого шевелиться.  
– Придется пошевелиться, – отозвался Рэихи и с вызовом сощурился, – сможешь симулировать припадок?  
Кимми открыл глаза и удивленно нахмурился, уставившись на него, будто впервые увидел.   
– Симулировать? На кой хрен?..  
Рэихи вздохнул, тщательно выбирая слова. Нельзя было, чтобы Кимми раньше времени узнал о его планах. Хотя о чем он, пока все его планы – лишь куча нестройных догадок.  
– Мне нужно провести биохимию твоей соединительной ткани, но они не позволят мне воспользоваться оборудованием и лабораторией без весомого повода, – негромко и отрывисто проговорил он и, вспомнив кое о чем, добавил. – Кстати, если кто спросит, у тебя теперь генерализованная амнезия. Ты лечился в клинике, в Шиа’Тэйле, после несчастного случая и отправился со мной в экспедицию, чтобы продолжить лечение на борту.  
– Что? – теперь Кимми поднялся на локтях на кровати, словно пытаясь убедиться, что он не спит, и все это происходит на самом деле. – Несчастный случай?.. И… э-э-э… Зачем тебе делать биохимию? Только не говори, что ты опять со своим дурацким вирусом! Я здоров. Слышишь? Успокойся уже.  
Рэихи примирительно поднял руки.  
– Я не спорю, это была обычная простуда, – признал он, – но есть кое-что, что я хотел бы проверить. Я только что сообразил, что на «Сафитаре» мы не протестировали тебя на цахранскую ледяную лихорадку.  
– Господи боже, и ты называешь себя врачом?! Так, ты ко мне больше не прикоснешься. Отныне моим лечащим врачом будет Александра. И точка. — Кимми сел на кровати, закутываясь в одеяло. — Смерти моей хочешь, не иначе… про вирус он забыл, про лихорадку тоже. Да я в суд подам!  
– О, светлая Анва, да можешь ты подыграть?! – гневно сверкнул глазами Рэихи, едва удерживаясь от смеха — пресловутая ледяная лихорадка Цахрана была, как он знал, не более чем пугалкой для детей, отказывающихся надевать шапки. — Идиот, конечно, мы проверили тебя на нее, Сола лично брала тогда анализ, помнишь? Только Саша об этом не знает, а мне нужно добраться до ее оборудования. Поможешь?  
Кимми подозрительно уставился на него, забившись в угол кровати.  
– Еще раз, объясни мне, за каким чертом я должен симулировать припадок? Для чего тебе моя биохимия?  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул.  
– Поверь мне, это для твоего же блага. Разве я хоть раз причинил тебе вред на «Сафитаре» и после?  
– Я не боюсь, что ты сделаешь мне что-то ужасное, док, – ухмыльнулся Кимми, – мне просто интересно, что ты задумал.   
Лукаво улыбаясь, Рэихи приблизился к нему:  
– Давай так: ты поможешь мне провести анализ, а если моя догадка подтвердится, я все тебе расскажу. Идет?  
– И я должен поверить тебе на слово? – фыркнул Кимми.  
– Ну, – протянул Рэихи и выразительно сложил на груди руки, – из нас двоих только я не взламывал базы данных «Сафитара», не проникал неизвестно каким образом в грузовой отсек к криокапсуле и не угонял флайер контрабандистов. Смекаешь?  
Кимми смотрел на него, размышляя, некоторое время. Затем дернул плечом.  
– Ладно. Что надо делать?..

Привести их маленький план в исполнение в срок было непросто – рядом вместо Саши то и дело оказывались то бдительный Юджин, то мрачный парень в солнцезащитных очках. Рэихи молча бесился: ему и подозрительной женщины хватало с лихвой. Он ждал, считая минуты, и вычислял время, когда она будет достаточно уставшей, чтобы не тратить время на проверку подлинности болезни. Когда Кимми, в конце концов, удалось сымитировать приступ, к слову, довольно неплохо, ему особенно удалась часть с гортанным бульканьем, врач контрабандистов перепугалась, потеряла терпение и, вызвав его, полностью поручила ему и задыхающегося в притворных хрипах Кимми, и, к радости Рэихи, лазарет.  
Быстро введя местную анестезию и взяв у Кимми образцы нужных тканей, Рэихи отправил его спать, заверив, что процесс анализа будет долгим и скучным. Так оно, в сущности, и было на самом деле, но раньше времени рассказывать ему о результатах не следовало. А если его теория не подтвердится – то и вовсе лучше смолчать, что все было напрасно. Но, учитывая, как у Кимми завтра будет болеть место анализа, лучше бы, чтобы результаты были положительными.   
Он надеялся, что успеет получить хоть какое-то подтверждение до того, как корабль прилунится, но все же опоздал. Под утро, когда уставший Рэихи приступил к последнему этапу обработки образцов тканей, послышался негромкий шум двигателей, сменивших скорость и режим работы, а затем корабль ощутимо тряхнуло.   
Застигнутый врасплох Рэихи поспешил загрузить ткани в аппаратуру и, задав программе алгоритм обработки, позволил себе откинуться в кресле. Уставшие мышцы никак не желали расслабиться. Он вздохнул, стянул с рук стерильные перчатки и немигающе уставился в иллюминатор, недоумевая, как он мог так заработаться, что пропустил даже момент приближения к Земле.  
Раньше Рэихи бывал за пределами Акарсы только в их колонии, на Дестране, на сто девяностый бабушкин юбилей, и на Цахране, визит на который закончился пленом у контрабандистов. Землю ему доводилось видеть только на головидео, и Рэихи не переставал восхищаться лазурными и ультрамариновыми переливами огромных океанов, яркой зеленью лесов и знакомыми оттенками коричневого на месте пустынь и горных хребтов, прикрытых белоснежными разводами облаков. Особенно у него захватывало дух от древнего двухмерного изображения под названием «Голубой мрамор», имеющего огромную историческую ценность. Рэихи не знал, что такое мрамор, но решил тогда, что если он выглядит так же поразительно, как эта планета, с виду маленькая и беззащитная, но такая гостеприимная и завораживающая, то, несомненно, он должен являться самой дорогой вещью, которую только можно найти в обитаемой вселенной. Его родная Акарса в этом плане была довольно унылым пейзажем в бурых тонах. Но реальность сыграла злую шутку с его впечатлениями.  
Планета, которая устремила к нему свой лик через широкий прямоугольный иллюминатор, была совсем не похожа на голубой шар со снимков головидео. Сейчас она больше напоминала Акарсу, с одним только отличием – Землю таковой сделали насильно. Нет, местами она, конечно, осталась все такой же лазурно-зеленой, но было в ней что-то до боли печальное, как будто на лице невесты сквозь счастливую улыбку проскользнуло вдруг тщательно скрываемое отчаяние. Кое-где даже с лунной орбиты были видны оставшиеся с Великой войны раны — особенно выделяющиеся на североамериканском континенте — и темнели проплешины голой земли, оставшиеся от взрывов мощнейших бомб того времени. Отвоевывала себе пространство и вечная мерзлота, перекочевавшая вслед за Северным магнитным полюсом на равнины Евразии. Не нужно было проводить химическую экспертизу, чтобы увидеть, что от озонового слоя, когда-то защищавшего жизнь на планете, осталась лишь тонкая прослойка, да и та дырявая, словно дуршлаг.  
Цепочка огней, обозначающая города, простиралась теперь на юго-западном побережье африканского континента, концентрируясь на южном мысе. Впрочем, с учетом магнитных изменений планеты и мыс тоже можно было теперь назвать западным. Сияющая луна вращалась вокруг уставшей планеты и, словно в насмешку, демонстрировала свой неизменный серебристый рельеф, безмятежность и прекрасно оборудованные научные и рабочие базы.  
Рэихи пытался представить, какой запомнил родную планету Кимми, и как бы он отреагировал на такой вид. Поразился бы переменам? Вряд ли, скорее, поприветствовал бы с радостью. Земляне, должно быть, давно привыкли к тому, какой стала их планета, ведь они сами сделали ее такой. В этом выражалось все то, чего Рэихи никак не мог понять в их расе: уничтожать то, что породило тебя, то, что дает тебе дом и блага – высшая степень глупости и неблагодарности.  
Он зевнул, но тут же постарался прогнать усталость, сильно потерев руками глаза. До окончательных результатов у него было максимум минут сорок, но если они уже прилунились, Кимми вот-вот должны передать Векеса.   
Осторожно высунувшись в коридор, Рэихи огляделся, но почти сразу наткнулся взглядом на Юджина. Тот стоял на лестнице у кают-компании и заметно помрачнел, заметив пленного. Рэихи вышел, подняв руки вверх.  
– Как вы и говорили, я хожу только в лазарет, – на всякий случай предупредил он. – Позвольте спросить, когда вы собираетесь отвести Кимми к Векеса?  
– Когда капитан прикажет, – уклончиво проворчал Юджин.  
– А что насчет меня? – обеспокоенно продолжал Рэихи. – Вы собираетесь связаться с моим отцом?  
Юджин некоторое время сверлил его зловещим взглядом, потом негромко процедил:  
– Вернись. В свою. Каюту.  
Рэихи вздохнул и направился в указанном направлении. Кимми он обнаружил сидящим на матрасе и вяло ковыряющимся в протеиновом желе. Видно было, что с выздоровлением к парню вернулся аппетит, но гордость или что-то еще не позволяли ему есть то, от чего он так активно отнекивался. Рэихи опустился рядом с ним, привалившись к стене. Гражданская одежда, в которой он покинул «Сафитар», пропускала куда больше прохлады, чем ему бы хотелось и чем мог бы пропускать форменный мундир Акарсианского исследовательского флота.  
– Скажи честно, что бы ты предпочел, – спросил он вдруг у Кимми, – отправиться со мной на Акарсу или вернуться домой, но как пленник Векеса?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — буркнул Кимми, стрельнув взглядом в Рэихи. — Но если выбирать из двух зол, то я предпочту знакомый мне мир землян, нежели вашу распрекрасную Акарсу.   
– Почему? – искренне удивился Рэихи.  
Кимми состроил скептическую гримасу.  
— Потому что ваши власти выдадут меня одной из земных колоний. И я окажусь уже где-то там, а не «с тобой на Акарсе».  
– А если бы… власти тебя не выдали? Твой случай не подпадает под обычные процедуры выдачи преступников или депортации, – он задумчиво глядел в стену напротив, избегая взгляда Кимми. – Малый круг, скорее всего, проголосовал бы за нейтральную экспертизу на нашей территории.  
— Ты уже приписал меня к преступникам? Как мило, — усмехнулся Кимми. — Не будь наивным. Наши поднимут такую бучу, что вашим проще будет избавиться от меня, чем скандалить. Это не ваше дело — катастрофа на «Авалоне» — и не вам в ней разбираться.   
Рэихи отчего-то смутился.  
– Ты сам заговорил о выдаче, – проворчал он, – и что значит не нам разбираться? «Сафитар» обнаружил станцию, к которой ваши корабли десятилетиями не могли даже приблизиться. Нет уж, теперь это наше дело. Мое дело.  
— Как скажешь, док, — насмешливо фыркнул Кимми. — Но еще проблема в том, что я не хочу, чтобы это дело расследовал кто бы то ни было. Поэтому я скорее отправлюсь к этому Векеса. В любом случае я ведь изначально и собирался на Землю.   
– Ты не понимаешь, куда попадешь, – мягко возразил Рэихи, покачав головой, и посмотрев, наконец, на Кимми. – У подопытных земных синдикатов нет никаких прав, он может разобрать тебя на атомы, и никому не будет до этого дела.  
— Зачем бы ему разбирать меня на атомы?   
— Ты — реликт, — просто сказал Рэихи, — единственный в своем роде. Тут уже не важно, что Векеса занимается оружием, а не биологическими организмами. Признаюсь честно, наши исследовательские лаборатории были бы рады не меньше него, если бы им удалось заполучить тебя на изучение.  
— Ты только что отбил у меня всякое желание — и так не блещущее энтузиазмом, кстати, — побывать на планете зануд. — Кимми покосился на доктора, отставил, наконец поднос с едой, так и не притронувшись к нему и улегся на матрасе. — Что там с моими анализами? Ты обещал рассказать, если все получится.  
— На планете, как ты выражаешься, зануд, перед проведением анализов или экспериментов сначала спросили бы твоего разрешения. Векесу такие мелочи не волнуют, — мрачно буркнул Рэихи.  
Он немного помолчал, рассеянно ковыряя пальцем шов матраса.  
— Твоя биохимия еще не готова. Я не хотел бы вводить тебя в заблуждение неподтвержденными гипотезами.  
— Что в ней такого интересного может обнаружиться, что ты так скрытничаешь? – хмыкнул Кимми. — Да еще и заставил симулировать какой-то жуткий припадок, я чуть не задохнулся. Меня с минуту на минуту уведут отсюда, и мы можем больше никогда не увидеться. Ты хочешь, чтобы я всю жизнь мучился догадками, что там было у тебя на уме?  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что увиливать от ответа после подобного аргумента не сможет.  
– Я пытаюсь выяснить, чего от тебя хочет Векеса, – негромко отозвался он. – На то должна быть какая-то причина, связанная с твоим здоровьем, что-то, что я раньше упускал из виду.  
Кимми задумчиво уставился в потолок, затем сел, прислонившись к стене.  
— Я могу предложить ему разве что убойную дозу всякого дерьма в своем организме, — сказал он. — Сейчас-то люди, переселившись на более перспективные планеты, стали «почище». А я, как ты и подметил, единственный в своем роде пережиток прошлого.  
– Его синдикат производит биологическое оружие, – развел руками Рэихи, – возможно, именно эта убойная доза ему и нужна. И в таком случае все становится гораздо серьезней. Когда ты увидишь, как мало для Векеса значат жизнь и гражданские права, ты передумаешь по поводу Акарсы, – хмуро добавил он.  
— Эй, док, что-то ты разволновался, — усмехнулся парень, хитро глядя на Рэихи. — Тебе разве не говорили в детстве, что со странными незнакомцами, нужными боссам оружейных синдикатов и пролежавших в криостазе полтора века, лучше не связываться?   
Рэихи улыбнулся. Кимми был прав, но все равно не казался ему опасным. Лишенный воспоминаний о прошлом, только-только начинающий доверять ему, Кимми был намного более приятным соседом, по сравнению с производственными группировками Земли.  
– Ты не похож на преступника, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Рэихи, пожимая плечами, и тут же хмыкнул, – хотя и на безобидную жертву обстоятельств не тянешь.  
— Сам я склоняюсь больше к первому варианту, док, так что переживай лучше за свою шкуру. Мне-то не привыкать.   
В этот момент дверь в их каюту отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возник Юджин.   
— Твоя остановка, парень, — сказал он, жестом показывая Кимми на выход.  
Тот неохотно поднялся с насиженного места и немного нервно, как показалось Рэихи, вздохнул. Он видел, что, несмотря на браваду, какая-то часть Кимми явно не хотела отправляться в лапы неизвестного.  
– Послушайте, – он беспомощно взглянул на Юджина, – подождите, вы уверены, что Векеса даст за него больше, чем мой отец?  
— Зачем твоему отцу платить за него? Ему бы за тебя расплатиться, Эйшем собрался вытрясти его как следует.   
– Он мой пациент, – Рэихи постарался придать голосу железную уверенность, – то, что он находился на акарсианском исследовательском судне, подтверждает его статус гражданина Акарсы.  
Доктор заметил, как нахмурился Кимми и поспешил предупреждающе глянуть ему в глаза. Этот парень ничего не смыслит в нынешнем положении дел в околоземном пространстве, специалисты Векеса просто превратят его в набор клеток ради своих целей.  
Юджин раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Слушай, мы не собираемся рисковать удачной сделкой ради неизвестности в том, заплатит твой папаша еще и за него. Векеса запросил его первым и предложил неплохую сумму. Плюс он вернет нам одного из наших… Так что если у тебя какие-то претензии, иди разговаривай с Ромулом. Или капитаном. Все ясно? — он глянул на Кимми. — Идем.  
— Дай мне минуту, — Кимми дождался, пока Юджин обреченно буркнет «жду наверху», и развернулся к расстроенному Рэихи. — Забей, док, ты ничего не можешь сделать, кроме как быть паинькой, разорить отца, вернуться домой и больше никогда не садиться в угнанные флайера.   
— И никогда больше не размораживать источники потенциальных проблем? – усмехнулся доктор.  
— Именно. — Кимми вздохнул, словно собираясь с духом, потом вдруг улыбнулся, глядя на Рэихи. — Знаешь что, док? Позволь мне одну вольность в качестве прощания — мы ведь больше не увидимся, а я не прощу себе, если не сделаю этого.  
Рэихи нахмурился, гадая про себя, о чем говорит Кимми, а тот шагнул вперед, оказавшись слишком близко, и, не останавливаясь, прикоснулся к его губам своими. Рэихи был слишком удивлен, чтобы прикрыть глаза, поэтому увидел, как это сделал Кимми – не больше, чем на пару секунд. Когда он все же сообразил, что происходит и собрался ответить на поцелуй, Кимми уже отстранился.  
— Это еще лучше, чем я представлял, — нахально ухмыльнулся он и, махнув Рэихи рукой, выскользнул за дверь.  
Оставшись в каюте в одиночестве, Рэихи в изумлении опустился обратно на матрас. Он невольно вспомнил, как Кимми в разгар болезни пришел спать к нему, и доктор решил тогда, что он просто замерз. Рэихи глядел на небрежно отброшенное одеяло и гадал, значит ли что-то этот поцелуй или он был просто еще одним проявлением характерного человеческой расе вызывающе самоуверенного любопытства. Акарсианцы были достаточно свободомыслящими, чтобы адекватно воспринимать откровенные проявления чувств, от внезапного поцелуя до секса на одну ночь. И все же Рэихи потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что ему не померещилось.  
Когда Рэихи через некоторое время поднялся и направился в лазарет, чтобы просмотреть, наконец, результаты анализов в последней надежде выдернуть Кимми из западни, он все еще ощущал тепло его прикосновения на своих губах.

*****

 

Кимми спустился с трапа под конвоем почти всего экипажа корабля. Юджин и Ромул стояли по обе стороны от него, Разеш с Сашей двигались впереди, а акарсианец Эйшем отделился от группы, стоило им миновать воздушный рукав, соединяющий «Принцессу Ниашу» и лунную базу синдиката Векеса. «По делам» загадочно улыбнулся он на вопросительный взгляд Кимми. Капитан одобрительно кивнул ему, и они разошлись.   
База на Луне была довольно крупной и представляла собой этакий научный городок, где лаборатории и исследовательские полигоны скрывались за прочнейшими куполами, а высокие офисные здания, полностью герметичные, тянулись ввысь, открывая отличный вид на Землю. Из просторного коридора, по которому двигалась процессия с «Ниаши», была видна только чернота космоса над головой, отчего у Кимми по спине забегали мурашки, и одно из высоченных зданий, где на средних этажах красовалась внушительная дыра, и висели сигнальные огни. Остальные тоже заметили это.  
Кимми обернулся и увидел за спиной темный силуэт корабля. Интересно, увидятся ли они еще когда-нибудь с Рэихи? Или их пути навсегда разойдутся? Несмотря на впечатление от поцелуя, в груди зарождалась тоска. Кимми устало вздохнул. Сейчас все силы надо бросить на то, чтобы выведать свои шансы на благополучное пребывание здесь и, возможно, даже сотрудничество с его покупателем. В прошлом он умел подбирать нужные слова, и оставалось надеяться, что за полтора века не потерял эту способность.  
Их группа спустилась куда-то под поверхность спутника, в пустые белые коридоры, где через каждые двадцать метров был встроен терминал, и лежали кислородные маски в нише под стеклянной крышкой, а через каждые пятьдесят стояла вооруженная охрана. Громилы в черной форме провожали процессию мрачными, полными подозрения взглядами. Когда они проходили очередной отсек, ведущий на поверхность или под нее, их досматривали сканерами, а капитану пришлось вводить идентификационный код, разрешающий им двигаться дальше.   
Кимми казалось, что они идут бесконечно — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… За это время им на пути встречались разные сотрудники синдиката Векеса. Одни поспешно шагали в черных костюмах с кейсами в руках мимо пунктов досмотра, другие семенили вдоль стен в белых медицинских халатах, прижимая к груди какие-то папки с кипой бумаг внутри, третьи катили по коридорам огромные телеги, заставленные всякого рода склянками и пробирками, или тащили закрытые серебряные ящики с предупреждающими маркировками. Кимми провожал всех их заинтересованными взглядами, не стесняясь разглядывать.   
А потом их группа поднялась на поверхность и оказалась под огромным куполом, окруженным со всех сторон высокими зданиями. Здесь был разбит уютный и красивый скверик с фонтаном по центру, аккуратно подстриженными кустиками, оплетенными плющом белоснежными статуями — искусными подделками скульпторов 23 века — и удобными на вид плетеными креслами. В одном из таких чуть в стороне от фонтанчика среди зеленых кустов сидел пожилой мужчина. Его кожа была почти черной, а курчавые короткие волосы — полностью седыми, на лице проступили глубокие морщины и старческие пигментные пятна. Однако же в том, как держался этот человек, в его осанке и жестком взгляде, проступала былая стать молодости, которая не оставила его и сейчас.  
Гачи Векеса поднялся при виде своих гостей и сдержанно улыбнулся, предлагая занять кресла напротив него. Впрочем, этим приглашением воспользовались только капитан и Саша. Кимми по-прежнему стоял между Юджином и Ромулом, которые не переставали глазеть по сторонам, высматривая что-то, известное только им. По периметру купола стояли все те же громилы в черной форме, а на другом его конце виднелся еще один вход. Под ногами хрустнул гравий, когда Кимми попытался оглядеться получше, но Ромул остановил его попытку, положив тяжелую руку на плечо. Кимми сквозь одежду почувствовал, как он напряжен.  
— Рад приветствовать вас, капитан, — приятным низким голосом произнес хозяин синдиката, внимательно посмотрев на цахранца, затем на женщину, — Александра. Я смотрю, ваша миссия завершилась успешно. Были проблемы, которые я в силах компенсировать?  
— Все прошло гладко, — ответил Разеш, покосившись на Кимми.  
— За исключением того, что кое-кто поднял кипиш по поводу NCC-1701, — вставила Саша, и Векеса перевел удивленный взгляд на нее.  
— Надеюсь, все обошлось? Я бы не хотел обнаружить, после вашего отлета, что товар порченый.   
— Это была ложная тревога, — кивнула женщина, — не стоит беспокоиться. Анализы в норме. Если хотите, можете провести их сами, пока мы здесь.  
— Не стоит, я верю вам, Александра. — Векеса посмотрел на Кимми, затем снова на Сашу. — Так вы… проверяли его на наличие вируса? Он полностью стабилен в его крови?  
Саша немного замялась с ответом и переменила позу, мельком глянув на капитана. Кимми хмыкнул — она к нему даже не притронулась за время полета, все анализы брал и делал Рэихи.   
— Да, абсолютно. Правда, его вакцинация была сделана позже обычного, но, тем не менее, все обошлось.   
— Правда? Как интересно, — мужчина подпер голову рукой, пряча ухмылку.  
Кимми подозрительно сощурился. Этот Векеса явно знает больше, чем они.   
— И больше вы ничего не обнаружили?   
Саша и Разеш настороженно переглянулись. Кимми закатил глаза — точно знает. Причем то же самое, что и Рэихи. И уверен в этом полностью, тогда как доктор все еще пытается дождаться результатов анализа, которые послужат ему доказательством. Только что с этого толку?   
— Честно говоря, я не понимаю, зачем вам этот человек, — сказал Разеш, — он какой-то контуженый, но, тем не менее, мы свою часть сделки выполнили. Что насчет вашей?  
Гачи Векеса откинулся на спинку кресла, принимая более расслабленную позу, и его взгляд упал на виднеющуюся отсюда полуразрушенную офисную высотку.   
— Возникли кое-какие проблемы, — сказал он.   
Кимми почувствовал, как рука Ромула больно сжала его плечо. Он обернулся на него, но увидел лишь свое отражение в темных стеклах очков.   
— Но я готов компенсировать вам стоимость этого…  
Ромул резко рванул вперед, и Разеш так же молниеносно подскочил с места, останавливая его. Юджин к нему присоединился.  
— Компенсировать моего брата?! – рявкнул Ромул, пытаясь освободиться от хватки цахранца.   
— Увы, я и так потерпел некоторые убытки, стараясь удержать его, — Векеса не двинулся с места. — Я заплачу в два раза больше.  
— Да хрена с два! Мы так не договаривались, Векеса! Ты сказал, что выдашь Рема за этого парня!   
— Что ж, я признаю, что не смог сдержать слова к указанному сроку. И я предлагаю уладить все мирно.   
— Да засунь свои деньги себе в зад!  
— Угомонись, — Саша тоже встала и, подойдя к Ромулу, оттащила его подальше — под ее руками он слушался гораздо лучше, чем когда его пытались удержать капитан и Юджин.   
Разеш оправил на себе одежду и снова сел напротив Векеса. Кимми заметил, что охрана по периметру сквера теперь стоит гораздо ближе, чем изначально, и все как один держат руки на ремнях с шокерами.   
— Мы так не договаривались, — повторил цахранец слова Ромула. — Ты же знаешь, что мы бы скорее отказались от денег за этого парня, но обменяли бы его на Рема.   
— Я понимаю, Разеш, но я ничего не могу сделать, — развел руками Векеса, — Рем сбежал от меня, разрушив три лаборатории и два офисных этажа.  
— Поймай его снова, — сказал капитан настойчиво, — а мы подождем, торопиться нам некуда.   
— Хорошо, я пока распоряжусь, чтобы вам заплатили обещанную сумму за этого юношу, — он стрельнул взглядом в Кимми, и тот поежился.  
— Парень побудет пока с нами на «Ниаше».   
— Разеш, мы ведь давно знаем друг друга. К чему это недоверие?  
— Именно к тому, что я давно знаю тебя, Векеса.  
Некоторое время мужчины удерживали взгляд друг друга, затем хозяин синдиката отвел взгляд и кивнул.  
Кимми мысленно присвистнул, наблюдая. Должно быть, в нем действительно что-то есть, раз этот тип так хочет заполучить его. Неужто Векеса собрался раскрыть тайну гибели «Авалона»? На кой черт? Личные мотивы? Его бабуленька служила там? Сомнительно. Может, дело вовсе не в этом? Пока Кимми устраивало, что капитан не собирается оставлять его здесь.   
— Можете пока спуститься вниз или вернуться к себе, — сказал Векеса и, поднявшись со своего кресла, неспешно удалился, заложив руки за спину.  
Часть охраны последовала за ним, часть осталась в сквере. Кимми почувствовал, как напряжение медленно спадает, хотя Ромул, которому Саша что-то втолковывала в стороне, все еще был на взводе. Значит, брат? Каким образом его брат оказался у Векеса и почему сбежал? Что затевает эта компашка?   
— Ладно, возвращаемся на «Ниашу», — скомандовал Разеш и, подойдя к Ромулу, хлопнул того по плечу. — Расслабься, мы вернем его.   
Но тот скинул руку капитана и двинулся вперед всех, за ним поспешила Саша. Разеш перевел взгляд на Кимми.  
— Похоже, твоя выдача оттягивается, — сказал он. — В любом случае, это вопрос решенный.  
— И вам совсем не интересно, зачем я нужен этому типу? — спросил Кимми.   
— Что бы это ни было, это не важно. Мы здесь, чтобы забрать брата Ромула.  
— Будете ждать, пока его не отловят? — он взглянул в сторону полуразрушенного здания, которое скрылось из виду, когда они спустились вниз. — Похоже, это довольно затратное мероприятие, раз он расхерачил целый небоскреб.   
— Все равно. Если ты так нужен Векеса, он выполнит условия сделки.   
— Или замочит всех вас…   
Разеш смерил его тяжелым взглядом, но промолчал. Когда они только прибыли на базу, никто не отнял у них оружия и не попросил его сдать. Но глядя на внушительную охрану, Кимми сомневался, что это сыграет какую-то роль в случае чего. Очевидно, хозяин базы был уверен в своих силах справиться с вооруженными контрабандистами, если понадобится.  
Когда они поднялись из очередного коридора на поверхность и оказались в еще одном скверике, только гораздо меньшем, чем предыдущий, навстречу их компании стремительно двигался Симран — пилот с «Ниаши» — а сразу за ним Рэихи. Брови Кимми удивленно взлетели при виде него, а сердце забилось чаще.   
— Саша! – Сим пролетел мимо удивленного капитана, тыкая пальцем в Рэихи. — Я ни слова не понял, что этот сумасшедший сказал, но, кажется, нас только что крупно наебали, — тут он заметил Кимми и облегченно выдохнул, — слава Сестрам, вы еще не отдали его!  
— В чем дело, Сим? — буркнул Разеш. — Объясни, какого черта вы сюда явились?   
Молодой цахранец выжидающе глянул на Рэихи.   
– У него иммунитет к NCC, – без предисловий выпалил тот, стараясь не смотреть Кимми в глаза, – продав его Векеса, вы обречете человеческие колонии на пожизненную зависимость и постоянные выплаты дани за разработанную вакцину.  
— Что ты несешь? – ошарашено выдохнула Саша, после почти минуты всеобщего молчания. — Это невозможно!  
– Возможно, – с вызовом отозвался Рэихи, отдавая ей миниатюрный планшет с наспех загруженными результатами анализа, высвечивающимися над экраном объемной голографической проекцией. – Я был прав тогда, на вашем корабле он переболел именно этим штаммом. Десять минут назад я получил последние подтверждения. Ошибки быть не может. Сыворотка из его крови может навсегда остановить активизацию вируса, – он вдруг осекся и зловеще прошипел, глядя на каждого по очереди: – И вы собирались отдать его этому убийце!  
— Да ты рехнулся! Откуда у него взяться иммунитету?! Это какая-то ошибка… сбой… — женщина дрожащими руками пролистывала данные анализов, возбужденно расхаживая из стороны в сторону. Затем она остановилась, подняв взгляд на Рэихи. — Господи, но… как это возможно? Откуда… откуда у него иммунитет?   
Теперь все уставились на Кимми. Тот поднял руки в защитном жесте, отступая на шаг.   
— Я понятия не имею, ребята, откуда он у меня, — сказал Кимми, вспоминая тираду Рэихи о вирусе, — но насколько я успел понять, я никогда и не болел толком этим дерьмом, потому что у меня нет каких-то там рецепторов, за которые он цепляется… Э-э-э… что-то вроде того…  
— Нет рецепторов? Почему у него их нет? – Саша обвиняющее тыкнула пальцем в Кимми, но посмотрела на Рэихи.  
– Потому что ваши игры с модификацией иммунных клеток обошли его стороной, – объяснил Рэихи, – я не был уверен, что могу сказать вам правду, да и сам к тому времени еще не знал о возможном иммунитете, только подозревал.  
— Что это значит? — встрял Юджин. — Как он мог пропустить период повсеместных экспериментов в генной инженерии? Эти процедуры ведь были обязательными, их проводили прямо в роддомах…   
— Он – единственный выживший с «Авалона» и пролежал там в криостазе почти сто тридцать лет.  
— Выживший с «Авалона»? — хором опешили Саша и Юджин.   
Все снова уставились на Кимми, который никак не мог найти путей к отступлению. Однако, почуяв, что ветер переменился, решил поддержать Рэихи. В конце концов, оставаться здесь, на Луне, ему что-то расхотелось.   
— Это правда, — подтвердил Кимми, — мне сто сорок пять лет и я летел в последнем составе на «Авалон». А «Сафитар» около месяца назад нашел меня и разморозил.   
— Остальное вы знаете, — продолжил Рэихи, — на Цахране, где он и заразился, у посольства мы попали в перестрелку и, когда убегали из-под обстрела, наткнулись на ваш флайер. Но, видимо, кто-то с моего корабля сообщил о Кимми Векеса, поэтому еще до того как вы бросили клич, на него уже нашелся покупатель.  
Некоторое время в скверике стояла тишина. Всем присутствующим следовало переварить услышанную информацию, и только Кимми, уже интуитивно понимая, что ему не грозит остаться на Луне, нахально пялился на Рэихи, который старался на него самого не смотреть.   
— Разеш, мы не можем отдать его Векеса, — сказала, наконец, Саша, при этом голос ее звучал приглушенно и подавленно.  
Капитан задумчиво потер подбородок, косясь на Ромула. Женщина тоже посмотрела на него.   
— Почему не можем? — Ромул решительно шагнул к Разешу. — Он нужен Векеса, и он согласен обменять его на Рема, да еще и приплатить!   
— Ромул, успокойся, мы еще ничего не решили.  
— Черта с два не решили вы!  
— Послушай, Рема все равно здесь нет. Неизвестно, сможет ли Векеса поймать его снова и, тем более, когда это случится.  
— А если мы не отдадим ему этого контуженого, о сотрудничестве можно забыть! Неужели не ясно, он с самого начала знал об этом парне и хотел его именно потому, что он ходячая вакцина!   
— Да плевать на Векеса! — влезла Саша, сверкая глазами не хуже, чем Ромул. — Он не смог удержать Рема, значит, толку от него никакого. Мы найдем другой способ вернуть его! А Кимми нужно забрать. Ты хоть представляешь себе, что значит для всего человечества эта вакцина?   
— А ты представляешь, что для меня значит мой брат?   
Саша не ответила, лишь взгляд ее стал виноватым. Она отвернулась, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Возвращаемся на корабль, — скомандовал Разеш, и все спешно двинулись обратно в переходы.   
Юджин еле заметно толкнул капитана и жестом указал им за спину — с противоположного конца скверика их догоняла группа охраны. Капитан глухо выругался, и они прибавили шагу, а спустившись в нижний коридор, и вовсе заблокировали вход в него. Сквозь двери было видно, что охрана уже в открытую преследует их с шокерами на изготовку.   
Вскоре купола кончились. Они долго петляли по коридорам, старательно блокируя двери за собой, но интуиция Кимми подсказывала, что это может обернуться против них самих. Когда они, наконец, вышли на посадочную платформу, от которой шел воздушный рукав к «Ниаше», капитан вдруг резко затормозил и хлопнул по плечу Юджина, который собрался было снова заблокировать двери в коридор.   
Их здесь уже ждали.  
– Проклятье, – услышал Кимми их синхронный шепот.  
Отряд охраны в защитных комбинезонах, по численности не превышающий их собственный, стоял, закрывая спинами вход в воздушный рукав. Увидев беглецов, они подняли шокеры. Разеш не сводил с них взгляда, и Кимми казалось, что он знает, о чем думает цахранец.  
– Как думаешь, кэп, им приказано убить нас? – не выдержал Кимми.  
– Вряд ли, – Разеш мотнул головой, – у них пока только шокеры.  
И тут, словно в ответ на его слова, из бокового коридора появился восьмой охранник, держащий на изготовку ионную пушку.  
– Он что, собрался стрелять здесь? – изумленно попятилась Саша. – Да он разгерметизирует весь космопорт!  
– А почему нет? – снова поинтересовался Кимми полным мрачного скепсиса голосом. – Они знают, что вы блокировали двери за собой, а их форма в случае чего их и спасет.  
– Отступаем? – спросила Саша.  
– Некуда, – негромко отозвался Юджин, – нужно попытаться прорваться.  
Кимми глядел на их оружие, оказавшееся только у четверых из семи, и просчитывал шансы. Число выходило не обнадеживающее. Когда их группа осторожно, по одному, начала выскальзывать из коридора, охранник с пушкой замешкался. Огонь открыли семеро с шокерами, и Юджин поспешил за капитаном, чтобы принять часть внимания охранников на себя. Рассредоточиваясь по посадочной платформе, они едва успевали отстреливаться. Находчивая Саша открыла огонь прямо из коридора, велев остальным прижаться к стенам. Но даже втроем им удалось подстрелить из нейро-тейзера только двоих – охрана просто не давала им времени прицелиться.  
Помощь пришла неожиданно – откуда-то со стороны воздушного рукава, ведущего к кораблю, сверкнули сиреневые вспышки, и трое охранников один за другим рухнули, как подкошенные, от прямого попадания в неприкрытые комбинезонами затылки.  
— Эйшем, — радостно улыбнулась Саша, — уже вернулся.   
Кимми обернулся и увидел как из коридора, который они заблокировали последним, прорвалась еще одна группа охранников. Он выхватил из-за пояса женщины запасной нейро-тейзер и принялся отстреливаться.   
— Вот сволочи, — прошипела женщина.  
Они сменили дислокацию, спрятавшись за здоровенным металлическим ящиком — отсюда их было не достать ни тем, кто атаковал со стороны «Ниаши», ни тем, кто подобрался с тыла. Разеш и Ромул отстреливались из-за лестницы, ведущей на второй ярус, но с другой стороны платформы, а Сим, Юджин и Рэихи прорвались к воздушному рукаву и теперь под прикрытием остальных пытались разблокировать замок, с обратной стороны им помогал Тиа.   
Кимми подстрелил двоих охранников из свежей партии и подивился, что все еще умеет метко стрелять. Оружие в руке лежало так привычно, будто он с ним родился. Когда в их с Сашей укрытие прилетело сразу несколько попаданий ионных зарядов, от грохота и противного запаха парень почувствовал, как очень не вовремя к нему возвращается головная боль предшествующая очередным воспоминаниям. Он поморщился, понимая, что в такой ситуации он явно оказывается не в первый раз — знакомая обстановка способствует восстановлению памяти…   
— Эй! Уходите оттуда! — раздался голос Эйшема.  
Только сейчас Кимми увидел, что акарсианец занял высокую точку на лестничных помостах, ведущих к другим посадочным платформам, и вел огонь оттуда. А еще он увидел, что из коридора вывалила новая партия охраны: все поголовно с ионными пушками.   
— Ох, твою же мать, — прошипела Саша. — Эйшем, прикрой нас!  
Они переместились за ящики поменьше, и Кимми заметил, что рукав, ведущий к «Ниаше», уже разблокирован. Юджин прикрывал, пока Разеш и Ромул под перекрестным огнем прорывались к кораблю.   
— Теперь наша очередь, — сказала Саша, глянув на Кимми.   
Эйшем тоже успел спуститься с лестничных переходов и, прячась за одним из терминалов, продвигался ближе к кораблю.   
— Ты первый.  
Кимми дождался секундной передышки между стрельбой и кинулся к рукаву до «Ниаши», краем глаза он заметил и Эйшема. Акарсианец достиг цели быстрее Кимми, тогда как тот вдруг услышал позади болезненный возглас Саши. Кимми обернулся и увидел, что женщина выронила тейзер, прижимая раненую руку к груди. Он сделал несколько выстрелов в сторону охранников, дожидаясь, пока Саша доберется до его укрытия.   
— Порядок, — выдохнула побледневшая женщина, прислонившись к ящикам.   
— Последний рывок, — кивнул Кимми и, поймав взгляд Разеша, схватил Сашу за предплечье и, продолжая бесприцельно палить, бросился к кораблю.   
В воздушный рукав они практически упали, и капитан снова заблокировал замок. Коридор начал складываться в гармошку, подгоняя всех к шлюзу корабля.   
Ненамного опережая медленно складывающийся рукав, они пробежали два десятка метров до корабля. Кимми, все так же поддерживая Сашу, подумал, что сейчас охране ничто не мешает просто расстрелять рукав ионными пушками, и прибавил шагу. Эйшем пропустил их вперед и последним запрыгнул в закрывающийся шлюз. Судя по шуму, двигатели корабля были разогреты и полностью готовы к старту, поэтому, как только все оказались на борту, «Ниаша» плавно оторвалась от посадочной платформы, сбросив воздушный рукав, словно ящерица хвост.  
Отдышавшись, Разеш первым выпрямился и оглядел свой отряд. Его наметанный взгляд скользнул по целому и невредимому Эйшему, отметил Кимми, все еще вцепившегося в Сашу, которая устроившись на полу, осматривала свою рану, Ромула, который с обеспокоенным видом крутился вокруг женщины, и задержался на Рэихи, стоявшего рядом с Юджином. Кимми с облегчением отметил, что доктор в порядке, и вдруг почувствовал, как его кто-то толкнул. Мимо темной молнией скользнул Ромул с перекошенным от ярости лицом и с ходу врезал Рэихи под ребра. Тот не успел отреагировать, и его с грохотом припечатало к стене. Он сполз по ней, рухнув на четвереньки, и пытался откашляться, удар выбил у него воздух из легких. Но Ромул не остановился, он поднял Рэихи за грудки и приложил к стене. На этот раз Рэихи попытался перехватить его руку, но разница в силе была очевидна и играла против него.  
— Какого хера ты полез со своими анализами?! — злобно прошипел Ромул и, отпустив Рэихи, ударил под дых еще раз. — Они из-за тебя нас обстреляли!  
— Ромул! — строго окликнул капитан, не двигаясь с места.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул на него парень, оборачиваясь, и снова посмотрел на Рэихи.   
Он снова ухватил его за грудки комбинезона, и на этот раз Кимми не стал просто смотреть. Раздражение и нетерпение подтолкнули его, и он, шагнув вперед, положил руку на плечо Ромула.  
— Эй, синеглазка, найди себе кого-нибудь соразмерного, — пытаясь унять нервы, процедил Кимми.   
— Это тебя, что ли? — злобно фыркнул Ромул и в плавном повороте врезал ему в челюсть.   
Кимми рухнул на спину, но почти сразу же поднялся, потирая место удара. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные искры, и он несколько раз тряхнул головой, прогоняя их.  
— Нет, но если ты настаиваешь, — Кимми кинулся на парня, который уже успел переключить внимание на Рэихи, и сшиб его с ног. Он нанес всего несколько ударов, часть из которых Ромул успешно блокировал, и получил еще парочку под ребра, когда Эйшем и Разеш умудрились, наконец, растащить их.  
— Ромул, прекрати сейчас же! — звенящим от возмущения голосом прокричала Саша, поднимаясь с пола, и вставая между рвущимся из рук акарсианца Кимом и Ромулом, которого капитан так и не смог удержать.  
Тот уставился на Сашу, явно борясь с желанием покромсать кого-нибудь на кусочки, но не решался под ее взглядом двинуться с места. Тем временем Рэихи, прижав руки к груди, кое-как перестал кашлять. Указав кивком куда-то слева от себя, он хрипло выдавил, с неприязнью глядя на Ромула:  
– Лучше используй свою силу, чтобы перенести друга в лазарет.  
Все с изумлением повернулись к нему и, проследив взгляд Рэихи, увидели Юджина, который всего пару минут назад стоял, прислонившись к стене, а теперь полусидел возле нее без сознания. На одежде со следами сажи пониже ребер расплывалось темно-красное пятно.  
– Что с ним? – нахмурился Разеш.  
– Наверное, плазмой зацепило, – снова закашлялся Рэихи.  
– Эйшем, Ромул, отнесите его, – скомандовал капитан и снова посмотрел на Рэихи, – придется тебе им заняться, Саша тоже ранена.  
Рэихи не ответил, только кивнул, все еще пытаясь нормально вдохнуть, и только тогда с признательностью посмотрел на Кимми. 

В обзорный экран грузового отсека, откуда все постепенно начали расходиться и занимать свои рабочие места, была видна стремительно отдаляющаяся серебристая поверхность Луны и сразу за ней Земля. Кимми расслабленно вздохнул и тут же схватился за ребра, ощутив болезненный укол. Этот чокнутый громила нехило приложил его. Вот ведь черт дернул заступиться за дока, мрачно покачал головой Кимми. Он сомневался, что прежде за ним водилась подобная добродетель. Тем не менее, он ощущал удовлетворение, что сделал это. Да и часть напряжения, копившегося с тех пор, как его разморозили, наконец, нашла выход.   
Когда он поднялся в кают-компанию последним из всех, его встретил тануанец. Саша сидела за столом с аптечкой и пыталась перевязать раненую руку. Ей помогал Эйшем.   
— Идем, тебе тоже надо подлечиться, — сказал Ти, и Кимми устало плюхнулся на стул напротив женщины и акарсианца.   
Тиа занял место сбоку от него и, вынув из аптечки антисептик, принялся обрабатывать ссадины на лице и разбитую губу Кимми. Тот при первом же прикосновении зашипел от боли, и Тиа осторожно, но крепко обвил его шею и затылок своим несоразмерным хвостом, фиксируя голову, и продолжил свое занятие уже без ненужных дерганий парня. Кимми ощущал, будто на него надели воротник, и раз уж он не мог пошевелить головой, принялся возмущаться вслух.  
— Это было очень храбро с твоей стороны, — сказала через некоторое время Саша, плохо пряча ухмылку.   
Кимми мрачно покосился на нее, не имея возможности повернуть голову, и хмыкнул.   
— Да, только попахивает суицидальными наклонностями, — посмеиваясь, сказал Эйшем, закрепляя бинты на руке женщины.   
— А что, надо было стоять и смотреть, как этот психопат прессует дока?   
— Мы все немного растерялись, — виновато признала Саша, — но Ромула можно понять, он слишком долго ждал сегодняшнего дня.   
— Док не виноват в том, что Векеса упустил его братца.  
— Он просто оказался крайним, — сказал Эйшем.   
Наконец, Ти закончил с разбитой физиономией Кимми и, вернув антисептики в аптечку, освободил его от своего хвоста. Кимми облегченно вздохнул, потирая шею, и неразборчиво буркнул:  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — отозвался в ответ тануанец. — Пойду, проверю, как там дела у Юджина.   
— Не переживай, Ти, — сказала ему вслед Саша, — он будет в норме.   
Тануанец только кивнул в ответ и ушел. Вместо него в помещение с мостика спустился Разеш. Он окинул взглядом всех присутствующих, налил себе кофе в стакан с голой теткой, и сел за стол к остальным.  
— Сим взял курс на «Медведицу», Векеса нас не преследует, — сказал он и посмотрел на Эйшема. — Что тебе удалось выяснить?   
– Ничего хорошего, – отозвался тот и немного помолчал, ероша свои светло-русые волосы, – мне удалось связаться кое с кем на Акарсе и… в общем, там дела тоже идут неважно. – Эйшем задумчиво глянул на навострившего уши Кимми. – Кто-то совершил покушение на председателя Малого круга. Удачное. Отец нашего новенького дока вот уже пару дней как мертв.  
— Что за чертовщина у них там творится? — в изумлении возмутился Разеш.   
— Получается, теперь Кимми — наш главный козырь, — Саша перевела пристальный взгляд на парня, и тот сложил руки на груди, отвечая ей тем же взглядом.   
— Да он не козырь, а настоящая золотая жила! — усмехнулся Эйшем, которому, видимо, уже успели рассказать о том, что услышали от Рэихи.  
— Но мы все еще можем продать дока. Есть ведь у него другие родственники. Они заплатят.   
— Если заплатят, — поправил капитала Эйшем, вмиг перестав веселиться, — Я услышал немного, но, кажется, в Хайресис назревает что-то вроде переворота. Думаю, будет лучше сосредоточиться сейчас на нем, — он кивнул в сторону Кимми, — и подождать, пока ситуация на Акарсе не прояснится. С другой стороны, может сложиться так, что платить за Гранзиса будет некому.

**Акарса, 9755**

 

Ниширу не привык угрожать. Конечно, угрожать напрямую смог бы каждый дурак, но в их положении делать это нужно было деликатно и исподтишка. Он всегда знал, что должность отца перейдет к нему, когда придет время, и воспринимал эту перспективу с положенным хорошему сыну энтузиазмом, но теперь понимал, что для общения с маститыми политиками — коллегами отца — ему крайне не хватает опыта. Ниширу казалось, что все они видят его насквозь. Впрочем, это было даже к лучшему. Пусть увидят, что его намерения серьезны.  
Окна в малом зале совещаний были закрыты толстыми темными магнитными ставнями, ограждая его не только от солнечного света, но и от возможных прослушивающих устройств. Свет в помещении тоже был приглушен, а компьютерные терминалы через интервал расположенные в столешнице круглого стола были выключены. И тем эффектнее было впечатление, которое производила внушительная высокая фигура молодого Гранзиса на собеседников.  
— Я понимаю ваши опасения, сайтрэ, — сказал он, поглядев на одного из них, — но и вы должны понять одну вещь: я не стану больше ни от кого терпеть выходок, вроде той, что выкинули Эрг’Аикин и Си-Аннэ. Они предали не меня и не моего отца. Они предали доверие собственного народа, когда пошли за убийцей отца.  
Глава Дома Шиа-Гхат заерзала в кресле, выдавая напряжение.  
— Их арест заставил остальных понервничать, — невесело усмехнулась она. — Но мои страхи вовсе не в этом. Мы не можем доверять друг другу. Шармин Лаза отказывается работать с моими департаментами, все время тянет сроки и игнорирует запросы, в общем, боится, что я поддерживаю вашего… оппонента. В свою очередь его игнорируют, — она на мгновение повернулась к сидящему рядом мужчине, — ваши, Вайор, подчиненные. Если целью нашего таинственного врага было разрушение правительственной системы Акарсы, то ему это удается за счет нашей собственной осторожности. Или паранойи. Тут уж как посмотреть.  
— Его цель не в этом, Нейвиш, — со вздохом отозвался тот, — он, очевидно, хочет…  
— …единоличную власть, да, — перехватил Ниширу. — И Дома Большого круга, один за другим вдруг объявляющие о суверенитете подконтрольных им регионов, это подтверждают. Он, по всей видимости, подкупает их, не сообщая своей истинной цели, иначе они бы уже давно прибежали искать поддержки у нас, — он долго переводил взгляд с одного на другую, а затем медленно спросил. — Итак, я могу доверять вам обоим?  
Главы Домов кивнули, не переглядываясь, и Ниширу мысленно вздохнул с облегчением. Собственно, он никогда не сомневался в верности Нейвиш Шиа-Гхат действующему режиму власти — она была врачом по призванию и не могла причинить вред кому бы то ни было просто из прихоти. А вот мечущиеся от страха перед неизвестным убийцей Хор-Нилис, и отсутствующие здесь Лаза и Кеи-Хис заставляли его молча беситься и искать к каждому подход.   
— Тогда вот вам задание на лояльность: убедите Шармина и его исследовательские институты поддержать нашу сторону, — сказал Ниширу, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Я не могу уже слышать его панические вопли о произволе и халатности по всем каналам. Кеи-Хис… с ним сложнее. Попытайтесь воздействовать с тыла — через оборонительный корпус, базирующийся в Орбитальных гаванях. Мне нужно знать о последних преобразованиях внутри их ведомств, скажем, за последние пару лет. Это многое может сказать о том, на чьей они стороне.  
— Но как нам быть с нашими подчиненными Домами из Большого круга, если и они потребуют независимости? — развел руками глава Дома Хор-Нилис.  
— Основная проблема сейчас не в них. Думаю, самым разумным пока будет дать им то, что они просят, — задумчиво сказал Ниширу. — Они немного расслабятся, уменьшат давление, и это позволит нам спокойно завершить расследование. Но будьте бдительны — кто знает, чего им успели наобещать.  
Попрощавшись с главами Домов, Ниширу покинул зал совещаний и в сопровождении трех телохранителей спустился на парковку, где его ждала дополнительная охрана и скоростной флайер городского типа. Молчаливые телохранители, из тех самых загадочных ребят Эзариса, с гибкими стройными телами, взведенными, словно готовая распрямиться пружина, и целыми набором генных и кибернетических модификаций в организме, усадили мужчину на заднее сиденье. После каких-то манипуляций водителя со спутниковой системой навигации, флайер двинулся вперед по туннелю.  
Проследив, что за ними нет хвоста, сидевший рядом с Ниширу телохранитель вызвал по переносному комму базу Тергвана и передал ему. Соединение заработало как только он взял комм в руки.  
— Как прошло с Вайором? — спросил возникший на экране Эзарис после приветствия.  
— Похоже, мы в нем не ошиблись, он казался весьма искренним, — пожал плечами Ниширу. — Он всегда производил впечатление личности, которой не нужны проблемы.  
— А Шиа-Гхат?  
— На нашей стороне, — кивнул мужчина, и чуть погодя спросил. — Ты уверен, что не сообщать им об Анцзорре было правильным решением?  
— Абсолютно. Впрочем, теперь, когда их лояльность подтвердится, они должны знать, — Эзарис сделал такую же паузу и продолжил. — А ты уверен, что не хочешь оставить Ферин на базе?  
Ниширу кивнул.   
— Отправлять ее куда-либо — опасно, — мягко сказал Эзарис. — Не только для тебя, но и для нее самой.   
Ниширу поколебался.   
— Ее мать переживает за нее. И мы, кажется, сошлись на том, что ей будет безопаснее подальше от меня.  
Эзарис кивнул.   
— Ладно, тогда по плану. Через пару перекрестков тебя встретит кортеж с Ферин и доставит вас обоих на частную посадочную площадку. Насчет транспорта не беспокойся, ее страто-флайер зарегистрирован в системе как «междугородние грузоперевозки». Проводишь ее и сразу назад.   
— Спасибо.  
Отключив связь и вернув комм телохранителю, Ниширу откинулся на спинку сиденья. Через лобовое стекло было видно, как мелькают, сменяя друг друга световые панели и вентиляционные отверстия на потолке туннеля. Ему самому не хотелось отпускать жену к матери. Но здесь Ферин была легкой мишенью, к тому же ужасно переживала, что организатор всего этого хаоса может взять в заложники ее родителей. В этом Ниширу был с ней согласен — убийца шел на любые подлости.   
Церемонию вступления в должность Председателя Малого круга решено было пока отложить до лучших времен. Иными словами, никто из них не был настолько уверен в ближайшем будущем, чтобы принимать подобные решения. Несмотря на то, что некоторые Дома Большого круга из-за этого игнорировали прямые приказы, Эзарис очень просил отложить как можно больше официальных дел ради безопасности. К тому же, что-то подсказывало Ниширу, что в практическом плане эта церемония никаких преимуществ бы им не дала. Разве что лишние проблемы.  
На очередном перекрестке водитель направил флайер в парковочный карман, где их уже дожидалась машина. Увидев привычную толпу охраны, Ниширу вздохнул, но промолчал. Телохранители открыли дверцу, и из машины выпорхнула Ферин и через минуту уже сидела рядом с мужем, сияя довольной улыбкой.  
— Ты чего такая веселая? — невольно улыбнулся Ниширу.   
Флайер снова двинулся вперед по туннелю. Машина с охраной, превратившись в обычное сопровождение, ехала следом.  
— Представляю, как скажу родителям еще об одном внуке, — отозвалась Ферин, отбрасывая за спину длинную косу необычного для северных районов темного цвета. — Никак не могла понять, когда вообще следует о таком говорить — сразу или как можно позже? Помнишь, как получилось с Нэйши? Они целый год потом на меня дулись.  
Ниширу усмехнулся и молча обнял жену, едва касаясь ее лба своим. Ферин тоже притихла, прикрыв глаза, а он смотрел вперед, в бесконечное жерло туннеля, из полутьмы которого выныривали осветительные панели. Телохранители, сидящие по бокам от супружеской четы деликатно пялились по сторонам, совмещая свои рабочие обязанности с чувством такта.  
Вскоре туннель вывел их кортеж на поверхность у подножия одной из опоясывающих долину гор, обогнул ее меньше чем за двадцать минут и остановился, наконец, на небольшой посадочной площадке. По территории уже слонялась охрана, посланная Эзарисом. Продемонстрировав друг другу удостоверения, капитаны обоих отрядов велели Ниширу и Ферин оставаться во флайере, а сами скрылись в небольшом административном здании.   
— Что? Мы уже приехали? — встрепенулась успевшая задремать Ферин.  
— Ага. Ребята Эзариса, видимо, никак не могут решить, кому выпадет честь сопровождать тебя, — усмехнулся Ниширу.  
Ферин зевнула и улыбнулась, садясь ровнее. Некоторое время оба смотрели, как из подземного гаража выныривает на поверхность внушительный флайер с логотипом какой-то провинциальной службы доставки на боку.   
— Где они его взяли? — полюбопытствовала Ферин.  
— У Тергвана же служба разведки в подчинении, у них целые ангары подобной техники для прикрытия, — пожал плечами Ниширу, глядя, пилот заводит двигатель транспорта жены.  
Во флайер заглянул капитан охраны.   
— Вы готовы, сайтрэ? — дождавшись от обоих утвердительного кивка, он продолжил. — Вы полетите со мной в сопровождении дополнительного флайера на непредвиденный случай. В месте назначения вас встретит новый личный телохранитель. А вы, сайтрэ, — обратился он к Ниширу, — вернетесь на базу Тергвана на авто, на котором прибыла ваша супруга.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — улыбнулся Ниширу, помогая жене выбраться из флайера.  
Охрана так же тактично позволила им попрощаться, стреляя глазами по просторным предгорьям и серому серпантину дороги, уходящему далеко вверх. Ниши оглядел их и усмехнулся, снова поворачиваясь к жене.  
— Будь осторожен, — попросила Ферин.  
— И ты. Тебе же за двоих уже надо беспокоиться, — с улыбкой отозвался он.  
Ферин привстала на носочки, чтобы поцеловать мужа, а после тот ласково прижался к ее лбу своим — так, чтобы спирали «звездной дорожки» касались друг друга, несмотря на то, что у Ферин ее уже не было видно. Потом Ниширу повел жену к страто-флайеру, группа телохранителей поспешила за ними, продолжая оглядываться.  
— Я говорил, со мной небезопасно, поэтому нужно было сделать это намного раньше, — извиняющимся тоном шепнул он Ферин. — По прилету проверься у врача. Я свяжусь с тобой через Эзариса.  
— Ниши… — Ферин словно хотела что-то сказать, но в конце концов просто поцеловала его. — Увидимся.  
— Ага, — охотно отозвался тот.  
Он поддержал Ферин под локоть, когда она поднималась по короткой лесенке на пассажирское сиденье, и улыбнулся, когда автоматическая дверь закрылась. Телохранители деликатно оттеснили Ниширу назад, но он обратил на это внимания, глядя на тронувшийся флайер. Но едва тот успел оторваться от посадочной площадки и пролететь метров сорок, как неподалеку что-то ощутимо громыхнуло, и ударная волна заставила всех стоящих на посадочном плато покачнуться. Телохранители отреагировали мгновенно. Подняв оружие на изготовку, они загородили Ниширу и повели его к оставшемуся авто, но было поздно. Откуда-то слева и сверху россыпью сверкнула целая очередь ионных зарядов, и всю посадочную полосу лизнуло бело-желтым пламенем взрыва.


	5. На абордаж

Было слишком много крови. Прежде Рэихи не приходилось видеть ее столько за раз, разве что когда он проходил хирургическую практику дома. Но это был так давно, и у молодого тогда еще врача за спиной всегда стоял более опытный коллега, который мог подстраховать, если что-то пойдет не так. Сейчас же Рэихи был один, а Юджину требовалось срочное хирургическое вмешательство, так что он призвал все свои знания и силы и принялся за работу. Он знал, что в конечном итоге весь процесс остановки кровотечения занял не больше часа, однако, судя по его собственному состоянию, Рэихи стоял возле своего невольного пациента часов восемь.  
Когда страшный, сочащийся кровью, ожог Юджина был обработан и оставлен на попечение регенератора тканей, Рэихи устало опустился на стул напротив кушетки, глядя в иллюминатор. Там, в глубине космоса, мигали неподвижные звезды. Вдалеке он разглядел ставшую уже крошечной Землю. Что ж, его несмелая мечта, которую он с детства лелеял в уголке сознания, осуществилась. Он побывал на родине человеческой расы — в Солнечной системе. Хотя на Землю он так и не попал, ему вполне хватило Луны.  
Доктор покосился на лежащего без сознания мужчину. Его грудь, наполовину закрытая регенерирующей пленкой, плавно вздымалась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Рэихи вздохнул и потянулся за обезболивающим. Ему, как и Юджину, каждый вдох еще долго будет даваться с трудом.  
Он расстегнул замок комбинезона из плотной ткани, подумав, что вещь пора бы освежить, и смог, наконец, оглядеть последствия короткого и неравного столкновения с Ромулом. Синяки концентрировались в солнечном сплетении, отдаваясь при каждом вдохе и каждом движении туловища болезненной волной, пронизывающей до кончиков пальцев. Стиснув зубы, Рэихи приставил пневмошприц к мышцам на груди и нажал кнопку. Облегчение пришло почти сразу. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.  
Перед внутренним взором плавали яркие пятна и пульсирующие круги. В какой-то момент Рэихи осознал, что один из кругов был Луной, что она странно покачивается и смеется над их слабыми потугами удрать от убийц Векеса. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать ее, но Луна вдруг замерла, превратившись в лицо нахального землянина. Тот тоже поначалу ухмылялся и скептически покачивал головой, а затем потянулся для поцелуя.  
Рэихи открыл глаза. Что ему было нужно тогда? Или прелесть того неожиданного поцелуя была как раз в том, что ему ничего не было нужно, кроме этого? Доктор вспоминал манеру общения Кимми и медленно понимал, что вовсе это было не общение. Он что, с самого начала заигрывал с ним?.. Анвашаи не очень любили флирт в его человеческом понимании из-за двусмысленности и невразумительности. Флирт анвашаев – изысканные открытые комплименты, понятный каждому язык тела и жестов – был, на взгляд Рэихи, куда красивее и эффективнее.   
Впрочем, даже если бы он догадался, это ничего бы не значило. Его предыдущий опыт отношений с человеком ни к чему хорошему не привел, хотя ничего откровенно плохого в нем не было тоже. Они просто извели все запасы терпения и понимания друг друга и разошлись, даже не обговорив разрыв. А ведь его партнер был при этом в несколько раз спокойнее Кимми. К тому же, его память к нему еще не вернулась. Кто знает, кем был этот Кимми на самом деле. Рэихи не мог сказать, что совсем безразличен к нему, однако не был уверен, что его чувства по отношению к нему – именно симпатия.  
– Сильно досталось? – раздался в лазарете голос контрабандиста-акарсианца, и Рэихи вздрогнул, поняв, что не застегнул одежду.  
Он кивнул, отложил шприц и оделся. Эйшем прошел в помещение, поставил перед Рэихи поднос и склонился над Юджином.  
— Как он?  
– Первые несколько суток, пока кожа восстанавливается, ему придется провести в постели. Но через пару октав он будет в порядке, – хрипло ответил Рэихи и поглядел на кружку с дымящимся напитком. – Это кофе?  
– Без кофеина. Мы в курсе, что тебе не помешало бы поспать.  
– Спасибо.  
Рэихи отпил сразу половину, чувствуя, что ужасно проголодался. Эйшем сначала осматривал своего друга, а затем наблюдал, как доктор расправляется с протеиновым желе. Он присел на кушетку в ногах Юджина, стараясь его не потревожить, и, когда Рэихи дожевывал последнюю ложку, негромко спросил:  
– Ты давно связывался с семьей?  
Рэихи наскоро подсчитал в уме, задумчиво сведя брови.  
— Полторы октавы назад мне звонила сестра.  
— Она ничего не сообщала тебе о том, что происходит на планете? – осторожно поинтересовался Эйшем, и, когда тот покачал головой, продолжил. — Твой отец мертв.  
Рэихи показалось, что обезболивающее вдруг перестало действовать. Грудь вспыхнула тягучей болью, когда он смотрел в глаза соотечественника и понимал, что тот предельно серьезен. Его взгляд заметался по лазарету и остановился на иллюминаторе, словно он мог тотчас же выпрыгнуть из корабля и добежать до дома. Наконец, он справился с первой лавиной страха и отчаяния и смог выдавить:  
– Что? Как?..  
– Убит, насколько я знаю, – из голоса Эйшема исчезла обычная насмешка. – Виновных пока так и не нашли, но мой источник считает, что вашу семью пытаются сместить с правительственной верхушки.  
– Но кто мог?.. – Рэихи все еще казалось, будто его легкие разрывает изнутри.  
– Этого я не знаю. Да и на планете этого, кажется, тоже никто пока не знает.  
– А мама?.. Ниши и Шави? Они в порядке? – с дрожью в голосе спросил Рэихи.  
Эйшем только развел руками.  
– Судя по тому, что расследование смерти Ашвира возглавляют Ниширу и этот выскочка Эзарис, с твоим братом точно все в порядке. Остальные тоже, насколько я понял, живы и здоровы, – Эйшем помолчал. – Однако все это – твои проблемы, не наши. Ты помнишь, что вы сорвали нам сделку. Капитан все еще намерен требовать за тебя выкуп.  
Рэихи резко выдохнул, словно еще один невидимый Ромул ударил его под дых, и подскочил.  
– Да как вы… Как вы можете предъявлять подобное в такое время?! – возмущенно воскликнул он, и посмотрел на Эйшема так, словно впервые его увидел. – Неужели вас настолько не волнует, что будет с Хайресис, если должность председателя перейдет к убийце?  
– Ты к Хайресис не относишься, – бросил Эйшем, и его голос вдруг смягчился. – Послушай, я знаю, что ты не похож на обычных избалованных сынков зажравшихся политиков, на которых я насмотрелся на Нерее. Нас одинаково воспитывали. И я понимаю, что ты предпочел бы подождать, пока все не уляжется. Поэтому подумай объективно – ты не считаешь, что должен восполнить нам часть той прибыли, которую мы потеряли из-за вас?  
Рэихи медленно потер лоб ладонью, все еще тяжело дыша. Ему нужно было поспать. Может быть, завтра все произошедшее окажется тревожным сном.  
– Денег, полученных от вакцины, вам будет мало? – буркнул он.  
– В любом случае, это не мое решение. Разеш не намерен выпускать из рук синицу вроде тебя, даже при том, что в его клетке уже есть журавль.  
Эйшем поднялся и вышел за дверь. Рэихи нервно помотал головой, пытаясь сообразить, что значило это выражение. Он снова проверил состояние Юджина и вышел следом. В каюте было так же мрачно. Кимми нигде не было видно, а одеяла были отброшены на нары, как их оставил Рэихи еще во время их странного прощания утром. Он прошел сразу к матрасу, вспоминая, что действия обезболивающего хватит часов на восемь-десять, а значит, спросонья у него снова будет болеть грудь. Но если все происходящее – просто страшный сон, то это не страшно. Он проснется в своей небольшой каюте на «Сафитаре», а позвонив отцу, скажет, наконец, как ужасно соскучился.  
С этими мыслями Рэихи улегся на спину и заснул, стоило ему только закрыть глаза. На этот раз во сне ему привиделся не Кимми, а отец. Ашвир смотрел на сына с укоризной, и сердце Рэихи зашлось в бешеном ритме от страха и стыда. Когда он проснулся, оно все еще бешено стучало в груди. Рэихи постарался успокоиться и, поняв, что действие обезболивающего еще длится, постарался заснуть снова. Однако сон не шел.  
С едва слышным лязгом открылась дверь, и Рэихи услышал, как в каюту проскользнул Кимми. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом он почувствовал, что на него рухнуло что-то тяжелое. Из груди вырвался полувозмущенный вздох, — ребра прошило резкой болью — следом за которым последовали отборные ругательства Кимми.   
— Твою мать! Какого черта… Я думал, ты лежишь на полке!   
В каюте включилось освещение, и Рэихи, все еще пытаясь отойти от тяжести тела Кимми, увидел его, сидящим рядом на полу. Тот в свою очередь разглядывал наваленные в кучу одеяла на нарах.  
— Нахера они там лежат и выглядят, как спящий акарсианец? — ворчал Кимми, поднимаясь с пола. Он залез на полку и швырнул одно из одеял Рэихи.   
– Они лежат так, как ты их оставил прошлым утром, – прохрипел Рэихи.  
Пойманное одеяло он подложил под ушибленные ребра и свернулся вокруг него клубком. В задней части черепа начиналась многообещающая болезненная пульсация.  
— Выглядишь хреново, — сообщил ему Кимми, на лице которого красовались не менее живописные синяки и ссадины.   
Рэихи приоткрыл глаз и смерил Кимми полным тяжелой иронии взглядом. Но через минуту он глубоко вздохнул, досчитав про себя до десяти для успокоения, и сказал:  
— Спасибо, что заступился.  
— Спасибо, что вытащил меня с Луны, — Кимми закинул свое одеяло под голову и растянулся на полке. Каюта снова погрузилась в полумрак. 

 

Когда Рэихи проснулся, все его тело ныло так, словно ночью по нему топталась целая армия. Голова, хоть и не болела, но была словно налита свинцом, а во рту пересохло. Он неловко приподнялся на локтях, чтобы уменьшить давление на многострадальные ребра, и сел, оглядывая каюту. Кимми здесь не было, зато у стены рядом с матрасом стоял еще один поднос с завтраком. Рэихи, прислушавшись к ощущениям в животе, выпил только воду и кое-как уковылял в закуток уборной.  
Он понимал, что уговоры самого себя никогда не срабатывают на самом деле. Все безумие последней октавы никак не могло быть сном, потому что тогда оно перестало бы быть безумием. Рэихи всем сердцем хотел увидеть семью. Обнять маму, Ниши и Шави. Сказать им, как ему жаль, за все: за то, что так и не смог стать для отца поводом для гордости, что практически поссорился с ним перед отлетом, что никогда теперь не сможет попросить у него прощения. В этом он всегда немного завидовал землянам, которые верили, что встретятся с близкими после смерти. В отличие от них, у анвашаев всегда был только один шанс.  
После того, как Рэихи немного привел себя в порядок, он направился прямо в лазарет, прикидывая, что Юджину давно нужно было поставить новую дозу обезболивающего. Откинув назад свои влажные молочно-белые волосы, он зашел в помещение и замер на пороге. На кресле рядом с кушеткой сидел тануанец, обвив хвостом свое лохматое тельце. Услышав шаги, он открыл глаза и махнул доктору кончиком хвоста.  
– Он еще не очнулся? – спросил Рэихи, проходя к пациенту.  
Хвостатый инженер покачал головой. Впрочем, и без ответа тануанца было ясно, что мужчина все еще без сознания, хотя его щеки, еще вчера землисто-бледные, теперь стали здорового чуть розоватого оттенка. Надев перчатки, Рэихи приподнял регенерирующую пленку с живота Юджина. За ночь та исчерпала себя почти полностью – жуткие почерневшие и кровоточащие волдыри сменились обычными, хоть и довольно неприятными, ранами. Скатав пленку в рулон, Рэихи выбросил ее в мусорный контейнер и достал из морозильника новую. Он снял защитный слой, быстро продезинфицировал место ранения заново и наложил свежую пленку. Регенерирующая пленка производилась совсем недалеко от места, где он жил, и Рэихи часто приходилось работать с ней. В какой-то момент он почувствовал себя так, словно оказался в своей клинике. Тануанец наблюдал за его действиями с интересом и странным беспокойством одновременно.  
— Спасибо, что помогаете нам, — сказал через некоторое время Тиа, — вы вроде как не обязаны, учитывая, что вы все еще наш пленник.   
— Я врач в первую очередь, — отозвался Рэихи, — не могу же я позволить человеку страдать, когда в моих силах помочь.  
Он поставил Юджину еще один укол обезболивающего, вглядевшись в цифры на маленьком экранчике сбоку шприца, где выводились данные об оставшихся дозах. Потом подумал немного и, расстегнув молнию, поставил укол и себе, потому что боль в груди никак не желала пройти. Рэихи присел на краешек стола в ожидании, когда подействует лекарство.  
— С другой стороны, вашему капитану плевать на чужие проблемы, – мрачно вздохнул он, — может, и мне следовало бы.  
— Капитану не плевать, но он в первую очередь хочет сделать, как лучше для нас, — с улыбкой возразил тануанец, — вы ведь не можете осуждать нас за отсутствие интереса к вашим невзгодам, мы же контрабандисты все-таки, а не миротворческий отряд.   
Рэихи потер пальцами переносицу.   
— Ваш сумасшедший полукровка мне это уже продемонстрировал. Как вам вообще удается ускользать от властей? От полиции?  
— Мы просто очень осторожны с этим. Не хватало еще посадить себе на хвост власти, нам и недовольных клиентов с их головорезами вполне хватает.   
Рэихи неопределенно хмыкнул.  
— Кстати, а куда мы сейчас направляемся? На Акарсу? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Нет, мы летим на станцию «Медведица», это в космическом пространстве Тануаны. Эйшем говорит, что пока не выяснит, что творится у вас дома, носа туда не сунет. А на «Медведице» у него много информаторов.   
Рэихи долго глядел на неподвижного Юджина, думая о том, что сам не отказался бы узнать, что происходит дома. Желательно из первых рук.  
— Значит… — пробормотал он, — сначала вы займетесь Кимми?  
— С ним дело обстоит намного яснее, чем с вами.  
Юджин на кушетке глухо застонал, и тануанец, дернувшись, как от удара, посмотрел на него.   
— Он точно в порядке? Ему не больно?  
— Нет-нет, — успокоил его доктор, склонившись над Юджином.  
Ресницы у мужчины задрожали, он несколько раз глубоко и громко вздохнул, но так и не очнулся. Рэихи нашел на столе фонарик Саши и проверил им реакцию зрачков Юджина.  
— Он уже не без сознания, — довольно заметил акарсианец. — Просто спит.  
— Я не помню, чтобы прежде кто-то был так тяжело ранен, — тихо сказал тануанец, — особенно Юджин. Максимум легкое сквозное ранение…   
Рэихи снова облокотился на столешницу.  
— Давно вы с ними?  
Ти покачал головой.  
— Пару лет всего.  
— А как вы попали в космос? — не выдержал Рэихи. — Не сочтите за расизм, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что тануа не особенно интересуются наукой и техникой.  
Тануанец улыбнулся, как будто давно ждал этого вопроса.  
— Это интересная история, но не очень веселая, — сказал он. — На мою деревню совершили налет хангабийцы, и я оказался единственным выжившим. Правда, при этом я лишился своего хвоста, — он помахал перед Рэихи пятнистой кисточкой, — но доктор Лайне из Исследовательского Института сконструировал для меня новый. Так что в итоге я остался там и, чтобы не болтаться под ногами, начал учиться. А через год вместе со своим другом отправился в свою первую научную экспедицию. Там мы встретили Юджина. Он был первым помощником.   
Взгляд тануанца переместился на спящего мужчину, и он тяжело вздохнул. Рэихи слушал его внимательно, вспоминая, что по поводу хангабийских налетов в свое время бурлила даже Акарса, которой они ни разу не касались. Эти летучие крысы побаивались анвашаев, ненавидели их молча и практически всегда издалека. Но Тануане доставалось частенько. Осознав, что отвлекся, Рэихи перехватил взгляд Тиа.  
— И что было потом? Как военного угораздило стать контрабандистом?  
— Так жизнь распорядилась, — пожал тонкими плечами Ти, — вмешались хангабийцы, наше исследовательское судно было обстреляно ими и уничтожено. Правда, экипаж был успешно эвакуирован перед этим. Капитана корабля понизили в звании, а Юджин сам ушел. Тогда-то мы и оказались здесь.   
— Незавидная участь, — глухо проговорил Рэихи, думая о своем.   
Доктор продолжал смотреть на Юджина, но в мыслях снова был дома. К нему в голову вдруг пришла внезапная мысль — что сделали с телом отца? Наверное, уже кремировали. Да и осталось ли от него это самое тело? Ведь неизвестно, какой способ убийства избрали для него. Сместить их семью с поста Председателя… Если остальные Гранзисы еще живы, то в свете происходящего им тоже может остаться совсем немного. Рэихи передернуло от неприятного предчувствия, ядом разлившегося по венам.  
Эйшем был прав, когда говорил об одинаковом воспитании. Дети акарсианских политиков не имели никаких привилегий перед остальными – учились в тех же школах и институтах, платили за это одинаковые суммы. И все-таки никогда еще на него не сваливалось столько бед сразу. Он втайне надеялся, что сможет уберечь свою семью от финансовых проблем, которыми грозили контрабандисты.  
Все еще задумчивый Рэихи приблизился к тануанцу.  
— Действия обезболивающего хватает в среднем на девять часов. Учитывая тяжесть его ранения, можно смело сокращать это время на три часа, — вслух рассуждал доктор. — Если получится так, что когда действие очередной дозы закончится, а меня не будет в лазарете, сделаете ему инъекцию?  
— Конечно, — отозвался Ти, — думаю, теперь о нем может позаботиться Саша. Спасибо вам еще раз.  
Рэихи кивнул со слабой улыбкой и вышел в коридор. Почувствовав некоторую свободу без надзора Юджина за передвижениями пленных, он направился в кают-компанию, но на выходе столкнулся с Сашей. Выглядела она очень бодрой, даже махнула ему рукой, зафиксированной в перевязи.  
— Ты очень кстати, — воскликнула женщина. — Идем, капитан хотел обсудить кое-что.  
Доктору не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться. Саша пропустила его в кают-компанию, куда Рэихи приводили на самый первый разговор с Разешем. Он не удивился, когда увидел за столом Кимми, а вот Ромул заставил его помрачнеть и нахмуриться. Рэихи постарался сесть так, чтобы между ними было как можно больше кресел. Во главе стола как обычно сидел капитан и отбивал по столешнице какой-то воинственный ритм зелеными пальцами. Доктор поймал взгляд Кимми и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Так, еще раз, — сказал Разеш, и все посмотрели на него. — Пацан — ходячая вакцина, а док лишился своего спонсора. Кстати, наши соболезнования, — кивнул он Рэихи, и тот потупил взгляд от неожиданности.  
— Я сейчас же начну изучать кровь Кимми, — решительно вставила Саша. — Уверена, создание вакцины не займет много времени, если есть иммунитет.   
— Не займет, если у вас современное оборудование, — вставил Рэихи, — но даже с ним вам потребовалось бы не меньше полугода.  
— Нам некуда торопиться, — пожала плечами женщина.   
— Вообще-то есть, — буркнул Ромул, не поднимая глаз на женщину, — Векеса будет преследовать нас. У него есть люди на станции. К тому же не забывайте, что с Цахрана за нами тоже тянется хвост.   
— Мы можем не лететь на «Медведицу», а завернуть на «Изумрудную», там пришвартуемся и спокойно отсидимся. Кадзуми нас с радостью примет.  
— Мы ее уже проскочили, — покачал головой Разеш. — Если сменим курс сейчас, то придется лететь на «Изумрудную» через сектор братьев Руссо.   
— Уж лучше обратно к Векеса, — насмешливо отозвался Эйшем.   
— Да мы проскочим, они и не заметят! — заверила Саша.   
— Скорее в Тувех не заметят очередного побега, чем нас — Руссо.  
— Я знаю Неске, — возразила Саша, — она нас пропустит.  
— А если ее сейчас там нет? Я как-то не горю желанием встречаться с кем-то из ее сыночков, — презрительно скривился Ромул.   
Саша раздраженно закатила глаза.  
— Значит, вопрос решен — летим на «Медведицу».  
— Ромул прав, мимо Руссо нам так просто не пройти. И Векеса нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Сейчас Сим отслеживает ситуацию, если появится кто-то, он сообщит. На «Медведице» мы можем остаться недолго. Желательно за это время нам сплавить с рук хотя бы одного пленного, — Разеш выразительно посмотрел на Рэихи.   
Тот натянуто улыбнулся. Его семье сейчас и без него хватает бед. А теперь еще и он объявится дома в обмен на огромную сумму денег. Ситуация выходила гаже некуда.  
— Да, я был бы вам благодарен, — Рэихи вдруг подался вперед, подперев щеку рукой. — Исключительно в порядке бреда: может, вы примете выкуп с рассрочку?  
Ромул раздраженно хмыкнул. И Саша, не выдержав напряжения, искрившего между ними весь разговор, стукнула раскрытой ладонь по столу.  
— Ты успокоишься или нет? — рявкнула она, буравя парня тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я спокоен, — процедил тот.   
— Ты бесишься с самой Луны!  
— Удивительно, с чего бы вдруг?   
— Мы же выяснили, что Векеса не собирался выдавать нам Рема, он просто хотел силой забрать Кимми.   
— Да и пусть бы забрал! Векеса — единственный, кто может тягаться с Мвенаем. Единственный, кто может помочь мне вернуть брата. А теперь из-за этого пацана черта с два нам удастся снова сотрудничать с ним! — Ромул обвиняющее тыкнул пальцем в Кимми. — Ты не понимаешь, почему я так себя веду? А ты представь на минуту, что тебе удалось вывести эту чудо-вакцину, ты идешь с ней к своей дочери, но в итоге твое лекарство оказывается пустышкой!   
По лицу Саши пробежала тень. Ромул поднялся и прошел мимо нее, покидая кают-компанию. Около минуты в помещении стояла тишина, потом женщина резко выпрямилась, глаза ее злобно сверкнули.  
— Ну держись у меня, засранец, — процедила она и, развернувшись, на сто восемьдесят градусов, последовала за парнем. — Ромул! Сейчас же вернись!  
— Веселая парочка, — хмыкнул Кимми, когда Саша ушла. — И часто они так?  
По несчастному виду Разеша было видно, что часто. Он предпочел проигнорировать вопрос.   
— На «Медведице» Эйшем подробнее выяснит обстановку на Акарсе и узнает, сколько ты можешь стоить, — сказал капитан, будто ничего и не было.   
— А если на Акарсе все настолько хреново, что за дока некому будет платить? — спросил Кимми с интересом переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Как там Юджин?   
Рэихи вздохнул. Помимо всего прочего, ему страшно надоело, что о нем говорят, как о кульке сладостей, продающемся на площади.  
— Неплохо. Лучше, чем можно было ожидать при таком ранении, — ответил он, глядя на капитана. — Ожог заживает, но, как я уже сказал Эйшему, дней пять ему вообще лучше не двигаться. Правда, я пересчитал ваши запасы шприцов-анальгетиков, и лучше было бы их пополнить, вашему другу может не хватить до полного заживления. А при таком ожоге боль будет ужасной.  
— Саша в курсе насчет этого, — кивнул Разеш, — ладно, вернитесь к себе, нечего по кораблю разгуливать.  
Капитан внимательно посмотрел на одного и второго пленника и, поднявшись из-за стола, скрылся на мостике. Рэихи и Кимми остались одни в помещении. Кимми упал грудью на стол, подперев голову рукой и вяло наблюдал за доктором.  
— Ну вот, док, мы снова на этой посудине вместе. Кто бы мог подумать? Хотя и это, судя по всему, ненадолго.   
— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Рэихи, — судя по тому, как вселенная любит расстраивать планы этих ребят, мы можем тут целую вечность проторчать.  
Вечность, которой у него нет. Доктор сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
— Угораздило же меня в эту проклятую экспедицию! — прошипел он.  
— Брось! Посмотри на это с другой стороны — ты нашел меня, — улыбнулся Кимми. — Это же перевешивает всю ту хрень, что случилась в дальнейшем?   
— О да, — кивнул ему Рэихи, но все же не сдержал слабой улыбки, — я нашел наглого упрямого землянина, который неизвестно кем был в своей жизни и который при этом считает нормальным флиртовать в подобной ситуации.  
— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, — усмехнулся Кимми.  
— Вопрос не в этом.   
Рэихи встал и кивком позвал Кимми следовать за собой. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот разговор слышали контрабандисты. Кимми шел за ним. Когда дверь каюты закрылась за ними, Рэихи сел на полку и, пристально глядя на парня, спросил:  
— Не думаешь, что тебе следует рассказать мне все, что ты вспомнил о своей жизни до того, как оказался в криокапсуле «Кроноса»? А я полагаю, кое-что ты вспомнил.   
Кимми передернул плечами, садясь напротив Рэихи.  
— И зачем бы мне рассказывать тебе об этом, док? — спросил он.   
— А почему бы и нет? Мы в одной лодке. Или ты по-прежнему мне не доверяешь?  
— Мы далеко не в одной лодке, — Рэихи заметил, что в голосе и взгляде Кимми больше нет прежней веселости, — и тебе явно не нужны еще и мои проблемы, док. Со своими разберись. Теперь, когда известно, что на твоего отца было совершено покушение, ясно, кого из нас пытались убить у посольства.   
— Спасибо, что напомнил, — проворчал Рэихи, — а то у меня без этого не полная голова этого кошмара. Кстати, если ты хочешь вспоминать и дальше, поделиться с кем-то уже вернувшимся будет полезно.  
— Мне что-то хватило и тех, что уже есть. Я решил отнестись к ситуации философски. У меня теперь новая жизнь, к чему ворошить прошлое? Тот Кимми умер сто двадцать семь лет назад.   
Рэихи долго молчал, глядя на него желтыми глазами, и понимал, что он ужасно устал от всего этого. От собственных проблем, от Кимми, втравившего их обоих в неприятности с контрабандистами, и от его жуткого характера. Он пожалел, что назвался его врачом. Ему вдруг захотелось стать просто соседом по каюте, товарищем по несчастью. Таким обычно легче высказывать мысли и страхи. Единственное, чего он не понимал — это почему ему вообще хочется выслушивать мысли и страхи этого несносного парня.  
— Ты так решил после того, как не удалось вернуться на Землю? — фыркнул Рэихи. — Не обманывай себя. Твоя «новая жизнь» – просто запасной аэродром.  
— Запасной и полностью функционирующий, — самодовольно хмыкнул Кимми. — Тебе бы тоже не помешал такой. И я любезно готов поделиться своим.   
Рэихи посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
— И кем я, по-твоему, буду, если брошу свою семью?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Кимми. — Сам решай, это твоя жизнь. К тому же, — добавил он уже тише, — кто знает, может, и семьи-то больше никакой нет.   
Рэихи помрачнел и подался вперед, его лицо оказалось совсем близко от Кимми, глаза которого расширились от неожиданности.  
— Не смей так о них говорить, — глухо прорычал Рэихи.  
— Окей, окей, извини, — засуетился Кимми, попятившись. — Это просто предположение.   
Они немного помолчали. Рэихи отпрянул назад, привалившись спиной к стене. Кимми поднял на него взгляд и, задумчиво пожевав губу, сказал:  
— Но ты прав, я действительно кое-что вспомнил о себе.   
Рэихи все еще недовольно покосился на парня и выжидающе поднял бровь, складывая руки на груди.   
— Ну и? Выкладывай.   
— Кажется, я вспомнил свое настоящее имя. — Кимми немного помялся, то и дело неуверенно поглядывая на доктора. — Джон Уокер. Друзья звали меня Джонни. Да, точно, Джонни Уокер.   
— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Рэихи. — Рад с тобой познакомиться, Джонни… Уокер. Хм.  
Кимми расплылся в улыбке и кивнул. Он развалился на матрасе, закидывая руки за голову и еще долго пялился в потолок, улыбаясь, как идиот. 

***

В скудно обставленной комнате общежития, где на стенах висели плакаты и физико-математические таблицы, стояла блондинка с серьезным взглядом, перекрывая единственный выход из комнаты. Она что-то выговаривала Кимми. Кажется, обвиняла в кретинизме. Он вроде и понимал ее слова, однако в то же время они странным образом не задерживались в его голове. Вот он что-то сказал ей в ответ, и девушка чуть ли не с кулаками бросилась на него. Но, не дойдя до него, она остановилась и, вызывающе ухмыльнувшись, сказала:   
— Я полечу на «Авалон», в противном случае тебе придется убить меня.  
Сразу после этого обстановка переменилась. Теперь они стояли внутри капсулы «Кронос». Там было холодно и неприятно пахло топливом. В двух капсулах уже лежали их сокурсники — Джеймс Эшби и Люк Гриффитс — а третья, с выгравированным на крышке именем «Кимберли Вест», была пуста. Девушка напротив Кимми сделала шаг по направлению к ней, и в тот же миг в ее шею вонзился шприц. Глаза ее наполнились ужасом, непониманием, обидой, и Кимми услышал свой собственный голос:  
— Так будет лучше для тебя.  
Он проснулся в каюте на «Ниаше» и осознал, что только что кричал во сне. Рэихи в помещении не было, так что Кимми тоже поспешил покинуть его. Оставаться одному совсем не хотелось, как и думать сне, который мучил его вот уже на протяжении всего полета к станции «Медведица». И так все было ясно. Он занял место этой девчонки. Это она должна была лететь на «Авалон», это она сейчас должна была быть здесь вместо него и быть панацеей от смертельного вируса.   
Кимми передернуло, когда он вспомнил, с какой легкостью в шею девушки вошла игла… Ему не казалось, что прежде он ничего подобного не делал, совсем наоборот. В воспоминаниях то и дело мелькали образы не очень хороших его поступков, однако по отношению к этой блондинке применять какое-либо насилие казалось почему-то крайне преступным. Что-то подсказывало Кимми, что он никогда не причинил бы ей вред, однако воспоминания говорили сами за себя.   
Он добрел до кают-компании и наткнулся на, пожалуй, единственного из экипажа, кто хотел его видеть в последнюю очередь — Ромула. Парень сидел за столом, разложив перед собой детали разобранной ионной пушки, и по очереди чистил каждую из них. Кимми проскользнул мимо него, порылся в холодильной камере и нашел, наконец, что-то, что не походило на студень — такие же синтетические бутерброды, что он ел как-то на «Сафитаре». Стащив их и налив себе кофе — чашка с голой теткой куда-то подевалась, так что пришлось взять обычную пластиковую — Кимми уселся напротив Ромула и принялся самозабвенно жевать. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, слыша лишь напряженное гудение ламп, потом Кимми не выдержал.  
— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — спросил он, подозрительно косясь на ионные заряды, лежащие прямо перед ним — если они упадут, то непременно разорвутся. — Я точно помню, что в Академии нам говорили, что заряды при чистке оружия нужно поместить в специальный бокс.  
Ромул поднял на него взгляд скрытых очками глаз.  
— А мне казалось, что ты ничерта не помнишь из своей жизни до криостаза.  
— Ничерта существенного, — поправил Кимми, — а мелочей помню достаточно. Например, я помню день, когда поступил в Академию. Для этого мы спускались на планету, там расчистили старую военную базу специально для нашего торжественного марша, подняли флаг, построили трибуны… Половина аргонавтов спустилась посмотреть на нас.   
— Ты участвовал в марше? Ты же вроде говорил, что инженер.  
— Я — военный инженер. Я должен был служить в инженерных войсках после выпуска. Так что да, я участвовал в марше, у меня даже была военная форма. И если порыться в архивах какого-нибудь музея, я уверен, с тех времен можно раскопать головидео. Это был юбилейный год для Академии — сто лет со дня основания. Так что СМИ гудели не переставая.   
Кимми действительно помнил тот день, хотя и без подробностей. Он знал, что шагал в строю вместе со своими сокурсниками, со многими из которых был знаком еще с интерната. Но ни имен, ни лиц их он не помнил. Иногда вспоминал их голоса, разговоры, которые они вели друг с другом или старые шутки, рожденные за годы учебы вместе. А еще он помнил Землю в тот день — небо заволочено пленкой вялых облаков, через которые слабо просвечивало солнце, стояла ужасная духота, и невозможно было дождаться даже малейшего дуновения ветерка. Однако люди все равно были в восторге и гуляли до самого утра, охраняемые бдительными войсками наместников колонии «Арго» и «Зеф».   
— Как захватывающе, — пробубнил Ромул, за очками которого явно скрывался полный недоверия взгляд, но Кимми предпочел проигнорировать это.   
В помещение вплыла Саша, и медленно подойдя к столу, села рядом с Кимми. Тот сразу же отодвинулся от нее на другой край длинной скамьи, но женщина схватила его за руку и подтащила обратно.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — захныкал Кимми, — на мне уже живого места нет!  
— Заткнись и терпи, — безжалостно хмыкнула Саша, вонзая очередной шприц в предплечье Кимми.   
— Что ты с ней делаешь там у себя? Пьешь, что ли?   
— Я провожу эксперименты, болван. Мы же не можем впихнуть на рынок пустышку.   
Кимми горестно вздохнул, потирая место укола. Это был уже раз пятый, когда Саше требовалась его кровь. Самое ужасное, что женщина могла прийти в любое время дня и ночи и совсем не обращала внимания на все возмущения. Она проводила в лазарете круглые сутки. И только вчера Кимми удалось выведать у тануанца подробности такой одержимости. Как оказалось, дело было вовсе не в деньгах — у Саши на Нерее была маленькая дочь, которая болела NCC-1701 на активной стадии развития. Так что стоило только женщине просчитать шансы на создание вакцины благодаря иммунитету Кимми, она превратилась в одержимую фурию. Даже Ромул, с которым они серьезно разругались, после Луны, притих и перестал выводить Сашу из себя. У этих двоих явно произошел конфликт интересов и, глядя на то, как Ромул косился на женщину из-под очков, Кимми задумался о его причинах.   
— Так что там с твоим братом? — закинул удочку Кимми по второму интересующему его вопросу, когда нерейка закончила свою экзекуцию и вернулась в лазарет.   
— Это тебя не касается, — буркнул Ромул.   
Он уже закончил чистить оружие и теперь принялся собирать его, тщательно прилаживая все детали на место.   
— Почему Векеса должен был поймать его? Почему он не может сам прийти? Или у вас типа кровная вражда и сам он не идет?  
— Закрой рот.  
— Я серьезно, мне же интересно, за кого ты так отчаянно желал сдать меня этому «лунатику».  
Ионные заряды встали на место в обойме с угрожающим щелчком. Кимми подумал, что сейчас он либо огребет, либо Ромул просто проигнорирует его и уйдет. Однако не случилось ни того, ни другого.  
— Моего брата держит у себя, грубо говоря, наш с ним создатель. Восемь лет назад я сбежал от него, заручился поддержкой Векеса и с тех пор пытаюсь вернуть Рема.   
— Но Векеса сказал, что поймал твоего брата, а тот сбежал. Зачем ему было сбегать? Или Векеса солгал? Зачем его вообще нужно было ловить? Я бы предпочел термин «похитить».  
— Нет, он не лгал, — покачал головой парень. — Но Рем не только в плену у Мвеная, он еще и под полным его контролем.   
Кимми недоумевающее нахмурился. Ромул тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что придется объяснять.  
— Видишь ли, я и мой брат должны были стать первым удачным проектом Мвеная по созданию живого оружия. Поэтому нас конструировали клетка за клеткой, вылепливая такими, какими задумали специально. Но, видимо, где-то за нами недоглядели, и спустя пятнадцать лет я расстроил все планы Мвеная относительно нашего с Ремом предполагаемого будущего — я сбежал. Рем должен был бежать со мной, но не вышло. Люди Мвеная создали препарат, состоящий из микроскопических биороботов. Когда они попадают в нашу кровь, мы с Ремом оказываемся буквально в ловушке собственного тела. Мы перестаем контролировать себя и подчиняемся приказам, которые запрограммированы в этих био-засранцах.  
Кимми удивленно присвистнул. Такого он от будущего не ожидал. В его время подобные технологии были признаны бесперспективными, но теперь было очевидно, что в каких-нибудь частных лабораториях их и продолжили разрабатывать и изучать.   
— Живое оружие, говоришь? Это поэтому ты такой неуправляемый психопат?  
Ромул усмехнулся.  
— Да. И я пойду на все, чтобы вернуть своего брата.  
— Даже предашь экипаж «Ниаши», если понадобится?  
— Они — мои единственные союзники, — помрачнел Ромул, — единственные друзья.   
Кимми понятливо улыбнулся и допил остывший кофе. Ромул так и не ответил на его вопрос. И Кимми подумал, что если ему придется выбирать между братом и «Ниашей», шансы контрабандистов будут таять с каждой секундой его размышлений. С другой стороны Кимми посчитал, что Ромул давно решил для себя, что будет делать в такой ситуации.  
Кимми встал, чтобы налить себе еще кофе и стащить парочку бутербродов, как вдруг корабль тряхнуло и накренило так, что он не удержался на ногах и свалился на пол, попутно опрокинув на себя остатки кофе. Ромулу тоже не удалось удержаться на скамье. Свет потух и через секунду под потолком зажглись тусклые желтые лампы. Оба в недоумении переглянулись. Послышалась ругань Разеша, который вывалился из своей каюты в одних только штанах, на ходу застегивая пояс с оружием и натягивая сапог.   
— Капитан, у нас гостьи. — Голос Симрана, искаженный помехами, по внутренней связи звучал чрезвычайно взволновано, поэтому не только Разеш кинулся на мостик, но и Кимми с Ромулом тоже. — Кажется, это люди Ашаль.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Они палят без остановки. На связь не выходят.   
— Один корабль?  
— Два на радаре.   
Разеш звучно выругался на цахранском.  
— Эй, что там происходит? — возмутился Тиа из машинного отделения, подключившись к внутрикорабельной сети. — Мы что, попали в астероидный поток? Система жизнеобеспечения на ладан дышит! Еще одно столкновение и нам крышка!  
Словно в ответ на его слова корабль снова тряхнуло — дважды — от очередных попаданий. На мгновение можно было ощутить нулевую гравитацию, затем все нормализовалось.   
— Да вы издеваетесь!   
— Какого, твою мать, хрена, ты там творишь, Сим? — подключилась на этот раз разъяренная Саша. — Все мои образцы!.. Теперь придется заново начинать… Что вообще происходит?!  
— Нас атакуют, Ру, не засоряй эфир!  
— Ложись на встречный курс, Симран, — приказал Разеш, — и открывай огонь.  
На лице пилота появилась довольная ухмылка. Он резко дернул штурвал на себя, и «Ниаша» сделал выразительную мертвую петлю. Кимми даже пожалел, что не мог видеть этого со стороны. Симран ловко вилял между всполохами ионных зарядов, проносившихся мимо, и вскоре они смогли визуально подтвердить наличие двух кораблей — меньше, чем «Ниаша», но быстрее и лучше вооруженные.   
— Девочки, я вас ждал. — Симран открыл огонь, и космическая чернота окрасилась яркими огнями, расплывающимися по мощным щитам противника. Спустя пару минут беспрерывной пальбы, настроение пилота заметно ухудшилось. — Разеш, я могу так хоть всю дорогу стрелять, но если будет еще одно прямое попадания с их стороны, нашим щитам конец.   
— Сможем мы оторваться от них?  
— Это вряд ли.   
— Капитан, мне нужна помощь, — снова подключился Тиа.   
Взгляд Разеша метнулся в сторону Ромула, а тот в свою очередь указал большим пальцем на Кимми.  
— Он — инженер, отправь его.  
— Это правда?  
Парень пожал плечами.  
— Если вас не смутит почти полуторавековое отсутствие практики, то, пожалуй, меня можно назвать и так.   
— Иди и помоги Ти, — буркнул капитан и, занимая кресло второго пилота, включил передатчик.   
Когда Кимми, старательно изображая готовность, покидал мостик, Разеш пытался вызвать на связь атакующие их корабли. Пробегая мимо их с Рэихи каюты, он немного задержался, оглядывая пустое помещение за распахнутой настежь дверью. Кимми понадеялся, что доктор либо с Сашей в медблоке, либо внизу с тануанцем. Однако вторая его версия не подтвердилась, когда он ввалился в машинное отделение, и Кимми разочаровано сник.   
Впрочем, Тиа тут же закидал его срочной информацией, касательно состояния корабля, продираясь сквозь которую, Кимми пришлось импровизировать и практически наугад работать подсунутыми тануанцем инструментами.  
— Ты уверен, что генераторы выдержат, если перенаправить энергию именно с топливного сектора? — Кимми, вытирая пот со лба, попытался отыскать взглядом Тиа — из-за дыма от недавно возникшего в помещении возгорания видимость была практически нулевая. — Поправь, если я ошибаюсь, но в таком случае мы… э-э-э… заглохнем.  
Тануанец высунулся из-под одного из прыжковых двигателей и, стянув с лица респиратор, подозрительно уставился на Кимми.  
— Главное сейчас, чтобы система не накрылась, — сказал он и, немного помолчав, добавил: — с чего ты взял, что мы заглохнем?  
— Так энергии не хватит. — Кимми нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации. — Лучше распределить энергию между двигателями. Система жизнеобеспечения все равно переключится на запасные генераторы… Почему я тебе это говорю, ты ведь и сам должен знать!  
Тиа насмешливо, как показалось Кимми, хмыкнул и нацепил обратно респиратор.  
— У нас нет запасных генераторов, — пробормотал он.   
— В смысле?!   
— Накрылись не так давно.   
— Ты шутишь, да?   
— К сожалению, нет. Так что перенаправь энергию и молись, чтобы Симран не перенапряг двигатели.   
Кимми чертыхнулся и торопливо принялся набирать команду на терминале. Он не делал этого уже целую вечность, но пальцы будто жили своей жизнью и помнили все, что было необходимо. Кимми замешкался лишь на секунду, еще раз взвешивая решение Ти использовать энергию двигателей, когда «Ниашу» в очередной раз сильно тряхнуло. Кимми устоял на ногах лишь благодаря тому, что держался в это время за терминал. Послышалось падение чего-то тяжелого, а спустя секунду раздался взрыв в противоположном конце, и машинное отделение осветилось огненными всполохами.  
— Горим! — возвестил Кимми и торопливо окинул взглядом помещение в поисках ручных огнетушителей, но последний баллончик, кажется, был изведен на предыдущее возгорание проводки. Система безопасности предсказуемо не сработала. Пламя разгоралось, и Кимми на этот раз встревожило не оно, а отсутствие на него реакции тануанца. Кимми припал к полу и, заглянул под мощную конструкцию одного из двигателей, тянувшуюся через все помещение. Тиа он заметил сразу же — тот был без сознания, а рядом валялся ящик с инструментами, которым его, видимо, и пришибло.   
Кимми вытянул его за хвост и, подхватив почти невесомое тело, вытащил в багажное отделение к лестнице на вторую палубу. Тут же на стене между немногочисленными, редко расставленными ящиками с товаром обнаружился и огнетушитель. Кимми, проклиная несчастное корыто, бестолковое будущее, где все точно так же ломается, как и в прошлом, и собственное «везение», бросился тушить пламя. Территория возгорания была не очень большой — второй терминал, не выдержавший перепадов напряжения, да небольшой генератор охлаждающей системы под ним. Пламя несколько раз лизнуло Кимми по рукам, прежде чем выпущенный порошок выполнил свое предназначение, и все прекратилось. Пар и остатки дыма тут же заполнили небольшое помещение и принялись прокладывать путь наружу, поднимаясь на верхние палубы.  
Кимми снова подхватил тануанца и кинулся вместе с ним в лазарет за Сашей, однако внезапно услышал голос женщины из кают-компании и сразу же свернул туда. Стоило ему шагнуть в ярко-освещенное помещение, как в него мгновенно ударил луч бледно-зеленого цвета, и тело прошило болезненной судорогой. Испуганный возглас Саши смешался с чьими-то злыми ругательствами на языке, который Кимми никак не мог опознать, пока бился в конвульсиях на полу, придавленный внезапно потяжелевшим телом тануанца. Сознание он не потерял, наверное, только оттого, что в крови бурлил адреналин. А еще возмущение. Какого хрена в него пальнули из шокера? И, главное — какая сволочь?   
Спустя несколько болезненных минут Тиа все-таки оттащили с него, и над парнем склонился незнакомый цахранец. Точнее — Кимми бы оценивающе присвистнул, если бы лицевые мышцы не парализовало — цахранка. Ее кожа была вызывающего огненно-рыжего цвета, а видневшиеся на неприкрытых одеждой участках тела пятна — насыщенно-красного. Длинные шелковистые на вид волосы были под цвет кожи, а зло сощуренные глаза — неожиданного холодного металлического оттенка. Она была высокой и гораздо крупнее по телосложению, чем та же Саша, однако это ее совсем не портило.   
Цахранка схватила Кимми за шиворот комбинезона и отволокла в сторону, бросив у стены там же, где ранее и Тиа, рядом сидела на полу Саша, прижимая салфеткой кровоточащую крупную рану на щеке и сверлила глазами кого-то левее Кимми. Он встретился с ней взглядом, и ее брови чуть сдвинулись к переносице.   
— Что у вас там произошло? — шепотом спросила она в недоумении, мельком глянув на тануанца.  
«Ты смеешься, женщина? Что произошло у вас!». Кимми взглядом указал в сторону, где, как ему показалось, находилась цахранка. Саша устало вздохнула, но тут же подобралась, чуть склонившись вперед, и зашептала:  
— Они пригрозили расстрелять нас, если мы не позволим им подняться на борт.  
«Нахрена им на борт?»  
— Между прочим, это из-за тебя с твоим дружком они на нас взъелись. Если бы вы не угнали наш флайер, сделка бы прошла нормально, и все были бы довольны!  
Из всего вышесказанного Кимми зацепился лишь за одно слово — «дружок». Где, черт возьми, Рэихи? Его не было видно с самого утра и это, честно говоря, начинало тревожить. Не дай бог он был где-то поблизости, когда в машинном рвануло.  
— Они не отпустят нас, — продолжала Саша. — Просто из принципа. Ашаль та еще сука. Да и Сим…  
Договорить она не успела, так как со стороны посадочной палубы послышались переругивающиеся голоса. Несколько мгновений Кимми вникал, затем различил более-менее знакомую речь — говорили вроде бы на сицах, официальном языке Цахрана. Многие слова звучали странно, но Кимми списал это на естественную эволюцию языка, произошедшую за те сто с лишним лет, что он провалялся на «Авалоне».   
— Просто забери свой товар, Ашаль, и уйди с моего корабля. — Интонации Разеша были довольно агрессивными. Он, конечно, и так вежливостью не отличался, но сейчас это слышалось особенно отчетливо. Словно эта цахранка, с которой он говорил, олицетворяла собой все, что он так ненавидел в этой жизни. Кимми показалось, что он уже слышал нечто подобное. Когда-то бесконечно давно.  
— Я заберу, Разеш, не сомневайся, — резко ответила ему Ашаль, — и получу все, что мне причитается.   
Капитан что-то неразборчиво рявкнул, и Кимми подумал, что ему стоило бы поучиться дипломатии у, скажем, Рэихи, а то такими темпами их довольно скоро замочат. С другой стороны, летал же Разеш прежде и ничего, живой пока. Опять же, может прежде им больше везло? До того, как Кимми разморозили, ни у кого, кто с ним контактировал в этом чертовом мире, кажется, не было проблем. Он досадливо поморщился и отметил, что действие шокера начинает ослабевать.   
— Но все не так просто, — продолжала Ашаль. Кимми скосил взгляд на настороженную Сашу, затем — в противоположную сторону, и увидел, что Разеш стоит совсем рядом. Правда, с такого ракурса он мог видеть только его сапоги. — Вы сильно засветились тогда в Зе-Ране. Ты попал в местные базы и за тебя назначили награду. Довольно крупную. Сначала мне было плевать, — послышался ее смешок и несколько шагов, затем гулкий звук, будто кто-то пнул чье-то тело сапогом. Саша при этом напряглась и немного подалась вперед, буравя взглядом кого-то, кого Кимми не мог увидеть. — Но потом я увидела его, и ставки резко возросли, Разеш.   
— О чем ты говоришь? — прорычал капитан.  
— За твоего пилота дадут больше, чем за эту развалюху и всю твою команду вместе взятую.  
Повисло напряженное молчание. Кимми снова захотелось присвистнуть: за Симрана больше, чем за них всех? Да кто этот тип такой? Что в нем особенного? Он стоит даже больше Кимми? Нет, это вряд ли. Кимми ехидно ухмыльнулся и получил настороженный взгляд Саши.   
— Начинаешь отходить? — прошептала она.  
— Я предлагаю тебе сделку, Разеш, — продолжала цахранка. — Ты отдаешь мне пилота, мой товар, разумеется, и еще одного человека, который летит с тобой, и можешь быть свободен.  
Вот тут-то ухмылка и слетела с лица Кимми.  
— Тебе какого-то конкретного человека? — процедил Разеш. — А то со мной летит четверо.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, о ком речь. — Кимми буквально почувствовал на себе ее взгляд. — Мы с сестрами заглянули на Луну, пока гнались за вами.   
— Решила нажиться по полной?  
— Странно, что ты — нет, — фыркнула Ашаль. — Что с тобой? Теряешь хватку.   
Теперь Кимми ощутил на себе еще и взгляд Разеша. Парень еле слышно чертыхнулся. Ну кто же знал, что своим появлением он сорвет столько планов? Кимми точно не знал. Он лишь надеялся начать новую жизнь, спокойную и честную. Однако чем дальше все заходило, тем больше он понимал, что ничего не выйдет. Прошлое постоянно будет преследовать его, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Оно не даст жить спокойно, будет настигать в самый неподходящий момент, напоминать о себе. И как с ним ужиться — один черт знает. Так что, если не пытаться от него убежать, может, оно и преследовать не станет? Но это означало все ту же жизнь, как сто лет назад, только в новых декорациях.   
Прошло около часа, прежде чем Кимми смог, наконец, пошевелиться и немного прийти в себя. Он приподнялся с помощью Саши, и привалился спиной к стене рядом с ней. Теперь Кимми открывался лучший вид на то, что происходило все это время в кают-компании, и он тут же подумал, что предпочел бы не видеть этого.   
Итак, цахранки — эти злобные и явно неудовлетворенные бабы — захватили «Принцессу Ниашу», ловко обезвредив весь экипаж по принципу «разделяй и властвуй». По словам Саши, Эйшема и все еще оправляющегося от предыдущего ранения Юджина заперли в медотсеке. Она тоже должна была быть там, но прорвалась вслед за Ромулом в надежде помочь, если тому удастся переломить ход происходящего. Однако кое-кто, видимо, предупредил цахранок насчет него — парня вырубили несколькими зарядами, прежде чем он смог добраться хотя бы до одной из них. Сейчас над ним стояла огненная цахранка с шокером на изготовку и при малейшем движении с его стороны она беспощадно стреляла. Саше досталось за компанию от нее же, как и Кимми, появившемуся несколькими минутами позже.   
Кимми с досадой выругался — если бы не дурацкая суматоха в машинном, он был бы более осмотрительным и не нарвался бы на эту рыжую валькирию. Но он хотел помочь тануанцу, который все еще лежал без сознания, и Саша убивалась, что не может приблизиться к нему, чтобы осмотреть. А еще тут лежал Симран. Почему-то пилот не выглядел так, будто его вырубили каким-то из парализующих оружий. Его руки были перетянуты пластиковым ремнем за спиной, на лице застыла болезненная гримаса, а темные волосы влажно блестели на затылке от чего-то, что неприятно напоминало кровь. Взгляд так же зацепился за какой-то металлический обрезок трубы или вроде того, валяющийся неподалеку под столом.   
— Он готов был умереть, но не даться им живым, — тихо проговорила Саша, проследив взгляд Кимми.   
— Какого черта он им так нужен? Кто он такой?  
— Я не знаю точно, — пожала плечами женщина, вздыхая, — но с другой стороны, разве не очевидно? Взгляни на его цвета…  
Кимми нахмурился. Ну да, Симран был красивой, благородной масти — иссиня-черная кожа с алой пигментацией, светло синие яркие глаза с узким горизонтальным зрачком и волосы в цвет кожи. У Разеша, например, были обычные для цахранца глаза. Да и масть говорила, что он принадлежит клану Ран. А вот Симран без сомнения принадлежал небезызвестному клану, правящему на Цахране от сотворения мира. Но это не так что бы уж редкость — встретить подобного цахранца. Другое дело, более интересное — из какого он Гарема. Если из тех, что входят в Круг Советов, то… а если он из Верховного!.. Кимми захлебнулся в собственных предположениях, но быстро опомнился. Это шанс один на миллион.  
В любом случае, для цахранцев, покинувших планету, наказание для всех одно — казнь. Если они посмеют вернуться и попасться, ведь, конечно, никто за ними по всей Галактике не бегал и не отлавливал. За исключением отдельных индивидуумов, таких, как Симран, видимо.   
— И кто он, по-твоему? — спросил Кимми.   
— Наш пилот, — жестко, с раздражением, ответила Саша, — без которого мы ни за что отсюда не улетим. Надеюсь, у него нет сотрясения… Господи, какая-то вереница из неудач за нами тянется.   
Она смерила Кимми недовольным взглядом, и тот, почувствовав свое шаткое положение, решил быстро перевести тему.  
— А где держат Рэихи? — спросил Кимми. — Я его сегодня еще не видел.  
— Я тоже, — задумчиво отозвалась Саша. — Но можно подумать, здесь есть, где разгуляться. Наверняка вы просто разминулись.  
— Да, разгуляться тут негде, а разминуться запросто, — фыркнул Киммии сложил руки на груди.   
— Не в шлюз же он выпрыгнул.   
— Вообще-то… его довольно сильно расстроила ситуация с его предками. Как акарсианцы переживают подобные вещи?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но он ведь твой дружок, чего ж ты его не утешил?  
— Мой дружок? Что это, черт возьми, значит?   
— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь.  
— Ты думаешь, мы с ним спим вместе? — округлил глаза Кимми, заметив красноречивый взгляд женщины.   
— Не только я, вообще-то.   
Кимми опешил — со стороны похоже, что между ними что-то есть? Эта новость порадовала бы его, будь это так на самом деле. Но все обстояло с точностью до наоборот.   
Саша продолжала пристально смотреть, ожидая ответа, и Кима это внезапно разозлило.   
— Если бы! — с досадой буркнул он.   
— Серьезно? — женщина чуть склонилась вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Не может быть.  
— Я похож на человека, у которого бурная сексуальная жизнь? — Кимми скептически покосился на Сашу.  
Та отстранилась, видимо, увидев то, что хотела.  
— Черт, я проспорила десятку Ромулу и полтинник Эйшему. Черт!   
В этот момент в кают-компанию вернулся Разеш под конвоем цахранки, такой же рыжей, но чуть темнее, чем первая. Она поставила капитана напротив Кимми с Сашей — к стене, где лежал Ромул, и наставила на него ионную пушку. Кимми все пытался оценить обстановку, которая складывалась все хуже и хуже, когда вдруг заметил пристальный взгляд тануанца, а затем и медленное, осторожное движение его хвоста в сторону одной из цахранок, стоявшей к нему спиной и державшей капитана на мушке. Если Тиа сделает то, о чем подумал Кимми, то от Разеша останется только пепел.   
Он вскинул голову на цахранца, пытаясь поймать его взгляд и не привлечь внимание второй рыжей, которая караулила Ромула. Но капитан упрямо смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. Так что пришлось немного рискнуть и банально прочистить горло. Это предсказуемо привлекло не только Разеша. Однако Кимми усиленно делал вид, что ничего особенно не происходит, но с этого момента цахранец все чаще кидал на него осторожные взгляды, один из которых увенчался успехом. Кимми указал ему на Тиа. Разеш понял и заметно напрягся, ожидая действий.   
Несколько секунд спустя с посадочной платформы появилась еще пара женщин — две более светлой желтой масти, а одна — Кимми, буквально затаив дыхание, уставился на ее — такой же, что и Симран, за исключением глаз — черных с обычным зрачком. Она что-то неразборчиво скомандовала двоим пришедшим с ней, и те, подняв Симрана за локти с двух сторон, понесли прочь. Когда все трое снова скрылись на лестнице, Саша резко поднялась:  
— Куда вы его тащите? — рявкнула она.   
— Сядь и заткнись! — рыжая, что держала под прицелом Ромула, перевела оружие на Сашу, и именно в этот момент хвост Ти добрался до цели — обвился вокруг ног стоявшей к нему спиной цахранки и со всей силы потянул на себя. Разеш вовремя успел пригнуться, когда та с перепугу пальнула плазмой, не в силах как-то помешать своему падению, и кинулся в сторону второй, сбивая ее с ног.   
Кимми, тоже не теряя времени, подскочил, схватив выбитое из рук упавшей цахранки оружие, и кинулся в сторону медблока. Там у дверей стояла только одна женщина, и Кимми подстрелил ее прежде, чем та вообще заметил его, слишком занятая разглядыванием собственного маникюра. Он ввалился в медблок, в надежде увидеть там Рэихи, однако нарвался лишь на Эйшема, готового врезать первому, кто войдет внутрь. Кимми повезло, что у акарсианца оказалась хорошая реакция, и он признал в парне своего до того, как начал защищаться.  
— Где, блядь, док?!   
— У меня встречный вопрос — какого хрена там происходит? — Эйшем выскочил в коридор почти одновременно с Кимми, успев подобрать оружие его недавнего сторожа, и вернулся в кают-компанию, где ситуация успела перемениться.   
Разеш держал под прицелом ионной пушки рыжую и вернувшуюся на шум Ашаль, та в свою очередь наставила такое же оружие на замершую у стены Сашу и все еще лежавшего без сознания Ромула. Тануанец сидел чуть в стороне между ними, прикрывшись телом другой цахранки, намертво обмотав ее своим хвостом и грозя в любой момент придушить или сломать шею.   
— Твою же мать, — вырвалось у Кимми непроизвольно. Его ведь не было здесь меньше минуты!  
Со стороны грузового прибежали еще две цахранки и, оценив ситуацию, наставили оружие на Кимми с Эйшемом, и те повторили их действия.   
— Разеш, — торопливо начала Ашаль, — Симран у нас, товар тоже. Мы просто уйдем.   
— Нет, — отрезал капитан. — Я тебе своего пилота не отдам. Верни его или я размажу мозги твоей подружки по палубе.   
— Пальнешь в нее — вышибу мозги этой бабе, — Ашаль еле заметно качнула головой в сторону Саши.   
— У нас еще одна твоя, — Разеш указал взглядом на Тиа со своей заложницей.  
— А у меня корабль поддержки висит на расстоянии выстрела от вашего корыта. Если я не свяжусь с его капитаном через пять минут, она угробит нас всех здесь.   
— А у меня твой товар, твой корабль и превосходный пилот, жаждущий расправы. — Все уставились на Ашаль: из передатчика, который был надет на ее запястье, донесся знакомый голос.  
Кимми неожиданно для себя облегченно вздохнул и расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке.  
— О, док нашелся. 

**Акарса, 9755**

Эзарису пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти в своем бункере Шави. Она пряталась от него уже два дня. Впрочем, охрана, несмотря на свою немногочисленность на нижних этажах, была уверена, что наружу девушка не выходила. В те редкие моменты, когда ее замечал кто-нибудь из техников или аналитиков дома Тергвана, вид у нее был несчастный и мрачный. И хотя это было неудивительно после всего случившегося, Эзарис беспокоился за нее.  
Он не тешил себя надеждами, что в страшных убийствах виновны только их непосредственные организаторы. Да, у них хватило ума переиграть Эзариса, но он должен был быть умнее. Гранзисы доверились его Дому, и он должен был сделать для них больше. Предусмотреть не наиболее вероятные варианты, а все возможные. Он продолжал руководить расследованием и переговорами с Домами Большого круга, но в глубине души Эзарису хотелось вслед за Шави скрыться с чужих глаз. Как минимум, чтобы хорошенько все обдумать.   
Ситуация почти чудовищно изменилась за последние несколько дней. Всего через пару часов после того, как стало известно о гибели Ниширу, почти половина Домов Большого круга единогласно поддержали идею о том, что виновником всех этих гнусных преступлений была сама Шави, якобы намеревавшаяся узурпировать власть. И хотя Эзарис предупреждал, что такой исход возможен, что подобные обвинения обязательно всплывут, сама Шави оказалась совершенно не готовой.  
В конце концов, он обнаружил ее на самом нижнем этаже бункера, в кабинете, который раньше занимал Ашвир. Шави сидела в мягком темном кресле, забравшись на него с ногами, и задумчиво смотрела в монитор. Когда в кабинет, аккуратно держа перед собой две кружки с темно-бордовым кофе, вошел Эзарис, она подняла на него раздраженный взгляд и с силой потерла пальцами переносицу.   
Эзарис поставил перед ней кружку и присел сбоку от рабочего стола, размышляя, с чего следует начать разговор, да и следует ли вообще. Но к его удивлению, Шави заговорила первой:  
— Спасибо, — негромко сказала она перед тем, как отпить из кружки. — А я как раз позавтракать забыла.  
— Ты когда ела в последний раз? — скрепя сердце, поинтересовался Эзарис.  
Шави пожала плечами, продолжая пить кофе и смотреть в монитор. Его слабая подсветка отбрасывала на ее лицо размытые тени, а глаза наоборот делала ярче.   
— Ночью перехватила пару бутербродов. Но еда меня сейчас волнует в последнюю очередь, — она пристально поглядела на Эзариса, и ее светлые ресницы показались ему поблескивающими от слез. — Я тебя не виню, успокойся. Отец знал, что подобное может произойти. Не на словах знал.  
Эзарис с удивлением и сочувствием поглядел на нее. Внутри колыхался зловонный ком вины и ненависти к себе, и слова Шави его ничуть не успокоили. Это ведь она потеряла почти всю свою семью. Это она плакала после известия о смерти Ашвира, а затем и брата — Эзарис несколько раз видел, как она украдкой вытирает щеки. Это он должен успокоить ее, если на то пошло.  
— Шави, я заставлю того, кто это начал, поплатиться за все, обещаю, — проговорил он, поглядев ей в глаза. — Только, пожалуйста, не отчаивайся и не замыкайся…  
Шави изумленно посмотрела на него, отставляя, наконец, опустевшую кружку. Некоторое время в кабинете стояла тишина — только еле слышно гудел системный блок рабочего терминала Ашвира. Потом она все-таки отвела взгляд, возвращаясь к документам на мониторе. Эзарис отпрянул, чувствуя себя еще гаже, чем уже было на душе, когда он пришел сюда. Нужно было поддержать ее, и не только обещаниями.  
— Я распоряжусь… нет, я сам принесу тебе чего-нибудь перекусить, — сказал он, наконец, поднимаясь, но Шави схватила его за руку и потянула вниз.  
— Сядь.  
Опешив на мгновение, Эзарис опустился обратно в кресло, глядя, как она считывает какой-то файл с рабочего терминала на простой информационный планшет. Кожа на руке Шави была прохладной и сухой, и он даже не сразу понял, что ее пальцы закрывают одну из линий «звездной дорожки» на тыльной стороне ладони. Эзарис продолжал зачарованно глядеть на ее руку, пока она не закончила копировать информацию и не отпустила его.  
— Знаешь, что не давало мне покоя с тех пор, как вы с папой позвали нас сюда? — начала она, и Эзарис нахмурился. — Отца убрали, когда вы вышли на Дом, прикрывающий незаконную административную деятельность, связанную с финансовым обеспечением отдела медицины катастроф. Он вышел на след, он помешал, он стал опасен. Ниширу убили, когда тот попросил глав Домов, которые поддерживают нас, наладить надежный контакт с Лаза, Анцзорром и Кеи-Хисом. К ним у меня претензий нет — они действительно постарались найти подход. Но, видимо, было в той информации, которую они затем передали нам, что-то такое, что могло помешать убийце удерживать ситуацию под контролем. Тогда у него оставался последний козырь — дезинформировать общественность и обвинить во всем меня. Эзи, — Шави посмотрела ему в глаза, и по спине у того забегали мурашки. — Если бы я не видела, как искренне тебе больно за смерть отца и Ниши, я бы решила, что за всем этим стоишь ты. Потому что кроме тебя и меня на планете есть по меньшей мере двое, кто осведомлен о происходящем здесь так же хорошо, как ты, и способных самостоятельно организовать эти покушения.  
Эзарис хотел было что-то сказать, но вовремя понял, что не стоит прерывать Шави.  
— А потом я вдруг поняла — о, Светлая Анва, стоило ли допускать столько смертей, чтобы я могла это понять? — что все это время ответ был у меня перед носом. Отец отправил меня заниматься документами вовсе не потому, что я путалась бы под ногами в вашем расследовании. Ему нужны были те, кому он мог доверять, и нас оказалось слишком мало, чтобы вовремя докопаться до истины. Если вернуться к началу и перепроверить подлинность электронных печатей на документах того самого Дома, через который поступало финансирование отдела медицины катастроф Хагросы, то становится видно, что это подделка. Искусная, но подделка, и мы это поняли. Средства, которые должны были идти местным медицинским организациям, уходили на содержание местного подразделения отрядов специального назначения. Затем нас предал Анцзорр, отрезав путь в Орбитальные гавани. Ниширу погиб, потому что Хор-Нилис был близким другом Анцзорра, он мог, по приказу Ниширу, повлиять на него, и тогда убийца потерял бы единственную ниточку к нашему флоту. И я подумала: если убийца контролирует Анцзорра, и следовательно весь наш флот, он не мог не оставить там следов. Я подняла из архива орбитальных гаваней документы, начиная с годичной давности — примерной даты начала вашего с отцом расследования. Тут мне пришлось помучиться, потому что зацепки, казалось бы, не было никакой: приказы, приказы, приказы… А затем, в череде документов о повышениях я заметила одну закономерность. Или, если точнее, нарушение привычной закономерности. Повышение офицеров — дело сезонное, зимой многие уходят на пенсию, весной набирается новый состав из недавних выпускников, обычное дело. Но в этот раз, если проверить списки и послужные дела получивших повышение, то никаких оснований для этого не оказывается. Кому-то очень нужны были свои ставленники на постах капитанов кораблей. Догадываешься, кому?  
— Кеи-Хис, — выпалил Эзарис.  
Шави кивнула.   
— Он — не единственный, кто предпочел отмалчиваться, когда Ниширу проводил беседы с главами Домов, потому мы и не заметили его бурной деятельности раньше. Он действовал чужими руками, через Си-Аннэ, взявшейся за самоуправство в сфере международных контактов, Эрг-Аикина, чуть не обвалившего биржу по всей Акарсе, и Анцзорра. В конце концов, когда он понял, что мы вот-вот нападем на след, он пустил в ход информационную войну. Так, узурпатор и убийца становится героем, вычислившим алчную девчонку, которая ради власти прошла по трупам своей семьи.  
Анвашаи не потеют от психологического перенапряжения и страха, но в тот момент Эзарис впервые в жизни почувствовал, как его бросило в холодный пот. Шави смотрела на него, и взгляд ее не сулил ничего хорошего.  
— Это твое первое самостоятельное расследование после того, как сайтрэ Тергвана отбыл на Дестрану, — сказала она, — а я с пониманием отношусь к неопытности. Но, Эзарис, если ты собираешься остаться при мне главой Дома, отвечающего за внутреннюю разведку, больше таких ошибок ты делать не должен.   
Эзарис чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то в ответ, но как назло не мог подобрать нужных слов. Оправдания в его положении звучали бы по-детски. Шави тем временем пустила в печать какой-то документ и продолжила:  
— …Хотя это, конечно, не значит, что я тебя в чем-то виню. Ты был близок — очень близок. Тебе просто нужен был анвашаи со свежим, «незамыленным» взглядом. Собственно, поиск таких — мой второй приказ на сегодня. Что касается первого… Ознакомься, пожалуйста, и сделай, как там написано, — так же тихо сказала Шави, протягивая ему планшет, и в ее глазах что-то не то властно, не то угрожающе сверкнуло, — Только пообещай, что не будешь отчаиваться и замыкаться.  
Эзарис моргнул. Она его только что передразнила? Неловко взяв планшет, он проглядел стройные колонки имен глав Домов Большого круга, а затем и Малого вместе с…

«  
Р. Тал’ор — заключение сроком от 30 до 50 лет;  
В. Фэймар — заключение сроком от 30 до 50 лет;  
М. Ше-Рин — заключение сроком от 50 до 70 лет;  
С. Эрг-Аикин — пожизненное заключение;  
Н. Анцзорр — пожизненное заключение;  
Р. Си-Аннэ — пожизненное заключение;  
Х. Кеи-Хис — Большая Охота» 

Эзарис поднял на Шави недоумевающий и одновременно прояснившийся взгляд. Уголок его рта непроизвольно приподнялся в слабой улыбке, брови сошлись у переносицы, а сердце застучало в два раза быстрее. Эзарис поглядел в ее желтые глаза и склонил голову, как это подобало делать, приветствуя главу правительства:  
— Будет сделано, сайтрэ Гранзис. 


	6. Медведица

Когда «Ниашу» тряхнуло в первый раз, Рэихи направлялся в кают-компанию. Хлипкую лестницу под ним повело, и он еле удержался на ногах, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в перила.   
— Что за…? — пробормотал он, и словно в ответ на его вопрос, ожила система внутренней связи корабля и голосом Симрана возвестила о гостьях.  
Рэихи едва успел спуститься, когда корабль тряхнуло снова. Прислушиваясь к перебранке экипажа, он пробрался к их с Кимми — и почему он продолжает называть его так?.. — каюте, но предсказуемо никого в ней не обнаружил. Все верно — возвращаться сюда в такой ситуации было бы глупо. Рэихи немного постоял у входа, держась за дверной косяк и размышляя, что делать дальше. Присоединиться к экипажу на мостике? Он будет мешаться под ногами. Но потом на него вперемешку с ужасом нахлынуло чувство вины: ведь в лазарете сейчас раненый Юджин, которому такие тряски явно не пойдут впрок. И Рэихи стремглав бросился туда.  
Когда он появился там, Саши уже не было. Он пришелся очень кстати — Юджин был в сознании и болезненно жмурился, лежа на боку. Рэихи аккуратно поддержал его за шею, уложил обратно на кушетку и, убедившись, что кровотечения нет, принялся что-то искать под матрасом.   
— Все будет в порядке, — негромко бормотал он застонавшему от боли Юджину, — потерпите немного…  
Спустя минуту он все же выудил три пары ремней с обеих сторон и, застегнув их, зафиксировал пациента. Затем достал из ящика с лекарствами пневмошприц с анальгетиком и, подавив дрожь в руках, сделал Юджину укол. Лекарство подействовало быстро, и Юджин с облегчением выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, и Рэихи, не удержавшись, вздохнул сам. До этого вынужденного путешествия ему никогда раньше не доводилось работать в таких условиях.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он с трудом расслабляющемуся и бледному, как смерть, мужчине.  
Рэихи вышел из лазарета, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как из машинного отделения раздался оглушительный взрыв и корабль снова тряхнуло. Его собственная инерция и ударная волна швырнули его вперед, прямо на лестницу к трапу. Рэихи попытался уцепиться за стену и перила, но пальцы лишь скользнули по гладкому металлу, и он шлепнулся вниз, на решетчатый настил грузового отсека.  
Потирая ушибленное плечо, Рэихи приподнялся, оценивая обстановку. Из коридора наверху тянуло дымом и горелой проводкой. Он поспешил сесть, гадая, кто мог находиться в машинном отделении во время взрыва. И тут по внутренней связи корабля разнесся жесткий женский голос:  
— Ваше сопротивление бесполезно, Разеш, — в трюме голос звучал приглушенно и напоминал скрежет деформирующегося металла. — Ты позволишь нам подняться на борт твоего корыта или мы разметаем вас на атомы до самого Плутона.   
Рэихи показалось, будто капитан выругался прямо у него над ухом.  
— Черта с два, сволочь, я пущу тебя на мой корабль!  
— Не будь дураком, — продолжала неизвестная женщина. — Мы просканировали твою пташку и видим, что далеко ты на ней от нас не уковыляешь. У вас неисправно одно из орудий, пожар в машинном отделении и отказывающая система жизнеобеспечения. Ты впустишь нас внутрь, — Рэихи поежился от ее непререкаемого тона, — и отдашь то, что нам причитается, в противном случае угробишь и свой корабль, и свою команду.  
Молчание со стороны Разеша длилось слишком долго. Затем на шлюзе замигали индикаторы, сообщающие о том, что началась проверка давления в камере, и Рэихи похолодел. Конечно, у Разеша не было другого выхода. Лучше отдать товар и сохранить команду и корабль, но ограничатся ли цахранки одним только товаром?..  
Не дожидаясь, когда шлюз начнет открываться, Рэихи стал лихорадочно оглядываться, в поисках места в трюме, где можно скрыться. За ящиками не пойдет — их женщины и будут сгружать на свой корабль. Наверх? Недальновидно — экипажу «Ниаши», скорее всего, крепко достанется, и у Рэихи не было никакого желания подставляться. Хватало уже того, что выкуп за него требовал сам Разеш. Это, может, и трусливо, но после всего случившегося Рэихи решил, что с него хватит.  
Наконец, когда индикаторы шлюза выдали зеленый цвет, означающий, что нормализация давления и гравитации в шлюзовой камере прошла успешно, взгляд Рэихи упал на помещение, в котором хранились скафандры для работы в открытом космосе. Он бросился туда, с досадой вспоминая, что в массивные, похожие на бронированный экзоскелет, скафандры, практически невозможно одеться без посторонней помощи.  
Рэихи закрыл дверь в «раздевалку», выиграв себе еще несколько минут, и едва он это сделал, как мимо промаршировали цахранки. Он бросился вниз и насчитал пятерых, все, в основном, красных оттенков, хотя были и среди них и желтые. Он пожалел, что не видел самих кораблей преследовательниц и не может даже примерно оценить, на какое количество экипажа они рассчитаны.  
Не теряя больше времени, Рэихи снял с дальнего скафандра шлем. Оглядев горловину, он чуть не застонал — она была слишком узкой, чтобы туда пролезли его плечи. Одними губами бормоча ругательства и периодически поглядывая на дверь, Рэихи принялся расстегивать здоровенные вакуумные крепления на спине, и провозился с ними дольше, чем рассчитывал — когда ворот скафандра стал достаточно широким, на грузовой палубе как раз с гулом начал работать погрузчик. Рэихи осмотрелся, подпрыгнул, ухватившись за проходящую под потолком трубу неизвестного назначения и, словно моллюск, забирающийся в раковину, влез в скафандр.  
Тот пошатнулся под его весом, но Рэихи уже всунул ноги в тяжелые штанины и удержал его в вертикальном положении. Затем он просунул руки в рукава и, подхватив шлем, нахлобучил его на голову, но подсоединять полностью не стал, лишь затемнил забрало и привалился к стене, чтобы от входа не было видно расстегнутых креплений.   
В любом случае, сидеть в своем укрытии долго Рэихи не собирался. Пока есть хоть какой-то шанс, что Разеш доставит его домой, он должен помочь им избавиться от этих разгневанных дам. Чтобы минимально разведать обстановку, Рэихи активировал скафандр и попытался подключиться к бортовому компьютеру корабля. Программист из него был неважный, но основы он знал, а связь подобных скафандров с компьютерной сетью их «родительского» корабля делалась двусторонней.  
Мостик долго не отвечал на его робкие запросы, и Рэихи решил, что там никого нет. Он запросил сеть продублировать ему активные зоны «Принцессы Ниаши» и спустя мгновение, та вывела на экран схему палуб корабля с пульсирующими красными точками. Пожар в машинном отделении был потушен, поэтому иконка в виде языков пламени мигнула дважды и исчезла, но само помещение компьютер подсветил оранжевым, сообщая о том, что полностью проблемы с двигателем не устранены. Аппаратура лазарета так же была в активном состоянии, и Рэихи вздохнул с облегчением. А совсем рядом с ним, в грузовом отсеке, работал погрузчик — цахранки времени зря не теряли.  
Тем не менее, основной проблемы это не решало, Рэихи не мог запросить отсюда местонахождение самих незваных гостей. Придется ему все-таки действовать вслепую. Он нахмурился, размышляя, что делать дальше, и почувствовал, как внутри заворочалась тщательно скрываемая ярость. С тех пор, как Рэихи сорвался на Кимми на той стоянке в Зе-Ране, он не позволял больше чувствам взять верх над разумом, но теперь понимал, что долго в таком состоянии не продержится. Ему нужно домой. Нужно помочь матери и брату. Нужно увидеть Шави. Но Вселенная продолжает ставить перед ним препятствия!  
Сознание укололо беспокойство: что, если в машинном в момент взрыва кто-то был? Тиа или… Кими. Он почувствовал, как в нем поднимается бесконтрольный страх, и постарался взять себя в руки. Паниковать сейчас было нельзя.  
Рэихи глубоко вздохнул, сетуя на то, что не нашел укрытие поближе к главному серверу «Ниаши». Тогда бы он устроил цахранкам настоящее светопреставление, но с помощью скафандра он мог лишь отслеживать работу ближайших к нему систем и пытаться связаться с мостиком. Время внутри текло невероятно медленно, и в какой-то момент Рэихи показалось, что все закончилось, но едва он подумал об этом, как мимо его укрытия прошли две цахранки, судя по звуку, волочившие что-то тяжелое.  
Рэихи приподнял шлем, размышляя, как выбраться из скафандра, не наделав шума. Воспользовавшись звуком подошедшего совсем близко погрузчика, он сначала присел, а затем прямо в скафандре подполз поближе к выходу из хранилища. Отложив в сторону шлем, Рэихи выбрался из скафандра, заметив, что взмок от напряжения — весил скафандр немало.  
Утерев пот со лба, он осторожно выглянул в трюм. Почти все ящики с таким нужным цахранкам товаром уже были на их корабле. Погрузчик дребезжал где-то рядом со шлюзом, и управляли им наверняка из трюма вражеского корабля.  
На лестнице, ведущей наверх, показались остальные цахранки, и Рэихи нырнул вниз, прижавшись к двери. Однако не успели контрабандистки приблизиться к шлюзу, как сверху, из кают-компании, раздался выстрел ионной пушки и топот чьих-то ног, и цахранки, резко развернувшись, помчались обратно. Экипаж «Ниаши», очевидно, времени зря не терял и не собирался упускать ни одной возможности для побега.  
Как только их шаги снова затихли в отдалении, Рэихи выскользнул из-за двери и короткими перебежками направился к последним оставшимся ящикам груза. Дождавшись, пока погрузчик подойдет к ним и взвалит на платформу последнюю партию, он заскочил на подножку позади груза, скрючившись пополам. Погрузчик миновал шлюз, и Рэихи услышал, как стоящая где-то впереди цахранка отрапортовала по рации своему капитану:  
— Погрузка завершена, Ашаль. Можем кончать с ними.  
Ответа не последовало. Погрузчик повернул в сторону, остановился недалеко от шлюза, и Рэихи поспешил спрыгнуть с платформы, вынув из погрузчика чип. Согнувшись, он пробрался за рядами ящиков к цахранке, обошел ее, пока та сосредоточенно постукивала по пульту дистанционного управления погрузчиком, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, и бормоча ругательства. Она заметила его слишком поздно — стоило ей обернуться на звук шагов, как удар ребром ладони по шее заставил ее задохнуться на мгновение, а следующая за ним подсечка свалила с ног.   
Рэихи подхватил выпавший из ее руки шокер, и всадил в цахранку пару зарядов. Поискав глазами что-нибудь, чем можно связать женщину, он заметил лежащего ничком Симрана, который, судя по вялой возне, приходил в себя. Рэихи поспешил к нему, развязал его руки и вернулся к цахранке. Та даже не пошевелилась, когда он ее связывал.  
Подобрав рацию цахранки и, прислушиваясь к разговорам на «Ниаше», Рэихи направился к шлюзу. Он поднес рацию к себе как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать возмущенный голос Разеша:  
— … Я тебе своего пилота не отдам. Верни его или я размажу мозги твоей подружки по палубе.   
— Пальнешь в нее — вышибу мозги этой бабе, — огрызнулась цахранка.   
— У нас еще одна твоя, — отозвался Разеш.  
— А у меня корабль поддержки висит на расстоянии выстрела от вашего корыта. Если я не свяжусь с его капитаном через некоторое время, она угробит нас всех здесь.   
Рэихи ухмыльнулся и — самое время вмешаться — нажал на панели возле шлюза кнопку блокировки. Тяжелая герметичная дверь с шумом пошла вниз.  
— А у меня твой товар, твой корабль и превосходный пилот, жаждущий расправы, — заявил он в рацию.  
Не дожидаясь реакции, он бросился обратно к Симрану. Тот уже успел подняться и сесть, ощупывая окровавленный затылок.  
— Как ты? — мягко спросил Рэихи.  
Пилот издал полустон-полукряхтение, которое Рэихи истолковал, как «бывало и лучше».   
— Не заметил, здесь есть кто-нибудь, кроме нас?  
— Нет, — прохрипел цахранец, — кажется, нет…  
— Отлично. Позволишь?  
Рэихи бережно поднял Симрана на ноги, перекинув его правую руку себе через плечо и приняв на себя его вес. В правой руке оставалась рация, из которой доносился чей-то возмущенный вопль. Рэихи повел Симрана наверх, на мостик, стараясь не повредить ему, но и не медля. Корабль оказался совсем небольшим, даже чуть меньше «Ниаши». Коридоры были пустыми, но Рэихи не терял бдительности. Наконец, они приблизились к мостику, оттуда донесся писк приборов. Рэихи выглянул из-за угла. На мостике никого не оказалось, и он провел туда Симрана, усадив его в мягкое кресло пилота. Сам Рэихи устроился в капитанском, оглядывая панель управления, и поднес ближе рацию.  
— Прошу прощения, что прослушал пламенную тираду, сайтрэ, — насмешливо сказал он. — Так вот, как я уже сказал, ваш корабль под моим контролем, а Симран только что лишил ваш корабль сопровождения их ионных пушек. — Цахранец кинул на него удивленный взгляд, а затем без слов взялся за штурвал, небрежно отстыковался от «Ниаши» и вывел на радаре схему второго корабля. Определив расположение оружия, он пальнул в противника двумя наведенными ударами прежде, чем те вообще сообразили, что произошло. — Нужно мне, в сущности, только одно, — продолжал Рэихи, — чтобы вы подхватили ваши с подружками задницы и унесли их с «Ниаши». Опустите оружие и выметайтесь. Даю вам пять минут или, в противном случае, следующий выстрел Симран нанесет по их жизненно важным системам.  
Он замолчал, зажав кнопку на рации, чтобы цахранки не слышали происходящее на мостике, и, нервно вздохнув, вызвал на связь второй корабль, пока Сим рядом с ним с предельной тщательностью задавал параметры для следующего удара. Он перехватил поудобнее рацию.  
— Приветствую, сайтрэ, — сказал Рэихи, когда на экране появилось лицо изумленной и явно взбешенной цахранки, и без предисловий продолжил: — Ваши сестры у нас. Если вы намерены их забрать, рекомендую прислать спасательную капсулу ко второму шлюзу «Ниаши». Желательно, чтобы капсула была пустой, я ведь узнаю, если кто-то там будет — у вас здесь отличные сканеры, — и собью, прежде чем он успеет приблизиться.   
Рэихи отключился, прежде чем женщина успела вылить на него ведро цахранских ругательств, которые готовы были сорваться еще как только он связался с ними. Он снова повернулся к Симрану.  
— Нам нужно видеть, что происходит на «Ниаше», — сказал Рэихи. — У вас есть камеры наблюдения?  
— Нет, — прохрипел цахранец, — но если Саша в сознании, можно использовать ее.  
— В каком смысле? — недоуменно спросил Рэихи.  
Симран поморщился, будто каждое произнесенное слово отдавалось болью в его голове, перевел измученный взгляд на Рэихи и тому, показалось, что цахранец сомневается, говорить или нет.  
— Ее глаз — нейропротез. — Рэихи вспомнил ядовито-оранжевую радужку правого глаза женщины. — Многие считают, что это линзы, но на самом деле лишь последствия некомпетентности одного идиота. Иногда мы используем это, так что можно поймать ее сигнал, подключиться и увидеть то, что видит она.   
Рэихи пораженно застыл, но быстро опомнился.  
— Ты знаешь частоту, на которой он работает?  
Симран покачал головой, но тут же поморщился от боли.  
— Только код доступа.   
Рэихи склонился над панелью управления, запустил поиск активных частот в координатах «Ниаши» и, когда компьютер выдал нужную, быстро ввел пароль, указанный Симраном. На экране появилось новое окно, по которому шли помехи, но через мгновение оно мигнуло и вывело изображение. Саша стояла чуть в стороне от входа в кают-компанию и неотрывно смотрела на цахранку, наставившую на нее пушку. Напротив стоял Разеш, державший на мушке высокую женщину. На полу Тиа медленно стягивал хвостом шею своей пленницы. Больше никого не было видно, и Рэихи снова едва подавил рвущийся наружу страх. Несмотря на ультиматум, оружия так никто и не опустил.  
— Вы меня разочаровываете, сайтрэ. — Он заметил, как дернулась Ашаль, услышав все еще его голос из своей рации. — Боюсь, мне придется исполнить угрозу.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! — рявкнула женщина.   
— Нет, конечно. Это сделает Симран. Опустите оружие.   
Ашаль недоумевая, принялась шарить глазами по помещению, пытаясь понять, откуда за ними наблюдают.   
— Лучше тебе сделать, как он говорит, — мрачно усмехнулся Разеш. — У парня выдалась не очень приятная неделька. А уж Сима ты сама знаешь.   
Симран толкнул его в плечо и указал на приближающуюся к «Ниаше» капсулу. «Чисто» — шепнул он беззвучно и Рэихи кивнул в ответ.   
— Цар бы тебя побрал, ублюдок, — рявкнула Ашаль в адрес то ли Разеша, то ли Рэихи. Она опустила свое оружие, затем бросила его на пол под ноги цахранца и жестом приказала своим сестрам поступить так же. — Доволен?   
— Вполне, — отозвался Рэихи. — Разеш, Саша, Эйшем, проводите гостий до трапа.   
Услышав свое имя, Саша еле заметно вздрогнула и повертела головой, и Рэихи наконец-то смог с облегчением увидеть стоящего слева от нее Кимми, который раньше просто не попадал в ее поле зрения. Он выглядел потрепанным, как и остальные, но взгляд у него был веселый. Рэихи увидел, как Тиа отпустил свою пленницу и, отпрыгнув от нее подальше, направился на мостик регулировать стыковку с капсулой.  
Наблюдая глазами Саши за тем, как цахранок конвоируют на выход, Рэихи покосился на Симрана. Тот держался за штурвал так, словно это были костыли.  
— Как самочувствие? — негромко поинтересовался он. — Не тошнит?  
— Вроде нет, — шмыгнул носом пилот. — Только голова раскалывается.  
— Прости, что вынудил в таком состоянии управлять кораблем. Как только появится возможность, обработаю твою рану, хорошо?  
— Ничего, — слабо улыбнулся Симран, — не привыкать.  
Цахранки на экране по одной заходили в спасательную шлюпку, подталкиваемые дулом ионной пушки, которую держал Кимми. Рэихи покачал головой — Кимми только возможность дай помахать оружием.  
— Можно нескромный вопрос? — он снова посмотрел на Симрана. — Зачем им нужен был ты? Я вижу, из какого ты клана, но чтобы за тобой прямо-таки охотились… Какой в этом смысл?  
Цахранец чуть откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь принять более удобное положение.  
— Семь лет назад в Цаш-Раак произошел теракт, в результате которого пострадало много цахранцев — и женщин, и мужчин. Были среди жертв и люди с акарсианцами. — Сим посмотрел на Рэихи. — Я был одним из тех, кто это сделал.  
— Ты… — Рэихи удивленно мигнул, — ты из царовцев?  
Симран неопределенно пожал плечами и, как показалось Рэихи, качнул головой. Ему вдруг стало так неуютно, словно по теплому мостику с современным кондиционером потянуло вдруг могильным холодом. Рэихи уставился на «Ниашу» в широкий обзорный экран перед собой. Как случилось, что за последние несколько часов он и думать забыл о том, что находится на корабле преступников? Но, конечно, он знал, в чем дело, и это явно был не повод забывать, где и с кем он сейчас. Рэихи зажмурился на мгновение. Нельзя было уподобляться им. Он все еще у них в плену. Все еще врач и все еще сын своей планеты, нуждающейся в нем не меньше, чем мать с сестрой и братом.  
Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что спасательная капсула почти состыковалась с кораблем поддержки, и вдруг вспомнил кое о чем. Он поднялся, бросив на ходу Симрану:  
— Последи за приборами. Я тут вспомнил, что у нас внизу валяется их сестричка.  
Спуск вниз занял не больше минуты. Цахранка в трюме уже успела прийти в себя и теперь злобно сверкала на Рэихи прищуренными красными глазищами. Он усмехнулся, подобрал ее за шкирку и направился к спасательным капсулам.  
— Ты пожалеешь, акарсианец, что влез во все это! — прошипела женщина.  
— Уже давно жалею, но, поверь, не вы, дамы, тому виной, — фыркнул тот, пряча от нее глаза.  
Втолкнув ее в шлюпку, он нажал кнопку отстыковки и поспешил наверх. Когда он вошел на мостик, Симран покосился на него.  
— Мог бы оставить ее внизу, — буркнул он, махнув рукой в сторону второй спасательной шлюпке на экране. — Давно хотел проверить, сколько продержится в открытом космосе без скафандра хоть одна из этих сучек.  
— Ну, теперь нам остается только сидеть и смотреть, как они улепетывают, поджав хвост, — заметил Рэихи, усаживаясь в капитанское кресло.   
Симран хмыкнул  
— Не совсем. Хочу заставить их задницы загореться напоследок.  
Рэихи вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Симран уже нажал пару клавиш на панели перед собой, и по кораблю разнесся скрежет. Рэихи недоуменно уставился одновременно на панель управления и обзорный экран перед собой. Симран открыл шлюз в трюме, и ящики с товаром, который так нужен был цахранкам, что они преследовали «Ниашу» через половину галактики, хлынули в открытый космос, словно вода из прорванной плотины. Товар разлетелся вокруг обоих цахранских кораблей и «Ниаши», и Рэихи не без удовольствия представил взбешенные глаза Ашаль.  
— Кстати, а что там было? — вдруг вспомнил Рэихи с усмешкой. — Я должен знать, из-за какого такого таинственного дерьма я загремел к контрабандистам.  
— Мы и сами не знаем. Товар передали нам уже в таком виде. — Симран мстительно уставился в обзорный экран. — Надеюсь, там было что-то охрененное, чтоб эти сучки пеной изошли.   
Рэихи не ответил. Было немного жаль, что причина их с Кимми злоключений так и останется тайной. Хотя чуть позже он понял, что даже этот товар — такое же следствие, как и плен на «Ниаше». Первопричиной всему был переворот, творящийся сейчас дома.   
Дождавшись, пока вторая шлюпка состыкуется с цахранским судном и оно направится восвояси, Рэихи вызвал «Ниашу».  
— Как дела? Никто не пострадал?   
Первым опомнился Эйшем. Он установил свой тейзер на предохранитель и, сунув в кобуру, рассмеялся:  
— Парень, ты просто монстр! Ашаль чуть язык себе от злости не откусила, когда забиралась в шлюпку!  
Рэихи не знал, считать это комплиментом или нет. В качестве компромисса он сдержанно улыбнулся, запоздало вспомнив, что экипаж «Ниаши» его видеть не может. Затем на панели управления замигал входящий сигнал от Тиа, и Рэихи, недолго думая, принял его.  
— Мы сейчас состыкуемся, — сказал он. — Скажи кому-нибудь прихватить холодильник, уверен, в местном лазарете найдется запас обезболивающего для Юджина.  
— Спасибо, — тихо отозвался Тиа.  
От этого Рэихи смутился окончательно. Пробормотав Симрану, чтобы тот следил за стыковкой, он выскользнул в коридор. Самое время было обдумать собственное положение. Контрабандисты и не думали отменять выкуп за него даже после того, как он предоставил им Кимми — или все-таки Джона?.. — в качестве неиссякаемого источника денег. Конечно, все вышло случайно, Рэихи бы и в голову не пришло откупаться кем-то другим и сваливать с себя ответственность. Может, хотя бы теперь они изменят свое решение, и его семье не придется в такое тяжелое время беспокоиться еще и о деньгах.  
Рэихи было мучительно стыдно перед ними, в особенности перед отцом, хотя теперь в этом не было никакого смысла. А сейчас он помогает преступникам. С другой стороны, мелькнула в его голове мысль, уж лучше эти ребята, чем воинственные цахранки или те таинственные убийцы, что пытались прикончить его у посольства.  
С этими мыслями он понял, что едва не прошел лазарет. На этом корабле он был чуть больше лазарета «Ниаши», и напомнил Рэихи просторный и родной медотсек «Сафитара». Он немного постоял на пороге, затем двинулся по проходу к встроенной в стену аптечке первой помощи. Лекарства в ней предсказуемо оказались цахранскими, и Рэихи просто сгреб в карманы и ладони упаковки со стерильными лентами бинтов и компактные распылители-антисептики.  
Когда он вернулся на мостик, Тиа и Симран уже состыковались и установили между центрами управления кораблей стабильный видео-сигнал. Рэихи расставил перед цахранцем свою ношу. Тот явно не ожидал такой заботы от пленного и, недоуменно поморгав, откинулся в кресле, предоставив врачу свою окровавленную макушку. Рэихи аккуратно убрал из раны его иссиня-черные волосы, мысленно удивляясь их структуре — плотнее, чем у людей и анвашаев, словно одна волосинка на самом деле была тончайшей и эластичной металлической нитью. У анвашаев волосы часто бывали ломкими от недостаточной влажности воздуха, но в волосах уроженцев Цахрана ощущалась вода — сама суть их родины.   
Рэихи профессионально обработал рану, отметив про себя, что та перестала кровоточить задолго до его вмешательства, когда Тиа негромко сказал:  
— К вам направились Разеш и Эйшем. Спасибо, Рэй.  
Рэихи на мгновение поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Хвост тануанца позади своего хозяина медленно подкручивал регулятор высоты капитанского кресла.   
Перевязка не заняла много времени. Рэихи уже заканчивал закреплять бинт, когда двери мостика разъехались, впуская Эйшема и Разеша. Первый не скрывал своего ликования, а у второго, хоть он и выглядел мрачным и измученным, то и дело проскакивали в глазах искорки веселья. Разеш хлопнул Рэихи по спине так, что тот едва не повалился на Симрана.  
— То, что ты сделал, было очень неожиданно, — сказал он. — И храбро. Я благодарен тебе за это.  
— Я выбрал меньшее из зол, — усмехнулся Рэихи, — рад был помочь.  
— Возвращайтесь на «Ниашу», вы оба. Вас там заждались уже.  
На пути к шлюзу Рэихи все еще поддерживал Симрана. Хоть тот и уверял, что чувствует себя прекрасно, пилота все еще шатало из стороны в сторону. Удивительно, отметил Рэихи: за штурвалом он сидел так, словно прекрасно выспался, вкусно поел и в жизни не испытывал ни одного стресса, а затылок и вовсе разбили кому-то другому. Стоило же ему подняться, как последствия удара вернулись вновь.  
Шлюз они миновали в молчании — Симран слишком устал, а Рэихи, несмотря на то, что в крови до сих пор кипел остаточный адреналин, был слишком погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы внятно поддержать разговор. У лестницы в трюм их встретила Саша с внушительным порезом на щеке, и медицинской сумкой в руках. Она помогла Рэихи с цахранцем, и они усадили его прямо на лестнице, ведущей на вторую палубу.  
— Тебе досталось? — женщина вместо Сима обратилась к Рэихи, с тревогой глядя на него. Прежде чем тот успел ответить, она схватила его обеими руками за голову и торопливо ощупала на предмет травм.   
— На мне ни царапины, — заверил ее Рэихи и кивнул на Сима. — Займись лучше им.   
Он отошел в сторону, ощущая по всему телу какое-то нервное возбуждение, словно заварушка не закончилась несколько минут назад, а только грозила начаться. Удивительно, что все обошлось без потерь с обеих сторон и, что именно ему удалось это сделать. Рэихи никогда не думал, что способен на нечто подобное. Тем не менее, это было уже явным перебором, даже учитывая всю последнюю октаву. Ни в одной даже самой страшной мысли ему и в голову не могло прийти, где он окажется, и чем будет заниматься. Нет, это явно не для него. Но что пугало еще больше, так то, что это далеко еще не конец: впереди была дорога домой.  
Саша увела Симрана наверх, а Рэихи все стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пытаясь унять мелкую дрожь по всему телу, когда наткнулся взглядом на Кимми. Тот топтался в глубине грузовой палубы, между высокими ящиками с оставшимся грузом, и казался взвинченным не меньше самого Рэихи.   
— Рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он, подойдя к Кимми и бегло оглядывая его. — Ты ведь в порядке?  
Тот странно взглянул на него, глаза его казались черными то ли из-за тусклого освещения, то ли еще почему. Он глянул по сторонам, затем вдруг схватил Рэихи за руку и затащил за один из высоких ящиков.  
— Можешь мне врезать, — сказал Кимми, прижимая Рэихи к прохладной металлической поверхности, — но только потом.   
Он внезапно оказался слишком близко, варварски нарушая личное пространство, и через секунду впился в губы Рэихи настойчивым жестким поцелуем, словно боялся, что его оттолкнут. Но Рэихи неожиданно для самого себя оказался не против. От Кимми пахло дымом и горелой проводкой, и Рэихи вспомнил, что тот был в машинном, когда там что-то взорвалось. Но ожидаемого беспокойства эта мысль не принесла, лишь наоборот завела еще больше.  
Губы Кимми оказались твердыми и сухими, а на вкус отдавали горьковатым привкусом кофе, на который он активно налегал в течение всего их полета. Их поцелуй становился все несдержанней и глубже. Рэихи вдруг сообразил, что пытается нащупать замок комбинезона на его груди в попытках добраться до упругого горячего тела, и то, что у него никак не выходит, жутко раздражало. Кимми опередил его. Вжикнула молния комбинезона Рэихи, и Кимми, оторвавшись от него, приник губами к терракотовой шее. Рэихи застонал и принялся торопливо выпутываться из рукавов, пока губы Кимми ласкали кожу прямо по линии «звездных дорожек», медленно спускаясь к ключицам.  
— Фетишист хренов, — хрипло прошептал Рэихи и, запустив руки в черные пряди, заставил Кимми откинуть голову, чтобы перехватить инициативу и поцеловать на этот раз самому.   
Наконец, и одежда Кимми оказалась расстегнута. Он притянул Рэихи ближе, огладив спину, и вжимаясь пахом в бедра. Рэихи чувствовал его возбуждение, казалось, так же остро, как и свое. Он просунул руку между их телами, сжимая пальцы вокруг горячей плоти, и выдохнул протяжный стон в губы Кимми. Тот дернулся, как от удара током, глухо выругавшись, и вцепился в плечи Рэихи. На секунду его посетила единственная трезвая мысль, что это все полное безумие, и если он хоть на секунду остановится, то никогда не простит себе. Наверное, Кимми думал так же. Болезненное возбуждение, подогреваемое взаимным влечением и напряжением, скопившимся за все время их пути, не позволило отступить, заставляя отдаваться на волю инстинктов и желаний.   
Нескольких движений им хватило, чтобы получить желаемую разрядку. Кимми со стоном уткнулся лбом в плечо Рэихи, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Хоть все длилось каких-то несколько минут и никаких особых усилий не требовало, оба оказались изрядно вымотанными.   
— Прости, док, но, боюсь, это самое большее, на что я сейчас способен, — хмыкнул Кимми.   
Его ладонь все еще продолжала мягко ласкать Рэихи, и тот, разжав собственную, настойчиво перехватил его руку. Влажные пальцы на мгновение переплелись, но затем Кимми высвободил руку, уперся ею в стену, и поднял голову от плеча Рэихи. Тот вдруг вспомнил ночь на «Сафитаре», проведенную с Кимми на одной постели, вспомнил его интерес к своему телу, вспомнил изучающий взгляд, словно Кимми оценивал, на что Рэихи годится и на что способен. А сейчас, узнав, захотел.  
Рэихи вытер руку о штанину и принялся деловито застегивать комбинезон Кимми, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Полегчало? — шепотом спросил он.  
— Да я будто заново родился, — усмехнулся Кимми.  
— Опять? Ты так говорил, когда лопал пирог Авари, — Рэихи застегнул молнию его комбинезона и, расправив воротник, мягко провел по волосам Кимми. — Рад, что с тобой все хорошо.  
— Ты лучше пирога, — улыбнулся Кимми, явно догадавшийся, что последняя фраза относилась не только к взрыву в машинном отделении.   
Он вынырнул из объятий и поспешно скрылся за ящиками. Рэихи остался стоять у стены со спущенным на бедра комбинезоном, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам. Затем он все же принялся одеваться, боясь быть застигнутым Разешем или Эйшемом. Пригладив взъерошенные волосы, Рэихи двинулся к лестнице и, слишком поздно сообразив, что делает, лизнул пальцы левой руки, вдыхая запах их общего пота. Подавив возбуждение, он спрятал руки в карманах. Но благодаря случившемуся он, наконец, понял, почему пытался уговорить Кимми вернуться с ним на Акарсу. Тот нужен был ему вовсе не потому, что он его пациент — упаси Анва, как пациент Кимми был невыносим! — а потому, что Рэихи тоже его хотел.

***

Они стояли на «Медведице» уже два дня. Доковыляли кое-как, использовав часть деталей с цахранского корабля, и встали в ремонтном доке, выкупив его на несколько дней. Экипаж отходил от недавней стычки и залечивал раны. Саша на некоторое время забыла о вакцине, уделяя все внимание Ромулу и Симрану. Последнему досталось больше всего, на него почему-то пожалели заряды шокеров, решив вырубить по старинке, тогда как на Ромула, наоборот, потратили чуть ли не всю обойму. Выглядел он, тем не менее, гораздо лучше их пилота и провалялся всего часов шесть, а потом предпочел помочь Тиа разгрести завалы в машинном. Тануанец безвылазно торчал там, медленно разбирая на винтики царанское судно, не заботясь, что его планировали продать если не как полноценный корабль, то хоть на запчасти или металлолом.   
Наступило небольшое затишье в отношениях контрабандистов со своими пленниками, которые теперь носили другой, более расплывчатый статус. Взять хотя бы тот факт, что Разеш всерьез размышлял избавиться от акарсианца, не взяв с того ни копейки. Эйшем возмущался, придумывал массу аргументов против, но Кимми чувствовал, что капитан, несмотря на свой недружелюбный нрав, все же в долгу перед доктором не останется. К тому же с их появлением на борту столько всего произошло, что невольно напрашивался вывод — без них будет гораздо проще. Правда, к Кимми это, судя по всему, относилось меньше. Его, как он понял, будут держать под боком, пока Саша не высосет из него всю кровь для своей вакцины.   
С Рэихи отношения складывались странно. После того, что произошло между ними в грузовом, они, не сговариваясь, продолжали вести себя как обычно, будто ничего и не было.  
Доктор снова немного замкнулся и погрузился в мысли о своей семье. Заставить его снова взяться за привычные расспросы не смогло даже «новое» имя Кимми. Хотя Кимми знал, что он его запомнил и обязательно начнет копать, как только уладит свои семейные дела и вспомнит о нем. Хотел бы он видеть лицо Рэихи, когда он все поймет. Но сейчас все его мысли занимал лишь отец.   
Как-то вечером перед сном Кимми тоже задумался о своем отце — был ли он у него вообще? Кажется, нет. Он помнил, что жил в школе-интернате. А это означало, что он был детдомовцем. Но Рэихи не такой. Рэихи хренов принц, и в его дурацком королевстве только что замочили короля. Кимми помнил, что в его время, когда нечто подобное случалось на Земле, следом начинались революции и войны, пока вакантное место не занимал кто-нибудь достаточно сильный, чтобы прекратить эту вакханалию.   
А если на Акарсе начнется то же самое, семье Рэихи будет несладко. Если, конечно, от этой семьи что-нибудь останется. Кимми жутко злило то, что, несмотря на всю опасность, что грозила акарсианцу, он все равно рвался домой. Неужели не ясно, что раз их решили свергнуть, шанс выживания там потенциального наследника стремительно несся к нулевой отметке? Вот если бы он решил остаться здесь…  
Кимми оборвал себя на этой мысли. Нет, Рэихи не станет торчать здесь. А даже если и станет, он не из тех, кто привык общаться с такими личностями, как экипаж «Ниаши» и он сам. Кимми вдруг понял, что при всем своем нежелании отпускать Рэихи домой, не хотел бы также, чтобы тот оставался с ним. Ведь это означало, что со временем акарсианец станет таким же… жестоким, расчетливым, опасным, как все те, кто окружал бы его. Кимми совсем не желал ему такого.   
А отправиться вместе с Рэихи не давало какое-то внутреннее чувство вины и еще страха. Он боялся, что не сможет измениться, что когда-нибудь вспомнит о том, кем был на самом деле в прошлой своей жизни. Вспомнит, как убивал девчонку из своих снов, как стал причиной гибели целой станции и кучу всего еще, что мучило его в ночных кошмарах, а наутро стремительно выветривалось из памяти.   
Под конец второго дня их стоянки, когда Кимми по привычке торчал в кают-компании и травился кофе, приватизировав чашку с голой теткой, заявился Тиа с просьбой помочь ему в калибровке новых деталей, которые были сняты с цахранского судна и не совсем подходили для «Ниаши». Он сунул Кимми под нос несколько планшетников и собрался сбежать, как Кимми его притормозил.  
— Почему ты сам их не откалибруешь? — буркнул он, лениво косясь на бегущие строчки кодов. — Я вообще тут в статусе заложника.  
— У тебя лучше получается, — дернул плечом Ти. — Думал, ты будешь не против.   
— Я — против.   
— Тебе же все равно нечем заняться.  
— Как это нечем? У меня куча дел…  
— Можешь откалибровать и позже, я не тороплю.  
Кимми упал грудью на стол и внимательно уставился на тануанца. В памяти возникли недавние события в машинном отделении, следом за которыми последовала неожиданная догадка.  
— Минуточку, ты что сам не умеешь, что ли? — спросил Кимми и под его пристальным взглядом тануанец внезапно смутился и дернул хвостом.   
— Ну, вообще-то, я не совсем инженер, — пробормотал он.  
— О, Господи! Да вы не контрабандисты, а настоящие камикадзе! Как так можно, вообще? А если эта посудина развалится где-нибудь в открытом космосе? Что ты, «не совсем инженер», делать будешь?! Как вы живы до сих пор!   
— Основы я знаю, — насупился Тиа, — а все остальное раньше как-то не требовалось.  
— Невероятно, — Кимми со стоном упал головой на стол, затем все же взялся за один из планшетов, смерив тануанца мрачным взглядом.   
Он не занимался ничем подобным со времен Академии, когда проходил одну из многочисленных практик на предприятиях, но стоило взяться за дело, как руки все вспомнили. Конечно, многое изменилось в нынешних корабельных системах, но принцип оставался прежним. Стоило Тиа объяснить ему несколько особенностей, как парень сообразил, что к чему и уже сам принялся учить тануанца. Так на пару они подогнали несколько новых схем под стандарты «Ниаши».   
Внутрикорабельная связь вдруг ожила, издав пронзительный скрип и заставив Кимми покрыться мурашками.   
— Разеш, поднимись на мостик, — прозвучал голос Симрана.  
Тануанец насторожился, они с Кимми переглянулись, а потом мимо них прошел мрачный капитан. Впрочем, когда он вернулся, то выглядел значительно повеселевшим.  
— Кажется, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, — сказал он и направился на выход с корабля, следом с мостика выскочил и Симран, поправляя на поясе кобуру с шокером.   
Кимми совсем не понравилось, как тот посмотрел на него, прежде чем скрыться вслед за Разешем. Так что он отложил планшет и последовал за ними.  
Далеко идти не пришлось. Оба остановились у открытого грузового шлюза. Там их уже ждал — брови Кимми удивленно поползли вверх — какой-то акарсианец.  
Он выглядел иначе. Было что-то странное в его внешности, взгляде и том, как он держал себя, разговаривая с Разешем. Кимми готов был поклясться, что нечто подобное улавливал и в Рэихи, но что именно, понять не мог. Идя от противного, он сделал вывод, что акарсианец этот точно не из местных, а кто-то из социального круга доктора. Возможно, военный. Это бы многое объяснило. Отец Рэихи — Председатель — мертв, и тот, кто его убил, преследует его отпрысков, дабы не оставить шансов Дому возродиться. Рэихи тоже считается, его ведь уже пытались убить на Цахране, сейчас, видимо, решили сделать все без шума.  
Из-за гама, стоящего в доках, было невозможно разобрать, о чем они говорили, а подойти ближе Кимми не решался. Но вот капитан кивнул своему собеседнику, и тот протянул руку в перчатке для рукопожатия. Человеческий жест в исполнении двух инопланетян смотрелся странно, полтора века назад каждая раса придерживалась своего… Это натолкнуло Кимми на мысль о том, что сделка подразумевает под собой что-то нехорошее. Во всяком случае, в этом жесте прослеживался определенный символизм.   
— Чего он хотел? — Кимми выскочил перед Разешем, когда тот распрощался с акарсианцем и вернулся на борт.   
— Хотел выкупить доктора, — хмыкнул капитан.   
— Ты согласился?   
— Разумеется! Нам не выгодно держать вас двоих. Очень удачно, что этот тип сам пришел к нам.  
— Но зачем ему док?   
— Он представляет интересы его семьи. Они хотят без лишней шумихи забрать Рэя домой. И согласились заплатить «за хлопоты» полтора миллиона. Думаю, это лучшее предложение, которое мы можем получить в свете сложившейся на Акарсе ситуации. 

***

Когда капитан рассказал все Рэихи, тот порядком удивился и, к досаде Кимми, обрадовался, особенно, когда услышал имя акарсианца, который собрался его выкупить. Экипаж «Ниаши» тоже воспринял новость с энтузиазмом — как же, одной головной болью меньше. Особенно обрадовалась Саша, которая уже принялась планировать, на какое оборудование и реагенты для создания вакцины потратит вознаграждение. Сделка была назначена на следующий день, чтобы принимающая сторона успела подготовить необходимую сумму наличными.   
Остаток дня после обсуждения условий и обстоятельств передачи Рэихи провел в лазарете с Юджином. Недавно он заменил регенерирующую пленку обычным бинтом и как раз заканчивал перевязывать мужчину. Пленка акарсианского производства, как обычно, отлично выполнила свое предназначение — Юджин уже мог сидеть и немного поворачивать торс. И все равно Рэихи следил, чтобы при движении не открылось кровотечение.  
Мужчина был угрюмым и молчаливым, и доктор, который привык разговаривать с пациентами, чтобы отвлечь их от неприятных процедур, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Поэтому обычно он болтал с Сашей, но сейчас она предпочла отвлечься от вакцины. Так что на этот раз Юджин весьма его удивил, заговорив первым:  
— Значит, Разеш нашел-таки, кому тебя сплавить, — сказал он, когда Рэихи закреплял свободный конец бинта.  
Доктор кивнул.  
— Вы получите свой выкуп. Меньше, чем рассчитывали, но получите.  
Юджин с кряхтением лег обратно на кушетку и почесал ребра рядом с повязкой.  
— И кто собирается на сделку? Если что-то пойдет не так, будет, кому меня заменить?  
Рэихи покосился на него. Разешу бы в голову не пришло обсуждать стратегические вопросы с ним.  
— Насколько я знаю, ваш капитан собирался взять с собой только Ромула, — ответил он.  
Мужчина нервно постучал пальцем по плотному покрытию кушетки, но ничего не ответил.  
— Не трогайте повязку. И не чешитесь, — предупредил его Рэихи, щелкнув Юджина по руке, которой он снова потянулся к зудящим ребрам.  
По возвращении в их с Кимми каюту он снова оказался в тесной комнатушке один. В последнее время Кимми все чаще бродил по кораблю, словно избегал его, и Рэихи, как ни странно ему было это признавать, становилось без него скучно. Он недоумевал от самого себя, ведь на «Сафитаре» крутой и неуправляемый нрав Кимим бесили его и заставляли удаляться из лазарета на первой космической скорости.   
Впрочем, скоро все это закончится. Его дядя здесь, чтобы забрать его домой. И хотя возвращение туда в данное время сулило только скорбь и неприятности, ему не терпелось побыстрее оказаться рядом с матерью и сестрой. Он подумал, как тяжело сейчас, должно быть, Ниши, на которого разом рухнули обязанности и должность отца. Рэихи не мог дождаться, когда сможет, наконец, увидеть их всех и поддержать, как положено хорошему сыну и брату.  
На Акарсе не было серьезных политических переворотов с тех самых пор, как более тысячи лет назад разрозненные государства на планете объединил их далекий предок. Сплоченные акарсианцы тогда значительно быстрее стали осваивать космос, двигать вперед науку и решать социальные проблемы. Именно после этого был совершен Первый Контакт с землянами. Учебники истории описывали их удивительно похожими на Кимми — своевольными, упрямыми, но обладающими острым умом и явно знающими больше, чем хотят показать. Было что-то роковое в том, что нынешняя политическая проблема и последовавшее за ней покушение на Рэихи привели к тому, что он так сблизился с Кимми.  
На следующий день утром сквозь последние капли сна он слышал, как ворочается Кимми. Вставать не хотелось. Если бы он мог в мгновение ока оказаться дома, а затем вернуться!.. Но увы, телепортация была признана невозможной.  
— Собрался проспать все? — донеслось до него ворчание Кимми.   
— Нет, — отозвался Рэихи, переворачиваясь на спину и глядя в потолок. — А тебе не терпится меня сплавить?  
— Мечтаю об этом с первого дня. Тут, знаешь ли, тесновато.  
— Скоро Разеш придет, — заметил Рэихи, покосившись на Кимми. — Иди сюда. Видимо, теперь моя очередь прощаться с тобой.  
Кимми приподнялся на своей полке и с удивлением посмотрел на акарсианца. Тот мысленно согласился с этим взглядом: нечасто парню приходилось слышать такое от него. Да вообще никогда, если честно. Тем не менее энтузиазма у того не прибавилось.  
— Не люблю я прощания. Лучше по-старинке уйти незамеченным.   
— Ты — британец? — вдруг поинтересовался Рэихи, немало удивив Кимми. — Насколько я успел узнать, это называется «расставаться по-английски». У нас в Шиа-Тара в основном британцы и живут…  
Рэихи замолчал, размышляя, что заставляет его болтать о подобной ерунде — странная усталость, навалившаяся на него после происшествия с цахранками, или чувство неловкости, которое хотелось прогнать хоть чем-то, лишь бы не было пауз в разговорах. Он потянулся, заметив, как приоткрылись губы Кимми.  
— Обещаю, вслух прощаться не буду.  
Кимми попялился на него еще несколько секунд, затем словно решившись, шумно выдохнул и скользнул вниз, перекинув ногу через Рэихи и ловко оседлав его бедра, и склонился к его губам. Руки Рэихи легли на задницу Кимми.  
— А как же твоя капитанша? — спросил он.   
— Анзель? — поднял брови Рэихи. — Ты думал, мы вместе?  
Вместо ответа Кимми прикусил ему нижнюю губу, и Рэихи ойкнул.  
— Мы с ней с детства дружим, — договорил он, — только и всего.  
— А по вам и не скажешь, такая парочка видная, — съехидничал Кимми.   
Рэихи шлепнул его по ягодице. Все-таки въедливым засранцем Кимми оставался в любой ситуации.  
— Да брось, — ухмыльнулся он, — ты сам на Солу пялился, но я же тебе это в вину не ставлю. Хотя какого хрена мы вообще сейчас о них говорим?  
Кимми резонно пожал плечами. Его руки осторожно перекочевали с груди Рэихи выше, пальцы очертили скулы по линии «звездных дорожек». Тех самых, к которым он так и не решился прикоснуться, когда был так же близко к Рэихи еще тогда, на «Сафитаре». Тот запрокинул голову и резко выдохнул, чувствуя, что в ушах начинает стучать от возбуждения. Пятна «звездных дорожек» сами по себе не всегда были чувствительными, но из-за культурных особенностей анвашаев места, где они располагаются, давно превратились в эрогенные зоны чисто психологически.  
Пока Кимми целовал его, медленно перебираясь с подбородка на шею, Рэихи обхватил его за пояс, дождался, когда он прервется и сел.  
— Лежа мне нравилось больше, — заметил Кимми.  
— Наверное, это потому, что тебе, в принципе, нравится быть выше кого-либо, — пробормотал Рэихи, делая поцелуй более глубоким.  
Это все грозило перерасти в нечто большее, но вовремя — или не очень — дверь в каюту открылась и, приоткрыв глаза, Рэихи увидел позади Кимми застывшего на пороге Ромула. Впрочем, тот ничуть не смутился, лишь на мгновение поджал губы, и прочистил горло, привлекая внимание.  
— Твоя остановка, док, — сказал он. — Две минуты.   
Рэихи не спеша прервал поцелуй, усадил Кимми на матрас и только потом снова поднял взгляд на Ромула.   
— Иду, — только и сказал он.  
Слово Рэихи сдержал и не стал прощаться с Кимми, только поднимаясь, взъерошил его черные и без того взлохмаченные волосы. Он вышел из каюты и вслед за Ромулом направился на нижнюю палубу к трапу.

***

Встреча должна была состояться в одном из малолюдных доков «Медведицы», где швартовались на длительное время в основном постоянные клиенты или кто-то важный, кто мог выкупить для себя место. И Кимми не простил бы себе, если бы не увязался за капитаном с Ромулом, чтобы лично увидеть как Рэихи, наконец, отправится к себе домой.   
Здесь не сновали торговцы, и было мало местных. Идеальное место для передачи. Но у Кимми словно шило в одном месте появилось, стоило им зайти на посадочную платформу, где стоял шаттл, на котором должны были увезти Рэихи. Кимми объяснял себе это тем, что ему просто не хотелось, чтобы акарсианец улетал.  
Из шаттла вышли трое акарсианцев, один из которых — тот, что старше всех — был тем самым, что приходил к Разешу накануне. При виде его Рэихи заметно оживился, а во взгляде появилось воодушевление и нетерпение. Это немного досаждало Кимми, хотя чего еще он ожидал? Рэихи наконец-то вернется домой. А вот Кимми уже никогда не сможет этого сделать. Внутри поселилось неприятное ощущение ненужности и чего-то еще: знакомое чувство из прошлого не давало покоя, заставляя нервничать. Что-то здесь было не так. За спиной дяди Рэихи возвышались двое громил в военной акарсианской форме с нейро-тейзерами на поясе. Один из них передал старшему акарсианцу черную сумку и, когда тот бросил ее под ноги Разеша, там что-то красноречиво звякнуло. Ромул наспех осмотрел ее содержимое и, перекинув через плечо, кивнул капитану.   
— Ну вот, док, ты и дождался, — сказал Разеш, отпуская Рэихи, — удачи дома.   
Тот неловко кивнул в ответ и медленно направился к ожидающей его троице. Казалось, он еще сам не верит в то, что это происходит. По дороге он несколько раз обернулся и посмотрел на Кимми, и от этого становилось только хуже. Хотелось сделать что-то безумное, что-то, что вернуло бы доктора назад. Может, не навсегда, а хоть на минуту.  
Идея пришла в голову неожиданно, и Кимми, не успев даже обдумать последствия, принялся за ее исполнение. Он схватился за голову и истошно завопил, падая на колени и старательно имитируя приступ мигрени от возвращения воспоминаний. А что? Раньше срабатывало. Хотя раньше он, конечно и не планировал этого. Краем глаза он заметил, как двое громил схватились за оружие, а Рэихи, удивленно обернувшись, готов был кинуться обратно к нему.   
Это выглядело эгоистично со стороны Кимми — так подло срывать возвращение Рэихи домой. Но вместе с тем это могло помочь убедиться в искренности прилетевших за ним акарсианцев — так, во всяком случае, Кимми себя уверял, пока вопил и наблюдал, как Рэихи, что-то крикнув своему дяде, спешно возвращается к нему. Если они действительно те, за кого себя выдают, возникнет просто небольшой конфуз, если же нет…   
Рэихи был уже на полпути обратно, когда Кимми заметил, что и его дядя тянется за своим оружием, причем это был далеко не нейро-тейзер. Из шаттла выбежали еще двое военных с ионными бластерами наизготовку. Кимми мгновенно перестал орать и посмотрел на удивленного его выходкой Ромула и капитана.  
— Сними тех двоих, что сзади, — сказал он Ромулу, который уже на автомате тянулся за своим оружием.  
— Ты спятил! — рявкнул тот, но секундой позже двое акарсианцев, выскочившие последними, были подстрелены шокером. Двое других — с тейзерами — открыли огонь, и контрабандистам пришлось рассредоточиться по помещению, скрываясь за металлическими конструкциями, поддерживающими своды доков.   
Рэихи в возмущении замер между дядей и Кимми, не зная, что делать и к кому теперь бежать. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, напряжение, которое висело в воздухе в момент передачи лопнуло и теперь началось что-то, на что Кимми надеялся, но не был до конца уверен, хотел ли он этого на самом деле.  
Дядя Рэихи двигался стремительно, держа на вытянутой руке оружие и приближаясь к растерянному племяннику. Кимми, подскочив с пола, тоже кинулся к нему и сбил с ног, прежде чем ионный заряд пролетел мимо, вписавшись в стену станции. В помещении раздался оглушительный вой допотопной системы безопасности, и Кимми, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, уволок Рэихи за один из раздолбанных катерков, служивших здесь служебными помещениями или комнатами отдыха персонала.   
— Что ты творишь?! — крикнул Рэихи, вырываясь из хватки Кимми.  
— Извини, — неожиданно для себя и тем более для доктора выдохнул он.  
Кимми и сам не ожидал, что все зайдет дальше его импровизированного приступа. Он все же надеялся до последнего, что это лишь его желание вернуть Рэихи, а не то самое чувство из прошлого, предупреждающее об опасности, заставило его действовать. Но, впрочем, еще ничего не решено. Все может оказаться не тем, чем кажется.   
Стрельба все еще продолжалась под аккомпанементы системы безопасности. Из шаттла вывалило еще несколько военных, и Ромул с капитаном перебравшись к укрытию Рэихи и Кимми, принялись отстреливаться.   
— Я тебя сам убью, если мы выберемся отсюда, — рычал цахранец, косясь на Кимми. — Какого хера ты устроил?!   
— Это была импровизация, идиот! — рявкнул в ответ Кимми. — Между прочим, будь эти добрые самаритяне чисты на руку, они не стали бы сразу палить! Ты глянь, как они пересрали!   
— Они же передали нам деньги!  
— И отлично! Не вижу, в чем проблема.  
Неподалеку от них заряд плазмы прожег еще одну стену. За пределами доков раздался взрыв, сотрясший всю посадочную платформу.   
— В чем проблема?! — взъярился Разеш и, если бы он не был занят, отстреливаясь от акарсианцев, то непременно навалял бы Кимми.  
Рэихи тем временем осторожно выглянул из-за их укрытия, чтобы разглядеть нападавших. И тут же отпрянул назад, едва не словив заряд плазмы. Когда он поглядел на Кимми, вид у него был уже не растерянный – скорее, задумчиво-напуганный.  
— Он прав, — нервно подобравшись, бросил доктор Разешу. — Я знаю, как действуют наши в ситуациях с заложниками. Они не стали бы стрелять только из-за денег. Они с самого начала собирались…  
Стрельба со стороны акарсианцев немного поутихла, хотя кое-кто не оставлял еще надежды выкурить контрабандистов из их укрытия, и по помещению прокатился звук зычного голоса, разнесшийся эхом по полупустым докам.  
— А ты не так прост, как о тебе думали, — громко усмехнулся акарсианец. — Вижу, нашел себе друзей. Твой отец считал тебя настолько бесполезным, что даже не посчитал нужным предупредить о готовящемся заговоре, но ты умудрился переиграть и его, и брата. Кто бы мог подумать, что за тобой придется побегать дольше, чем за ними обоими.   
Кимми заметил, как помрачнел и начал подниматься Рэихи, и поспешил прикрыть его, заняв более удобную позицию. Причальная платформа просматривалась с его положения просто отлично.  
— Как ты посмел? — зловеще выдавил доктор. — Ты же Гранзис. Неужели ты думаешь, что тот, кто подкупил тебя, оставит тебя в живых? Или с самого начала за всем стоишь только ты?  
— У меня есть гарантии, — так же мрачно отозвался мужчина, начав перезаряжать пушку. — А вот насчет тебя сомневаюсь.  
— Кто это был, Эйвиш? — закричал Рэихи, и Кимми поднял брови — он понятия не имел, что доктор способен так грозно орать.  
Акарсианец рассмеялся и подал знак охране. Те снова подняли оружие и, едва Рэихи успел броситься вниз, открыли огонь снова.  
— Тебе некуда бежать, Рэихи! Остальные уже мертвы, и твоя судьба — просто вопрос времени!  
За пределами доков снова что-то прогрохотало, но пару мгновений спустя выяснилось, что это был вовсе не взрыв. Грузовые ворота на другой стороне посадочной платформы вдруг протаранил флайер и, вызывая огонь на себя, мчался прямо на акарсианцев. Части из них пришлось забежать в шаттл, спасаясь, другим — бросится врассыпную. Флайер вписался в трап шаттла, и через секунду из него выскочил Эйшем.   
— Быстрее, на выход! — прокричал он, указывая на ворота.  
На какое-то время рев тревоги перекрыл раздавшийся взрыв и, двигаясь на выход вслед за капитаном и Ромулом, Кимми мельком обернулся и увидел полыхающий флайер и разбросанных вокруг него акарсианцев, среди которых был и дядя Рэихи.   
Они выскочили в жилую зону станции и, пробираясь сквозь толпу местных, в панике пытавшихся выяснить друг у друга, что происходит, помчались в сторону «Ниаши».  
В ремонтном доке, где они пришвартовались, тоже надрывалась тревога, и все валили к причалам, чтобы покинуть станцию либо на своих кораблях, либо на тех, которые согласны взять на борт. Что-то подсказывало Кимми, что такого шума здесь уже давненько никто не поднимал. Но ему было плевать на это, наоборот, внутри все так и бурлило от адреналина. У него получилось подтвердить свои подозрения, хоть он и не рассчитывал на это всерьез. И Рэихи сейчас бежал рядом с ним. Только настроение и состояние доктора оставляло желать лучшего, и Кимми впервые пожалел, что оказался прав.   
Они ввалились на «Ниашу» всей кучей, заслужив удивленные взгляды Тиа, Саши и Симрана, ожидавших возле грузового шлюза.   
— Уходим, — рыкнул Разеш, и Сим, кивнув, без лишних разговоров умчался на мостик.   
Тиа заторопился поднять трап, лишь дождался, пока Ромул, оставшийся чуть позади и прикрывавший на случай погони спины товарищей, поднимется на борт.  
— Что стряслось? Почему он опять здесь? — Саша переводила удивленный взгляд с капитана на Рэихи.   
— Спроси у этого, — буркнул Разеш, кивнув на Кимми и нервным жестом проводя рукой по волосам.  
— Без комментариев, — огрызнулся тот в свою очередь.   
— Встретить тебя было самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни! — рявкнул Разеш, зло сверкая глазами. — За что Цар наказывает меня?  
Кимми раздраженно смотрел на него, и думал, что так с ним, видимо, было всегда. Сплошной геморрой и только.  
— Как ты узнал, что они убьют его? — поинтересовался Эйшем, пристально глядя на парня. — Я узнал об этом только двадцать минут назад и летел обратно, чтобы предупредить, а ты уже…  
— Интуиция, — сварливо отозвался Кимми.  
— Я так и не поняла, что происходит? — начала выходить из себя Саша. — В какую хрень мы опять вляпались?!  
— Нашим покупателем был Эйвиш Гранзис, — объяснил Эйшем, — за ним уже тянется след от убийства племянника и его жены, а сейчас он, видимо, по чьему-то приказу пришел за Рэихи.  
Тот нервно вскинул голову, уставившись на Эйшема расширенными испуганными глазами.  
— Что? Ниши и Ферин мертвы?  
Эйшем бросил на него неопределенный взгляд.  
— Прости, парень, сам только что об этом узнал, — развел он руками.  
— Собственно, не вижу в чем проблема, — хмыкнул Ромул. — Все живы вроде и деньги мы получили.   
Он кинул под ноги сумку и все уставились на нее. Рэихи сжал зубы и яростно выдохнул, словно взбешенный бык, исподлобья глянув на Ромула.  
— О да! — начал он, и Кимми показалось, что ядом его тона можно перетравить половину станции. — Живехоньки! Кроме моей семьи, которую вырезают по одному, пока вы шныряете по закоулкам Млечного пути. Вы получили свои деньги, теперь можем мы, наконец, отправить меня домой?  
— Мы тебе не такси, парень, — рявкнул Разеш.   
— Эй, он, между прочим, недавно спас ваши жалкие задницы, — встрял Кимми, — короткая же у вас память, кэп. Могли бы проявить свою благодарность не только на словах!  
— Никто и не преуменьшает его заслуг… — начал было Эйшем, но Рэихи его перебил.  
— Не такси? — так же ядовито продолжил он. — А может, стоило бы переквалифицироваться, если на большее уже не хватает? У нас всегда много вакансий на курьерских кораблях рейса «Акарса-Дестрана». — Рэихи обвел взглядом каждого из напряженной компании, понимая, что погорячился, потер лоб ладонью и буркнул: — Если бы я мог вернуть все назад, я бы лучше нырнул в канализацию, чем сел в ваш флайер…  
В груди у Кимми что-то болезненно сжалось, когда доктор сказал это. Сначала появилась обида, быстро заполняющая собой разум, затем злость.  
— Можно подумать, тебя туда силком тащили, — выплюнул он, прежде чем успел подумать, что говорит.   
— Не тащили, — признал Рэихи не без раздражения, — но тебя, идиота, кто бы на моем месте одного бросил?   
— Так почему бы тебе не остаться? Терять, похоже, тебе больше некого!   
— Слушай, — разозлился Рэихи, — если тебе вернуться не к кому, это не значит, что я могу наплевать на собственную семью. Если есть шанс, что кто-то из них жив, я должен помочь им! Хотя куда тебе, — процедил он, — вы, люди, вечно сначала засрете собственный дом, а потом страдаете, что податься вам некуда…  
— Довольно! — Внезапно тяжелая рука Разеша опустилась на плечо Кимми, и тот сообразил, что еще немного, и он бы сорвался.   
Кимми разжал кулаки, отступая на шаг, и выдохнул. Далась доку его семья! Их всех там собираются порешить, а он бросается в пекло сломя голову!   
Злость кипела и не желала уходить. Разеш тем временем сдался и согласился подбросить Рэихи до Акарсы, только чтоб уже избавиться от него наконец, и Кимми, не желая больше никого слышать и, тем более, видеть, направился в машинное, вспомнив, что так и не завершил калибровку некоторых систем вчера, а «Ниаша» тем временем уже минут десять как вышла из доков.   
Уже сидя там, на полу под одним из терминалов, обложившись планшетами с бегущими строчками данных, он думал, что Рэихи прав, конечно. Семья важнее, чем кто бы то ни было. Жаль только, что тот, кого Кимми хотел видеть своей семьей, его самого к таковой не относил.


	7. Гавани

По мере приближения к Акарсе ощущения Рэихи начинали странно раздваиваться: он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что ему становится легче, и в то же время периодически подавлял клубящийся в сознании, словно утренний туман, страх. Какой он увидит Акарсу? Все тем же родным домом, хоть и окропленным кровью его семьи, или обновленную, с незнакомым режимом и убийцей у власти? Пустят ли его туда?  
По его расчетам «Сафитар» должен был прибыть в Орбитальные гавани в ближайшие день-два. По прибытию необходимо было сразу же связаться с Анзель и Шави: чтобы первой не грозили обвинения в том, что она потеряла двух пассажиров, а второй… просто чтобы убедиться, что она жива. Но как это сделать, Рэихи понятия не имел. В гаванях его с теми же шансами могут встретить огнем ионных пушек или взрывчаткой, а значит, предупредить Анзель нужно еще на подлете к планете. Терминалы самих Орбитальных гаваней для этого не годились — во-первых, пароли и коды доступа наверняка сменили, и во-вторых, его сигнал может попасть не к тому, кому предназначается.  
Полдня Рэихи провел, ломая голову в попытках вспомнить код доступа наручного комма Анзель. Последние цифры вылетели у него из головы. Насколько проще были бы проведенные в плену дни, если бы его собственный наладонник остался исправен! Это была еще одна причина злиться на Кимми. В конце концов, Рэихи бесцеремонно уселся на место Разеша в кают-компании и активировал тамошние терминалы, встроенные в столешницу. Он задумчиво водил пальцами по сенсорной панели, вводя ту последовательность кода, которую помнил, и время от времени наугад подставлял к ней недостающую пару цифр.   
За этим занятием его и застал Разеш, возвращающийся с мостика. Лицо его на мгновение скептически скривилось, но затем снова стало спокойным и беспристрастным. Он налил себе кофе в любимую кружку и сел слева от Рэихи.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Перед тем, как стыковаться с Орбитальными гаванями, мне нужно будет направить предупреждение, чтобы нас встретила моя подруга, — вздохнул Рэихи, выпрямляясь. — Или любой другой анвашаи, которому я могу доверять. Иначе по прибытию нас могут превратить в фарш. Поэтому я пытаюсь вспомнить код к ее комму.  
Разеш что-то неразборчиво, но явно зловеще пробормотал, проводя рукой по лицу.  
— Как ты вообще умудрился дожить до такого возраста и не покалечиться как минимум, а? — буркнул он.  
— Мне тридцать пять, — пожал плечами Рэихи, — продолжительность жизни у наших народов примерно одинаковая, так что вы должны знать, что это не такое уж большое достижение.   
— Это верно, — кивнул капитан, прихлебывая кофе. — Ты — такой же мальчишка, как и твой землянин. Только он привык к дерьму вокруг себя, а ты, когда не получаешь желаемого, начинаешь стервить.  
Рэихи озадаченно поднял на него взгляд, не поняв последнего слова.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что я избалованный? — растерянно переспросил он.  
— Я хочу сказать, что зря я его удержал.   
Рэихи продолжал удивленно и немного возмущенно смотреть на Разеша, но тот уже утратил интерес к теме разговора и только молча пил кофе. На какое-то время Рэихи тоже вернулся к своему занятию, но потом снова поднял голову.  
— А сколько лет вам? — поинтересовался он.  
— В три раза больше, чем тебе, — глухо отозвался Разеш прямо в кружку.  
Столько же было его отцу, прикинул Рэихи мысленно. По меркам анвашаев, Ниширу был очень ранним ребенком: отцу и матери было всего двадцать семь, когда он появился на свет. Поэтому разрыв между ним и Шави с Рэихи был таким большим. Что же, раннее рождение знаменовало раннюю смерть?.. Рэихи отогнал эту мысль прочь. Брат был талантливым и достойным должности, что ждала его. Кем бы ни был убийца, Рэихи не сомневался, что доберется до него.  
Он долго смотрел на цифры, парящие на экране терминала, пока вдруг не понял, что, наконец, нашел, что искал. Рэихи улыбнулся, чем заслужил недоуменный взгляд Разеша, и быстро набрал текст сообщения и запрограммировал на отложенное отправление.  
— Когда приблизимся к гаваням, не сообщайте, пожалуйста, что именно везете, — попросил Рэихи, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
Разеш мрачно кивнул, а Рэихи направился в лазарет. Голоса оттуда, хоть и приглушенные, разносились в обе стороны коридора, пока Рэихи поднимался, однако стоило ему появиться в дверях, как Саша и Юджин тут же замолчали. Не составляло труда понять, что было темой их разговора.  
— Как ты? — спросил он у Юджина, проходя в помещение.  
Саша снова склонилась над микроскопом, а Юджин подтянулся и сел, опираясь на подушку.  
— Терпимо, — отозвался он, пока Рэихи отклеивал повязку.  
Ожог стремительно затягивался и рубцевался, хоть и несколько неравномерно. Рэихи подумал, что регенерирующая пленка, возможно, была некачественной. Тем не менее, рана уже не кровоточила, а массивный синяк, опоясывающий ее, словно кольца планету, начал светлеть и рассасываться. Юджин отказался от анальгетика и хмуро терпел, пока Рэихи менял повязку.  
— Мне нужен вакуумный шприц, — повернувшись на секунду к Саше, сказал Рэихи.  
Она повернулась к ним.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто нужен, — пожал плечами Рэихи, закрепляя повязку.  
— Хочешь его крови нацедить на память? — догадалась Саша, криво усмехнувшись. — Не уверена, что Кимми позволит, он от меня-то после второго раза начал бегать.  
— Потерпит, — буркнул Рэихи и, мрачно взглянув на Юджина, в очередной раз предупредил. — А ты, если совсем невтерпеж — чеши что угодно, но не ожог. Кушетку, например.  
Без дальнейших разговоров, он достал из хранилища нужный шприц и снова поглядел на Сашу, собираясь с силами. Та покосилась на него, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
— Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста, хорошо? — выпалил, наконец, Рэихи, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к лицу.  
— Да не буду я чесаться, обещаю! Отстань уже!  
— Он не о тебе, Юджин, — рассмеялась Саша. — О, еще как присмотрю. Если тебе не жалко оставлять его на растерзание моим опытам.  
Рэихи спрятал шприц в карман и потер переносицу, смущенно опустив взгляд. Он почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым уже спустя каких-то пару часов после того, как Кимми спустился в машинное отделение. Он ведь с самого начала не хотел оставлять Кимми одного — на «Сафитаре», на Цахране, на Луне — хоть и не понимал тогда, отчего, а теперь сам рвется от него прочь. У Рэихи была на то причина. Три причины, если на то пошло, и все они, скорее всего, сейчас уже кремированы, если от них хоть что-то осталось. Но нельзя быть таким непоследовательным, говорил себе Рэихи.  
Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Саша все еще смотрит на него со снисходительной улыбкой, от которой Рэихи стало тошно.  
— Жалко, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу. — Только какой у меня выбор?..  
Он был в машинном всего однажды, когда застал там тануанца. Тогда здесь было намного тише и чище — потрепанный двигатель не шумел, словно стая шершней, а на стенах не было гари и желтоватых следов порошка из огнетушителя. Кимми сидел спиной к двери, обложившись планшетами, и хмуро пролистывал строчки казавшегося бесконечным кода. Рэихи медленно прошел в помещение, ступая мягко, как охотящийся хищник, и так же неторопливо сел напротив Кимми, скрестив ноги.  
— Я был слишком резок и несправедлив к тебе, — тихо сказал Рэихи. — Я не хочу расстаться так.  
— Да? А меня, знаешь ли, все устраивает, — безразлично пожал плечами Кимми, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Приоритеты расставлены верно. Остальное значения не имеет.  
Рэихи хотел было ответить грубостью на грубость, но вовремя умерил пыл и только вздохнул в сторону.  
— Я следовал за тобой от самого «Сафитара», рискнул карьерой подруги, возможно, угробил телохранителя, а сколько еще раз нас могли убить — знает, наверное, только сама Анва. А когда у меня возникли проблемы, которые нужно как можно скорее решать, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался. Твой эгоизм меня одновременно заводит и бесит, — горько фыркнул он.  
— И как же ты собрался их решать? Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит на этой твоей Акарсе.   
— Буду действовать по обстановке, — улыбнулся Рэихи.  
— О! Это гениально, док, — наиграно весело усмехнулся Кимми, поднимая наконец на него глаза, — действовать по обстановке, и как я не догадался! — Взгляд его мгновенно посерьезнел, и он проворчал, повторяя недавние слова капитана: — Как ты только дожил до своих лет такой умный.   
Рэихи почувствовал себя уязвленным.  
— Когда ты очнулся от анабиоза, ты ведь был в том же положении: один, среди незнакомцев, на неизвестном корабле, который летит неизвестно, куда. Ты с этим справился. Чем, по-твоему, я хуже? Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что может ждать меня дома?  
— Думаю, отлично понимаешь, — Кимми отложил один планшет и потянулся к другому. — Я не понимаю лишь, что заставляет тебя туда лезть. Семья? Они были там вместе всё это время и не смогли ничего сделать. Что такого ты можешь сделать, чего не смогли они? Или тебе просто не терпится встать с ними за ручку к стенке и словить пару пуль?   
— Это достойнее, чем отсиживаться в тени и ждать, пока семьи не останется вовсе.  
Рэихи забрал у Кимми планшет и принялся деловито закатывать ему рукав.  
— Позволь мне кое-что взять. Я знаю, что ты устал от этого, но это моя единственная просьба. В конце концов, оставаясь на «Ниаше», ты рискуешь не меньше, чем я.  
Кимми запоздало дернул рукой, но Рэихи удержал ее, приставив к вене на предплечье шприц.   
— Зачем это? — возмущенно фыркнул Кимми. — Мало тебе того, что Саша нацедила?   
— Так то Саша, — слабо улыбнулся Рэихи, вспомнив, что сказала женщина, — а это я себе. На память.  
Некоторое время оба молча наблюдали за тем, как пробирка заполняется багряной кровью. Затем Рэихи нажал нужную кнопку, и аппарат герметично запечатал емкость.   
— Согни руку в локте, — посоветовал он Кимми, когда заклеил место укола прихваченным пластырем. — Мне вот что интересно: почему ты даже не допускаешь мысли, что я могу вернуться?  
Кимми мрачно взглянул на него, возвращаясь к своей работе.   
— Ну да, вряд ли тебе это удастся, если тебя замочат на твоей любимой Акарсе.   
— Перестань ёрничать, — тихо сказал Рэихи. — Это мой дом. Когда в моем доме заводятся паразиты, я их оттуда вытравливаю. Но это не значит, что никуда, кроме дома, я отправиться не могу. Со мной ничего не случится, а когда все уладится, я могу найти тебя. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
— Как у тебя все просто! — неожиданно разозлившись, рявкнул Кимми. — Думаешь, прилетишь туда, и все разрешится само собой? Враги падут к твоим ногам и застрелятся от стыда? Так не бывает, Рэй! — он резко выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Я понимаю, что тобой движет. Это… правильно. Но не надо про это твое «вернусь». Просто заткнись и отвали уже. У меня тут работы дохера.   
Рэихи отпрянул было, но затем вдруг слабо улыбнулся, осознав, что Кимми только что впервые назвал его по имени. Он протянул свободную руку вперед, невесомым прикосновением прочертил пальцем на его лбу спиральный знак анвашаев и прошептал по-скансорски любимую мамину присказку. Кимми оторопело и раздраженно смотрел на него. Он наверняка не понял ни слова, землян не учили другим языкам анвашаев, кроме официального ансарского.   
Кимми попытался отмахнуться от него, но Рэихи, поднимаясь с пола, перехватил его руку и направился на выход. Проходя мимо, он почувствовал, как рука Кимми сжала на мгновение его ладонь, а затем выскользнула. Рэихи не обернулся в дверях. У него тоже была куча дел.

***

Откинувшись в капитанском кресле, Анзель Кеи-Хис напряженно наблюдала за тем, как пилот неторопливо и аккуратно ведет «Сафитар» в док Орбитальных гаваней прямиком к стыковочным узлам. Перед прибытием Анзель приказала экипажу сменить рабочую форму на парадную, и сама теперь нервно теребила рукав своего серого мундира, края которого были оторочены красными лентами. Невозможно было предсказать, что ожидало их в гаванях. После того, как на Цахране бесследно испарились Рэихи, найденный на «Авалоне» землянин, а так же одна из медсестер, ее комм разрывался от поступающих на «Сафитар» сообщений с Акарсы и приказов немедленно возвращаться, но затем все внезапно стихло. Тишина и неизвестность пугали.  
На запрос о стыковке пришел нейтральный ответ, заставивший Анзель нервничать еще больше. Команда ее напряжение чувствовала, и это не могло не сказаться на атмосфере, воцарившейся на мостике. Навигатор, работа которого на данном этапе была закончена, то и дело переглядывался с пилотом, а Арджес с беспокойством посматривал на своего капитана, словно не решаясь высказать то, что вертелось на языке.  
После полученного разрешения на стыковку, Орбитальные гавани подозрительно молчали. Гадать, почему корабль, вернувшийся из трехлетней экспедиции встречают холодным молчанием, Анзель в общем-то не приходилось. Такой грандиозный провал, как потеря младшего Гранзиса, наверняка будет грозить ей разбирательством и выговором, если не хуже. Кое-кто бы не преминул обвинить в некомпетентности и телохранителей, упустивших своего патрона, но, расспросив обоих, Анзель едва удержалась от того, чтобы побиться головой о переборку — Рэихи сам приказал одному охраннику остаться у шаттла, а второго отрезали от Рэихи обвалившиеся от взрыва колонны. Сетуя на недостаток мозгов у этого самого патрона, Анзель и провела все оставшееся до возвращения домой время, предоставив его поиски специальному отряду охраны, который прибыл на Цахран, разминувшись с Рэихи всего на десять часов.  
— Вы в порядке, капитан? — все-таки спросил Арджес, чуть склонившись в ее сторону.  
Анзель подняла на него взгляд, размышляя, как ответить, но лишь вздохнула. Тот понимающе покачал головой.  
— Не переживайте так, я уверен, что сайтрэ Гранзиса уже отыскали, — негромко сказал он.  
— Я в этом почти не сомневаюсь, — отозвалась Анзель, — но меня волнует еще и то, что нас ждет там. — Она кивнула на медленно приближающийся стыковочный узел. — Рэихи пытались убить, а поступающую на наш борт информацию сильно цензурили. Кто-то явно не хотел, чтобы мы были в курсе последних событий на Акарсе.  
— И что же нам делать в таком случае? — хмуро спросил Арджес, на что Анзель пожала плечами.  
— Будем ждать, вынюхивать и в случае чего импровизировать.  
Она немного помолчала, а затем нажала пару сенсорных клавиш на панели управления.  
— Итак, сайтрэ, — начала Анзель, и динамики разнесли ее голос по кораблю. — Полагаясь на синхронизацию времени, добрый день. Я знаю, вы считаете, что это был не идеальный рейс, однако вы все отлично потрудились. Ни одна экспедиция не бывает напрасной: пусть мы возвращаемся без образцов и материальных результатов, мы везем собственные теории и гипотезы, свои знания, и самое главное — нашу сплоченность. Экипаж — это семья, и для меня было честью работать с вами. Через пятнадцать минут вы покинете «Сафитар», и наша экспедиция закончится, но я надеюсь, что эти три года сохранятся у вас в сердцах. Спасибо каждому из вас за прекрасно проделанную работу и ваше общество, и удачи.  
Она выключила громкую связь и снова откинулась в кресле.  
— Прекрасно сказано, капитан, — ухмыльнулся пилот, — особенно про семью.  
— Рулите, Хайми, рулите, — в тон ему отозвалась Анзель. — Пару дней назад в кают-компании ставки делали на то, куда вы впишитесь — в стыковочный узел или в бортики причала. Я ставила на узел, так что не подведите меня.   
Рядом негромко хрюкнул от рвущегося наружу смеха Арджес.   
— О, будет сделано в лучшем виде, сайтрэ, даже не сомневайтесь! — отсалютовал ей пилот.  
Сомневаться и не пришлось. Через десять минут «Сафитар» подошел к стыковочному узлу практически вплотную, маневровые двигатели, сотрясавшие своим гулом боковые палубы, затихли и замерли. Когда корабль, наконец, остановился, призывно подставив свой поблескивающий в свете полуденного солнца шлюз, пришел в движение сам стыковочный узел: вытянувшись вперед, он с точностью до миллиметра покрыл разделяющее гавани и «Сафитар» космическое пространство и, раскрыв направляющие лепестки, захватил ими шлюзовое кольцо. Через мгновение сработали гулко щелкнувшие замки.  
На панели управления Анзель замигал входящий вызов.  
— Экипажу «Сафитара»: стыковка завершена. Воздух заполнит коридор в течение трех минут. После этого вы можете перейти на базу станции Орбитальных гаваней. Желаем приятного дня.  
Анзель переглянулась с первым помощником, но тот лишь пожал плечами, и она, поднявшись с капитанского кресла, громко хлопнула в ладоши.  
— Ну что ж, пойдемте сорвем положенные нам аплодисменты!  
Когда она с внушительной сумкой на плече спустилась к шлюзу, там уже ждала второй помощник с рабочим планшетом. Завидев капитана, Шеррим поприветствовала ее дружеским кивком.  
— Ох и влетит мне, даже выходить туда не хочется, — вполголоса посетовала Анзель, поравнявшись с ней. — А как дела на инженерной палубе?  
— Все отлично. Двигатели заглушили, но совсем не отключали, их будут проверять и тестировать, — пожала плечами Шеррим и хмыкнула. — Так что ты еще можешь захватить корабль и окопаться здесь, чтобы не получить нагоняй от начальника экспедиционного корпуса, а потом и от самих Гранзисов.  
— Ага, была у меня такая мысль по дороге сюда, — кисло улыбнулась Анзель.  
Обе проводили глазами членов экипажа, по очереди исчезающих в стыковочном коридоре. Махнув знакомым ребятам из медотсека и подождав, пока они не скроются из виду, Анзель вздохнула.   
— Получается, из груза у нас только криогенная капсула с «Авалона»… Нужно распорядиться, чтобы ее транспортировали в герметичном боксе на всякий случай.  
— Ну, ты сама сказала — мы летали не зря. Содержимое этой капсулы может открыть новые возможности в наших отношениях с Нереей и Тануаной.  
Анзель скептически посмотрела на второго помощника.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду того наглого пацаненка, то сомневаюсь, что из него вышел бы какой-то толк. В любом случае, я умудрилась потерять и его, и врача, который вел его с самой разморозки, — она с досадой потерла подбородок.  
К шлюзу продолжал стекаться экипаж. Анзель не прощалась — только кивала с улыбкой, зная, что вечером всех их будет ждать традиционный для команды возвратившегося судна банкет. Прошло еще минут двадцать, прежде чем в коридоре появился Арджес, следивший за тем, чтобы никто не проспал «конечную остановку».  
— Остались только мы, сайтрэ, — отрапортовал он.  
Анзель почесала в затылке, ища способ оттянуть неизбежный разнос, но так ничего и не придумала.  
— Спасибо, Арджес, пойдемте, — и они втроем двинулись по ярко освещенному белому стыковочному коридору длиной в пятьдесят метров. Шеррим отстала на пару шагов, доделывая последний отчет о состоянии двигателей, Арджес, сунув руки в карманы, задумчиво глядел перед собой. Анзель вышагивала впереди той самой капитанской походкой, которую начала отрабатывать еще в детстве — молчаливое достоинство с прямой осанкой и пружинистыми шагами, сдобренное доброжелательной полуулыбкой и щепоткой гордости. Рэихи тогда смеялся, называя ее упорство упрямством, и говорил, что она еще на сто раз передумает с выбором профессии. Сам он действительно прошел путь от неистового желания стать архитектором, затем ландшафтным дизайнером, смотрителем национального парка и зоологом, пока, наконец, не понял, где его настоящее призвание. Но Анзель с самого начала знала, кем хочет стать. Нет, даже не так: знала, кем станет. И отступать она не собиралась, даже если за эту миссию «Сафитара» на ее карьере комиссия поставит жирный крест.  
На причале их действительно по традиции встретили аплодисментами. Целая толпа сотрудников станции, торжествующе улюлюкая, захлопала в ладоши, и Анзель широко улыбнулась в ответ. Кое-кто из экипажа все еще ждал их появления, кое-кто присоединился к встречающим их родным и друзьям. Анзель сошла по короткому трапу, краем глаза заметив, как Шеррим присоединилась к группе техников слева, а Арджес с радостным возгласом поднял над головой свою не менее радостную дочку. Сама она оглядела толпу, не зная куда направиться, как вдруг замерла на месте. От неожиданности Анзель потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать, что в первых рядах толпы стоит ее отец. Сайтрэ Кеи-Хис хлопал вместе с остальными, и она, опомнившись, устремилась к нему.  
— Поздравляю с удачным рейсом, капитан, — улыбнулся ей отец, после того как крепко обнял ее.  
— Удачным? Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — рассмеялась Анзель. — Я боялась, что по прибытию меня встретит сайтрэ Гранзис во всей своей суровости и потребует мои капитанские нашивки за то, что я прозевала его младшего сына.  
— Но ошиблась, — отец без труда провел ее сквозь толпу к выходу. — Пообедаешь со мной перед вашим вечерним застольем?  
— Светлая Анва, ну конечно! — Анзель поудобнее перехватила свою сумку и призналась: — Я так рада, что ты смог меня встретить, я же знаю, что у вас сейчас заседания в Малом круге. А где Антери? Или она настолько занята, что не может даже встретить сестренку?  
— Она к выпускным экзаменам готовится, — отозвался отец, как показалось Анзель, несколько суховато, но развивать тему она не стала. — Ты устала?  
Анзель пожала плечами и помотала головой. Она и впрямь не могла сказать точно. Сегодняшняя стыковка ничуть ее не утомила, но если смотреть шире, то все события, начиная с Цахрана, сказывались на ней нервным напряжением и медленно изматывали морально.  
Анзель позволила отцу отвести ее по правому коридору в предоставленный ему зал. Комнаты отдыха, расположенные на территории гаваней и предназначенные для экипажей кораблей, не предоставлялись в личное пользование даже главам Домов, поэтому сайтрэ Кеи-Хис получил небольшой свободный конференц-зал, которых на станции тоже было в достатке. Стандартные стулья здесь были сдвинуты к стенам, а за столом оставлено было только два роскошных мягких кресла. А увидев сам стол, Анзель иронично воздела руки к потолку:  
— Неужели Анва услышала мой зов? Наконец-то, настоящая еда!   
— Между прочим, вашему поколению почти не на что жаловаться, — хмыкнул отец, жестом приглашая ее присесть, а сам расположился напротив. — Когда летал я, синтез продуктов питания только-только набирал обороты. Попробовала бы ты ту гадость, которой пичкали в рейсах нас — по-другому бы заговорила.  
— Разве ты летал в научные экспедиции? — удивилась Анзель, принимаясь за еду. — Я думала, ты занимался оборонными проектами и сопровождал дипломатов на Цахран и Нерею.  
— Летал однажды, когда открывали Дестрану, — отозвался отец, разливая по высоким бокалам густую фруктовую настойку лилового цвета.   
— Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал, — с долей обиды в голосе заметила Анзель.  
— Виноват, — приглушенно отозвался отец, отправляя в рот кусочек со своей тарелки. — Впрочем, как раз сегодня я собирался посвятить тебя кое во что. Пообещай мне, что выслушаешь молча, и все вопросы оставишь до тех пор, пока я не закончу.   
Анзель только кивнула, не отрываясь от обеда. Отец тоже не спешил заканчивать с трапезой, поэтому первые его слова прозвучали немного невнятно.  
— За то время, пока тебя не было дома, многое изменилось… Уже достаточно давно я проводил собственные исследования, изучал и чужие, чтобы понять, куда наш народ… нас ведет тот политический курс, которому мы следуем.   
Анзель озадаченно поглядела на него, но, помня о просьбе, промолчала.  
— Понимаешь, существует теория, что анвашаи наиболее успешно развиваются как цивилизация только в условиях максимальной глобализации. На самом деле эта теория — не более чем стереотип, а мы ведь гордимся тем, что практически избавились от стереотипов в обществе. Следовательно, если этот стереотип появился, значит, кому-то он был выгоден. Рассуди здраво, нынешняя политическая система противоречит сама себе: мы поощряем инвестиционные программы вкладов от рядовых граждан, но сами ограничиваем их доход налогами — а больше ни у кого в обитаемой вселенной нет таких непомерных налогов, мы дали зеленый свет увеличению популяции, отменив налоги на детей двенадцать лет назад, но при этом демографические показатели продолжают падать по всем трем колониям. Такими темпами в ближайшие десять-двадцать лет мы станем уязвимы для землян и хангабийцев…  
Отец, наконец, отложил столовые приборы, вытер губы бежевой салфеткой и посмотрел на дочь, и Анзель едва не вздрогнула от его взгляда. Было такое ощущение, что он смотрит сквозь нее, будто позади кто-то написал на стене текст его речи.  
— … Человеческая диаспора и без того уже тянет ручонки к тому, на что не имеет никакого права. Становится очевидно, что централизованная власть не справляется и не способна контролировать все области, что-то в любом случае выпадает из ее поля зрения. Так, семь лет назад аварийные службы не смогли справиться с аварией на магистрали С27. — Анзель нахмурилась, вспомнив вывернутые из-под земли каменные плиты и покореженные флайеры в кадре круглосуточных новостей, а отец тем временем продолжал: — Следующим звоночком стали последствия урагана в Лакессе три года назад. Ты к тому времени уже была в экспедиции, — пояснил сайтрэ Кеи-Хис в ответ на округлившиеся глаза дочери. — Были затоплены три района города, а экстренные службы не справлялись с выходящими из строя подстанциями. Малый круг во главе с Гранзисом вели себя, как сонные мухи… Потребовалось два сезона, чтобы устранить последствия. Продолжать можно бесконечно. Они не могут больше удерживать власть, поэтому самое время брать все в свои руки. Я просчитал, что позволив провинциям Большого круга разбираться со своими проблемами без оглядки на Хайресис, то эффективность и скорость принятия решений увеличатся на двадцать три процента. Конечно, оставлять их совсем без присмотра было бы огромной ошибкой…  
Направленный сквозь Анзель взгляд отца стал вдруг прямым, сфокусированным и мрачным. Женщина подавила зарождающуюся нервную дрожь. Без оглядки на Хайресис? Вернуться к тому времени, когда государств на планете были десятки, даже сотни, когда они вступали в распри между собой за границы и ресурсы, когда вчерашний сосед стал бы гражданином другого государства… Все это отбросит Акарсу на тысячи лет назад!   
— … Ты понимаешь, что сайтрэ Гранзис ни за что не стал бы даже слушать мои предложения, хоть я и пытался в последние полтора года донести их до него. — От неприятного предчувствия Анзель бросило в дрожь. — В конце концов, у него было время, у нашего общества — нет.  
— Что ты сделал, отец? — вырвалось у Анзель, несмотря на просьбу.  
Сайтрэ Кеи-Хис ответил ей странным взглядом, словно прикидывая, стоит ли продолжать.  
— Я? Ничего. Они сами вырыли себе могилы. Вернее, это сделала Шави-Хафеш. Сначала избавилась от отца, затем от старшего брата. Представители обоих Кругов власти, разумеется, не стали терпеть подобное самоуправство. Теперь судьбу Хайресис решаем мы.  
— Кто это «мы»? — Анзель почувствовала, как у нее похолодели ладони — верный признак волнения и страха. — Что ты несешь, папа? Шави бы никогда так… — она вдруг замолкла и уставилась в бесстрастное лицо сайтрэ Кеи-Хис. — Шави обожала своего отца! Ты либо лжешь мне, либо ошибаешься.   
Она вперила в отца пристальный взгляд, словно надеясь прочесть его мысли. Тот тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на дочь, как на неразумного ребенка, которому приходится объяснять очевидные вещи. На секунду в этом взгляде мелькнул ее настоящий, любимый отец, но лишь на секунду.   
— Мы — это наш Дом и несколько солидарных со мной домов Малого и Большого круга. Поверь мне, я понятия не имел, что эта девчонка решится на подобное. Она спелась с мальчишкой Тергвана. Он помог ей убрать отца и брата. Его подчиненные повсюду, никогда не поймешь, кому можно доверять, а кто куплен этим мерзавцем.   
Анзель вдруг почувствовала себя так, словно смотрит на отца из-под толщи воды: его слова долетали до нее приглушенными отзвуками, а сам образ был расплывчатым и нечетким. Этого ведь не может быть, не так ли? Шави, веселая, честная Шави, никогда бы не посмела сделать ничего подобного. Анзель была уверена в ней, как в самой себе. Через мгновение она пришла в себя и порывисто вскочила на ноги, с грохотом опрокинув обитое темной тканью кресло.  
— Ты лжешь! — воскликнула Анзель.  
Внутри кипели ярость и страх, грозя вот-вот вырваться наружу, но отец вдруг стукнул рукой по столешнице, и Анзель отступила на шаг назад.   
— Я сказал, не перебивай меня! — рявкнул он.  
Анзель сжала кулаки, боясь, что сорвется.  
— Просто признайся, это твоих рук дело? Не лги мне, ради Светлой Анвы, просто скажи, ты за всем этим стоишь?   
Отец вместо ответа посмотрел на часы, затем, нахмурившись, на Анзель. Все ее самообладание уходило на то, чтобы стоять под его мрачным взглядом прямо и не броситься к информационным терминалам или кораблю.  
— Через двадцать минут я должен буду отправиться вниз, чтобы арестовать Шафи-Хафеш, — наконец, сказал отец спокойно. — Я хотел… нет, я надеялся, что ты поймешь меня. Я знаю, вы были подругами и тебе сложно поверить в ее виновность. Но столько всего изменилось за время твоего отсутствия! Ты даже не представляешь…  
— О, кажется, прекрасно представляю, — процедила Анзель.  
Вспышка раздражения проникла сквозь маску спокойствия на лице отца.   
— Ты мне не веришь, — сказал он сухо. — Как ты тогда объяснишь, что Шави-Хафеш прячется в доме Тергвана, и те не реагируют на обвинения и призывы сдаться? Они молчат, потому что знают, что их вина очевидна! Только ты одна и не видишь этого, глупая девчонка! — Сайтрэ Кеи-Хис снова взял себя в руки и продолжил уже более спокойным тоном: — Я собирался отдать под твое командование Орбитальные гавани, неофициально, разумеется. Пока все не закончится.   
— Нет, — твердо сказала Анзель, — я не намерена тебе помогать.  
— Ну что ж, тогда тебе придется посидеть под домашним арестом, пока все не закончится. У тебя будет время как следует подумать.   
Сайтрэ Кеи-Хис поднялся, и, видимо, успел нажать кнопку вызова на панели стола, потому что одновременно с этим открылась дверь. В конференц-зал шагнули два охранника в форме акарсианской пехоты и, подчиняясь небрежному жесту своего начальника, не жестко, но настойчиво взяли Анзель под руки. Она на секунду опешила, но сопротивляться не стала.  
— Что закончится? — выпалила Анзель, глядя на отца со смесью ужаса и отвращения. — Ты убьешь Шави, а затем узурпируешь власть в Хайресис?   
— Узурпатор здесь не я.  
— А если я откажусь поддержать тебя после твоего триумфа — убьешь и меня?  
— Это было бы излишне, — улыбнулся сайтрэ Кеи-Хис перед тем, как за Анзель и ее конвоем закрылись двери.  
Коридор был пуст, и Анзель вздохнула с облегчением. Не желая устраивать сцен, она позволила конвоирам отвести ее к лифту. Попытки поговорить или хотя бы переглянуться с охраной успеха не возымели. Уже стоя в светлой кабине, стремительно движущейся вниз, к гостиничной палубе экипажей, она поняла, что ее трясет, но не смогла понять, от страха или от ярости. Анзель подняла голову к осветительным панелям на потолке и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Она попадет в каюту — ведь в каюту же? — и выяснит все последние новости, а потом придумает, как оттуда выбраться.  
Но лифт проскочил жилую палубу и двинулся дальше. Анзель запаниковала на мгновение, дернулась было, но охранник справа покрепче схватил ее за плечо. Она обернулась на него, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом, и ей показалось, что вид у мужчины был несколько виноватый. Когда двери лифта разъехались, открыв перед троицей тюремный отсек, Анзель успела немного успокоиться.   
Пока охранники вели ее по коридору, Анзель оглядывалась по сторонам. Свет в тюремном отсеке был приглушенный, двери камер располагались в этих стенах нейтрально-серого цвета чаще, чем двери кают в обычном жилом отсеке, и Анзель вспомнила, что все они одиночные. Когда она еще проходила здесь обучение, им устраивали экскурсии по всем палубам Орбитальных гаваней. Тюремный отсек тогда никого особенно не заинтересовал, и каждый студент так или иначе сомневался, что когда-либо угодит сюда. Анзель невесело хмыкнула себе под нос — она была среди тех, кто выразил эту мысль вслух.  
Несмотря на то, что почти все камеры были свободны, судя по отметкам на встроенных в стены мониторах, ее провели в дальний конец коридора, пока, наконец, не остановились перед стандартной толщиной с кулак дверью с матовым покрытием. Один из конвоиров нажал на стенной панели пару сенсорных клавиш, и, как только дверь распахнулась, второй втолкнул Анзель в камеру.   
Она снова вздохнула и села на бежевую скамью, даже не обернувшись, когда сзади с шипением закрылась дверь. Предлагая Анзель все «как следует обдумать», отец, видимо, рассчитывал, что она примет его точку зрения, или и вовсе поможет устанавливать новый порядок на планете. Но единственное, что занимало теперь ее мысли это семья Гранзисов, ставшая ей почти родной за то время, что она дружила с Рэихи. Да и сам он… Бестолковый болван! Впрочем, отец не упомянул о нем. Анзель робко надеялась, что он тоже потерял след Рэихи, и впервые обрадовалась, что сама его упустила, ведь если бы он прибыл бы в гавани на «Сафитаре» с остальными, его смерть была бы неминуема.   
Интересно, подумала она, кто-нибудь из экипажа в курсе, что произошло с их капитаном? Вспомнив свою команду и размышления во время стыковки, Анзель невольно усмехнулась: дома ее действительно встретили дерьмово.

 

Анзель зевнула и перевернулась на спину, глядя в темный потолок. На заключенных в Орбитальных гаванях не тратили энергию, поэтому свет в камерах был приглушенный, ровно такой, чтобы не промазать мимо отхожего места, и включавшийся на полную мощность только когда в камеру хотел войти кто-то снаружи. Но так как Анзель навестить было некому, в ее крохотной клетушке царил мрак, и от этого жутко клонило в сон. Думать не хотелось ни о чем, но она заставляла себя не терять нить размышлений.  
В камере нечего было использовать для побега, поэтому строить планы Анзель не стала, пытаясь смириться с тем, что от не сейчас ничего не зависит. После трех лет командования на «Сафитаре» это давалось с трудом. Вместо этого она лежала на плоской тюремной койке и сводила воедино собственные догадки и открывшиеся факты.  
Это ее отец покушался на Рэихи у посольства на Цахране, но, как и она, потерял его из виду и послал по следу убийц. Это он фильтровал информацию, идущую с Акарсы на «Сафитар», чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. К тому же его план — какой бы хаос он ни выдавал за план — еще не завершен, и вряд ли кто-то со стороны сможет помешать ему. Ее отец контролировал армию — этого было достаточно, чтобы держать под контролем Орбитальные гавани, поэтому деланному спокойствию, царящему здесь, Анзель не удивлялась.   
Анзель закинула ноги на стену, чтобы хоть немного разнообразить доступные в тесной камере позы. Несмотря на то, что она уже несколько часов провела взаперти, сердце от беспокойства все еще колотилось в груди так, словно она пробежала за час всю долину Тисс-Ларней. Она спрашивала себя, поддержала ли отца Антери или, как и Анзель, отвернулась от него, поразившись жестокости и дикости его поступков. Беспокоилась она и за Шави, зная, как дорога для Рэихи его старшая сестра. Но разбираться в мотивах, которые побудили отца расправиться с Гранзисами — значило погрузить себя в депрессию в то время, когда нужна холодная рассудительность и быстрая реакция.  
Сколько на самом деле прошло времени с момента ее заключения сюда, Анзель не знала, но полагаясь лишь на работу собственного организма, сделала вывод, что провела в камере уже чуть больше четырех часов. Если отец — сайтрэ Кеи-Хис, поправила себя Анзель — закончит свой переворот быстро и без шума, ее отсутствие заметят только во время банкета и совсем не факт, что кого-то это удивит. В конце концов, она сама жаловалась Шеррим на предстоящие разбирательства. Вполне вероятно, что при таком раскладе ее не хватятся вообще. Все остальные предположения Анзель строить боялась: слишком много переменных было как в плане отца, так и в непредвиденных обстоятельствах.  
Анзель спустила на койку начавшие затекать ноги и перевернулась головой к выходу, мрачно глядя на дверь. За счет матового покрытия освещение в коридоре казалось не ярче, чем в камерах, и разглядеть, подходит ли кто-то снаружи к двери, было практически невозможно. Она с тоской вспомнила небольшую уютную каюту, которую ей выделили три года назад во время подготовки к старту «Сафитара». Анзель закрыла глаза, представляя, как подсаживается за информационный терминал, стоявший напротив кровати. Если бы у нее была возможность, что бы она сделала за ним в первую очередь? Искала бы информацию о последних событиях на планете и колониях. Связалась бы с командой и Антери. Искала бы Рэихи.  
Когда они сдавали экзамены — в школе и университете — Рэихи жутко завидовал ее способности легко засыпать перед такими важными мероприятиями, тогда как сам не мог глаз сомкнуть и нервничал так, словно в случае отрицательного результата его собирались повесить. Анзель посмеивалась над ним тогда, а утром, глядя на покрасневшие от недосыпания глаза друга, в глубине души сочувствовала ему за неспособность взять себя в руки. С чего она вообще вспомнила об этом в такой момент?.. Анзель не считала себя сильнее его, и сейчас, лежа в тесной одиночной камере, всей душой надеялась, что Рэихи выдержит любые испытания, которые свалились бы на его голову. Глубоко вздохнув, Анзель позволила себе провалиться в беспокойную дрему, полную ощущения предательства, унылой безысходности и темных силуэтов, которые невозможно было разглядеть.  
Пробуждение было внезапным. Анзель встрепенулась, переворачиваясь набок, и уже хотела было уснуть снова, если бы не шестое чувство. Толстая дверь камеры глушила звуки, доносящиеся из коридора, однако интуиция заставила Анзель сесть. Она медленно потерла глаза, глядя на дверь. Снаружи кто-то был? Или уставшему от безделья, но переполошенному последними событиями мозгу показалось?  
Только Анзель собралась подняться, чтобы хоть немного размять мышцы, как в камере вспыхнул свет. Она ойкнула и зажмурилась, снова падая на койку, но успела заметить, как скользнула в сторону дверь. В том чтобы держать заключенных в темноте есть определенная польза, подумала Анзель. Вряд ли кто-то стал бы строить план побега на том, чтобы внезапно напасть на охрану, когда та зайдет, ведь сами заключенные в тот момент окажутся ослепленными и дезориентированными.   
Чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощной, Анзель поморгала, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, и вздрогнула, когда ее взяли под руку.  
— Это я, — услышала она голос Шеррим возле своего уха, и подняла брови, удивленно уставившись на женщину и забыв, что свет режет глаза.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Как ты узнала, что я здесь?  
— Объясню по дороге.  
Она вывела отчаянно моргающую Анзель в коридор, и та с еще большим изумлением увидела стоящего на стреме Арджеса с нейро-тейзером наизготовку. Он и Шеррим казались чрезвычайно взволнованными, если не сказать испуганными. Пока Шеррим запирала камеру и стирала следы взлома из управляющего тюремным отсеком компьютера, Анзель бросилась к первому помощнику.  
— Что происходит?  
Арджес с беспокойством глянул на нее.  
— До нас дошли новости снизу, которые не понравятся вам, капитан. Ваш отец…  
— Светлая Анва, скажи, что он не убил Шави!  
— Нет, но он обвинил ее в убийстве ее семьи и пытался арестовать… постойте, так вы уже все знаете? — Арджес в замешательства повернулся к ней.  
Анзель заметила, как сжалась его рука на рукоятке тейзера.  
— Конечно, знаю, — невесело усмехнулась она. — Как ты думаешь, почему я тут сижу? Папе не понравилось, что я его не поддержала. И пожалуйста, давай без званий. Я же не при исполнении.  
Арджес только кивнул и хотел еще что-то сказать, но в тот момент к ним присоединилась Шеррим, подтолкнув обоих к выходу.  
— Двигайте, у нас мало времени. Анзель, твой отец — сумасшедший. Он поднял половину боевых кораблей ради того, чтобы арестовать одну-единственную девчонку Гранзиса!  
— Он не станет ее арестовывать, он ее убьет! — в отчаянии воскликнула Анзель, но Шеррим шикнула на нее и продолжила полушепотом:  
— Мы с ребятами уже два часа тебя разыскиваем. Сначала мы думали, что тебя утащили на какую-нибудь комиссию по происшествиям, но когда администрация развела руками на наш запрос, дошли вести о твоем отце. Пришлось с пристрастием допросить пару охранников, которых видели у лифта на палубе Р8. Внутри армии тоже творится какой-то кошмар: один из капитанов кораблей, которым был дан приказ взять курс на Нэй-Нар, отказался подчиняться и подстрелил полковника из своего командования. Пока мы искали тебя, наверху, судя по воплям из коммов, случилась еще парочка подобных случаев. Нужно остановить это безумие.  
— Нужно перехватить командование боевым корпусом до того, как корабли отчалят, — пробормотала Анзель, когда они, миновав лифт, направились к лестнице.   
— Мы тоже так подумали, и потому стали искать тебя. Ты здесь, похоже, единственная, кто в состоянии провернуть нечто подобное. Во-первых, на кого-то повлияет то, что ты Кеи-Хис, а во-вторых, руководителя экспедиционным корпусом сегодня здесь нет, как и капитанов других исследовательских кораблей — «Зиран» и «Энамин» еще в рейсах. Получается, что экспедиционным корпусом сейчас командуешь ты.  
— Но я понятия не имею, что нужно делать! — жалобно проговорила Анзель. — Да и потом, военный корпус мои приказы и слушать не будет!  
— Светлая Анва, — буркнула Шеррим, вперед нее поднявшись на первый пролет, — ты три года поддерживала на корабле идеальную рабочую атмосферу, при тебе не было ни единого конфликта, — а уж я-то знаю, как могут грызться анвашаи в замкнутом пространстве, я уже тридцать лет летаю — у тебя есть авторитет и ты умеешь им пользоваться. Не упусти наш единственный шанс не дать твоему отцу разрушить все, что создавалось в течение тысяч лет прогресса!  
Анзель сама не заметила, как остановилась посреди лестничного пролета, ошарашено глядя на Шеррим. Неужели все, что она сказала о ней, как о капитане — правда? Но иначе почему ее экипаж пришел за ней, зная, что за подобное сейчас их ждет то же самое — камер в тюремном отсеке на всех хватит. Они готовы рисковать ради нее и это взаимно. Анзель улыбнулась, чувствуя небывалый прилив сил и ощущение, будто она может горы свернуть. Шеррим и Арджес в ожидании глядели на нее сверху вниз, и Анзель, отбросив сомнения, обогнала обоих.  
Через четыре этажа она остановилась, обернулась на помощников, и кивнула на дверь в коридор.  
— Думаю, первым делом надо лишить местных подпевал моего отца информации, чтобы они не могли получать от него приказы. Шеррим, ты сможешь перекодировать отсюда каналы спутниковой связи?  
— А то! — ухмыльнулась та в ответ. — Но куда их перевести? Наши простые коммуникаторы выйдут из строя от нагрузки, а те, что могут выдержать ее, находятся как раз у подчиненных главнокомандующего.  
Анзель задумалась, но тут голос подал Арджес:  
— Я слышал, Шави-Хафеш скрывается в Доме Тергвана. Почему бы не облегчить задачу законной наследнице?  
Обе женщины переглянулись.  
— Ты гений! — воскликнула Анзель.  
— Идеально, — Шеррим улыбнулась шире. — Значит так: основной массив информации я перевожу на тергвановский бункер, но кое-что понадобится и нам, так что раскодированные сообщения, которые не будут грузить связь, я направлю и на наш портативный комм. Арджес, дай мне его код и номер.  
Пока Шеррим переписывала в наручный компьютер данные комма, Анзель задумалась о том, как можно перехватить управление такой громадиной, как Орбитальные гавани. Напрямую у них ничего не выйдет: перенервничавшие военные, половина из которых поддерживает старую власть, а вторая половина не может ослушаться приказа главнокомандующего, просто вырубят ее из тейзера, стоит ей появиться перед ними и призвать к порядку. Ох, если бы у нее было чуть больше опыта!  
Отец не слишком расстроился, когда старшая дочь выбрала не военную карьеру, как он, а стезю исследователя, а сама Анзель отказалась от его помощи в назначении на военный корабль. Но она помнила, как его разозлило, когда и младшая Антери проигнорировала советы отца, выбрав карьеру лингвиста. Но каждая из них вникала в суть отцовской специальности помимо своей воли, и может быть, именно поэтому ни одна из них не выбрала тот же путь.  
Анзель знала, что при желании отец переиграет и ее, и Шави — он был изворотливым, умным и дальновидным, но вряд ли теми же достоинствами мог похвастаться каждый из его подчиненных в Орбитальных гаванях. А значит, ее задача состоит в том, чтобы такого желания у него не возникло. Ее задача — держать отца подальше отсюда, его подчиненных — в неведении, в то время как ей придется отвоевывать корабль за кораблем и экипаж за экипажем.

 

Сидя за столом в узкой комнате для переговоров, Анзель скучающе подперла щеку рукой, подумав о том, что вскоре, видимо, на лице образуется вмятина от ее собственного кулака. Ее собеседник не сказал пока ни слова с того момента, как конвой из пары солдат с «Сафитара», привел его к своему капитану. Та продолжала глядеть в иллюминатор, на заблокированные стыковочные узлы слева от административного крыла, в котором они сейчас находились.   
Пять часов потребовалось, чтобы силами экипажа «Сафитара» выкурить оттуда прихлебал ее отца. Те отчаянно сопротивлялись, поражая Анзель своей глупостью, жадностью и легковерием. Им на помощь были брошены пехотные силы одного из крейсеров, чей капитан поддерживал сайтрэ Кеи-Хиса. Анзель сначала растерялась, испугавшись неравенства сил, но Арджес внезапно нашел выход из положения. Он заблокировал противника в одном из коридоров гаваней и снизил процент кислорода. После этого оставалось только растащить дезориентированных солдат по камерам. Следующим своим шагом Анзель перекрыла стыковочные узлы, отрезав тем самым все космические силы Кеи-Хис от гаваней. Конечно, у них всегда оставалась возможность просто расстрелять станцию из всех орудий. Но что-то подсказывало, что даже ее рехнувшийся отец не осмелится отдать подобный приказ.   
Немного облегчало сложившуюся ситуацию и то, что не все корабли приняли категоричную сторону и подчинялись ее отцу. Капитаны четырех крейсеров выразили свое несогласие и приняли оборонительную позицию вокруг гаваней. Еще трое капитанов, желавших подчиниться Кеи-Хис, были арестованы собственными первыми офицерами и посажены в карцеры на собственных кораблях. Так что, по меньшей мере, семь кораблей готовы были сотрудничать с Анзель. В то время как их менее дальновидные коллеги встали на дальней орбите, ожидая приказов от Кеи-Хиса, которые в свою очередь ловко перехватывала Шеррим со своими подчиненными.  
Орбитальные гавани замерли в ожидании решающих вестей из долины Тисс-Ларней. Поначалу Анзель нервничала и, не находя себе места, бегала из инженерного отсека, где отвлекала от работы подчиненных Шеррим, в узел управления гаванями. В конце концов, обеспокоенная Сола, перехватив своего капитана в очередном таком рейде, вручила ей коробочку освежающих и успокаивающих травяных леденцов и отправила в комнату отдыха на пару часов. Анзель решила использовать их, чтобы подготовиться к долгой и наверняка изматывающей беседе с главой Дома, заведующего Орбитальными гаванями.  
Световые сигналы последнего из шлюзов в очередной раз мигнули, переходя на красный цвет, означающий периодическую проверку системы жизнеобеспечения в прилежащем к нему отсеке, и Анзель моргнула, выходя из задумчивости.  
— Слушайте, сайтрэ Анцзорр, мы не можем сидеть тут вечно, правда? Я же не докучаю вам допросами с применением наркотических средств, не кричу «Как ты мог, проклятый предатель?!» и не угрожаю страшной местью. Я прошу, чтобы вы ответили на один-единственный вопрос: что заставило вас на это пойти? Неужели возможный куш стоил такого риска? Я не верю, что вы пошли за отцом из страха, вы слишком умны, чтобы поддаться на это. Он вообще не имел права отдавать вам приказы, но, тем не менее, вы исполняли их.  
— Поначалу, — отозвался, наконец, мужчина хриплым негромким голосом. — Я не думаю, что мне удалось бы запудрить вам голову, тем, что я, якобы, еще в процессе понял, что его план провальный и потому дал задний ход. Изменивший один раз — изменит дважды. И, тем не менее, не все его приказы я выполнял.  
Анзель переменила позу — у нее начала болеть щека — но не спускала взгляда с Анцзорра.  
— У вас в этом была своя выгода. Какая?  
Мужчина вздохнул, явно размышляя, стоит ли говорить. В конце концов, он откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Я согласился поддержать его, чтобы он провел в Хайресис новый закон о таможенных сборах. Орбитальные гавани почти ничего не получают с миграции и внешней торговли, и Нерея с Тануаной пользуются этим, загребая жар нашими руками. Сколько можно, вообще, кормить этих бледных мартышек? А Ниширу Гранзис планировал ввести поправки в конституцию, которые позволили бы всем, кто имеет постоянное гражданство Акарсы, вступать в Дома, — Анцзорр постарался сделать речь менее враждебной, и Анзель поняла, что кипящее в нем возмущение совершенно искреннее. Он устало посмотрел ей в глаза. — Этого нельзя допустить, сайтрэ. Они загадили собственную планету, а теперь лезут на нашу. В наши Дома. В сердце нашего правительства.  
— Но земляне уже там! Сердце правительства Акарсы — не Дома, — покачала головой Анзель. — Это сердце — анвашаи, те, чье мнение всегда было важно для Хайресис, те, кто порождал новые идеи и новые пути развития, те, для кого все мы старались. Дома Хайресис в этом организме — не сердце, а вены.   
Анцзорр снова вздохнул, сомкнув руки в «замок».  
— Это все очень патетично, Анзель, но не решит проблемы, которая встанет перед нами в будущем. До какой степени мы позволим чужакам менять нашу родину, менять нашу жизнь?  
Анзель снова перевела взгляд на усеянную поблескивающими точками темноту космоса за иллюминатором. С тех пор, как анвашаи обнаружили, что эта галактика — не только их дом, они старались свыкнуться с шумными соседями. В первое время, конечно, не очень успешно, но за последние сто лет представители других рас смогли интегрироваться в их жизнь, а анвашаи прочно вошли в жизнь этих рас. Кем они будут без землян и цахранцев?  
— Пока они могут быть нам полезны, не спорю, — продолжил Анцзорр, — но рано или поздно вопрос границ дозволенного остро поднимется между нашими народами.  
— Вы пытаетесь решить все проблемы сразу, не дожидаясь, пока они перед вами встанут, — грустно улыбнулась Анзель. — Оставьте хоть какую-то часть потомкам. Поверьте, они будут не глупее нас с вами.   
Она поднялась из-за стола, мельком глянув на стоящих по стойке «смирно» солдат. Хорошо бы, если бы этого разговора не слышал никто, но приводить Анцзорра без охраны она не рискнула. Анзель снова посмотрела на мужчину, словно размышляя, что с ним делать. На самом деле, решение было принято, еще когда приказала привести его. Анзель почесала висок.  
— Вы не сочтете за оскорбление посидеть пару октав под домашним арестом? — поинтересовалась она, но чуть не прикусила язык, вспомнив, что тем же ей пару часов назад грозил отец.  
Брови Анцзорра в изумлении поползли вверх.  
— Вы не отправите меня за решетку?  
— За что? За то, что вы любите Акарсу? — фыркнула Анзель. — Впрочем, окончательное решение не за мной, а за Шави-Хафеш. Я бы на вашем месте надеялась, что она не мстительна.  
Анцзорр мрачно усмехнулся, выражая сомнение, и пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что моя судьба будет хуже, чем судьба вашего отца. Его истинных мотивов, похоже, не понимает даже он сам.  
Это точно, подумала Анзель, но ничего не сказала вслух. Вместо этого она кивнула солдатам у двери.   
— Уведите его.  
Дождавшись, когда Анцзорр с конвоем скроются в лифте в дальнем конце коридора, Анзель опустилась обратно за стол, потерла глаза ладонью и откинулась в кресле. Услышанное не давало ей покоя. Анвашаи боролись против дискриминации и ксенофобии, иногда балансируя на грани, но всегда находя компромисс с той или иной общностью. И когда казалось, что лучше уже быть не может, случился Первый контакт, вновь перевернувший их представления о мире с ног на голову и заставив искать новые пути для равновесия. И все же это было не то же самое. Инопланетяне приносили проблемы, приносили свои собственные разногласия в чужую культуру, приносили собственные беды и напряжение в чужое общество.   
Анзель не могла сказать, что во всем согласна с Анцзорром, но и полное несогласие выразить не могла. Ведь нельзя же быть правым и неправым одновременно? Или можно?  
Она вздрогнула, когда запищал ее наручный комм.   
— Да, Арджес? Что-то случилось? — сразу отозвалась она, думая о Шави.  
— Сканеры засекли корабль, — ответил он. — Направляется к Орбитальным гаваням, но на связь не выходит.  
— Чей он?  
— Без понятия. Класс «Стриж», но больше мы никаких опознавательных знаков не обнаружили. Судя по траектории, он движется откуда-то со стороны Тануаны, но это может быть кто угодно.  
Анзель напряженно отстучала по столу нервную мелодию и рывком поднялась с кресла.   
— Свяжитесь с коммодором Эйвери, пусть возьмет на прицел этот корабль. Я сейчас подойду.  
— Понял.  
На то, чтобы подняться в узел управления гаванями, у Анзель ушло несколько дольше времени, чем она думала. По пути ее перехватили коллеги-капитаны, завалив вопросами о том, что же будет с флотом. Вконец запутавшись от расспросов, она просто наобум назначила время всеобщей планерки, чтобы отвязаться от них, и весь оставшийся путь пыталась придумать, что им сказать.   
Узел управления до крайности напоминал мостик космического корабля, только раз в двадцать больше. Ряды пультов и панелей бесконечной чередой тянулись вдоль стен. Должно быть, у операторов головы кругом идут после смены, подумала Анзель, поморщившись, когда одна из панелей, мимо которой она проходила, вспыхнула, развернув над собой голографическую проекцию приближающегося корабля. Анзель резко остановилась, засмотревшись на затемненный экран обзора в носовой части корабля.  
— Значит, к нам летит эта пташка? — хмыкнула она.  
— Ага, — отозвался Арджес, выныривая из-под руки стоящего справа от нее оператора. — Коммодор Эйвери контролирует ситуацию. Он готов открыть огонь по нашему приказу.   
— Они все еще молчат?  
— Нет. Вышли на связь, но капитан судна отказался назвать себя и координаты места отправления. Сказал только, что везет ценный груз.  
Анзель скептически сдвинула брови.  
— И все?  
— Было еще кое-что. Это пришло с их бортового компьютера по зашифрованному каналу на ваш комм.  
И он протянул ей коммуникатор, на экране которого в поле сообщения стояло всего два слова, написанные на северном диалекте скансорского языка. Анзель на мгновение склонилась над экраном, в недоумении глядя на него. Поначалу она даже не догадалась сложить их в словосочетание и долго думала, с чего бы явно инопланетному кораблю отправлять ей эти слова: «снег» и «ветер».  
Но спустя пару минут ее глаза округлились, и Анзель бросилась прочь из узла управления.  
— В чем дело, Анзель? — крикнул ей вслед Арджес.  
— Огонь не открывать! Дай им допуск! — ответила она уже у выхода. — Приготовьте стыковочный шлюз номер пять!   
Если бы не сестра-лингвист, она бы ни за что не догадалась, усмехнулась Анзель самой себе, пробегая по коридорам. Станционные рабочие оборачивались ей вслед, но она была слишком взволнованна, чтобы притормаживать перед кем-то или чем-то, кроме дверей. Примерно после двух третей пути комм на ее запястье снова замигал, и Анзель на бегу ткнула в кнопку принятия вызова.  
— Шлюз открыт, — сообщил Арджес, — они приближаются, стыковка начнется через три минуты. Может, объяснишь, кто они? Что они везут?  
— Метель! — крикнула Анзель комму и радостно рассмеялась. — Они везут метель! Скажи это слово на ансарском!   
Она чуть было не впечаталась в двери лифта, ведущего на посадочную палубу, и вынуждена была сбавить темп. Арджес явно был в замешательстве, но Анзель продолжала смеяться, пытаясь отдышаться от бега. Дыхание перехватило и на глазах у нее навернулись слезы — не то облегчения, не то напряжения. Когда лифт все же приехал, Анзель нажала кнопку скоростного спуска и схватилась за поручни. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз была так счастлива.  
Двери разъехались, открывая взгляду посадочную полосу с темными глотками закрытых шлюзов. Отыскав глазами единственный открытый, Анзель почувствовала, как все ее внутренности разом подпрыгнули от радости. По трапу, с которого всего полдня назад шла она сама, спускался Рэихи, целый и невредимый Рэихи. Он был в той же одежде, в какой она отпускала его и телохранителей на Цахране, и выглядел вымотанным, но не менее счастливым, чем сама Анзель. Она кинулась к нему, и в опустевшем помещении он сразу заметил ее и робко улыбнулся.  
Она налетела на него, словно вихрь, крепко сжимая в объятиях. От Рэихи пахло копотью и кровью, а руки дрожали, как, впрочем, и у нее, но он был жив, жив, несмотря на все случившееся, несмотря на ее страшную ошибку и все — кто знает, сколько их было? — покушений Кеи-Хиса. Не в силах держать эту мысль в голове, Анзель выпалила:  
— Ты жив! О, Светлая Анва, ты жив! Ты не представляешь…   
Остальные ее слова заглушил гул закрываемого шлюза, и Рэихи резко обернулся, выворачиваясь из ее объятий. Сквозь длинные панорамные иллюминаторы видно было, как складывается обратно к гаваням воздушный коридор. Корабль отстыковывался — свою задачу он выполнил. Рэихи дернулся было к шлюзу, но замер, не сделав и полушага. Анзель заметила, как он с жалостью закусил губу, но почти сразу на лице его появилась вымученная улыбка.  
— Ну? — спросил он. — Что я пропустил?

Все, что происходило в следующие несколько часов, запомнилось Анзель вереницей стремительных и ярких событий, будто кадры фильма, они сменялись один за другим, и ей казалось, что она наблюдает за всем со стороны, хотя на самом деле принимала непосредственное участие.  
Времени на подробные расспросы у них с Рэихи тогда не было. Много позже, когда все относительно улеглось, Рэихи рассказал ей о своих злоключениях, начиная с похода к посольству Тануаны на Цахране. А тогда он обошелся лишь парой фраз, заверив подругу в том, что с ним все в порядке, и немало удивив ее своей осведомленностью о происходящем на Акарсе. Анзель в свою очередь поделилась с ним своей информацией, и не могла не заметить, как Рэихи был возмущен, узнав, что за всем стоит ее отец.   
Вместе они вернулись в узел управления, как раз когда Арджес сообщил, что на планете начались вооруженные столкновения. И те из кораблей, что подчинялись ее отцу, идут обратно на гавани, разворачивая свое вооружение. Анзель помнила, как у нее потемнело перед глазами от ужаса, что отец все же решился на подобное. И вместе с этим угасла и последняя крохотная искорка надежды, что его еще можно спасти от неминуемой казни. Конечно, в том случае, если они победят… Потому что тогда казалось, что все против них.   
Полтора десятка кораблей противника надвигалась на гавани единой непрошибаемой стеной, верные Гранзисам капитаны разворачивали линию обороны против своих недавних коллег, и все это выглядело настолько неправильным, что в пору было разреветься от безысходности. Тогда внезапно Рэихи выступил с обращением к противникам, призвав их сложить оружие и сохранять нейтралитет по отношению к обеим сторонам. Их уверенность после этого поубавилась. Как минимум треть решила принять предложение младшего Гранзиса, другие же немедленно отказались, обвинив Рэихи во лжи и пособничестве предательнице-сестре. Тем не менее, экипажи этих кораблей были не столь категоричны. Прямо во время общей трансляции большинство офицеров, прослушавших сообщение Рэихи, сложили с себя полномочия и подали в отставку, признавшись, что были дезинформированы своими капитанами.   
Силы противников стремительно редели, и в итоге сравнялись с силами защищавших гавани кораблей. Никто из них так и не решился открыть огонь, и последующие шесть часов на орбите было относительно спокойно, если не брать в расчет массовую молчаливую панику по поводу отсутствия внятных новостей с планеты.   
— Не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит. — Анзель шумно выдохнула и нервно потерла тыльной стороной ладони лоб. — Какой-то кошмар. Я все жду, что проснусь, но этого не происходит.  
Она усмехнулась и глянула на Рэихи. Он стоял возле иллюминатора и смотрел в темноту космоса, заложив руки за спину. Сейчас он жутко напоминал Анзель его старшего брата Ниширу. Особенно сильно было заметно сходство, когда он с такой же, что и старший брат, уверенностью обращался к капитанам кораблей. Прежде Анзель не приходилось видеть своего друга таким. Рэихи словно стал другим анвашаем за это время. То ли так на него повлияли события, стремительно обрушившиеся на его семью, то ли еще что-то, что произошло с ним в его таинственном путешествии домой.   
— Я и представить не могла, что он способен на такое, — сказала Анзель, вспоминая взгляд отца, когда он рассказывал ей о том, что собирается делать. Она чувствовала вину за его поступок, хоть и понимала, что никак не могла повлиять бы на ситуацию. Слишком долго она отсутствовала. — Мне так жаль.   
Рэихи не шевельнулся. Анзель заметила его отрешенный взгляд, встала за его спиной и осторожно положила руку на плечо. Рэихи едва ощутимо вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила Анзель.  
— Да так, — Рэихи неопределенно махнул рукой, — неважно.  
— Что с тобой приключилось? Куда ты исчез с Цахрана? Это все из-за того парня с «Авалона», да? Так и знала, что от него будут неприятности!   
— Кимми повлиял на мое исчезновение, конечно, — странно усмехнулся Рэихи. — Но в любом случае тогда у меня был не богатый выбор… Возможно, останься я на Цахране, меня давно бы уже убили по приказу твоего… — тут он осекся, тревожно взглянув на Анзель.  
— Все в порядке, — вздохнула она, — я начинаю привыкать к этой мысли.  
— Мне очень жаль, Анзель.  
— Тебе жаль? Как тебе может быть жаль, он столько горя принес твоей семье! — Она запустила обе пятерни в волосы, «зачесывая» их назад.   
— Как и твоей.   
— О, Анва, я до сих пор не знаю, что с Антери! — Анзель заметалась по помещению. — Надеюсь, она в безопасности. Внизу сейчас творится что-то немыслимое. Поверить не могу, что мы дошли до такого.  
— Настоящее стихийное бедствие, — попытался пошутить Рэихи.  
Анзель вымученно улыбнулась ему, но видимого облегчения это не принесло. Слишком спокойно Рэихи отнесся ко всему. Или ей просто так кажется? Он ведь потерял столько близких! И прямо сейчас решалась судьба его сестры. А может, он просто еще не осознал всего? Рэихи не казался взволнованным, а наоборот являл собой само спокойствие, будто сама Анва сказала ему, что Гранзисы одержат победу.   
Прошло еще минут тридцать, проведенных в напряженном молчании. Рэихи снова о чем-то задумался, а Анзель старалась унять расшалившиеся нервы. Но вот в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги, дверь отъехала в сторону, и в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся Арджес. На его лице сияла совершенно невменяемая улыбка.  
— Победили, — радостно выдохнул он. — Мы победили! 

***

Эла открыла глаза, лениво потянулась и перевернулась на бок. Через панорамное окно на горизонте не обремененного атмосферой спутника был виден синий «ломтик» Земли. Эла подумала, что соскучилась по этому виду — слишком долго путешествовала. Она побывала в стольких местах за время своей работы, но нигде у нее не возникало желания задержаться дольше, чем того требовали обязанности. Что-то постоянно тянуло обратно.   
Эла полежала еще немного, в задумчивости созерцая вид из окна, и медленно поднялась, чтобы минутой позже скрыться за дверью в ванную комнату. Она с наслаждением встала под горячие струи воды, осознавая, что может стоять так хоть до следующего утра и вода не закончится, в отличие от гребаного «Сафитара», где каждый день, включая и утренний моцион, был расписан по минутам, однообразным и бесконечным. Где приходилось вежливо улыбаться и поддерживать тупой разговор про чьего-нибудь бывшего парня и про то, какой он придурок. Про очередную пьесу, премьера которой будет пропущена и придется по возвращении домой смотреть в записи. Про очередное дурацкое распоряжение начальства, которое грозит угробить все свободное время. И прочую глупость, необходимую для поддержания образа.   
Отфыркиваясь от воды, Эла тряхнула головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее неугодные воспоминания, и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркальной поверхности душевой кабинки. Сейчас она застыла в какой-то средней стадии перевоплощения из акарсианки обратно в человека. Корни волос ее заметно потемнели за ту неделю, что она добиралась до дома, приобретая естественный оттенок, а спиральный символ на лбу немного потускнел. Все верно — еще неделя-другая и он исчезнет совсем. «Звездные дорожки» на остальных участках тела уже пару дней как начали пропадать. Действие временной татуировки заканчивалось, и она сходила, не оставляя следов. Удобная штука для тех, кто не привык к постоянству.   
Эла потерла пальцами несколько почти исчезнувших пятнышек на запястье, вспоминая, что первое время было жутко непривычно видеть себя инопланетянкой. Теперь ей, наоборот, непривычно было возвращаться к настоящему облику. Девушка вслух выругалась, поминая недобрым словом Поля, по милости которого ее и отправили в эту ссылку. Но ничего, она вполне реабилитировалась в глазах начальства за ту информацию о парне с «Авалона». Хотела бы она видеть лицо Поля в тот момент, когда пришло ее донесение о ходячей панацее. То, что его упустили в итоге, уже не ее забота. Свои обязанности она выполнила отлично и даже не раскрыла себя. Правда, из-за того, что ее отозвали, образ теперь был потерян, к нему уже не вернуться в случае необходимости. Ну и слава богу. Эла предпочла бы прогуляться по поверхности Луны без скафандра, чем вернуться на борт «Сафитара» и умирать там со скуки. В минуты отчаяния она даже думала связаться с Рафо, чтобы он со своими ребятами захватил судно к чертям, разграбил бы его, а экипаж продал бы на опыты в какой-нибудь синдикат.   
Но Эла знала, что ей необходимо вытерпеть всю эту пытку, чтобы показать смирение и уважение к решению деда. По сути, наказание то она даже заслужила, Эла признавала это, просто не ожидала, что оно обернется такой невыносимой каторгой. Зато теперь Эла вернулась домой и слова ей никто не посмеет сказать, что ее отозвали из жалости. Нет, она заслужила прощение и милость. А вот Поль… Эла злорадно хмыкнула, представляя, каково ему сейчас. Его люди упустили сначала этого цепного психопата Мвеная, а потом и мальчишку с «Авалона». Ха! Полюса круто сменились.   
Она все еще злорадствовала, когда вышла из душа и начала приводить себя в порядок, вертясь перед зеркалом и выбирая одежду. Ее гардероб заметно устарел за прошедший год, и его предстояло немедленно обновить. Эла не преминула пробежаться по магазинам в Зе-Ране, пока ждала своего рейса. На Цахране были отличные магазины, а уж персонал в них готов был буквально на руках носить любую женщину, особенно инопланетянку. Так что последние свои часы на планете Эла провела, попивая местное вино, которым щедро угощали клиентов, и примеряя чуть ли не весь имевшийся модельный ряд. Затем она там же обрезала волосы, сменив немного имидж как раз под новые документы, и со спокойной душой села на рейс до ближайшей к Земле станции, где действовал общегалактический закон. Там Элу подобрали люди из ее синдиката, с большинством из которых она была отлично знакома, так что оставшийся путь Эла проделала в привычной компании, где можно было расслабиться и не заботиться о том, что любое неосторожное слово грозит разрушить всю легенду.   
Она покинула квартиру в приподнятом настроении и спустилась на лифте в холл, где ее уже ждал кар. Водителя Эла узнала сразу. Они были знакомы еще со времен курсов по спецподготовке и какое-то время даже встречались, пока Эле не приспичило уйти в разведку. После этого их отношения как-то сами по себе распались без лишних скандалов.   
— Здорово, Камо, — улыбнулась она, запрыгивая на сидение рядом с водителем и с ходу толкая его кулаком в плечо. — Тебя что, до водилы разжаловали?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся мужчина, — просто у меня единственного выходной сегодня. Вот шеф и попросил тебя привезти.  
— О, ну прости, что из-за меня тебя вытащили! Но раз уж ты здесь, давай рассказывай, чего тут у вас новенького?  
Кар тронулся с места и, набирая скорость, двинулся по широким светлым коридорам лунного города. Эла вертела головой по сторонам, отмечая, что ничего-то здесь не изменилось. Только народу прибавилось.   
— Даже не знаю с чего начать, — протянул Камо и хитро покосился на девушку. — Столько всего произошло за эти три года, так сразу и не вспомнить.   
— А чего это ты, кстати, выходной? Сейчас же самый разгар рабочей недели.  
— Ну, я теперь работаю по другому графику. Меня повысили.  
— Шутишь! — Эла возмущенно уставилась на Камо. — Как это тебя повысили вперед меня? И кто ты теперь?  
— Зам шефа по безопасности, — самодовольно протянул мужчина и еле удержал руль, когда Эла снова треснула его в плечо, на этот раз сильнее.  
— Ну, ты и гад, — шутливо проворчала она. — А ведь говорил, что не страдаешь карьеризмом.  
— А что, собственно такого? Осталась бы в «безопасности» — давно бы уже меня обскакала.   
— Да что мне ваша «безопасность», — отмахнулась Эла и снова завертела головой, когда они выехали из крытых коридоров под просторный купол, где яркая зелень с Земли контрастировала с чернеющим над головой космосом.   
Камо украдкой бросил на девушку взгляд и тут же вернулся к дороге.   
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он.  
— Даже не надейся, — понятливо хмыкнула Эла, пряча улыбку.   
— Да я ж без задней мысли.  
Они проехали купол и снова скрылись в коридорах. Эла вспомнила, что за следующим куполом уже будет главный офис, и она, наконец, встретится с дедом.   
— Волнуешься? — спросил Камо, заметив видимо что-то в ее взгляде.   
Эла вздохнула, пытаясь самой себе ответить на этот вопрос для начала. Совершенно точно, что ей не грозит никакого разноса, однако все равно внутри вертелся червяк сомнений. Она раздобыла охрененную информацию, раньше всех передала ее в родной синдикат, но то, что это все равно не помогло, смазывало картину.   
— Объясни мне, что за херня тут у вас произошла, что вы умудрились упустить такой куш? — она хмуро уставилась на Камо, и мужчина нервно передернул плечами.  
— Просто не повезло. Перед тем как прилетел корабль с заказом, большинство нашего состава расхерачил мвенаевский урод. Половина парней валялась в госпитале, другая половина пополнила космический мусор. Нас осталось три боеспособных отряда и все оказались отрезаны заблокированными переборками системы безопасности.   
— Твою мать, как такое можно было допустить? Ты даже не представляешь, сколько бабла от нас ушло вместе с этим парнем! Астрономическая сумма!   
Настроение Элы заметно испортилось. Хотя нет, не следовало так бурно реагировать. Она напомнила себе, что свою работу она выполнила отлично. А то, что все остальные в ее синдикате — полные идиоты, это уже другая история.   
— Обрадуй меня хоть чем-нибудь. Скажи, что Поль среди тех, кто летает сейчас в окололунном пространстве.   
Камо рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
— Увы. Ублюдок жив, здоров, хотя и сам не рад этому.   
Они, наконец, въехали на просторную площадку перед главным офисом. Здесь было по-прежнему так же шумно и людно, как и в тот день, когда Эла была здесь последний раз год назад. Единственное, что изменилось, так это количество охраны, расставленной по периметру: шкафообразных мордоворотов стало в два раза больше. Эла поморщилась, глядя на них. Она попрощалась с Камо и, задрав голову, осмотрела громаду здания через невысокую прозрачную крышу над площадкой перед офисом.   
Внутрь здания ее пропустили только после того, как она прошла через сканер, и ее облапал один из охранников «для верности». Потом она поднялась уже по привычному пути на последний этаж и, когда двери лифта открылись, оказалась в кабинете деда. Он сидел за широким столом — таким же древним, как и он сам — и казался жутко постаревшим. Тем не менее, когда он поднял голову, во взгляде его зажегся привычный бодрый огонек.   
— Моя дорогая! — Голос его ничуть не утратил своей силы, и Эла расплылась в улыбке, шагнув в объятия единственного родного ей человека. — Вернулась с победой, а?  
Гачи Векеса отстранил от себя внучку и оглядел ее с ног до головы веселым прищуром. Эла облегченно выдохнула. Дед вроде в хорошем расположении духа.   
— А как же иначе? — улыбнулась она и привычно плюхнулась в большое кожаное кресло напротив рабочего стола Векеса, не дожидаясь приглашения. Он занял свое место, отложив в сторону портативный терминал, и, сцепив руки в замок, внимательно посмотрел на Элу.  
— Ты проделала отличную работу, — сказал Векеса. — Честно говоря, не ожидал, что ты продержишься там так долго.   
— Можно подумать, ты оставил мне выбор, — фыркнула Эла, прикусила ноготь на указательном пальце и тут же, опомнившись, отдернула руку. Она отвалила кучу денег за профессиональный акарсианский маникюр, пока была на Цахране. Было бы обидно так неосторожно его испортить.   
— Выбор есть всегда, дорогая. Тебе ли не знать.   
Эла неопределенно дернула плечом. Дед может говорить что угодно, но она-то знает, чего он от нее добивался на самом деле.   
— Расскажи мне все с самого начала. Как это случилось? Какими путями судьба загнала ваше судно в руки самой Фортуны?   
Да уж, судьба тут постаралась на славу, подумала Эла. Хотя бы потому что изначально слабый радиосигнал на неиспользуемых частотах, принятый связистами, не нашел никакого отклика у командования. Косорукий связист и самоуверенная дура Кеи-Хис приняли его за простые помехи. Если бы не болтовня в комнате отдыха, случайно подслушанная Элой, она бы никогда не решила проверить, что это за сигнал такой. Для этой авантюрной затеи, спровоцированной по большей части адской скукой, пришлось рискнуть и надоумить акарсианского связиста идентифицировать принятый сигнал по устаревшим людским шифровкам. Тогда помехи сразу приобрели смысл, и теперь судно никак не могло проигнорировать полученный сигнал о помощи.  
Так они нашли «Авалон». Сканирование станции на наличие различного рода опасностей, а затем и осмотр ее основных помещений заняли около недели. И в результате нашли этого Кимми. Эле пришлось попотеть, чтобы передать сообщение, не привлекая к себе внимания, во время первой их остановки на мелкой станции обслуживания. Ей повезло, что среди персонала станции были те, кто мог предоставить ей зашифрованные каналы связи. А потом оставалось только караулить свою находку, и фальсифицировать данные его анализов, чтобы окружавшие его доктора раньше времени не догадались обо всем.   
Векеса развернулся в своем кресле лицом к панорамному окну, и какое-то время смотрел на простирающиеся впереди высотки офисных зданий, жилых домов и лабораторий и купола с озелененными территориями для отдыха.  
— И больше они ничего не обнаружили? — поинтересовался он, когда Эла закончила свой неживописный доклад.  
— Насколько я знаю, нет. Просто прихватили с собой самописцы, выгребли информационные базы до последнего файла и поставили опознавательные маяки, чтоб не потерять станцию. — Девушка задумчиво уставилась на деда. — А что они должны были там найти?  
— Как ты думаешь?  
Взгляд Векеса стал цепким и жалящим. Эла в растерянности нахмурилась — неужели она все-таки облажалась? По спине пробежал неприятных холодок, но девушка постаралась взять себя в руки и ответить на вопрос:  
— Если бы там было что-то важное, акарсианцы бы это обнаружили. А если и нет, значит, оно все еще находится на станции.   
— Нет. Этого там нет. Мои люди обыскали «Авалон» сверху донизу еще две недели назад. Там не было того, что мне нужно. — Векеса испытующе посмотрел на внучку.  
Эла терпеливо вздохнула.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — призналась она. — Что может быть важнее того парня, который лежал там?   
— То, что обрекло его на это. — Векеса снова перевел взгляд за окно, уставившись в ему одному известную точку. — Тебя никогда не интересовало, как погибла такая прекрасно оборудованная станция, как «Авалон»?   
— Я не фанат истории, — фыркнула Эла и заслужила колкий неодобрительный взгляд деда.   
— Существует множество теорий одна невероятней другой, но правда в том, что станция погибла из-за одной вирусной программы, написанной гением той современности. Гением, который обратил на себя внимание ценой жизни двадцати тысяч человек. Сумасшедший… — Он печально, как показалось Эле, воздохнул. — Тот, у кого окажется этот вирус, будет иметь внушительный вес на любом рынке.   
— Но откуда ты знаешь, что это был действительно вирус? — спросила Эла, начиная нервничать. Все ведь так хорошо начиналось!  
Векеса поднялся и, обойдя стол, остановился перед внучкой, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Из деда он в одно мгновение превратился в босса синдиката.  
— Это не имеет значения, — отрезал он. — Главное, что на станции его нет. И в «Кроносе», через который он попал в общую систему, тоже.  
Эла поерзала в кресле, отстукивая нервный ритм пальцами по подлокотнику.   
— Хочешь сказать, что этот таинственный вирус, вероятно, был в криокапсуле того пацана? — насмешливо фыркнула она, но, заметив взгляд деда, тут же посерьезнела. — Я обыскала ее. И ничего не нашла.   
Векеса продолжал сверлить ее тяжелым взглядом, от которого становилось не по себе. Эла непроизвольно вжалась в спинку кресла, но потом одернула себя и постаралась расслабиться. Она все сделала, как следует. Ее не в чем обвинить.  
— Послушай, я же не идиотка! — не выдержала она через пару секунд. — Я бы заметила, если бы там что-то было!   
— А может быть, вирус все-таки был там, и ты решила присвоить его себе?  
Эла подскочила с кресла, как ошпаренная, задыхаясь в праведном возмущении, и с вызовом глянула Векеса в глаза.  
— Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в подобном?! Я, может, и нарушила твой приказ, подвела, ошиблась, и ты справедливо наказал меня, я извлекла урок. Может быть, однажды, я нарушу твой приказ снова, поступлю по-своему, но не предам тебя — никогда! — Она перевела дух, понимая, что впервые вспылила так в присутствии деда, и снова опустилась в кресло. — В криокапсуле ничего не было, — повторила она более спокойным тоном.  
Векеса еще некоторое время смотрел на нее в упор, задумчиво потирая подбородок с проступившей на нем седой щетиной, затем тоже сел в свое кресло и привычно сцепил руки в «замок».  
— Что ж, хорошо, — кивнул он. — Раз ты говоришь, что не делала этого, значит, тебя кто-то опередил. — Эла раздраженно закатила глаза. Дался ему тот вирус! Он, вообще, существует? Может, у деда старческий маразм развился, ему же миллион лет в обед. — Например, тот юноша, что лежал в этой капсуле.   
— Вот же чушь!   
— В последнем «Кроносе» должны были лететь три младших лейтенанта, одним из них была девушка. Вспомни, чье имя было на криокапсуле, в которой лежал этот молодой человек.  
— Кимберли Вест, — вспомнила Эла.   
— По-твоему, это мужское имя? — Векеса многозначительно поднял брови. — Так как же он попал на место той девушки?   
— Я не знаю! Просто скажи уже, к чему ты клонишь.  
Дед недовольно поморщился, возмущенный нетерпеливостью Элы, но ей уже было плевать. Разговор вымотал ее. Она рассчитывала на похвалу и новое назначение, а не на разбор полетов.   
— В той криокапсуле был вирус. И тот юноша, несомненно, знал об этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты отыскала его. И забрала у него микросхему.   
— А он сам тебе уже не нужен? — с досадой буркнула Эла. — Ведь его кровь…  
— Мы создаем оружие, девочка, а не панацею.   
— Его можно было выгодно продать!  
Векеса хмуро глянул на внучку и пододвинул к себе свой портативный терминал.  
— Я не собираюсь больше спорить с тобой на эту тему. Я дал тебе задание. Разве не этого ты так хотела?  
— Да, — немного сковано кивнула Эла.   
Она покинула кабинет деда подавленной. Совсем не на такую встречу она рассчитывала. Но, тем не менее, все прошло лучше, чем обычно. Три года назад ее самолюбие разметали бы на ошметки, сравнивая с этим ни на что не годным жополизом Полем. А сейчас все прошло вполне мирно. Может быть, дед наконец-то начал воспринимать ее всерьез? Нужно закрепить результат, отыскав пацана вместе с этим несчастным вирусом. И она собиралась сделать это, даже если придется перевернуть вверх дном всю долбанную Галактику.


End file.
